Repeating History
by neveroutoftime
Summary: Time is in flux. Nothing's the same. Someone has created an alternate reality in which everyone of the Doctor Who characters now thinks that they are someone from the Glee club… And only a select few have any idea what's truly going on. Rewrite of Glee Season 1 with the Doctor who Characters replacing the Glee ones.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor awoke to the sound of cars on the nearby highway. His head was throbbing with pain, and he never felt pain. He couldn't remember what had happened to make him feel so awful in the first place, nor what he'd been doing in the day before it. The last thing he had memory of was a man, a friendly man he'd made friends with whilst attending a festival with Rose. The man had said some strange things that were, in the Doctor's opinion, beyond human thought.

When the time lord questioned him about it, the man had simply replied with another question, clearly trying to change the subject, "Look we can discuss it over a beer or something, I'll tell you everything you need to know then. I promise." He'd said. The Doctor figured he must've believed him, and it must've lead to something horrendous for him to have ended up in a grassy plain just off of a highway.

Where was he anyway? He always knew where he was, always. Except for when the TARDIS decided to surprise him, but that was another situation.

He looked around, and sniffed the air, immediately it came to his senses that he was somewhere in America. His gaze shifted towards the highway, where the most ordinary of cars drove by. Judging by the models, he certainly wasn't in the twentieth century, more like the twenty first- the early twenty first.

Having some idea of what space and time frame he was in, he set off on his path along the highway following the signs pointing in the directions of cities and towns "Lima 5 miles" one read. Another gave him confirmation of his location, it was a simple seatbelt sign warning that it was Ohio state law to have a seatbelt on whilst driving. "Lima, Ohio." The Doctor mumbled to himself as he casually reached into his leather jacket pocket only to find that it wasn't there. "What the-?" He started to ask himself as he looked down, and screamed.

The clothes on his body were not at all familiar to him, in fact, they weren't familiar to any of his regenerations. Did he regenerate again and not remember it? He felt the top of his head, nope! Still have no hair he thought to himself.

A frown appeared on his face, when had he put on a sweater vest? Nothing, not even being extremely drunk would cause him to do that. He checked his pockets, hoping he still had his psychic paper and sonic screwdriver handy.

There was nothing of the sort, just a wallet. Once he'd opened it he discovered it belonged to a school teacher William Schuester, whose I.D card photograph looked frighteningly like the doctor. No, it was the Doctor. For some odd reason, he was now a schoolteacher. But which school? And why?

The next twenty four hours unveiled several things cluing the doctor in to what was happening. Will Shuester was a teacher at McKinley high school, he'd attended the high school himself in the early 90's, he was in the glee club, he was now pretending to be him, and he was married. **HE WAS MARRIED!**

That nearly threw the Doctor over the roof, he couldn't handle being married again, especially to a woman he didn't even know. The thought of it made him uncomfortable in every part of his body. He pushed all discomforts aside, and let his instincts kick in. This was going to be an adventure to figure out why he was suddenly a human man in the middle of Ohio.


	2. Character listings

Rachel Berry- Rose Tyler

Quinn Fabray- Amy Pond

Mercedes Jones- Martha Jones

Santana Lopez- Melody Pond

Brittany Pierce- Young Sarah Jane

Tina Cohen Chang- Clara Oswald

Finn Hudson- Ten

Noah Puckerman- Captain Jack Harkness

Mike Chang- himself

Rory Williams- himself

Kurt Hummel- himself

Artie Abrams -Eleven

Matt- Mickey Smith

Mr. Schue- Nine

Emma Pilsbury- Donna

Shelby Corcoran- Jackie Tyler

Sue Sylvester- Herself

Jessie St. James

April Rhodes- Jo Grant

Brian Ryan- The Master.


	3. First Day of School

Just shortly before Eight Thirty the McKinley high school cheerleading squad was practicing on the football field, a brand new routine just a few weeks before sectionals. Everything was going perfectly in the cheerleaders minds as they formed a pyramid, but in the eyes of their terrifying cheer coach Sue Sylvester, everything was far from fine as she stopped her time watch, and watched one of her top girls fall over. "You think this is hard? Try being waterboarded that's hard." She shouted into her megaphone.

The girls disbanded from their positions and walked in opposite directions from the rest of the squad. Except for three girls, Amy Pond, Sarah Jane Smith, and Melody Pond. The three of them simply walked over to their cheer bags making plans for some big party the upcoming Saturday.  
"So, Amy, is John gonna be at the party?" Melody asked curiously as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Amy shrugged, and took a swig of water from her water bottle before replying, "Um, I think he is, he said he would, and he's the most popular bloke at this school so I don't think he's going to want to miss it. He cares about his reputation too much." She replied.

Melody laughed, "Well who doesn't? Even those kids in that weird singing club care about their reputation." She said. Sarah Jane appeared confused, "But, the other day you said-" She started but Melody cut her off, "Sarah, shut up." She said.

Sarah Jane almost looked hurt for a moment, and Amy looked at her sympathetically before turning to Melody, "Don't just snap at her like that, sure we're popular and we're mean to everyone but not to each other." She said sternly. Melody's hands went up in the air, "Okay mum, I'll just obey everything you say. You want me to sit in the corner mum?" She piped. A giggle escaped her friends' lips. "Your sarcasm levels are increasing this morning aren't they Melody?" Amy asked. Melody nodded, "It's my job. Well, one of my jobs. The other is to look hot." She said gripping the strap of her cheerios bag.

"We should probably get going to class, we're going to be late otherwise, and if I'm late, I'll get into trouble and I won't be able to go to the party Saturday." Amy said motioning towards the school with her head. Sarah Jane and Melody groaned at the same time, "Whoever invented school is an idiot." Sarah Jane mumbled. "Amen." The other two chorused as they walked off of the field.

!

The Doctor pulled up to the high school in his old clunker of a van wondering why the real Mr. Schuester didn't just get a new one. As he got out of the car, he breathed a nervous sigh. He was no stranger to teaching things, but when it came to having to live in a human environment for more than twelve hours, he didn't perform well.

He passed a group of football players, and another boy who didn't appear to be on the team standing by a dumpster, "Hello!" He said as he approached them, they all stared at him with blank expressions, except for the boy, who looked slightly terrified, "You making some new friends?" The Doctor asked him.

"He sure is Mr. SChue." A familiar voice sounded from his left. When he turned to face the student who'd made the comment, he was faced with Captain Jack Harkness, though at a bit of a younger age. He was no more than seventeen, sixteen maybe. And he was wearing a leather jacket underneath his red letterman. The Doctor blinked at him before replying, "Fantastic." And turning towards another student, "If you're in my class you still owe me that report on Que hace en su verano pasado." He said.

The student, who was relatively slim but tall immediately looked confused, "What?" He asked running a hand through his spiky hair. "What you did last summer." The Doctor translated as he walked away towards the school. The student nodded, "Almost halfway done with it Mr. Schue." He said before turning back to the group of jocks. "It's hammertime!" Jack shouted to the group. The football players began to surround the boy, whose name was Kurt Hummel "Please this is from Marc Jacobs new collection!" He protested gesturing to his jacket. "Wait!" The student, John Smith, exclaimed suddenly. Jack put Kurt on the ground again, and allowed him time to take off his jacket.

As soon as the jacket was off of Kurt's body, Jack tossed it to John who gave the all clear for the team to toss Kurt into the dumpster. Yet as he watched them throw his fellow classmate inside, something felt horribly wrong about it. Every fiber in his being was telling him not to let them do this to the poor boy, but if he wanted to survive high school, he'd have to do it.

Meanwhile…

The Doctor stared at the glee club trophies, and learned more about Mr. Schuester's glee club's history. He even began to find himself wanting to be a part of this glee club. He'd have to find out how to gain control over the club though, and that was going to be the easy part.

The day progressed slowly for the new Spanish teacher as he taught class after class after class. It seemed as if it would last forever as he repeated the same words over and over again, and listened to the class repeat them in an emotionless drone.

Meanwhile…

Rose Tyler stood just outside the choir room door, watching Hank and Mr. Ryerson practice a song on the piano. She glared at the both of them in fury, still slightly angry that Mr. Ryerson hadn't given her the chance to show off her talent.

Fortunately, she'd had a plan. She'd long suspected Mr. Ryerson of touching Hank in an inappropriate manner, but she had to be sure she was right, or making a claim to Principal Figgins would be useless and he'd see it as another dramatic ramble.

Mr. Ryerson joined in on the song, and took off his jacket from around his neck, and stared up at Hank before laying his hands on the boy's chest. Rose's mouth contorted into a deeper frown than before as she stormed down the hall ready to tell Figgins the disturbing sight she'd just witnessed in a show of tears.

Meanwhile…

The Doctor looked around for tea bags in order to make himself some tea to drink whilst he was in the teacher's lounge. Unfortunately for him, there were no bags left, so he resorted to coffee only to find the coffee machine wasn't working. "What happened to the coffee machine?" He asked the teacher next to him. "Budget cuts, but if you ask me I find it suspicious. I mean they're still getting hot java at Carver." The teacher said pulling on the hem of his incredibly short pants. "We should strike." He suggested.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak when Sue Sylvester walked into the room carrying a tray of lattes, "Hello boys." She crooned in a soft voice waving the tray lightly in the air. The teacher, who was known to everyone as Ken Tanaka, let out a gasp, "Lattes!" He exhaled. Sue nodded as the two teachers picked up their lattes out of the tray, "Now the key to a perfect latte, is the temperature of the steamed milk, I like mine scalding." She said as another teacher, Donna Noble walked into the room and sat down at a table. "Hi Donna." Ken greeted her kindly. "Hey Ken." Donna replied, "Will, hi. What's with all the lattes?" She asked. Sue sighed, "Well, Donna I just feel awful, Figgins had to cut the coffee budget to pay for the Cheerios." She said seemingly not sorry at all. "Yeah I heard that you lot went $600 over budget on that." Donna said as she reached for her lunch bag.

Sue scoffed, "My performers didn't get on Fox Sports Net last year because they ate at bacon junction." She said. Donna's face gained a confused look, "Since when are cheerleaders performers?" She retorted.

Ken and the Doctor exchanged a nervous glance before looking at Sue, who simply replied to Donna's comment with, "Your resentment is delicious." At which Donna promptly beamed at herself.

"Well, I have a phoner in a couple of minutes." Sue said, then looking around at all the others as if they didn't know what she meant, added, "It's an interview via telephone with a major media outlet." She chuckled as Ken and the Doctor sipped their lattes, "I'll probably do it on my iphone. Enjoy." She said pointing to the lattes.

"Thanks a lot Sue." The Doctor said as she left, then he sat down across the table from Donna, and Ken sat down next to him, "I missed you at the uh, singles mixer this weekend." He said. Donna scrubbed her grape with a wipe, "Yeah I know, a big pipe exploded in my building, and I don't really like going to those mixer things it's like a big meat market. It's just, ugh." She replied, "I did give my number to a fireman though. But he hasn't called." She added looking at the Doctor. "You know there's someone out there for everyone." He told her, "I wouldn't even sweat it." Donna smiled at him as he ate his cookie, which was one thing he was enjoying about the day. "Hey, did you hear that Sandy Ryerson got fired?" She asked.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, he'd found out the previous night that Sandy Ryerson was the glee club coach, and now he was supposedly fired? "Really?" He asked. "Mm-hmm." Donna confirmed. "Well, who's gonna take over glee club?" He asked. "Don't know." Donna replied nonchalantly.


	4. Glee's new coach

A few moments later, the Doctor headed down the school hallways, and entered Figgins office. After a moment he sat down in the chair across from the principal, "I'd like to take over glee club." He said, a very serious expression on his face. "You want to captain the Titanic too?" Figgins asked sarcastically. The Doctor dismissed the sarcasm, "I think I can make it great again." He said, "There is no joy in these kids, they feel invisible. That's why everyone of them has a MySpace page." FIggins interrupted his argument, "60 bucks a month." He said, "That's what it's going to cost to keep this program up."

The Doctor scoffed, "What and you expect me to pay for it?" He said. Figgins looked him square in the eyes, "I'm certainly not going to pay for it." He replied, "We're not talking about cheerios here Will, they were on Fox Sports Net last year. When Glee club starts bringing in that kind of prestiege to the school again you can have all the money you want. Until then, 60 bucks a month. And you've got to use the costumes and props you already have. But we need the stools for wood shop."

The time lord's face appeared twice as stunned as he felt, and after he headed home, and thought to himself until last in the night, he decided that it was worth it. He also had to decide on a name, and suddenly, it came to him, "Children of time!" He stage whispered as he sat bolt right up in bed.

The next day…

The audition signs for the "Children of Time." Were up on the McKinley high bulletin boards. The first student to put her name on the list was one Martha Jones, "Hi my name is Martha Jones and I'm going to be singing…" She began and then proceeded to sing Respect by Aretha Franklin.

Next the boy Kurt Hummel put his name on the list, and auditioned with "Mr. Cellophane." From Chicago.

The next person he saw that day was Clara Oswald, who was sometimes called Oswin by her family. She stuttered a little bit as she introduced herself, but seemed comfortable once she began singing, "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry.

Finally, Rose Tyler stepped up to the list, and soon went in to audition for the club. When the Doctor saw her come out onstage, not looking much younger than she had when he'd last seen her, his jaw nearly dropped. He found himself grateful that she couldn't see through the lights. "Hi my name is Rose Tyler, and I'll be singing on my Own from the seminal Broadway classic Les Miz." She said, then she began singing.  
Rose always put a gold star after signing her name, she saw it as a metaphor for becoming a big star one day. Just after she'd signed her name on the glee club sheet, she'd been slushied in the face by Jack Harkness. The red dye dripped down her shirt, and stained her white sweater. She made a mental note not to wear white again.

She was still feeling awful about hearing a rumor about ratting out her old glee coach because he didn't give her a solo.

When she'd gone into the office that day, she made sure to make her argument convincing, even forcing herself to cry, which she'd learned she could do on command. "He was touching Hank, caressing him. It was so wrong!" She exclaimed as she sat in Figgins uncomfortable chair. She let out several sobs before Figgins passed her a box of Kleenex and she dabbed at her wet eyes before giving the principal a light smile. She also had to deny a rumor that she was homophobic, after all she had two gay dads.

Rose had been trained in the arts since she was three months old. She even remembered at the age of six during a tap lesson being the most outstanding in class. She'd always worn a bright red tutu while the others just wore black leotards and tights. She'd also always done extra complicated steps instead of the simple ones like the others. She still complimented herself on that.

Everyday she uploaded a video of herself singing to MySpace, but it didn't ever do anything but spawn hateful comments from fellow classmates. Mostly the cheerios spent half their time commenting terrible things about her on her videos.

Rose's mind drifted back to her audition as she finished the song. The Doctor's mouth nearly hung open in awe. In all his time with Rose he hadn't known she could sing, especially not like that. When she finished she looked up in his direction expectantly. He cleared his throat, "That was nice Rachel." He said. She beamed, "When do we start rehearsals?" She asked.

Just a few hours later the Children of Time were practicing at their first rehearsal. A boy called Elliot Holmes took the lead, he was a kid in a wheel chair who always wore a bow tie, suspenders, and a tweed jacket with patches on the elbows.  
As he sang the others danced terribly around him. It was clear to the Doctor that the number wasn't working. Especially when he watched Elliot collide with the stacks of chairs on the other side of the choir room.

"We suck." Rose commented when they finished. The Doctor nodded, "It'll get there." He said. Rose sighed, "Mr. Schuester, I just think we'd be so much better if we had another male lead, I mean don't get me wrong Elliot's voice is fantastic, but it's not enough." She replied before walking out of the room. "Rose!" He called after her, but she'd already walked out.

Later on Rose sat watching the cheerleaders get yelled at by Sue. "You're sloppy! You're sloppy babies! Just disgraceful! And I want the agony out of your eyes! Uh-uh Lance, don't you start crying! You are the weak link pal! How does it feel to be the weak link huh?" She screamed

As Sue continued her rant, the Doctor walked up the bleachers and sat behind Rose, "You changed out of your costume." He said. Rose sighed, "Yeah, I did. I just don't see the club working out." She said. The Doctor sighed, "You're the best kid in there Rose." He said, "That comes with a price." Rose turned around, an expression of stress evident on her face, "Look I know I'm just a sophomore, but I can feel the clock ticking away and I don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it." She said.

"You get great grades." The Doctor reassured her, "You're a fantastic singer." He said. Rose almost laughed, "Everybody hates me." She said. The Doctor looked down at her in sympathy, wondering why everyone had to hate Rose in whatever situation he was facing here in Lima, "You think Glee club is going to change that?" He asked. Rose looked him in the eyes, "Being great at something is going to change it. Being a part of something special makes you special right?" She asked, "I just think the club would be better if we had a male lead who could keep up with me vocally."

The Doctor shrugged, "Maybe I could coach Elliot a little." He suggested. Rose shook her head, "No, Mr. Schue, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but if you can't give the club what it needs I'm sorry. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself. I can't keep wasting my time with glee." She said glancing at the football field and twirling a piece of her blonde hair, "Hurts too much." He looked at the back of her head, "Well, whatever you decide, I'll try to do my bit to get someone for you." He said walking back down the bleachers and towards his classroom.

Something definitely wasn't right. Rose Tyler never worried about getting a male lead in a glee club, nor was she in an American high school in any point in her time stream. Neither was Captain Jack Harkness. He had to find his TARDIS, she'd know what was happening. One big problem settled into his mind, where was the ship? Normally he'd know where she was, but this time, he didn't. He couldn't sense the TARDIS, which meant she was not on Earth like he was. He was officially stuck.

He was interrupted in his walk to the classroom by Ken Tenaka, "Schuester! Figgins wants ya!" He shouted from his golf cart. "'Course he does." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

The Doctor sat down in Figgin's office an hour later discussing the not quite so thriving glee club. "But we just started rehearsals!" he exclaimed. Figgins didn't look at him, just at his calculator, "My hands are tied Schue, alcoholics anonymous wants to rent it out for their afternoon meetings." He replied, "Lots of drunks in this town! They're paying me ten bucks ahead." The Doctor looked at him incredulously, how could Figgins just ignore him like that? It was rude! Then, an idea came to his mind, "If we show at regionals, Glee stays, if not, the bar's open in the auditorium." He said. Figgins finally looked at him, "What is up with you and this club? You've got only five kids, and one of them's a cripple." He said. The Doctor grinned, "Then I guess you've got nothing to worry about." He said adjusting his leather jacket.

Figgins scowled at him, and the Doctor grinned his signature wide grin. "Fine." Figgins said. "Yes!" The Doctor whispered to himself raising a victorious fist. "But you're running detention for free to make it up to me." Figgins added. The Doctor groaned, detention with a bunch of moody, troublesome teenagers was not something he wanted to do with his freetime that could be spent trying to find the TARDIS. He sighed, "Deal." He said.

The Doctor stood outside of Sheet's N' Things, the store where his "wife" worked. He was quite nervous, as he knew how his "wife" would react to the news about working detention for free. He pulled open the door, "I can do this. I've faced daleks, and cybermen. I can face an angry wife." He said walking towards the shelf where Terri was putting away some sheets. "Well, someone looks beautiful today!" He said cheerily. "Hey!" Terri said beaming as she turned to face him. "Hi." He responded, finding himself lucky that she seemed to be in a good mood. "You look handsome." She noted. He briefly kissed her, smiling at the thought that he was handsome to someone, "Thank you." He said.

She looked into his eyes, "You look troubled." She said, "What's bothering you?" She asked. He sighed, "Well, I'm gonna have to start working late for the next couple of months." He said itching his eye nervously, "I'm monitoring after school detention." He said reaching his hand into his pocket and rubbing his TARDIS key. "What?" Terri asked trying to keep her cool."

The Doctor smiled a little, "It's just a little deal with Figgins that I had to make, he was gonna kill Glee club." He said. Terri groaned, "But Will, I'm on my feet four hours a day three times a week here. Now I have to go home and cook dinner for myself?" She asked. The Doctor silently wondered to himself how the real Mr. Schuester handled this woman.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I've got to get back to work, I've got extra hours tonight." He said kissing Terri on the cheek and walking away slightly disgusted at his actions. He began to pass another shelf with a customer yelling about thread counts on towels.

"Anything under a four hundred thread count- William!" The customer shouted at him as he walked past the aisle. The time lord turned to the man, and recognized him as Sandy Ryerson, the former glee club coach. He awkwardly walked towards him, "Sandy?" He asked, "Hey." He added, voice shaking.

"Well hello." Sandy replied, "How are things?" the Doctor looked away from him, knowing what he was about to say. "I hear you, have taken over Glee club." Sandy said. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah. I… I just sort of had to, loved Glee back in the day. You're not mad are you?" He asked. Sandy looked as though he were about to laugh, "Are you kidding? Getting out of that swirly eddy of despair; best thing that ever happened to me." He said enthusiastically.

The Doctor was genuinely surprised, "Really? Fantastic!" He said. Sandy walked closer, "Don't get me wrong, It wasn't easy at first. Being dismissed, and for what I was accused of My long distance girlfriend in Cleveland nearly broke up with me." He replied. The Doctor almost laughed at that one, and only laughed harder when Sandy held up a pink pillow with a monkey on it that read, "Everybody has a price."

"Oh god, don't you love a good monkey?" He asked, "Ya know it took me weeks to get over my nervous breakdown." He said. The Doctor followed him, confused as to how Sandy got better, "Did they put you on medication?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Better, medical marijuana." Sandy replied, his face contorting into a smile, "It's genius! I just tell my Dr. Feelgood I'm having trouble sleeping and he gives me all I want. I'm finding the whole system quite lucrative." He said as the Doctor stared curiously at him.

Then he had an epiphany, "You're a drug dealer?" He asked. Sandy nodded, "Oh Yeah," he said, "Make five times more than I did when I was a teacher. I keep some for myself, and then I take money baths in the rest." The man he was speaking to looked stunned, "Who do you sell it to?" He asked.

Sandy grinned, "You want in?" He asked holding up a packet of Marijuana which had a label on it. "The Chronic Lady."

"No!" The Doctor said holding his hands up, "Um, my wife and I are trying to have a baby so…" He lied, but it didn't work on Sandy. "I do my own packaging, and the sample is free." Sandy said. "No!" The Doctor protested as Sandy shoved it into the pocket of his leather jacket. In the middle of a store! Did he not know how easy it was to get caught? "Come on, you are the one who is coaching those tone deaf acne factories." He said as a worker from the store came up behind him.

The worker handed Sandy a toilet seat, "This looks like barf." He said, "Oh, William, call me!" He said making a phone hand signal. The Doctor turned away from Sandy, feeling the weight of the marijuana packet in his pocket as if it were burning a hole.


	5. Marijuana has more than one use

The next day he went to see Sue Sylvester, he needed to recruit more members for the Glee club, which for some reason he'd become obsessed with. When he walked into her office, she was polishing a trophy that her cheerios had won the previous year. It sat next to a photograph of her best three cheerleaders, Amy Pond, Melody Pond, and Sarah Jane Smith.

"Hey Sue, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Sue put on a fake grin, "Sure buddy, come on in." She said.

"I would like to talk to your cheerios." He said sitting down in the chair across from her desk. Sue looked at him confused, "So, you want to talk to my cheerios?" She asked. He nodded, "I need more members for the glee club if we're gonna survive." He said. "You wanna talk to my cheerios about joining GLEE CLUB?" She asked emphasizing the words Glee and Club. "Well, cheerios are the best performers in the school so I figured-" He started, but Sue interrupted him, "Okay, so what you're doing right now is called blurring the lines." She said as she opened a jar, "High school is a caste system. Kids fall into certain slots." She added as she put some powder into her water bottle. "Your jocks, popular kids, up in the pent house. The invisibles and the kids playing live action druids and trolls out in the forest: bottom floor." She said.

"And where do the glee kids lie?" The Doctor asked, curious to see her opinion. She replied less than half a second later, "Subbasement." She said blatantly.

He looked down at the floor, "So, what do I do?" He asked. Sue sipped her shake, "If you really care about these kids, you'll leave well enough alone. Children like to know where they stand. So let your little Glee kids have their little club. But don't pretend that any of them are something they're not." She said.

On the same day, Donna Noble was walking on the sidewalk on her way to the school, when suddenly she felt something sticky underneath her yellow stilettos. A gasp escaped her lips, and she hopped on one foot over to a park bench, and sat down. Much to her dismay there was a large wad of pink, sticky gum on the bottom of her shoe.

"Hey Donna, do you have a second?" A voice asked. She looked up to see the Doctor walking towards her, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. She sighed, looking down at the gum that was still stuck on her shoe. "Is that gum?" He asked making a face. "Uh-huh. This is just disgusing, I mean look at it!" She shouted. The Doctor laughed, "I'll help you with that." He said kneeling down and pulling out a tool used for scraping gum off of the bottoms of desks at the school.

"So, how's the glee club recruitment going? I heard you were looking for new members." She asked as he began to scrape the gum off of the bottom of her shoe. The Doctor sighed, "She said, and I quote," He began, clearing his throat before doing an impersonation of Sue, "High school is a caste system, jocks and popular kids up in the pent house, invisibles and role players down in the bottom floor, glee kids, sub basement." He replied.

Donna shrugged, "Sue's not entirely wrong, but I don't think anything's set in stone." She said. "I mean, you know, Kids are going to do what they think is cool which is not always who they are. You just need to find a way to get them out of their boxes."

The Doctor looked up at her confused, "How do I do that?" He asked incredulously. Donna laughed as though it should be obvious, "They follow the leader dumbo, if you can get a couple of the popular kids to join, the rest will fall right in line." She replied as he swept the gum off of her shoe, "There you go Cinderella." He said. "Thank you." She mumbled. He sat down next to her, "I have trouble with those things, the, um, messy things." She added. "Yeah," he replied. "It's really nice how much you care about Glee." Donna noted, "About the kids." She then stood up at the same time as he did when they both heard the bell signaling the start of first period go off.

A few hours later, when school got out, he spoke to Ken following Donna's advice, "Can I talk to your football players about joining Glee?" He asked as he jogged alongside Ken's golf cart. Sweat was staining his gray running shirt as he ran in the hot August sunlight. Ken sighed, "I don't know man, I can't see any of my guys wanting to join Glee, last month they beat a player up just because he watched Grey's Anatomy." He replied.

The Doctor groaned, despite all of his running with Rose on their travels he wasn't in the best shape for normal running on a track whilst chasing a man on a golf cart, "Look, all I'm lookin' for here is an introduction." He said. Ken shrugged, "Fine, you gotta put a good word in for me with Donna." He said.

The time lord's face looked stunned as his running slowed to a halt. He looked terribly confused as he watched Ken's golf cart speed ahead of him. What had Ken just asked him again?

!

The next day The Doctor came in to talk to the football team, "Circle up!" ken shouted blowing his whistle nervously. "Mr. Schuester is gonna talk to you. If you don't listen you to laps." He added glaring at several of the players intensely, "If you mouth off, you do laps." He then glared at Jack Harkness who rolled his eyes as John Smith began to laugh, "Got it?" Jack only rolled his eyes again and looked at John as if to say, "Is he serious?"

The man they all thought was Mr. Schuester stepped in front of them, "Hey guys, how you doing?" He asked. They all stared at him blankly, "Uh, I think I recognize some of you from Spanish class. But uh… I'm here today to talk to you about joining Glee club." He said chuckling nervously, "Glee club needs guys." John began to laugh, but on the inside, he knew the man was right, something about him made John want to trust him. "I'm gonna put the sign up sheet at the door to the locker room so if anyone wants to join they can put their name on it. Thank you." He said turning to leave as some of the guys whistled.

Ken blew his own whistle, "Dismissed." He said. The team then climbed over some benches and left the locker room. The Doctor looked at Ken's eyes, and observed how red they were. He once again felt the marijuana burning a hole in his pocket, and realized Sandy must've sold to him too. "Have you been sleeping okay?" He asked. Ken nodded, "I've got allergies." He said. "Oh, okay." The Doctor said, "Get better." He added patting Ken on the shoulder and leaving.

!

A few hours later the Doctor looked in horror at the sign up sheet he'd posted in the boys' locker room. The names listed on the list included, "Gaylord Weiner, Butt Lunch, and Penis." And that quite offended him as he listened to a shower running nearby. He honestly thought it was the end of his very brief fever dream that was "the Children of Time".

His sadness was only stopped, when he heard someone singing through the walls. He recognized the song as "Can't fight this feeling" by REO Speedwagon. "And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight, you're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night." The boy sang.  
The Doctor rounded the corner of a set of lockers, and leaned out confused.

He recognized the boy to be John Smith, the quarter back of the football team. Something triggered in his senses, and it told him that John wasn't supposed to be at McKinley just like he was. John was normally someone else, but he'd taken on the life of whoever was previously the quarter back.

"And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…" John sang tapping his feet on the wet shower floor, "Ba dada!" He sang holding his hand up to his face as though it were a microphone. The Doctor stepped even closer to the boy trying to hear him. "And I can't fight this feeling anymore." The boy sang. The Doctor suddenly realized why he wanted to do Glee club in the first place, it was to discover who was out of place. Who else had been taken out of time and space like he had, and had been placed in this small town high school? "I've forgotten what I started fighting for…"

But there was another reason he had to do it as well, he saw a gift in John that he probably didn't know he had. Before him was pure talent, "Even if I have to crawl open your floor, come crashing through your door, baby I can't fight this feeling anymore…" John sang while he scrubbed his body with the bar of soap. The Doctor once again felt the marijuana burn in his pocket, and then he knew what he had to do in order to get John into the Glee club.

He pushed the marijuana packet in front of John, his hand nearly shaking as he did it. He'd never pretended to get a teenager in trouble for drugs before. It was one of the darkest things he'd done in his long life time. John gulped nervously in front of him, his hands were visibly shaking, and this only made the Doctor feel worse about what he was doing.

"Do you want to tell me how long you've had a drug problem?" He asked John. The boy motioned to the marijuana, "I don't even know who the Chronic Lady is!" he exclaimed. The Doctor sighed, "Look, if it were up to me, we wouldn't have mandatory biweekly locker checks." He said. John looked stressed, "But I've never seen that before Mr. Schuester I swear it's not mine I'll pee in a bloody cup!" He said. The Doctor looked at him surprised, "I'll pee." John said.

"Look it doesn't matter." He said. John put his hands on his forehead in distress. "Posession is eight tenths of the law, that much pot," The Doctor said looking down at the package, "Is a felony. Look, you'll get kicked out of school. You'll lose your football scholarship-" He started.

"Wait, I had a football scholarship?" John asked confused. "You could land in prison son." The Doctor said seriously as if he hadn't heard John's question. "Oh my god." John murmured, "Please, don't tell my mother."

The Doctor looked down, "I see a lot of myself in you John." He said. The boy adjusted his letterman jacket, and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices. And I don't wanna see you throw away everything you have to offer the world." He said. John shifted forward, and the Doctor shook his head, "I just expected more of you John." He said.

That really got to John, what he said. Every day of his life, he expected more of himself, as if he was trying to become someone who saved the universe on a day to day basis. He looked confident, but deep down he struggled with the same thing other kids dealt with: peer pressure, bacne…

He'd never known his dad, his father had died in Iraq when they fought Osama Bin Laden for the first time. He remembered being obsessed with the drums, and playing them loudly even though his mother was on the phone, "John! John! Please I'm on the phone!" She cried before turning back to her phone.

John was really close to his mother, but he knew being a single parent was hard for her. The only good time for his mom had been when they splurged a bit and ordered Emerald Dreams. The man who did the grass for them, Darren, had been good to his mom. John also liked that Darren let him hang out. They'd often listen to Journey together as they sprayed the lawn.

"You make me weak…" John sang with Darren, "And wanna die, just when…" John's mom sipped her drink as she tapped her foot to the beat on her white, plastic chair. The sun's heat beat down hard on all three of them, but none of them noticed they were so caught up in the music. That was the first time John had really heard music.

"You said we'd try, lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other…" They sang. It set John's soul on fire. Darren stopped singing, "You've got a voice English." Darren said. John looked up at him confused, "I do?" He asked. His partner nodded, "Seriously if I had that voice, my band would still be together." He said, "Stick with it!" He ruffled John's hair.

John's mom had taken it really hard when Darren left her for a skinny blonde girl he'd met at Pic & Save. He'd watched a few times as they drove by in the Emerald Dreams truck with her waving out of the passenger door, and Darren laughing at the both of them. John's mom had taken the milk one time, and thrown it at them before nearly collapsing in tears.

As a boy John decided he had to do whatever it took to make his mother proud of him, to make her feel all her sacrifice was worth everything.

He snapped back to his conversation with the Doctor, "We have two options here." He said to John, "I'm running detention now, so you can do six weeks after school, but this is gonna remain on your permanent record." He added cautiously. John looked back up at the man, "What's the other option Mr. Schue?" He asked.


	6. The First Rehearsal

The day after his talk with Mr. Schuester found John in the auditorium on the stage. He stood in line with Martha, Clara, Elliot, Kurt, and Rose who each held a piece of sheet music in front of them. The piano began playing, "You're the one that I want" from Grease. John knew the song, and he began to sing.

As John sang, the club members looked at each other in amazement at his voice. Rose found it familiar sounding, as if she'd heard him a thousand times before. She threw down her sheet music and began to sing along with him. She walked up to him, and they began to dance. He danced a little shyly at first, but got into it more as they went along. He smiled at her and just as they were about to sing their next line, Martha burst out from between the two of them.

"Oh hell to the no!" She cried, "Look, I'm not alright with this background singing nonsense, I'm Beyonce, I am not Kelly Rowland." She said. Rose looked at John, and the both of them blushed behind her. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Martha it's just one song." He said. Kurt nodded, "It's the first time we've been kind of good." He said. Martha looked away from Kurt, "Okay, you're good new boy, I'll give you that." She said to John.

He grinned, "Thank you." He said. Martha shushed him, "You better bring it. Let's do it again." She sing songed. Rose looked at John, "You ready?" She asked. He nodded, "I was born to do this." He said sarcastically. She laughed, feeling her heart race in her chest. "Alright let's do it." The Doctor said.

After rehearsal was over Rose walked over to John, "So, have you ever told anyone how well you can sing?" She asked. John shook his head and leaned in closer, "Well, I don't think I've ever told, well, anyone. I can't tell anyone." He said. Rose smiled, "Why not? You're fantastic at this. With your voice we're going to win Nationals." She said. He blushed for the fifth time that day. Even though he was dating Amy Pond he noticed he'd begun to develop feelings for Rose within moments of meeting her.

He looked around, "Well, I'll see you next time yeah?" He asked. She nodded, "Definitely." She said walking away. As she walked, she turned one more time to look back at him, his back was to her as he walked away. She turned back around just as he turned to look at her, and then the two stalked off the stage to their classes.

!

The next day the Doctor found himself posting a sign up sheet for chaperones to take the glee club to Carmel High's invitationals. Donna watched him intently as he put a tack on the board and pinned a clip board up there. As he walked away, Donna stood and observed what was on the sheet. She quickly and quietly signed her name on the sheet.

!

Meanwhile on the field Jack Harkness chuckled as his football hit the target dummy. His attention was then captured by the sight of Ken yelling at John for missing practice the previous day. Jack subconsciously picked up another football as John walked up to him. "Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked.

John thought up a lie quickly, "Oh, I just have to miss practice Saturday, it's uh… It's my mom." He said, "I have to help her, cook and uh, do things." He said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Jack laughed, "Why?" Jack asked. John looked away, "She just had surgery." He replied.

Jack kept walking with him, "What kind of surgery?" He asked. John thought for a moment, "She had a hysterectomy. Narrowly avoided cancer." He said. Jack laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry about that, hope she's okay." He mumbled.

!

Sue Sylvester was at it again at cheerios practice, "You think this is hard? I'm living with hepatitis that's hard!" She screamed into her megaphone. Amy, Sarah Jane, and Melody all shivered nervously as Sue screamed at them again and again. Amy found herself looking forward to seeing that movie with John later on in the day, if she ever got out of practice. She was sweaty, and felt as if she were dying. She was also feeling guilty after having cheated on John with Rory Williams the previous week. Amy regretted that more than anything in her life.

"Hey, are you okay?" Melody asked curiously. Amy nodded, "Yeah, stop talking, coach is looking this way." She murmured. Sarah Jane cartwheeled towards them, "We're on a five minute break we can talk." She said. Melody applauded Sarah Jane's cartwheel, "Nice job, someone's been working hard." She said. Sarah Jane struck a pose which made Amy laugh, "Stop it you, someone's gonna see and it's gonna ruin your reputation." She said quickly.

Sarah Jane groaned, "Whatever, I don't give a damn." She said cartwheeling away. Melody rolled her eyes, "Don't ever try to change the social structure." She whispered to Amy, "It doesn't do the world any good."

!

The next day Rose and John stood in line for concessions at Carmel High School Auditorium. "You're very talented." She told him, silently wondering how to flirt with him successfully. "really?" He asked. "Yeah," She said, "I would know I'm very talented too."

John blushed as he looked at the floor, "I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item." Rose said, "You, the hot male lead, and me the stunning young ingénue everyone roots for?" She questioned. John sighed, he wanted to, he really did, but he loved Amy.

He had to break it to her, "Well I have a girlfriend." He said quietly. Rose's face fell, "Really?" She asked. He nodded, "Who?" She asked. "Amy Pond." He said. Rose looked at him in shock, "Cheerleader Amy Pond? President of the Celibacy club?" She asked.

John thought back to the prevous night after the movie he and Amy had gone to see. They'd gone up to her bedroom, and they'd begun to make out. John slid his hand towards her butt, but she pulled away, "Wait," She said, "Let's pray." She put her hands together and began to pray while John rolled his eyes.

"We've been going out for almost four months now, she's cool." John said to a very disappointed Rose. "I wonder if they have sour patch kids." He added. Rose smiled again, "I love sour patch kids." She said. He looked back at her, "Really? That's brilliant!" He said as the two moved forward in line.

!

Donna and the Doctor stood in line, "Those workers look like they've been here a while." He mumbled. Donna stared straight ahead, "Do you want to go halvsies on a Peanut Butter and Jelly?" She asked. The Doctor turned to her, "That sounds perfect." He said. She looked at him, "Yeah?" She asked. "Yeah. Let's go." The Doctor said as the pair turned away from the long line of people.

They sat down on a bench by the window. "I haven't had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in a really long time." He said. "Really?" Donna asked. The Doctor nodded, "I haven't had one since I left Gallifrey." He said, then he realized what he let slip. Donna looked up in confusion, "Is that in Ireland?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah." HE said.

Donna uncrinkled the sandwiches from the foil, "Oh that's really noisy." She noted. "But they're clean!" The Doctor chuckled lightly, "Yeah." He said, "Oh my gosh." He muttered. "How um, how long have you been married?" Donna asked changing the subject. The Doctor sighed, "Five years last March I believe." He said trying to remember what he'd learned from his studying of Mr. Schuester's life, "But we've been together since high school. She was my first girlfriend actually." He said. Donna nibbled her sandwich, "Was it love at first sight?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Maybe it was, I can't remember honestly. The marriage used to be filled with so much joy." He said. "And now?" Donna asked nosily. The bell dinged for show time, and the two stood up, walking into the auditorium as they continued their conversation.

!

The Doctor leaned forward in his seat and addressed the club, "Hey guys, so this is supposed to be our, '_Competition_' but I honestly don't think they've got the talent that we've got. Let's be a good audience alright?" He asked.

Clara turned to Elliot and shrugged cockily as the group began to go on. The opening strains of "Rehab" by Amy Winehouse began to play. The club watched in amazement as the performers began their performance. Rose instinctively grabbed John's hand in fear and amazement. He stared down at their hands momentarily distracted from the performance by a memory triggered in his brain.

He suddenly saw himself and Rose standing by a blue box surrounded by snow. He wiggled his fingers, "That still freaks me out." Rose said taking his hand and looking up at the stars with him.

He snapped out of the vision, and kept his hand tied with Rose's as they watched the performance. As soon as it was over he took his hand out of hers as Clara said, "WE're d-d-doomed."

It was evident on all of their faces that they agreed.


	7. Journey

!

John walked through the courtyard the next day, and was confronted by Jack. "I called your house yesterday, your mom didn't have surgery, she's fine. You missed practice for nothing. You broke the rules, and now you must be punished." He said.

The rest of the players cocked their paint ball guns as they approached John. "Wait wait wait… You can't do this!" John protested. They raised their guns, and let loose a paintball hell on John.

!

The Doctor came into his apartment that night and found his "wife" standing below the archway holding two wine glasses. A banner hung above her head that read "congratulations." She smiled at him, "There's my baby." She said. Yeah, I'm not your baby. The Doctor thought walking in, instead, he said, "Wow, honey, this is fantastic. What's the congratulations for?" He asked.

A bad feeling planted itself in both of his hearts. "The kids haven't won anything yet." He said. Terri looked at him a moment longer, "I'm pregnant." She whispered. The Doctor's face shrunk for a moment, then lit up as he pretended to be excited. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah." Terri said. "Terri that's amazing!" He shouted setting down the wine glasses.

He wrapped his arms around Terri in a hug, "We're gonna be a family." She said. He dropped his grin, he could sense she wasn't pregnant already. Why was she lying to him? The bad feeling he god in his hearts only sunk deeper.

!

The next day he chose to leave the Glee club, he had a wife to support now that she was supposedly pregnant. Elliot looked hurt most of all when the Doctor announced it, "You're leaving us? When?" He asked. "Well, I've given my two week's notice." The Doctor replied, "But I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go." He said.

"Is this because those Carmel kids were so good?" Martha asked, "Cause we can work harder." Rose nodded in agreement, "This isn't fair Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you." She said. John looked up curiously, "Do I still have to do this club?" He asked. "This isn't about you guys…Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school sometimes oyu have to give up the things you love. I have loved, being your teacher." The Doctor said leaving the room before he fell into tears.

!

Two days later Rose approached John at his locker, "I didn't see you at glee rehearsal yesterday." She said smoothing out her green plaid skirt. "That's still happening?" John asked. Rose nodded, "Yeah, I've taken control." She said. John looked down, he didn't want to admit the real reason he hadn't shown up was because he didn't want to see those visions of being with her again, and he didn't want his feelings for her to grow.

"Oh okay." John said shutting his locker. "You've really got something John and you're throwing it away." Rose murmured. John sighed, "I did like glee." He said. "You can't keep worrying about what people think of you John." Rose retorted, "You're better than any of them." She reached out and held his hand, only to drop it like a dead weight when Amy and Melody Pond approached.

"Hey John what are you doing talking to her?" Amy asked angrily. Melody almost snickered at John's inability to come up with a response. Rose came to the rescue, "Science project, we're partners." She said. John nodded in confirmation, and Amy procedded to talk, "I just wanted to confirm our date tonight at breadsticks?" She asked. John nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you there." He said.

Amy grinned as she and Melody walked away. Rose smiled sadly at him, "I'll see you whenever I guess." She said. John looked after her solemnly as she walked away.

!

Jack was walking with John on the football field, he was still visibly upset about the paintball gun incident. "What do you want me to do, apologize?" Jack asked, "That's not me dude. Look if I joined flag team you'd beat the crap out of me!"

John was tired of fighting off Jack from getting on his ass about Glee, "Look Mr. Schuester told me he'd give me enough credit to pass Spanish if I joined the club okay?" He asked, "I didn't have a choice. If I failed another class I'd be off the team. But it's over, I quit." He lied, he wasn't failing a single class, in fact he was exceeding all of them.

"No that's it." Jack said grinning slowly, "And as a welcome back to the world of the normal, I got you a little present." HE said patting John's shoulder.

Rustling could be heard from inside a nearby port-a-potty where the team was gathered. "Help!" Elliot cried ramming his wheel chair into the door of the potty. "Is someone in there?" John asked concerned.

"We've got that wheel chair kid inside, we're gonna flip it." Jack said sneering at the port-a-potty. John looked very concerned, "Isn't that kind of dangerous?" He asked. Jack and the team laughed, "He's already in a wheelchair!" Jack protested, "Come on dude we saved you the first roll."

John stepped towards the portapotty, but instead of pushing it over he took off the crowbar, and opened the door. Elliot let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you! Oh my god thank you!" he shouted adjusting his ruffled bow tie. "God the smell."

"What the hell dude? I can't believe you're helping out this loser!" Jack cried. John shook his head, "Don't you get it? We're all bloody losers!" he shouted, "Everyone in this school, no, everyone in this town. Out of everyone who graduates half will go to college. Two will leave the state to do so. I'm not afraid of being called a loser because I can accept that's what I am for the first time in my sorry life." He looked down at Elliot.

"So what?" Jack asked, "Are you quitting to join homo explosion English?" He asked. John winced at the nickname, he hadn't been called that since Darren had been around. "No," He replied, "I'm doing both." He said. Jack's face fell in surprise, and behind him Rory Williams was nodding at John in encourangement, satisfied to see the change John was bringing about to the school.

"You can't win without me and neither can they." John said. Elliot hissed at the team before John turned him around and headed across the football field. As they walked, John looked up and saw Darren on the field spraying it green while rocking out to "Don't Stop Believin'" By Journey.

In that moment, he felt himself get inspired. That was the song he was bringing to the table at glee club.


	8. Don't Stop Believin'

!

"These steps aren't that hard I've been doin' them since preschool." Rose said to the glee club, which currently consisted of herself, Clara, Martha, and Kurt since Elliot was absent. "I'm sorry, did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you." Kurt muttered. "I know what I'm talking about Kurt!" Rose shouted, "I won my first dance competition when I was three months old!" Somehow, that felt like a lie even though she knew it was the truth.

Kurt looked behind Rose, and saw John enter wheeling Elliot into the auditorium. "This is a closed rehearsal." He said. John nodded, "Look, I owe you guys an apology." He replied, "I never should've quit." He looked at Rose and smiled, "I don't wanna be the guy who drives around throwing eggs at people!"

Rose glared at him, "That was you?" She asked. "You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Kurt muttered angrily. John looked down, "I know, I'm sorry." He said, "I'm so sorry." Kurt ignored him, "You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." He added. John looked confused, "I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm sorry." He said.

"Look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it." John stage whispered to the group, "This is what I want ot be doing, with oyu bguys. This is the most lame thing on Earth, butwe're all here for the same reason. 'Cause we wanna be good at somethin'. Elliot, you're good at guitar right, think you could recruit the jazz band?" He asked. Elliot nodded and adjusted his bowtie, "I do have pull there." He said. "Alright!" John said enthuisiastically, "Martha, we need costumes, and they have got to be brilliant."

"Don't you see what I'm wearing?" Martha asked pointing to her shimmery ensemble and grinning. "Rose, you can do choreography." He said before turning to Clara, "What are you good at?" He asked. She stuttered for a moment, "I d-d-don't know." She replied. "We'll get back to you on that." John replied. "And what are you bringing to the table Justin Timberlake?" Martha asked. "Music." John said grinning.

!

The Doctor and Donna sat in the teacher's lounge. "I wanna show you something. This is a 93' team at nationals." She said. A video began to play, music streaming out of the speakers. "Do you know who that is?" Donna asked. The Doctor nodded, and she said, "That's you."

"That was the greatest moment of my life." The Doctor lied, shocked at seeing a young version of himself onscreen. "Why?" Donna asked. "Cause I loved what I was doing." He said. "Being a part of that in that moment, I knew who I was in the world."

He chuckled, "And now it's all over. I've got to provide for a family. I don't want to do this all too much." HE murmured the last part ever so quietly as he walked away.

When he walked past the auditorium, he swore he could hear singing. He walked in to find the Children of Time dressed in red singing "Don't Stop Believin'"

John started off the song, his voice carrying loud and strong through the auditorium. Rose joined him next, and the two circled each other before joinging the group in a line again a moment later. They were so caught up in the song, and each other that they didn't notice the Doctor walking in, tears in his eyes.

The second chorus began, and Elliot strummed his guitar. The smiles on everyone's faces made it obvious that they enjoyed themselves. The song began to finish. The group was then unaware of another audience member, or two or three. Melody, Sue, and Amy stood above them watching intently. They walked away when the Doctor came out to applaud the group. One by one their heads popped up in delight, first Rose, then Martha, then Kurt, then Clara, Elliot, and John.

"Good guys." The Doctor said, "That's a nine, but we need a ten. Rose you need to hit the ones and the fives. John, I think if we worked on it you could hit a high b." He added. John nodded, "So does this mean you're staying?" He asked. The Doctor nodded, "It would kill me to see you win nationals without me." He said.

The group smiled at each other, a victory smile. Their teacher was staying. "From the top." HE said


	9. Pause

**So there it is. This next "Episode" will be a bit more on the Doctor Who side, maybe not at first, but towards the end and in the middle perhaps. **

**I don't normally write notes on fanfics. But, oh well. Anyway I am mega posting tonight because I am bored. **


	10. Showmance

"Showmance"

The Doctor pulled his car into the McKinley parking lot once again. This time he was sure about what he was doing there. He looked forward to seeing his Glee club's bright, smiling faces that afternoon.

He stepped out of the car the instant it was parked, and heard Rose call his name, "Mr. Schuester!" She called, walking towards him dragging her roll around back pack behind her. She adjusted her jacket and smiled brightly at him, "I went to the library and I searched for, and found a ton of songs we could use featuring John and I as lead vocals!" She said. "Thanks Rose." He replied smiling from behind his sunglasses, "I've got one picked out though."

She didn't hear him, she was distracted by the hand of John Smith taking her bag from her clutches, "Here, let me help you with that." He said smiling at her. Rose blushed, "Thanks John. That's really nice of you." She said. The two walked on into the school as the Doctor greeted three more of his club members.

"Good mornin' guys!" The Doctor shouted happily as he greeted Martha, Elliot, and Clara. "Hey Mr. Schue we're just practicing some vocal runs." Martha said. Clara nodded in agreement as she pushed Elliot through the parking lot, "Oh yeah?" The Doctor asked, happy to see their enthusiasm about the club.

"So it goes oh-oh-oh-oh-oh." Martha said, finishing it with her vocal runs. The other four repeated it. "With the finger?" The Doctor asked. Martha nodded, "Pretty fly for a white guy!" She shouted as the Doctor walked away. "See you later Mr. Schue!" Elliot called as they wheeled him away.

He walked towards the dumpster, where Kurt stood next to the football team who looked quite obviously as if they were about to throw him into the dumpster. The Doctor was about to tell them to stop, but he was prevented from doing so by Rory Williams, who stepped onto the scene and shoved his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"Jack this ain't funny, let the kid go." Rory said. Jack laughed, "Seriously? Come on dude we were gonna save you the first toss!" He whined. Rory shook his head, "No Jack, let him go." He said. Jack looked sadly at Mickey Smith, who just shrugged and let Kurt go. "One day, you will all work for me." Kurt muttered to the football team.

The Doctor watched Rory lead Kurt away from the scene, and followed them into the school. Only then did he drop his happy smile. He wasn't feeling alright. The TARDIS was no where to be found, and neither was his sonic screwdriver, or psychic paper. The two people he did know thought he was their Spanish teacher, and everyone else was just normal.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he suddenly ran into Donna, "Oh Will oh!" She shouted as she collided with him. "Hey Emma!" He said snapping back into his cheery act, "I wanted to thank you for your advice on getting back into glee. It was fantastic!" He shouted. Donna made a series of hand gestures, "Well, it's what I do I'm a bloody guidance counselour!" She said. "Yeah, you are." The Doctor replied.

The two were oblivious to the two teenagers approaching them from behind. Amy and Melody Pond. Their cheerleader ponytails bouncing from side to side as they approached the couple. "Get a room." Melody muttered. Amy smacked her on the arm, "Melody!" She scolded her. The dark haired girl sighed and crossed her arms. "Um, anyway, Ms Sylvester wants to see you in her office Mr. SChue." Amy said, "She doesn't like to be kept waiting!" She then walked off with Melody by her side.

"You got it!" The Doctor said, wondering why he felt like he knew the two girls even though he'd only met them days ago. He turned back to Donna, and grinned, "I'll see you later alright?" He asked. She nodded, "Yeah, definitely." She said as he walked down the hall to Sue's office.

The Doctor opened Sue's door feeling even worse than he had moments earlier before his talk with Donna. "Hey, Sue, you wanted to see me?" He asked perking back up again. "Come on in buddy." She replied as she worked out on her elliptical. The Doctor adjusted his leather jacket as he sat down. "Are you gonna walk around like a u boat captain everyday? It's exhausting to look at." Sue mumbled. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure you didn't just invite me in here to insult me." HE said.

She nodded, "No I didn't." She said, "Iron tablet? Keeps your strength up while you're menstruating." She said. The Doctor looked at her in alarm, "Um, no thanks, I'm good, I don't menstruate." He said stumbling over his words. "Neither do I." Sue replied nonchalantly.

She walked closer to him, "So, I had a chat with Principal Figgins and he said that if your group doesn't place at Regionals he's cutting the program." She said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow wondering where Sue was going with this. She clicked her tongue, "Ouch." She added. The Doctor laughed, "You don't have to worry about Glee club, We're gonna be fine." He replied. Sue looked concerned, "Really?" She asked, "Cause I was at the local library, where I read _Cheerleading Today _ aloud to blind geriatrics, and I came across this little page turner." She added sarcastically holding up a copy of the showchoir rule book.

"Where are you going with this Sue?" The Doctor asked. She ignored him, "It turns out you need twelve kids to qualify for regionals. Last time I looked you only had five and a half. Here, cripple in wheel chair." She said. The time lord stood taller than Sue by an inch, which he then used to his advantage. "Sue, Glee is here to stay, it's one of the few things I can enjoy in my life." He said taking the book from her hands, "Don't bother trying to defeat us." He added.

She laughed, "Can't wait pal." She said as he walked out the door, not even looking back at her.


	11. Showmance: No Disco

Amy approached John at his locker, "We've got a problem." She said angrily. John shoved his Math binder into his locker, "What's up?" he asked flashing her a smile. She took his hand, "Well, you're in glee club! That's what! It's going to ruin your reputation." She said quietly, completely oblivious to Rose eavesdropping by her own locker. "John, we're in line to be the most popular kids in this school over the next couple of years, prom queen and king!" She whispered.

John sighed, "I know, I know. Why are you so angry about this?" He asked. Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm not giving up those shiny crowns just so you can 'express yourself'." She said, then she noticed the sadness in his eyes, and she laid her hand on his shoulder, "Look, I know you may like this club, but people think you're gay now John. You know what that makes me? Your big gay beard!" She exclaimed. He sighed, "You're making too big a deal out of this." He said shoving more books into his locker.

"Okay, let's compromise." Amy said sweetly, "If you quit the club," She lowered her voice, "We'll go to second base." John raised his eyebrows, looking intrigued. "Seriously?" He asked. She nodded, "It's a win win situation John." She said. He looked down, he wanted to, he really, really wanted to, but he couldn't. He loved the club too much already. Rose silently looked over her shoulder at the arguing couple, and quickly looked away.

John leaned in closer to Amy, "Did I ever tell you how Scottish you sound when you're angry?" He asked softly. She smiled, and looked down, "All the time." She replied. John gently pressed his lips against hers much to Rose's dismay. "I'll see you later Amy." He said as Rory Williams passed.

Rose couldn't help but notice the awkward stare that was exchanged between Amy and Rory. "Eavesdrop much?" Amy asked slamming Rose's locker shut. The blonde's face remained neutral as Amy snapped at her, "Time for a talk man hands, you can dance with him, you can sing with him, but you can never have him." She said possessively.

Rose looked into Amy's eyes, "I can understand why you're threatened." She said, Amy raised an eyebrow, "John and I have made a connection, but I'm an honorable person." Rose continued. Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh really?" She asked. Rose nodded, "Really, I don't need to steal your man, I've plenty of suitors of my own." She lied.

Amy let out a laugh, "I'm sure." She said. Rose smirked at the cheerleader, "Everyday Glee's status is going up, and yours is going down. Deal with it." She said backing away slowly. Amy looked behind Rose and noticed Jack Harkness coming down the hallway with a blue slushie in his hands. She tried to hold in her laughter as Rose turned around, and was instantly met with a wall of blue ice.

Jack held out his arm, "Might it be time to escort the queen to her castle?" He asked flirtatiously. Amy rolled her eyes, "You mean the classroom?" She asked. Jack nodded, "Well, yeah!" He said. The red head proceeded to take his arm, laughing at Rose as she walked away.

!

Later on the Children of Time rehearsed "Freak out" for the assembly coming later in the week. They were going to perform in order to gain more members, and each was more nervous than the last. Especially since the song was god awful. John found himself being unable to dance as the Doctor called out the dance moves.

Rose did a kicking motion, and narrowly avoided hitting Martha in the face. "Whoa! Hell no! First of all, if you try to bust my face again, I will kill you." Martha yelled at her, "And second, I think I speak for all of us when I say that this song is terrible!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor didn't see anything wrong with the song, he'd liked it since he first saw it. Also, it seemed like something Mr. Schuester would do. His team had performed it at Nationals in '93. The song was only fitting for the club. "It's not the song!" HE protested, "It's your energy you lot just need to get into it!" Kurt laughed, "No it's the song." HE muttered, "It's really gay."

Elliot nodded in agreement, "We need modern music Mr. Schue." He said using his suspenders to pretend to do a more modern dance. "I'm sorry guys." The Doctor answered, "We don't have time to discuss this. We're doing the song this Friday at the pep assembly." Clara looked horrified, "In front of the whole bloody school?!" She stuttered out. Something just didn't feel right in her already nervous gut about performing in front of everyone. She didn't know what it was.

"Exactly!" The Doctor exclaimed pointing to Clara, who sat down in a chair shoving her head between her hands. Her 1960's gothic style dress crinkled up as she bent over. "They're gonna throw fruit at us!" Kurt protested, "And I just got a facial." Everyone in the room looked at him. No straight man acts like that. Thought Rose, who then stood up for Kurt, "I'll press charges if that happens." She said.

The Doctor sighed, "Guys, I can't express to you how much stress I'm under," HE said, "I've got to find something I've lost, I've got to make sure this number goes well, and I've got to coach this club. If I just suddenly change the number it'll take extra work, and it'll cause more stress." He said.

John shrugged his shoulders, and thought of his conversation with Amy earlier, "I'm dead!" He whispered before getting back in line. Clara reluctantly joined him, and the Doctor began the eight count for the number. Rose stared after John, an idea forming in her brain on what to do to help John.

!

The next day Martha and Kurt stood together arguing in front of the chairs in the choir room. "You need to call me before you dress yourself." Kurt said looking at her outfit in disgust. Martha looked as though she were about to slap him across the face, "Whatever." She muttered, "I don't care." Kurt scoffed, "You look like a Technicolor zebra." He threw back.

Martha turned away from him, "You're a hater." She said, "That's what you are, a hater." She said walking away and sitting down in one of the choir room's chairs.

Rose walked in and watched John tie his shoes while he hummed quietly to himself. Rose didn't recognize the melody. As she watched him, she noticed he seemed to glow gold just ever so slightly. Her vision must not have been working properly, or so she thought. She blinked several times, but it was still there. John looked up, and noticed her staring, "Is there a…?" his question seemed to hang in the air, for when his eyes met hers they began to glow gold. "What?" Rose asked blinking. The gold light faded from both of them. "Never mind." They both said at the same time.

The Doctor walked in, noticing the tension among everyone. "Alright guys," He said, "How about a little Kanye?" He asked. Martha and Kurt jumped up at once in cheers. "For the assembly?" Kurt asked hopefully. The Doctor shook his head, "Uh, no, we won't be ready in time." He said, "Communication is the foundation of any successful music group. If we're gonna be fantastic, we need to communicate. You said you wanted modern music, I listened."

Elliot put his sheet music in his lap, "Mr. Schue, we'd really not like to do disco at the assembly." He said nervously, "Disco's not, cool." The Doctor ignored the boy in the wheel chair. "John you're gonna take the solo." He said. John looked up at the Doctor worriedly, and the Doctor swore his eyes flashed gold for a moment, "What? No I-I can't do the solo Mr. Schue!" John said leaning towards Rose, "I'm still learning how to walk and sing at the same time."

The Doctor took off his leather jacket, "No problem." He said. The kids cheered, realizing what he was about to do, "I'll walk you through it." He looked to Martha, "Martha, do you know this?" He asked. She nodded, "Oh I got this." She said clearing her throat and leaning towards Kurt before beginning to sing. Her voice filled the choir room, Elliot and Clara exchanged an impressed glance, before exchanging the same glance with Kurt and John.

None of them had ever imagined that they'd be standing in a room busting out into Kanye West's "Gold Digger" with their teacher. The Doctor had to help John with his dance moves. The young boy blushed as the song finished.


	12. Showmance: John's New Best Friend

Rose walked into the bathroom later on that afternoon, her stomach was filled with a thousand butterflies. What she was about to do was something she'd sworn she'd never do in her lifetime. She sat down on the toilet, her skirt still belted tightly to her waist. She felt like she was going to cry. Everyday when she walked down the halls she was supposed to watch the boy she liked very much kiss another girl right in front of her.

Everyday she'd have to watch Amy smirk at her as John moved to kiss her cheek while they were pressed up against the lockers. Rose had officially had enough. She needed to be skinny like Amy if she wanted to get John.

She bent over the toilet, ready to stick her finger down her throat, when she noticed an object gleaming out of the corner of her eyes. Curiously, she crawled around the toilet, and picked it up. It appeared to be made of metal. There was a small blue lightbulb at the end of the object. She became so perplexed by this alien object that she didn't notice another person enter the bathroom. She shoved the mystery stick into her bag, and then procedded to do what she'd originally come there for.

Not a moment later Donna came out of the stall, her hands raised in the air as she didn't want to touch anything that would get her too germy. She nudged the door closed with her hip, and that's when she heard the vomiting noises coming from the toilet nearby. She nudged the unlocked stall open, "Rose?" She asked in surprise. The blonde froze, "Hello Ms. Noble." She mumbled quietly zipping her purse shut and standing up.

"Did you just throw up?" Donna asked, "You missed the toilet." Her nose crinkled in disgust. Rose looked down, "That was the girl before me." She said, suddenly ashamed of what she tried to do, "I tried, but it seems I don't have a gag reflex." Donna let out a laugh, "One day when you're older that'll be a gift." She said reaching out to Rose and leading her into her office.

The two sat down in Donna's office, and Donna handed Rose a pamphlet about Bulemia. She gazed at Mr. Schuester as Rose gazed at the pamphlet, "Rose, bulimia is a very messy, serious disease." She said softly. Rose shoved it onto the desk, "I don't have bulimia." She muttered looking away from Donna, "I tried it, and failed and won't ever attempt it again."

"Okay." Donna said nodding her head to Rose while she rubbed hand sanitizer on her hands. "I just, I wanna be thinner, prettier like Amy Pond. I mean she's got John Smith. He's gorgeous, and oh that hair! Did I mention he had great hair?" Rose exclaimed suddenly excited. Donna grinned looking back at Mr. Schuester, even though he had little hair he was still attractive in her mind, "Why is it that you want to look like another girl?" Donna asked not really listening to Rose's response until she heard, "Have you ever liked someone so much you just wanna lock yourself in your room, listen to sad music, and cry?" She asked.

Donna glanced at Mr. Schuester, "No." She said, but on the inside she thought back to that one moment in the car when she'd cried over him, thinking of the one time they'd had a sassoff in the teacher's lounge.

"No." Donna fibbed, "But, a boy crush, I know what it's like to get one of those. I mean you know, back in the day and all that stuff." She said, "But Rose, remember to protect your heart." She added. Rose nodded, "Okay." She said walking out of the office and heading towards her locker.

She took the mystery object from the bathroom floor out of her bag, and pressed what appeared to be a button on its side. Her locker opened without her entering the combination. She staggered back in shock. "Oh my god that was amazing." She whispered to herself. She looked at the object in her hands perplexed. That had blown her mind. She'd never seen a locker open just by pressing a button. The object in her hand was like a remote control! She'd never have to memorize locker combinations again.

One less pain in high school. She supposed. She put the object into her locker, and slammed it shut to find John's face inches from hers. "Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise, "Hello." She said. "Hello." He greeted her with a wide smile on his face. "What's going on John?" She asked. He sighed, "Well, I just don't know what to do about this assembly. We're doing disco, the worst genre on the planet. There's no way we're gonna get recruits." He said. Rose grinned, "Come on, I've got an idea." She said pulling him along the hallway. "Where are we going?" He asked as they ran.

A flash of blonde hair whipped in front of his eyes, "You'll see!" She shouted. Suddenly he saw another one of those memories, Rose was wearing a purple jacket, and he was wearing the same old trench coat and pinstriped suit as they ran threw a field of applegrass, hands interlocked. Rose saw the same memory. She couldn't make sense of it, so she brushed it off as her mind wandering as she led John down the hallways.

!

Three hours later the two of them sat in Principal Figgins office with Sue and Mr. Schuester. "Would you like to tell Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins what I caught you two doing?" She asked angrily. John coughed, "It just sort of happened." He mumbled. Rose rolled her eyes, "I don't mean to be rude, but I think she's overreacting." She said.

Sue's mouth hung open, "You watch your tongue English, and other English. God there's an awful lot of you English kids around here, anymore of you and we'll have to start hanging the British flag up there on the flag pole!" She shouted to Rose and John, who both looked mildly offended at the statement. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" The Doctor said, "Tell me what happened Rose." He looked at the blonde.

She sighed, "John was worried about our performance at the assembly Friday." She said simply, "I was concerned about his lack of self esteem and I decided to try to help him get over it by making a creative preemptive strike." John nodded in agreement, "What she said." He added.

Both of them thought back to being in the art room after their conversation at Rose's locker. "You know, one of the amazing things about performing arts is that you can parlay into so many different fields, like Justin Timberlake, He's a singer but he also has a clothing line." She told him in an effort to get his mood up.

"Really?" John asked surprised. Rose nodded, "Yeah, he makes things like shirts and belts." John grinned up at her, "Well, let's put that onto our posters here and we can make glee club look really cool." He said. Rose grinned her tongue in cheek grin, "Now you're getting the hang of it!" She exclaimed.

The two copied the posters on Sue Sylvester's copying machine. They were incredibly proud of the way they'd turned out. The whole school would be lining up to join the club in a day. Rose could see it, they'd be stars. She'd be with John, and people like Amy would be on the bottom. Justice served at last.

Unfortunately, it was only a dream. It truly felt cut short when they turned around to see Sue herself dropping her drink on the floor.

In the present Sue began to yell about the machine, "That machine was for cheerios use only. I can't begin to fathom the damage you'd have done to the program had you broken it." She said. The Doctor was growing tired of Sue's arguments, "Hold on a second Sue." He protested. She shook her head, "I resent being told to hold on to anything William. I refuse to be treated like a second class citizen because of my gender. There is a very clear bureaucracy when it comes to photocopies, and you seem to think that these procedures don't apply to your students." She said.

The Doctor nearly laughed at her choice of words. Oh if only Sue had been alive in ancient times when women had literally no rights at all. "It is my strong recommendation that both of these students be hobbed." She said. John and Rose looked at each other worriedly before the Doctor intervened once more, "How many copies did you guys make?" He asked. Sue leaned over Figgins desk, "Seventeen." She answered.

"Okay," The Doctor said, "And how much does a photocopy cost?" he looked at Figgins, who replied in less than a second, "Four and a half cents." He said. The Doctor laughed, the solution seemed so obvious, "How about they just pay for the copies?" He asked. Figgins nodded, "I like this compromise." He said, "Children, pay Ms. Sylvester. We'll let you off with a warning." He added, then he turned to Sue, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to clean up the shake off of the photocopyroom floor."

"I beg your pardon?" Sue asked almost offended, "That's why we have janitors." She muttered. Figgins sighed, "Sue, we're in a recession, and concessions must be made." He replied, "I've laid off half the janitorial staff. We all need to lend a hand!" Everyone looked at each other in disappointment. Sue took one more opportunity to yell at John and Rose before she left, "Lady Justice wept today." She muttered.

The Doctor left the room, John and Rose following close on his heels, "I'm sorry about that Mr. Schue, I'm so sorry." He said. The time lord turned to face them. Rose looked up at him, "Could we get the fliers up before lunch tomorrow perhaps?" She asked. The Doctor nodded, "Sure, but don't try that again alright?" He said.

Rose groaned, "Doing that song is gonna kill any chance that glee club has it's a terrible idea!" She exclaimed suddenly. The Doctor sighed, he never thought he'd be talking back to this girl he'd slightly fallen for, "I've news for you Rose," He whispered, "Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. We're doing the assembly. Everybody loves disco!" He exclaimed amid stares from students in the hallways.

John choked on his breath, "I'm a dead man." Rose linked her arm through his, "Look, I know you're nervous, butyou're really talented." She said. John blushed for the fifth time that day, "Stop it." He mumbled. Rose smiled, "I mean, maybe it'll all be okay." She said, John stared at the horse on her sweater, "Do you wanna practice for the assembly tomorrow after school?" She asked. His eyes met hers again, "I can't I've got a celibacy club meeting." He said.

Rose looked at him, "Alright, how's tonight or even the day after tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded, "Definitely, I'll text you." He said as he walked away. Rose smiled, and walked back to her locker to get her new toy. She did her combination as quickly as she could, and pulled it out. She shoved it in her bag quickly before rushing off to the celibacy club meeting. She had to go and see John.


	13. Showmance: Donna's Problem

!

Amy banged her judge's mallet on the long table at the Celibacy club meeting, "The Celibacy Club is now in session." She announced to her fellow cheerleaders, "Thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club we're welcoming a new member. Rose Tyler." She said sneering at Rose, who sat across the room isolated from everyone else.

Rose suddenly sat up, "Where are all the boys?" She asked. Amy rolled her eyes and glared at Rose, "Down the hall. First half hour we separate, then we come together to share our faith." She muttered angrily to Rose. She didn't want to deal with the obnoxious blonde who was so clearly after her man.

Meanwhile in the boys area John tossed a football in the air, and watched all the other boys converse about sex. He and Rory Williams were the only quiet two in the room. Perhaps it was because they didn't want anyone making fun of their accents, as they often did during club meetings.

One nerdy boy was complaining about beer commercials giving him a boner. Jack laughed, "Are you kidding? Those cheer skirts are crunchy toast! Melody Pond bent over in hers the other day…" He said, but John stopped paying attention after that, he just kept tossing his football.

Back in the girls room, Melody twirled in her cheerios skirt, showing off her curves underneath. "God bless the pervert that invented these." Amy said. Sarah Jane laughed at her side, "Remember the power motto girls," Amy continued, then all the cheerleaders spoke together, "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing." They said, then proceeded to break out into a dance that just made Rose uncomfortable.

In the boys room John was snapped out of his trance when a boy asked him, "How far does Amy let you get anyway?" John tossed the football again, "We make out." He said casually. The boy who complained about beer commercials asked him a question next, "But how do you keep from… arriving early? Whenever I make out…" He made a series of gestures that John ignored. "It's not a problem for me mate." He said highfiving Jack and Rory.

In secret it was a problem. The only image that kept him from going further was the thought of his first attempt at driving, he'd nearly killed a civilian. It was the scariest moment of his life, but he felt as if he'd faced more terrifying things.

Half an hour later Amy Pond had blown up a series of balloons; and paired off everyone into separate pairs. She'd had a laugh when Rose was forced to work with Jacob Ben Israel and Amy got to work with John. The activity was going fine until Amy and John's balloon popped. "John!" Amy exclaimed. "It was my zipper!" John shouted. Rose scoffed, "You know what? This is a joke!" She shouted slamming her balloon onto the floor, "Studies have shown that celibacy doesn't work in high schools. Our hormones are driving us too crazy to obstain. The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise we act out! The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for."

Amy stepped towards Rose, "Don't you dare mention the C word!" She shouted. Rose smirked at her, "You wanna know a dirty little secret none of them want you to know Amy Pond?" She asked, "Girls want sex just as much as guys do." She said storming out.

!

That evening the Doctor worked scraping gum out from under the desk when Donna walked in. "Will?" She asked. He bumped his head as he stood to face her, "Donna? What are you doing here?" He asked. She pointed to the door, "I do SAT prep on Wednesdays. Are you a janitor?" She asked. He shook his head, "No." He replied. She looked confused, "Really? Cause' you're dressed like a janitor and your shirt says 'Will'." She said.

He nodded, "Terri and I are trying to buy a house." He said, "We're struggling to make ends meet, and… I'm really embarrassed." He added. He was truly embarrassed. If it weren't for Terri riding him so hard he wouldn't have taken up the job in the first place and have to waste his time trying to find his TARDIS and his sonic on janitorial duty.

"Would you mind keeping this between us?" he asked softly. Donna nodded, "Yeah, oh yeah. You're secret's completely safe with me." She said. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you." He said gratefully.

"Do you, um, do you want a hand?" She asked nervously. He shook his head, "Oh, no I'm good." He replied.. Donna laughed, "Really? Cause I can see from here that you used a window cleaner to mop the floor." She said, "That keyboard is crawling in E-Coli cause I know for a fact Ms. Hoffmeyer doesn't wash her hands after doing number twos." The Doctor looked disgusted at that last statement.

One hour later the Doctor and Donna were busily cleaning the classroom with wipes, and dusters. "I really admire you working so hard for something you want." She said. The Doctor shushed her, "You know, you helped me take care of my problem, how about I take a stab at one of yours?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I don't have a problem." She said polishing the pencil sharpener. He stepped down, "You've been scubbing that pencil sharpener for an hour." He said. She shrugged, "Well I 'ave a problem with messes, but it's not like it's a problem, problem." She said. He sat down and stared at her. "Okay." She said, "I'll talk."

She sat down, and told him a story, "I was a little girl, and it was my dream to work on a dairy farm here in America. Ridiculous right?" She asked. The Doctor almost laughed at her, he couldn't imagine Donna working on a dairy farm. She continued her story, "When I was eight we finally visited one, and after the tour, and the yogurt tasting my, my brother pushed me into the runoff lagoon." She said.

The Doctor laughed, "What a rotten brother!" He exclaimed. "I know." Donna replied, "And ever since I've just… I've had a little trouble forgetting the smell." She said. The Doctor looked down, "Have you ever thought about seeing someone about that?" he asked. She shook her head, "Oh no, it's completely manageable. You know I just try to take lots of showers and I avoid dairy." She said.

The Doctor stood up and dipped his finger in chalk dust, "I wanna try, a little experiment." He said. Donna suddenly talked faster "It's not a big..I'm not really comfortable with… that…" She said as he brushed it onto her nose. For a split second there was a tiny white dot on her nose, before the Doctor brushed it off gently. "There." He whispered, "Ten seconds, new record." He said. "It's late, I should leave." Donna said walking out of the room.


	14. Showmance: Give Them What They Want

!

The next day the Children of Time sat in the gym. Rose banged her own judge's mallet on the bleachers, "This glee meeting is now in session." She announced. Elliot cleared his throat, "But, Mr. Schuester isn't coming." He said confused. Martha rolled her head back, "I'm so sick of hearing you squak." She said to Rose angrily.

"Oi!" John protested, "Let her talk." He said. Rose smiled at him, "I have another idea for the assembly." She said grinning at all of them. Elliot sighed, "Well can I once again stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?" He asked. Clara nodded in agreement next to him. Rose rolled her eyes, "They are not going to kill us!" She muttered, "We're gonna give them what they want."

"IS it blood?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Rose shook her head, "Better." She said, "Sex." John looked slightly uncomfortable, but not opposed to the idea.

!

The next day they all stood backstage at the assembly watching Figgins tap the microphone, "Silence children silence… First an announcement, the toilets are broken again. But let me warn you. Zero tolerance soiling of school grounds. But first a present, Mr. Schuester." He said. The Doctor stepped up to the microphone.

Donna cheered in the audience, the only cheering audience member out of hundreds. "Hello!" The Doctor piped up, "Oh isn't this fantastic, look at all of you! You're bored to tears! You couldn't care less about what I'm about to show you! But I don't care that you don't care because I just need new members for the glee club so, I'm going to let some friends of mine show you how great it is." He said backing up off the stage.

The Glee club emerged, and began to perform Salt N' Pepper's song. John watched his friends in the crowd react to the song with no emotion. The cheerios seemed grossed out. Figgins rocked his head back and forth. The Doctor, however, looked very upset and offended. He was finding it hard to believe that they'd gone behind his back and done this. He wanted to stop the performance right then and there.

When they finished the crowd let out a loud cheer. The club looked around in victory, they'd won.

!

Sue and the Doctor sat in Figgins' office. No one said a word. Until Sue said, "Let me be the one to break the silence," She said, "That was the most offensive thing I've seen in twenty years of teaching." She added. Figgins only made the Doctor's situation worse by saying, "We've received angry emails from parents, many of whom thought their children were going to hear a Special Olympian speak about overcoming adversity."

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know what to say." He said. Sue turned to him, "Well let me help you out then." She said, "My first thought was that your students should be put into foster care." He let out a sigh, and she added, "But you're the one who should be punished. I demand your resignation from this school, as well as the disbanding of the glee club."

Figgins stopped her, "Hold on Sue, The issue is content. Those kids are talented! I have not seen the student body this excited since Tiffany performed at the North Hills Mall!" He exclaimed handing the Doctor a list. "I took the liberty of calling my pastor." He explained, "to provide a list of family friendly songs that reflect our community's values. Your kids can only perform these pre approced musical selections."

The Doctor's eyebrows raised at the song titles, "But, all these songs have either balloons or Jesus in the title." He protested. "But they're also songs about the circus!" Figgins exclaimed, "This egg is sunny side up Will. You need new outfits. I got several flashes of panty from your group today and I'm not just talking about the girls! Sue, I'm cutting your dry cleaning budget to pay for new costumes for the Glee club." He said.

Sue scoffed, "I beg your pardon?" She asked. "You heard me Sue." He replied.

The Doctor walked out of the auditorium to see Rose leaning against a wall. "Mr. Schuester!" She called. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He couldn't believe what she'd done against his will. Yet it was so typically her. Rose would always go against his orders, but not like this. "Do you understand what you did today?" He asked, "You lied to me." He said. She sighed, "I know." She replied.

"You also ruined our chances, no parent in their right mind is gonna let their kid join glee now." He added, "oh and here's a list of songs we're allowed to perform. Look I understand why you did what you did, but I don't like the way you did it." He said. He leaned against the wall next to her, "You're better than this Rose, I've seen you do some pretty damn fantastic things. Why stop now?" He asked before walking away.


	15. Showmance: Bad Wolf

!

Rose tapped her finger on the piano keys in a high tone. "Okay, try it." She said to John. "LAAA!" He sang, hitting the high note without fail. "Good!" She praised him. He nodded, "Yeah, that was good." He replied. She smiled, "One more up." She said playing a higher note on the piano. "Laaa!" He sang. "Wow." He said afterwards. "Good!" She said, "That's like the Holy Grail for a baritenor. SO it's a good note."

John sighed, "Can we take a break?" He asked, "Singing kind of makes me hungry." Rose nodded, "Yeah, sure." She replied motioning to the picnic basket she'd set up. John laughed, "I wondered what that was about." He said. Rose grinned and walked over, shortening her skirt ever so slightly.

"Want to sit?" She asked sitting down. John nodded, and sat down across from her, "Yeah, yeah." He said, "Absolutely." Rose looked at him, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I was wondering why you wanted my help with singing, you kicked some serious arse at the assembly." She said.

John sighed, "Well this is, my only chance to be good like you." He whispered. Rose stopped her hand mid reach for a waterbottle. "You think I'm good?" She asked grabbing two glasses instead. "Well, when I first joined I knew you were a kind person, never rude to anyone. You wouldn't hurt anyone if you could help it." He said. Rose smiled at the compliment. "Then I heard you sing." He said, pausing before he spoke again, "I don't know how to s-say this but, it touched something in me, right here." He said laying his hand over his chest.

Rose chuckled, "Your heart's only on the left side of your chest John." She said adjusting his hand so it was in the right spot. "Oh. It's beating really hard." He said, "You're cool, Rose." He added. "Do you want a drink?" she asked. He nodded, and she poured the drinks from a waterbottle, "Virgin cosmos." She explained. As she poured he began to speak, "That stuff you said back in celibacy club, that was, well, it was brilliant." He said taking the drink from her hand. "Thanks." He said. "Well… Cheers!" She exclaimed. The two clinked cups and sipped.

"These cups are like airline cups." John commented. When Rose put down her drink, John leaned forward observing she still had some on her upper lip, "Oh, you've got a little cosmo right here." He said wiping it off gently with his thumb. When he pulled away, Rose could feel her heart thudding in her chest, "You know, you can kiss me if you want to." She whispered.

John looked into her eyes, "I want to." He said, then he gently crawled on top of Rose, and she lay back into the pillow cushions. His hand gripped her back, and their lips met. Rose's eyes stayed open for a moment, but then she allowed herself to sink into the kiss. It was the best kiss she'd ever had in her life. Something in her knew that John felt the same way.

The next second saw the both of them surrounded by golden light, they were glowing brightly, but neither of them noticed as their eyes were closed. Rose suddenly saw herself wearing a purple shirt, talking to John. "_What's what's with the voice_?" he asked her. She sighed, "_Oh just larking about New Earth, new me_." She replied. He laughed, "_Well I could talk, New new Doctor_." He said. She moaned, "_Mmm aren't you just_?" She asked pressing her lips onto his suddenly.

Their minds went back into their own kiss, they were in some sort of trance. Neither noticed when they pulled away that their eyes were glowing the same gold at their bodies. Neither of them pulled away until Rose whispered, "Bad Wolf." Into his ear. John suddenly backed off of Rose. "Did I do something wrong?" Rose asked. John shook his head, "No, no um… I just gotta go." He said running away from the auditorium.

Rose slumped back into the pillows. Her heart still raced in her chest, "My god." She said to herself gripping the pillows tightly. Had that just happened? Had they really kissed?


	16. Showmance: The Unholy Trinity

!

The Doctor could feel his TARDIS key burning in his pocket, something was wrong. He could sense it. Where are you? He thought to the TARDIS, even though wherever she was she likely couldn't hear him. He just wished he could find his ship, return Rose and Jack to normal, and get back on with their travels.

Standing up he decided to try looking for the TARDIS on the internet by using a few key words like, "BLUE BOX MYSTERIOUSLY APPEARS IN FIELD" or "Police Box found"

He was distracted from his walk to the computer by a sudden knock on the door. When he opened it Amy Pond, Sarah Jane Smith, and Melody Pond appeared before him. "What are you lot doin' here?" He asked. Amy pushed past him, and Sarah Jane followed with Melody in tow. "We're here to audition." She said standing in the center of the choir room.

"For the Glee club?" The Doctor asked confused. Amy nodded, "I'm sure you've read about this in the school paper, if that's still running, John and I have been an item for a while now. So what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?" She asked. The Doctor's face still appeared confused, but he pressed the button on the stereo nonetheless "Okay." He said, "Let's see what you can do." He added.

The three immediately began to sing "Say A Little Prayer" with their own original dance moves. That was when the Doctor noticed Sarah Jane Smith for the first time. When he really noticed her. HE worked harder than he ever had to keep a straight face. He hadn't seen Sarah Jane in nearly two hundred years. He nearly felt his hearts stop. Not only had Rose and Jack's lives been messed up, but Sarah Jane's had too. Who else had their life with him changed into this?

!

Later on the unholy trinity sat in Sue Sylvester's office. She glared at them menacingly, particularly Amy. "Let me get this straight, you're joining Glee club?" She asked. Amy nodded, "I'm sorry Coach Sylvester." She said unapologetically, "But there is something going on between Finn and that thing!" She exclaimed, "You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes! Please don't kick us off the team!" Tears began to rise to Amy's eyes.

Sue pointed at Amy, "Cease fire on the waterworks Scottish." She said, "I don't want to hear it, and I don't want to see it. You know Amelia when I first laid eyes on you I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester." She said. Amy smiled lightly as she listened to her coach, "But it wasn't until this very moment, I saw how alike we really are." Sue said.

The three of them exchanged a series of nervous glances before Sue looked at all three of them, "You three are going to be my spies." She declared, "I need eyes on the inside. We're going to break this club down from within." Sarah Jane and Melody high fived behind Amy's back. "And I'm going to get my boyfriend back." Amy said happily.

Sue rolled her eyes, "I don't care so much about that." She said. Amy's smile diminished slightly, but still remained on her face. She loved the idea of being a spy, something about it felt oddly familiar. As if she was an adventurer. She pushed aside her silly thoughts before focusing back on her discussion with Sue.

!

Donna busily scrubbed the push button of a water fountain. There were enough germs on there to get her sick. Even though it made her sweat slightly, she kept going. Her problem had not gotten better since her almost romantic encounter with Mr. Schuester the previous day.

And what was about to happen only made things worse.

The Doctor walked up to her quietly, "Hey Donna! You're lookin' fantastic today!" He said, "Guess what? I found these new disinfecting bleach wipes. What do you say? Boys bathroom in the science wing? 9:00?" He asked hopefully. He was completely unsure of why he was attracted to Donna, but he just was. After all he wasn't truly cheating on Terri, he hadn't asked to be married to her, but he felt bad for the real Mr. Schuester. The woman was a piece of work.

"Will, what are we doing?" She asked quietly, hating herself already for what she was about to tell him, "I mean, you're having a baby." She said, "Um, and anyway, um… I have a date." She brought herself the courage to look him in the eyes as she told him, and immediately saw the disappointment. "Oh, that's great." He said, "But who?"

Donna looked back down, "I'm going to tulipalooza." She said, "With Ken."

The Doctor nodded, "Good for you." He said as Donna turned back towards the water fountain. With nothing more to say to each other, the two parted ways.

!

Later on the Doctor sat in his office grading papers, when a student walked into the classroom. It was Rory Williams. "Hey Rory, what are you doin' here?" The Doctor asked curiously. Rory sighed, and looked down at a desk. He threw his back pack down on the floor and sat down in it. "I just need someone to talk to Mr. Schuester." He said.

The Doctor nodded, "Alright, what about?" He asked. Rory sighed, and scratched his head, avoiding the question. "Rory?" The Doctor whisper shouted. The sandy haired boy glanced at him, "Amelia Pond." He said, "She doesn't know who I am." The time lord took off his leather jacket, "Of course she knows who you are, you two walked into my class conversing about a party the other day." He replied.

Rory shook his head, "No, she doesn't know who I truly am. She thinks she's with John Smith, who, from my knowledge doesn't know who he is either. Neither does Jack Harkness." He said. The Doctor's head snapped up, "What do you mean Rory?" He asked, his hearts thudding in his chest wondering if the boy was talking about the same people he was concerned about. "The boy in your glee club, the one in the wheel chair doesn't know who he is either. Something's wrong with all of them Mr. Schuester, and I can't explain what." Rory said, once again avoiding the question.

The Doctor breathed in deeply, "Rory, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm not myself either. And I think I know what you're talking about." He confessed. Rory barely raised an eyebrow, "Don't do that 'I understand what you're going through' thing. Next thing I know I'm getting' random notifications to go see a psychiatrist with that sort of statement." He said.

The man he was talking to let his head slump down, "I mean it, I don't think everyone's in their right mind either." He said quietly. Rory's head perked up, "Do you know who I am?" He asked. The Doctor shook his head, "No, but I'm guessing you're probably part of my future, or you just get the same feelings I Do." He said.

Rory's eyes widened, "Are you…?" He asked, leaving the final word of his sentence hanging off by a thread. The Doctor grinned, "Hello!" HE said waving his hand. Rory laughed, "No way! You had a buzz cut? And big ears? No wonder he never talks about this version of himself!" He shouted. "Oi!" The Doctor cried, very offended. Rory laughed, "Sorry. It's just so good to finally know someone who understands that something's wrong here!" He said.

The Doctor nodded, "I know the feeling. I woke up here, I had to pretend to be a teacher, I started coaching a bloody glee club!" He shouted. Rory perked up again, "Can I join this Glee club of yours?" He asked, "I have a bad feeling everyone in it is part of this. They have some sort of connection to you." Another nod from the Doctor, "You don't even need to audition Rory, you're in dammit!" He shouted.

Gleeful grins erupted from both of their faces. "So, who are you traveling with currently?" Rory asked. The Doctor didn't even hesitate to answer his question, "Rose and Jack. By Rose I mean, Rose Tyler." He said. Rory frowned, "You mean the girl with golden eyes?" He asked. The Doctor laughed, "You mean golden hair?" He asked. Rory shook his head, "No, eyes. Sometimes her eyes glow gold. Perhaps it has something to do with her transformation into a high school student going wrong. She would've had a different biology than most humans if that were to happen. God I'm sounding like the Doctor!" He shouted.

The Doctor laughed, "That does sound like me, I see I still like to ramble a lot." He said. Rory laughed, "Certainly, maybe that's one thing that never does change throughout all of your regenerations." He said.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "That's fantastic!" he said.


	17. Pause 2

_So, I'm going to mention a few more details..._

_Finn Hudson is the tenth Doctor, but I'm referring to him as John Smith._

_Artie Abrams is the eleventh Doctor, but I'm referring to him as Elliot (Because El is the first syllable of eleven)_

_Where each character has been taken out of time:_

_That will be determined as the story moves along, but I hope everyone likes it. :)_


	18. Showmance: Conclusions

The next day after Glee rehearsal, the Doctor spoke to Rose in private. She looked angry at him as he put away sheet music for "Don't Stop Believin'" She sighed, "You're givin' Amy Pond the solo?" She asked quietly, "That's my solo." The Doctor looked at his sheet music, "You made this happen Rose, as much as it pains me to admit it this was your fault." He said.

"You're the one who wanted to sell sex of all things at the assembly." He added, not looking at her, "Amy's audition song was on Figgins approved list of songs we can perform. And she did a fantastic job at singing it." He said.

Rose shook her head, "You're punishing me aren't you?" She asked. The Doctor sighed, and looked into her eyes. They were the same eyes he'd stared into countless times, yet they were so different, they were less sad than they normally were, and they were angry, "Contrary to your beliefs, it's not all about you." He told her. She shifted around in disappointment, "Or, so I've realized, about me." He added.

She looked away from him. "Look, I screwed up too Rose." He confessed, and she turned back, "I'm as responsible for what you did at the assembly as you are. I should never have pushed disco so hard. When we did it back in '93, the disco revival was in its heyday. It was cool. We had fun." He said, making up a story as he went along. Rose smiled at him warmly, "Why are you tellin' me this?" She asked.

He sighed, "Cause that's what Glee club is supposed to be about." He said, "If we're gonna succeed, we both need to change our mind sets. You're not always gonna be the star. But I promise to do my best to make sure you're always having fun. This is a good thing Rose, we're on our way."

She nodded as he walked out of the room, "Can I use the auditorium later to practice?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah, go ahead." He said.

Rose soon waltzed into the auditorium and sang the one song that described her feelings. "Take A Bow" by Rihanna. She used to sing it in the mirror all the time with her hair brush upside down before her neighbors filed a lawsuit for all the noise she made. She even hummed it when she passed John and Amy leaning against the lockers kissing, or flirting, or just being really close to each other.

It still stung to watch him stroke a stray piece of Amy's hair out of her face to kiss her instead of her own. When she finished the song she looked down at the stage, and walked away.


	19. Intermission

**Next time...**

_"Rory I've got to find the TARDIS." The Doctor said, "It's the only way to get us all out of here." _

_Will's dad looked an awful lot like Victor Garber from Titanic. _

_"We're going to have a baby!" Terri cried excitedly to Will's parents. The Doctor nearly choked on his food, "Terri! I thought we weren't going to tell them!" _

_"I found this weird metal thing in the girl's bathroom the other day Martha it scans things, and it says you should not be going after Kurt because he is gay!" Rose cried._

_"Don't hire Dakota Stanley."_

_"I've been, um, practicing with an acapella group." The Doctor lied to John and Jack. _

_"I don't trust Sue Sylvester." Sarah Jane whispered to Melody._

_"Amy I've been having these weird dreams where you're my mother, and I look really different, I've got blonde curly hair, and I wear jumpers." Melody confessed._


	20. Acafellas: Investigations

"Acafellas"

The moment the Doctor sat down in Will Schuester's parent's house he knew he was going into a pit that would be hard to get out of. Honestly, with Terri supposedly pregnant, and incredibly excited about it, he knew she'd be dying to tell them the news.

She'd suggested going over to his parent's house for dinner shortly after he'd gotten home from another meeting with Rory, whom he'd recently befriended since discovering Rory knew what was going on.

_"Doctor do you still have your TARDIS key by any chance?" He asked curiously. The Doctor pulled it out of his leather jacket pocket, "Yeah, but it's stone cold, it's not gonna do us any good." He replied. Rory laid his head back on the desk in front of him, "God I hate being a teenager again. I was bloody awkward enough the first time." He said. _

_"Can't really say I know the feeling." The Doctor replied. Rory scoffed, "Surely they had some form of a hellish school on your planet!" He exclaimed. The Doctor shook his head, "Nope! Perfectly flawless planet." He said, snickering to himself when Rory couldn't see him. He'd had a little laugh at his lie. _

_Rory snapped his fingers, "Oi! Stop it you! We've got to figure out a way out of here." He said. The Doctor sighed, "Rory, you know I'm working on it, I've got my computer in there running scans but it's so bloody slow!" He exclaimed. Rory nodded, "I know the feeling." He said, "I'm a student now so I've got to write essays, and do research on them. And also I have to adjust to the American school system as well! I didn't expect it to be so different." _

_The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Quit your whining! You sound like the kids in the Disney Sequels! All they do is whine and I get tired of it." He said. Rory put his hands up, "So, what's our next move Doctor?" He asked. The time lord looked into Rory's eyes, "Rory I've got to find the TARDIS, it's the only way to get us out of here." He said. _

Will's mother sipped her wine, and tensions began to rise around the table. "When did you start cooking Terri?" She asked. Terri smiled casually, "Oh it's just hamburger casserole." She said.

"Look out for bones." The Doctor muttered under his breath. His wife smacked him, "Shut it." She said. The Doctor looked at her once more, before she said, "I'm sorry I'm uh… I can't hold it in any longer." She looked at him, and he was suddenly terrified, he'd have to deal with Will's parents being so incredibly gleeful. "Mom and dad, well I can call you that by now can't I?" She asked, they nodded, and she continued, "I'm pregnant!" She cheered.

"What?" Both of Will's parents asked at the same time, too distracted by Terri's news to notice the Doctor had his head in his hands. "It's a boy." He heard her say. The parents began the squealing, and the over excited cheers as if they were fangirls at a Bieber concert. "Our first grandbaby!" His mother exclaimed running over to hug the man she thought was her son.

"Oh, that's fantastic!" Will's father shouted hugging Terri. She frowned, noticing her husband wasn't cheering along with the charade, "Sweetheart? Honey?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah?" He said, struggling to keep from getting angry at her, "Are you alright? Did I break the news too soon?" She asked. He nodded, "A little bit." He admitted.

Will's father laughed, "Oh we can keep it a secret if you want! I spent six months in the Hanoi Hilton, never said a word." He said, "Am I right Doodle?" He asked his wife. "That's right honey." She replied.

Everyone began a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, we're gonna turn the craftroom into a nursery." Terri said. Will's mother gasped, "Show me!" She squealed. Terri then lead her off out of the room in the direction of the nursery.

Will's father walked up to him, and that's when the Doctor noticed that Will's dad looked an awful lot like Victor Garber from Titanic. He chuckled as he picked up his wine glass, "I'm really happy for you, son." He said. The Doctor looked down, "I don't think I can handle this." He said, "Tell you the truth, I'm terrified. I don't know how to do this." Actually, he did, it had just been a really long time.

His dad lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, "No one does, look at me I'm a mess." He said, "I worked all the time, travelling. I was too strict." He said. The Doctor was the one to comfort Will's dad now, "No you weren't. You were just doin' what you thought was best for your boy. And look how he turned out! Right handsome bloke isn't he?" He asked.

The other man appeared confused, and then laughed, "I'm teasing you son." He said. "You're not instilling me with a great deal of confidence here dad." The Doctor said, "I mean, I'm already up all night thinkin' about this."

"That's my fault." His "dad" responded, "Boys learn from their fathers." He walked past the Doctor, "It started at Zuckerman and Zuckerman lookin' for extra cash. I was saving up for law school…" The Doctor zoned out, lost in his thoughts about the TARDIS, and his mission to find out what had happened to everyone.

!

The next day it was back to Glee rehearsals. He was teaching the choreography. "Step, and clap, and turn it around." He said as Brad the piano man played his piano. Amy looked confused and bored, and shot a glance at Rose, who took a deep breath before stepping out of the line of dancers, "Can we stop, please?" She asked.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, wondering what on Earth she was gonna be on about now. "You don't have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom Rose you could just go." He said sarcastically.

"It's not my bladder." She said with a disgusted look on her face, "It's the choreography." The Doctor turned to her, "Okay, what's wrong with the choreography?" He asked.

Rose thought back to a few minutes earlier when she had a conversation with Amy and Melody in the hallway on the way to rehearsal. _"The Choreography sucks." Amy said. Melody nodded in agreement, "It's completely unoriginal." She said. Rose looked confused, and adjusted her purple button up top, "Aren't you guys going to get shunned for talkin' to me?" She asked._

_"Sweetie, we're a team now." Melody said kindly. Amy grinned the same way Melody was, "But you've gotta do something about Mr. Schue's dance routines." She said, her smile quickly turning into a frown. _

Rose looked at the Doctor, "We can't compete with Vocal Adrenaline with these steps! You're a great vocal coach Mr. Schue, but you're not a trained choreographer." She said nervously, "That's what we need to be the best! We need Dakota Stanley."

_"He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He used to live in Scotland though, so like me he's got a wee bit of a temper on him but, he's worth it if we win a National trophy." She said, "He works with Vocal Adrenaline though." She appeared marginally disappointed. "You can't take regionals without him, he was the understudy to the candelabra in Beauty and the Beast, on Broadway." Melody sing-songed. _

The Doctor laughed, "Just 'cause he understudied Rose doesn't mean he ever performed." He said. Amy stepped out of line as well, "Did you ever perform Mr. Schuester?" She asked, he opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him, "After high school I mean, did you even try?"

Rose looked down, suddenly feeling guilty about what she was doing to Mr. Schuester, it probably would tear down his confidence a bit, or worse, cause Amy to gain even more solos. The Doctor looked back up at her, "Well, maybe we'll talk to Dakota Stanley later as this meeting's almost over. Um, I might not be here next time, cause I'll be busy. I've recently started up an acapella group with some friends of mine." He said, "Please keep order when I'm gone, if I'm gone." He added.

!

That afternoon he and Rory met up underneath the bleachers on the football field. "Has there even been any sign at all that she recognizes you in any other way other than as your classmate?" He asked. Rory nodded, "Well, there was this one night a couple of weeks ago…" He said, "Best night of my life since I got here."

The Doctor's eyebrows raised, "And what happened during this one night?" He asked. Rory blushed, looking down and away from the Doctor, "Ya know… Stuff." He said. The Doctor still didn't catch on, "What kind of stuff?" He asked. Rory glared at him, "Doctor I am not tellin' you about… That kind of stuff." He said.

That was when the Doctor caught on, "Rory, you realize she's got a boyfriend right? You know, your friend John Smith? The same John Smith in the Glee club?" He asked. Rory shuffled around awkwardly, "I'm aware, but that's not in reality. I mean her best friend is our daughter in my reality." He says. The Doctor's eyebrows raised even higher, "Excuse me?" He asked, "Melody Pond is one of us?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, she's certainly one of us. I would know my own daughter, although I didn't always. She's not even-" He looked at the Doctor, who was staring at him in anticipation, "I can't tell you, that spoils too much." He said. The Doctor looked at Rory, "You know, I'm probably going to have to erase my memory after all this, considering how many of us there are that I haven't met yet in the normal life. Just tell me." He said. The boy in the letterman jacket sighed, "Melody's a time lord." He said.

The Doctor hadn't been expecting that, "I'm sorry what?" He asked. Rory nodded, "Yup! Concieved in the TARDIS while we were in the time vortex, and apparently that causes the resulting baby to become a time lord. Believe me it confused the hell out of me the first time I heard it." He said. The Doctor still looked at Rory as if he was a girl being called fat, "Okay, I regret letting you tell me now." He said clutching his head in his hands. Rory laughed at him, "Told ya." He said. "Shut it." The Doctor retorted.


	21. Acafellas: Aftermath Of The Kiss

!

The next day Rose walked into the choir room carrying a tray of cookies, the rest of the club sat assembled in their chairs. They looked up at her completely unamused by her entrance. "He's not coming." She said sadly. John gripped Amy's hand, much to Rory's dismay, "What happened?" John asked.

_"They're my dads' famous sugar cookies." She told the Doctor, who seemed overly distracted, "I bake them for the poor during Christmastime, but I whipped up a special batch just for you." She said smiling. The Doctor looked at her blankly as he sucked on an orange slice. "I wanted to say how sorry I was for what I said." She told him._

_The Doctor didn't even look at her, he just began grading a paper, "Don't be, you were right." He said, "You know, the truth is Rory, if you weren't so hard on me, I never would've had the guts to start my acapella group." He smiled at her when he finished speaking._

_Rose looked at him confused, "Did you just call me Rory?" She asked accusingly. He shook his head, "No, no I didn't, I called you Rose. That's your name isn't it? Rose?" He asked sarcastically. Rose rolled her eyes, "We need you Mr. Schue, you've missed six rehearsals in the past couple of weeks, and whenever you're there you're not really there." She replied. _

_"Which is why I think you should go ahead and hire Montana." He said. Rose was quick to correct him, "Dakota." She said. "Whatever." The Doctor muttered. He stood up, "You know I'll still be there to help you lot sing and stuff, but I just don't have time for all of it anymore." He said. He patted her on the shoulder, then left, leaving Rose stunned. _

She set the cookies down on the piano and crossed her arms. "Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you insulted him Rose." John scolded her. Rose looked down at the cookies, "Then why did he thank me?" She asked.

Melody cleared her throat, "Sweeties, the goal is to win, and now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can." She said. John shook his head, "But he doesn't want us to. He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore; we should help him get it back." He said, "Blokes are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff."

Rose scoffed, "And that's my fault?" She asked. John sighed, "Do you see anyone else in here with a batch of I'm sorry cookies?" He retorted, "I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry I just don't want to hire another director when Mr. Schuester is just as good."

Amy stood up suddenly, "I'm bored." She said, "All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley? He used to live in Scotland." She whispered at the end. Amy, and the rest of the club with the exception of John raised their hands. Elliot put his down when John glared at him. Rose and John exchanged a series of intense stares before they all put their hands down.

Rose and John walked out of the choir room together, "Wait up!" He cried grabbing her arm lightly. He didn't notice the golden light coming off of her when he did. Neither did she, but something did feel off. "You can't do that to Mr. Schuester." He said. Rose sighed, "What? Make him a hero?" She asked, "Once we hire Dakota, and win Nationals, he'll thank me for it. You heard Melody it's all about winning. Apparently for Amy it's all about Scotland pride."

John looked at her confused, "Since when is it all about winning for you?" He asked. Rose sighed, "Look, you've got your popularity, and your football. American football might I add you are the worst Britishman ever. You've also got your cliché of a ginger girlfriend, who I think you're jealous of her hair color, but Glee is my one shot. If this doesn't work out then my whole high school life will be nothing but an embarrassment." She said.

John sighed, "Look, I'm sorry that you think you don't have much. But you don't realize how good you've got it I bet. What if there's a man out there who's lost his home? His family? His friends? Everyone he's ever loved? Did you ever consider maybe he's havin' a more awful day than you?" He asked. Then he stopped walking in front of her, "Wait, this isn't one of those moments where you're mad about one thing but you're just pretending to be mad about something else? Cause…"

Rose looked at him, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said. John took a deep breath, "Well, for a while there you were kind of, flirting with me, and now you just yell at me all the time." He said, "It makes me think that you're still upset about what happened in the auditorium, I mean, it was a little freaky. Didn't you see that we were slightly glowing? I don't mean figuratively either. We were literally glowing Rose, and then you whispered-"

"Bad wolf." She said, "I whispered bad wolf. And I'm not upset. I've moved on and I'm focused on my career now." She added. John followed her as she began to walk away, "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. She groaned, "No. And neither do you." She said crossing her arms and turning to face him, "It's kind of ironic how you're Mr. Popular and I'm just this nobody that everybody makes fun of, but I have enough confidence to say out loud that what happened between us in the auditorium was real. Especially since it caused something so sci-fi. You have feelings for me and you just don't have the guts to admit it. We're hiring Dakora Stanley."

She then turned away from a very shocked John, and prayed he wouldn't come after her and try to talk to her about it. "Even if it means me quitting?" John asked, his voice nearly breaking as he said it. Rose nodded, "Yeah." She replied.


	22. Acafellas: New Target

!

Sue Sylvester was at it again on her elliptical, "It's a good start," She told the three girls sitting before her in her office, "You're sewing the seeds of destruction."

Amy grinned with pride, "Mr. Schuester barely even shows up for rehearsals." She said. Sue snapped at her suddenly, "Oh no, no, no, no, no. 'barely' will not cut it Scottish." She said, "I will not be satisfied until Glee club is disbanded. What about this Dakota character you both keep telling me about? Any chance he actually helps?"

Amy shook her head, "They're soft, he'll eat them alive. Not literally, although I wouldn't mind if he ate Rose…" She said, "I'd give it fifteen minutes before the first one quits, or tries to commit suicide."

Sue stepped off of her elliptical and wiped the sweat off of her face, "You know, ladies… I learned a lot in special forces. I was in the strike team in Panama when we extracted Noriega. We took out the shepard, then we went after the sheep. You need to go after these glee club members one, by one." She said pointing to Amy and Melody. Both girls nodded, and walked out of the room.

Amy sighed, "So, who's our first target?" She asked. Melody seemed distracted, and Amy stopped walking upon noticing this. Melody kept going. "Mels!" Amy cried chasing after her. The dark haired girl whipped around, her mini braided hair nearly smacking her friend in the face, "What?" She asked. Amy sighed, "You're acting really weird, you didn't say a word in there beside telling Sue that Rose complained about Schuester's absence. What's up with you?" She asked picking on the edge of her short cheerios skirt.

Melody looked around, and made sure there was no one else in the hallway, "This is going to sound silly, but sometimes I dream I'm an alien with two hearts." She said. Amy's eyebrows scrunched together, "Okay, so what's the big deal about that?" She asked. Melody sighed, "Also, Amy I've been having these weird dreams where you're my mother, and I look really different, I've got blonde, curly hair, and I wear jumpers." She said.

Amy backed away, "You? Blonde and wearing jumpers? That's just your worst nightmare talking. And me? Your mother? That's even madder than I thought!" She said joke punching Melody's arm, "C'mon Mels. Let's get our first target. Miss Martha Jones." She said linking her arm through Melody's and leading her down the hall.

!

Martha watched a couple walk past her in the hall as she leaned against the lockers later on that same day. She let out a sigh as she looked over to her right and saw Melody Pond and Jack Harkness kissing against a wall. Another couple across the hall from them intimately whispered to each other, making Martha only feel worse about not having a boyfriend.

She faintly heard Kurt behind her begin to do his locker combination and open it. "Have you ever snogged anyone?" She asked, still looking at all the happy couples. Kurt opened his locker, "Yes." He said quickly reaching in and grabbing a bottle of hairspray, "If by someone you mean the tender crook of my elbow." He added spraying his hair down with the spray.

"No, I haven't." He confessed, "But I want to." Martha looked down again upon seeing Jack leave Melody with one last kiss. Kurt slammed his locker shut, "Look Martha, we're in Glee club. That means we're at the bottom of the social heap. Special ed kids will get more play than we will." He said, "The only thing that gets me by is my knowledge that we are superior to all of them."

He then took Martha's arm in his, and she grinned as he led her down the hall. "What are you wearing on our Operation Dakota Stanley field trip?" he asked. Martha laughed, "There's a dress code?" She asked. Kurt shook his head as they rounded a corner, "No, but every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion. We'll hit the mall after school. Meet me at lunch." He said.

Martha nodded blankly as Melody and Amy came up behind her, "Okay…" She said. The two cheerleaders linked their arms through hers. "You should totally scoop that." Amy said mischievously while Melody toyed with Martha's hair. The girl shook her head, "I don't think I'm his type." She replied.

"Oh, I think you are." Amy responded, "Just follow our lead, we've got your back." She said.

!

The Doctor and Rory met up again after school, this time discussing another matter, "So, who at this school do you think is affected by this so far aside from us two?" The Doctor asked. Rory pulled out a piece of paper. "Amy Pond, Melody Pond, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith, Clara Oswald- though I'm not quite sure who she is yet-, um, Elliot Holmes, and Donna Noble." He said.

His leather jacket clad friend looked up at him, "The guidance counselor Donna Noble?" He asked. Rory nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not quite sure who she is either, the Doctor never mentioned her, but up until now Miss. Noble has never had quite an attitude. I'm pretty sure that personality spike has got to be related to whatever's going on here Doctor." He replied.

The two men stared at each other for a moment, "Doctor is there anyone else you think might need a place on this list?" Rory asked. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, um, is there a Mickey Smith at this school by any chance?" He asked in response. Rory pulled out his laptop, "Let's find out, maybe one of us can hack into the school's data base and get student information and records." He said.

The Doctor grinned, "Rory Williams you are fantastic!" He said as Rory began typing diligently on the computer. "I try." Rory retorted sarcastically. The Doctor ignored him, and kept his eyes intent on the screen. An alert popped up suddenly, "FACULTY ACCESS ONLY!" Rory pressed a few keys, but the screen kept showing the same thing.

"Allow me." The time lord said, inserting himself between the computer and Rory, who moved himself out of the Doctor's way before being sat on. "Aha! This is fantastic we've got all student and staff records available to us right here under the bleachers!" He shouted.

Rory pulled down his fist, "Yes!" He whispered to himself before joining the Doctor by the screen. The Doctor scrolled down several times, "Yes! There it is, Mickey Smith. Look at that he's on the football team. Five bucks says he's the most ignored one of them all." He said, then his eyebrows furrowed. "Rory, why aren't there any records of them before two weeks ago?" He asked.

The boy looked just as shocked as the Doctor did, "Do you think this has something to do with whoever manipulated our timelines?" He asked. The Doctor nodded, "I think that's exactly what's going on here, but for some reason I can't figure out why." He said.

!

Martha, Amy, Rose, Kurt, Clara, Sarah Jane, and Melody all clambered out of Kurt's large, black SUV. "Kurt this car is amazing." Martha said tugging on her blue beanie. Kurt shrugged, "My dad got it for my sweet sixteen after I swore I'd stop wearing form fitting sweaters that stop at the knee." He said. The whole group looked at him. His red sweater was form fitting, and it stopped at the knees.

"What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him." He said holding a finger up. The group began to walk forward towards Carmel High as Kurt locked his car. "Are we even sure they're rehearsing today?" Amy asked Rose. "Vocal Adrenaline rehearses every day from 2:30 until bloody midnight." The blonde responded. "How do they not drop dead?" Clara asked shuddering.

"Don't know." Rose replied walking forwards.

Kurt and Martha linked arms, and Rose looked at Clara with a curious look on her face, "What the hell?" they both mouthed.

"I'm just so nervous about these Vocal Adrenaline kids." Martha confessed, "What if they laugh at us? They're all cool and popular and we look like we stepped off the short bus." Kurt scoffed, "Those sweaty Nazis have just had more time to practice. We have more heart. And you don't look touched in the head. That outfit is amazing." He said.

Martha smiled, and looked to Amy, Melody, and Sarah Jane for approval. The three of them nodded their heads at Martha. "So, would you ever you know, wanna hang out?" Martha asked. Rose and Clara's mouths dropped open as they continued their eavesdropping. "Come over it's Liza Minnelli week on AMC!" Kurt said.

Rose burst through to the front of the group and pointed straight ahead, "Look!That is Andrea Cohen, she won outstanding soloist last year at Absolutely Tampastic." She said pointing to a girl leaning over a garbage can vomiting.

"You can't leave rehearsals for any reason!" The girl behind Andrea scolded her, "That includes heat exhaustion or Crohn's disease." She looked up as Rose approached them, her flowy plaid skirt flapping in the wind, "Are you lot Vocal Adrenaline? We'd like to talk to Dakota Stanley about choreographing for our Glee club." She said.

Andrea lifted her head from the garbage can, "Don't!" She whimpered, "He's a monster!"

The Children of Time found out just how Dakota Stanley actually was when they sat in the Carmel High auditorium for the second time, and watched Vocal Adrenaline perform a very well choreographed number of Duffy's "Mercy".

When it ended, they could hear an angry man's voice yelling, "Get off my stage!" which frightened them a little bit. Amy looked gleefully over at Melody and Sarah Jane. This was a look of victory.

A few minutes later the group chased Dakota Stanley out into the parking lot again where a woman sat in a red convertible's seat. "Mr. Stanley!" Rose cried, "We're the McKinley High Glee Club!"

"No interviews!" Dakota sing-songed. "We'd appreciated it if you'd choreograph for us!" Clara shouted at him, not even stuttering at all. The man in the driver's seat sighed, "Look, my fee is $8,000 per number, plus $10,000 dollar bonus if you place in the top three. And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you'll place top three." He said before driving the car off in a wave of screeching tires.

The club's members each had puzzled, and stunned looks on their faces. "How are we gonna get $8,000?" Rose asked the rest of the club. All of the club members looked genuinely confused as they tried to think of ways to get it done.


	23. Acafellas: Washing Cars for Dakota

!

The Doctor sat back in his apartment continuing to research why the records disappeared so suddenly, when suddenly Terri came home. He shut down Rory's laptop immediately, and shoved it under the bed. "Hello honey." He said as she walked into the room. She suddenly kissed him, "Hey there baby." She said beginning to advance on him.

He quickly realized what was happening, thanks to his awkward meeting with Rory a few days earlier. "Um, honey we really don't need to do that." He said holding his hands up. She gave him a pouty face, "But why not Will?" She asked. He sighed, "Cause, you're pregnant you could miscarry." He said innocently.

This didn't seem to bother Terri at all, "Come on, you won't let me see your boy band practice, you won't let me into any other part of your life right now aside from the time we have here at home." She said. He shook his head, "Terri, work was exhausting today I just don't want to alright?" He asked.

Terri backed away, "Is this because of that crazy ginger girl who works with you? Are you cheating on me with her?" She asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "No, definitely not, she's crazy, bonkers!" He shouted, but in reality he meant those words about Terri. "Oh, okay." Terri said laying down on their bed, "Come on, why don't you join me? Being in a boy band makes you all kinds of sexy to me." She said.

"Terri, I just don't feel like shagging you right now." He said. She groaned, "Why not? My hormones are making me really crazy for you." She retorted. He looked at her intensely, "No Terri." He said.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, fine. But you better have your acapella boys come over and sing for me later." She said leaving the room. The Doctor sighed, grateful that he had given himself a little time to avoid that awkward situation with Terri.

!

John walked into Mr. Schuester's office slightly angry. "I'm here to quit Glee." He said, his voice coming out more somber than angry, "Just like you have." The Doctor looked up at John, "I didn't quit." He replied. John sighed, "Well, you may as well have." He said, "It's bonkers in there, I try to talk sense into Rose, but she's gone all, what Jack refers to as 'chick batty'. I gotta be honest with you. It's kinda hard when in football we all get in a huddle and every guy is callin' me deep throat. Glee's bringing down my reputation." He said.

The Doctor sighed, and suddenly, he had a clue who John was, "Have the guts to stick with it a little bit longer. You are a truly fantastic performer, John, you can't quit now!" He said, "If you do you're just gonna regret it for the rest of your life, trust me, I know." John met his eyes, and the Doctor could see a lot of himself in them. That's when it was confirmed in his mind that John was the future version of him.

"It's just not as fun anymore." John said. The Doctor sighed, and looked at his computer, "Hey, John wait!" He exclaimed, suddenly having an idea to keep John in the club. He turned around, and faced the Doctor, "What?" He asked. "There's something I wanna talk to you about." The Doctor said just as Jack Harkness walked into the room. "What're you wanting to talk to my bro about?" He asked.

The Doctor looked at Jack, "Can you sing? Cause I'm looking for new members of my acapella group. We're going to be impressing the people of my apartment building tonight." He said. Jack grinned, "How many older women are gonna be there?" He asked snickering. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Stop it." John growled.

!

Later on they were in the choir room rehearsing dance moves for their new acapella routine. The Doctor had also decided to let Ken Tenaka in on the group since he needed new ways to make Donna fall for him.

He played a few chords on the guitars, and soon John crashed into the music stand. "Dude, my bowels have better moves than you." Jack said. "Stop it." John muttered. "Knock it off." Ken muttered. The Doctor sighed, "You guys have the moves down, you've just gotta relax alright?" He asked.

"You guys have played baseball before right?" He asked. They all nodded. "What does your coach tell you about hitting?" He asked, "He tells you to relax. So relax as you swing that bat. From the top!" He shouted. This time the dance moves went much more smoothly.

!

Martha was putting books into her locker when she noticed Clara and Rose fast approaching. "We need to have a gayvention." Rose declared, "That's a gay intervention." Clara cleared her throat and adjusted her hair bun, "It's K-K-Kurt. He's lady fabulous." She said. Martha rolled her eyes and shoved another book into her locker.

"It's obvious you're into him. We just don't want you to get hurt by feelings he can't reciprocate." Rose said softly. Clara nodded in agreement, "What she said." She whispered. Martha turned to them, "Look, just 'cause he wears nice clothes doesn't mean he's on the down low." She said.

Rose almost laughed, "He wore a corset to second period today." She said. Martha shrugged, it was obvious that she didn't care. "You can do better Martha." Clara said in agreement. "Really? Well what if I can't?" Martha asked, "You know there's not a lot of blokes around here knockin' down my door for a date. Or yours for that matter. Nobody notices us. Hello? We're in Glee club! And I'm tired of being lonely aren't you? But Kurt, Kurt is sweet to me, and he likes who I am, and I like how I feel when I'm with him. And he's one of us, he understands what I'm going through. Now maybe that's not enough for you two, but it's enough for me." She then proceeded to slam her locker shut and walk away.

!

The next day at the car wash. Donna talked to Sue happily about her help in the car wash. Sue had gotten all of the cheerios to help out on this car wash, and they all washed cars in their bikini tops and cheerios skirts. "Donna I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this Glee club successful." She told her.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" Donna said, "I love a good car wash too though. When I was little, if I got all A's my dad would let me wash his car, so I'd get my little toothbrush out and I'd clean it all weekend long…" Sue interrupted her, "You know, the way you use your mental illness to help these kids is really inspiring." She said, "I'm shocked you're not married."

Donna then looked away awkwardly before the conversation could continue.

Meanwhile…

Martha stood up from polishing Kurt's car, "Your rims are clean, we've polished them three times." She said. Kurt kept scrubbing with the sham wow, "Did you bring a change of clothes?" He asked, "Because we're going straight to sing-along Sound of Music."

"So, listen Kurt, this is the third time we've gone out already. Can we make it official?" She asked. Kurt looked slightly confused, "Make what official?" He asked. Martha grinned, "You know, that we're dating." She said. Kurt opened his mouth, and after a short moment, he spoke, "I'm sorry Martha, but I thought I made it very clear. I'm in love with someone else." He said.

Martha could suddenly see herself with John from Glee club. She saw herself pining after him while he pinned after someone else that she didn't even know. The feelings that ran through these memories were so vivid, she felt angry, hurt, sad, yet all at the same time, happy. She didn't know why.

Snapping back to reality, Martha followed Kurt's gaze to another car being washed by Rose and John. Rose's face looked disgusted as she rung out a green towel in her pink polkadot rain coat. "Rose?" Martha asked him. "Yes." Kurt said, seemingly stiff, "For several years now."

Martha picked up a sponge and threw it through Kurt's car window. She could imagine herself singing "Bust your windows" suddenly. She felt so much rage running through her. She couldn't help but imagining breaking all the windows of the car, as well as denting in the doors and wheels of the perfectly polished car. .

"You busted my window." Kurt uttered out, "How could you do that? You busted my window!" He shouted. Martha leaned forward on the hood of the car, "Well you busted my heart." She said walking away wondering how something so happy could've gone so horribly so fast.

!

The next day in glee club Dakota Stanley handed them each sheet music. He was surprisingly short, and even shorter than Rose and Clara, who were the shortest two in the group. "Um, I didn't get one." Elliot said. Dakota ignored him, "Okay, please examine your personalized menus." He said, "This is what you're gonna be eating for the next six months."

"Um, mine just says coffee." Martha said, "I'm a tea drinker." Dakota laughed, "Picky British kids." He muttered. "What's smelt?" Rose asked. "A pungent low-carb fresh water fish. Okay let's start with today's business. Elliot you're out you're not trying hard enough." Dakota said.

"At what?" Elliot asked curiously. "At walking. We can't be wheeling you around during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic, and it's depressing." Dakota said. Elliot slumped back in his chair in sadness.

"So, you're kicking him out?" Martha asked. Their choreographer nodded, "Mm-hmm. Also you." He said, "Youse gotta go Effie." Martha lunged at him. "No, no, no, yeah." Dakota said. "You can't kick people out of Glee because you don't like the way they look." Kurt said. "Uh, why don't you shut your face gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flame at any second?" Dakota asked.

He then looked at the unholy trinity, "You three, seriously you're perfect don't change a thing." He said. The three struck a small victory pose as he moved on to Rose. "You, ew nose job." He said. "Now just hold on a moment!" John snapped suddenly. "What was that Frankenteen?" Dakota asked putting his hand up to his ear as if he were hard of hearing, "Why don't you wipe that dopey look off your face and get some motion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground?" He asked.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked angrily. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature." Dakota retorted, then he gazed at the group's stunned faces, "Am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. But maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it. Hmmm? Maybe you need somebody who's going to lie to you and tell you things like, 'you got what it takes' you know what? As far as I can see, you don't! So, why don't you just take a little second and take a breather. Ask yourself 'Do I wanna be a winner… or not?"

"Screw this." John said, "I quit." He muttered turning to leave. "Me too." Clara said following him. "Let's go Elliot." Martha said pushing his chair out of the room. "No, great, great. You know, separate the wheat from the chaff; that's perfect." Dakota said.

"Wait." Rose said. The four that had begun to leave stopped in their tracks. "Barbra Streistand." She said, "When Barbra was a young ingénue, everyone told her in order to be a star, she'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully, she refused." Dakota rolled his eyes, "Where's this going Yentl?" He asked. Rose smirked at him, "Where it's going is that… We don't need you." She said, "Let's face it. We're never gonna be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're gonna win because… We're different." John smiled, and Rose kept going, "And that's what makes us special."

Martha walked back to the line, "They told J Lo her booty was too big." She said. Elliot began to roll back as well, "Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed." He said. John walked back with them, "Jim Abott." He said. "I have no idea who that is." Kurt mumbled. "He was a one armed pitcher for the Yankees." John answered him, "Pitched a no-hitter." Rose smiled back at him.

"Okay, so, yeah. Misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it too." Dakota muttered, "That's great, what's your point?" He asked. Rose sighed, "Our point is that… you're fired." She said, "And I'm taller than you." She added looking back at John, whose smile only grew wider.

"Barely." Dakota whispered.


	24. Acafellas: Conclusions

!

The next day in the tennis courts of the Doctor's apartment building, a few of Will's neighbors gathered around to watch the Acapella group perform. This group even consisted of Will's parents. John jumped around in his tuxedo and adjusted his bow tie as the Doctor approached him. "I betcha something bad is gonna happen tonight." John said. "Why's that?" The Doctor asked. John shrugged, "Well, I have this weird feeling about tuxedos, as if something bad happens whenever I wear one." He said.

"Well unless getting a kiss from Amy is a bad thing I seriously doubt it." Jack said as he passed them by. "Stop it!" John shouted at him.

Ten minutes later they performed for their neighbors, and Will's parents. They could tell as the performance went on that no one was enjoying it as much as they thought. When they got the audience reactions, they found themselves quite disappointed.

After the performance the Doctor's wife approached him, "I'm sorry about that reaction, I could've been more supportive. You guys were actually pretty good." She said nudging his shoulder. He turned to her, "Really?" He asked. She nodded, "You were good, you were really good." She said. He smiled, and gave her the scarf he'd been wearing.

Next thing he knew she pressed her lips onto his. Before the kiss could get any deeper Will's father rescued him from another awkward almost romantic moment. "Don't bother she's already pregnant." He said. Terri giggled, "Hello." She said. "Hey kids." He said, "Have you seen Doodle?" He asked.

_Doodle was sitting with Jack Harkness back at the tennis courts drinking booze. "Now you might be thinking, why would some high school hottie like me come over here to talk to you. Well, let me tell you something, throngs of nerdy teenagers don't do it for Jack Harkness. No. Jack Harkness loves a lousy alchoholic." HE said. _

_Doodle burped suddenly, "Excuse me, you'll have to pardon me I'm a little bit drunk." She cackled, "and I'm afrait I'm not making good choices right now." _

Terri shrugged, "Maybe she slipped and hit her head again." She suggested before walking away.

!

Martha approached Kurt at his locker, "I'm sorry for what I did to your car window. It was irrational, and stupid, and a terrible thing for me to do!" She said practically yelling at him in the empty hallways. He laughed, "It's okay, my dad took my baby away after her found my tiara collection in my hope chest.

"And I just wanted to say I hope it works out between you and Rose. You'll have really cute, loud babies." She said. Kurt shut his locker. "Martha?" he asked. She turned her head towards him, "I lied to you." He said, "I don't like Rose, I'm gay." He almost began to cry. "Why haven't you told anyone? You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are Kurt, you're an amazing person and you're one of the only few who's been kind to me these past few weeks." She said. He sighed, "I can't, I'm just not that confident I guess." He said.

Martha then watched as Kurt walked away down the hallways alone.

!

Sue turned in her chair several times, "The Glee Club got rid of Dakota Stanley." She said, "Mr. Schuester is back; and they're busy at work on a new number more confident than ever. This is what we call a total disaster ladies. I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits." Amy and Melody both looked at each other before awkwardly leaning down to sniff their armpits. Each girl's nose crinkled in disgust.

"That's the smell of failure, and it's stinking up my office." Sue said putting on her reading glasses, "I'm revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of the semester." She said. Tears streamed from Melody's eyes, "No…" She whimpered.

Amy watched her friend get up and leave the room, leaving her alone with Sue. She then stood up and turned to leave on her own. Before she left, she turned around one last time, "Ms. Sylvester, I want to thank you." Amy said.

Sue took off her glasses, "For what?" She asked. "For teaching me a valuable life lesson." Amy replied, "When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down." She said walking out of the room.


	25. Intermission 2

Little Preview of the next "Episode".

_"Rose I'd like to offer you the solo of Tonight from West Side Story." he said. She shook her head, "No thanks, I'm really busy with Caberet. Why don't you give it to Clara? She's got just as strong a voice as I do." Rose replied. _

_"Yeah Kurt's on the football team now." Sarah Jane said. _

_"John I need to ask you a favor." Kurt said. _

_"Amy what's up with the silent treatment?"  
"I'm pregnant."_

_"What if we got the football team to dance? It'd bring us all together." John suggested. _

_"Rory, convince John here to tell us his dirty little secret." : "No I'm not gonna do that." : "Amy's pregnant she's keeping the baby." _

_"I had these weird dreams about the baby blanket you gave me, like it had this crib to match and on the crib my daughter's name was written in a foreign language." _

_"Amy, deep down you know that none of this is real, that you're not really in high school anymore." Rory said. "If only." Amy replied. _


	26. Preggers: Kurt's Dilemma

Sarah Jane Smith, Clara Oswald, and Kurt hummel stood in Kurt's basement as he plugged his iPod into the speakers each wore a black leotard of sort. A camera filmed them in black and white as they danced to "Single Ladies" by Beyonce.

The three didn't notice Kurt's dad open the door, or walk down the stairs. They only noticed his presence when he turned off the music. The three whipped around, "Dad…" Kurt said, "You're home early."

"_Deadliest Catch _is on." His father, Burt replied, "What are you wearing?" Kurt looked down at his outfit, "It's a unitard." He said, "Guys wear them to, uh, work out nowadays. Do sports. They wick sweat from the body." His father pinched a bit of the fabric in his fingers, and pulled it towards him then let it snap back onto Kurt's body. He nodded, barely believing Kurt's story.

"F-football." Clara stuttered. Kurt looked at her and she nodded, "Yeah, all the guys in football wear them." He said, "They're jock-chic." His dad actually seemed to believe this one, and he nodded. Sarah Jane turned towards them, suddenly getting an idea in her head, "Yeah! You know, Kurt's on the football team now! He's quite good." She said, then realized the mistake she made in saying that.

Kurt looked at her wide eyed, now he'd have to pretend to be on the football team, or worse, get on the football team. "What position do you play Kurt?" His dad asked. Sarah Jane racked her brain again, "Um, he's the kicker. That's the smallest bloke on the field am I correct?" She asked. Kurt nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Sarah Jane and Clara were just helping me with some, conditioning work." He said. His dad looked at him, "Hmm. Really?" He asked, "You know I played in JC before I busted up my knee. Doing wheelies on my dirt bike."

"Cool," Kurt muttered, "Guess we'll have something to talk about then." He chuckled nervously. Burt nodded again, "So, one of you two is his girlfriend?" He asked. Kurt smacked Clara lightly on the butt and pulled her closer, "But I'm just not ready to be exclusive just yet." He said. Clara nodded. Burt backed away, "Alright, just keep the music down." He said, "I can't hear myself think up there." He said. Kurt looked at Sarah Jane one more time in a slightly angry manner, but she just mouthed, "I'm sorry." Before turning back to Burt. "Hey, Kurt?" He asked, "Be sure to get me a ticket to your first game." He said. Kurt smiled, but when his dad's back was turned it became a frown.

!

The Doctor and Rory sat under the bleachers once more on one of their rare breaks from their day. "Have you found Mickey yet?" The Doctor asked. Rory shook his head, "I haven't seen him at practice in two days. Maybe he's just sick." He said. The Doctor shook his head, "Or he's hiding." He suggested.

Rory looked up confused, "Maybe, that's a definite possibility. But where would he be hiding? There's not many places he can go." He said. The Doctor opened the lap top, and opened up the tab on the internet where he'd been through all of their records. "How about his new 'home'?" He asked.

Both of them grinned as the Doctor pulled up his address, "Rory, write this down." The Doctor said pointing to a spot onscreen where Mickey's address was listed.

!

Later on, the Doctor walked into the teacher's lounge only to find every table was full with the exception of Ken and Donna's. He sadley walked up to the pair, who were having lunch at the moment. "Hey guys, hope I'm not intruding." He said sitting down with them.

"No, not at all." Ken said. He sipped his drink and looked at Donna. "So, get this ya know how I'm a local news junkie?" She asked. The Doctor looked confused, "Isn't that kind of depressing?" He asked. Donna shook her head, "Oh, no." She said, "It's kinda like a horror film, ya know? It's drug recalls, and poison toys…" Ken cleared his throat, "That's because disasters freak you out, yet fascinate you at the same time sweetie." He said, "So you like the local news because this way you can experience them from the safety of your condo."

Donna looked at him sternly, "Oi, watch it mate." She said cautioning him, she turned back to The Doctor, "An-Anyway, yeah, they just finished this story on this zoo mauling, ya know, and, um, you'll never guess who came on next." She said. The Doctor and Ken both looked at each other curious, "Who?" They asked at the same time. "Sue Sylvester." Donna replied, seeming just as shocked as they were. "Sue? Sue has a bit on the telly?" The Doctor asked, "Why?" He asked.

Sue came up behind him carrying a pink box, "Because I have been a local celebrity several times, and earned myself a cover spot on the sports page of USA Today." She said, "Hey guy you wanna pull that chair out for me? My hand's still sore from signing so many autographs yesterday." She added to Ken, who reluctantly pulled a chair in for Sue. "FYI, overnights were through the roof." She said, "Don't know what that is do you? Well it's the overnight ratings for the show."

Donna looked bored, "Wow Sue." She said. "Wow is the word Tonna." Sue said, purposefully misspelling Donna's name. She chuckled, "You know, I wasn't always in the spotlight." She said standing up, "But I didn't wanna end up stuck at a lousy high school, wrestling with mental illness." She looked at Donna, who looked slightly offended, "Or 40 and single, coaching the worst football team in the history of our state." She looked at Ken, who appeared hurt, "Or having to go to the salon every week to get my hair buzzed off." She said to the Doctor.

He glared at her, but she kept going, "I didn't want to have to do that to myself. So I sent out my resume, and I am so happy to tell you that I am busting out of my box. I'd love to stay and chat, but I got a satellite interview. That's lingo for an interview, via satellite." She said before walking out the room amidst angry glares from the rest of the teachers.

!

Later on in glee club the Doctor handed out sheet music to everyone. "Rose, I'm hoping you can take the solo?" He asked. She looked down at the sheet music, "Tonight" from West Side Story. She absolutely loved that song, and her vocal range was perfect for it, but she was already busy. She'd recently auditioned for the school musical Caberet with Celine Dion's "Taking Chances", and won the lead role.

She would be far too busy to work on this solo. "I'm sorry Mr. Schuester. I can't, I've got Caberet rehearsal everyday of this week. Why don't you give Clara the solo?" She asked pointing to the shy girl. "W-w-what?" Clara asked, "Rose are you sure?" The blonde nodded, "Absolutely, it's your first solo in glee club. I've gotta go now, I've got rehearsal, but I'll be back yeah?" She asked walking out of the room.

Clara looked incredibly nervous, but happy as she took the sheet music Rose had left on the piano. She looked over at Martha and Elliot, who gave her a thumbs up. She blushed at Elliot's smile.

John got up and started to leave the room, but he was stopped by Kurt. "John! I need to ask you something." He said. John smiled, "Sure what do you need?" He asked. Kurt crossed his arms, "I need a favor." He said.

!


	27. Preggers: Amy's In Trouble

!

The sun beat down on the backs of the McKinley high Titan's football team. A few players rested by the target dummies, among them was Rory Williams, who was searching for Mickey Smith as the Doctor had said to do.

A whistle blew, and all of the players stood up to begin practice. Several tripped over strings, others failed horribly at what appeared to be leap frog, and they were all laughed at as Kurt and John watched from the side lines.

John did some stretches as he watched the others practice. "Just relax okay? Remember what I told you: Keep your eye on the ball." He told Kurt, "Don't try to aim it. Okay put your helmet on." Kurt sighed, "It'll mess up my hair." He whined. "It's not a big deal, just put your helmet on, we all have to do it." John retorted placing the helmet on Kurt's head.

"Oh god…" Kurt moaned. John patted his head, "Good, red's your color." He said. "Thank you for helping me with this John." Kurt said, "You're really cool." John nodded, "Well, I figure the more crossover there is between Glee and Football the easier my life's going to be." He said as Kurt walked past him.

"Whoa, whoa , whoa, where are you going?" He asked turning around to face Kurt. "To get my music ready." Kurt replied. John smiled, "That's a bit bold don't you think?" he asked. Kurt shook his head, "Well, yeah. I'm going to be completely myself at this audition." He said walking away. John followed him, "Alright, I just hope no one gets on you for it." He said stopping.

Jack Harkness and Rory Williams came up behind him, "So are you two an item now?" Jack asked. Rory glared at him, "Quit it would ya?" He asked. Jack put his hands up, "Seriously dude." He said. John sighed, "We're not. I'm helpin' him get an audition for the team." He said. Rory nodded, "That's really nice of you, John." He said. Jack just laughed, "Dude…" He said again before walking away.

Ken blew his whistle a second later, and they all huddled up. "Six games," Ken said, "Our kicker, Mr. Langathal, is zero for 12 in field goal attempts. As most of you statistically minded people know, that sucks!" He yelled the last two words as the kicker flinched, "So Mr. Langathal will thusly be in charge of hydration services. The next player that can get a football between those uprights will get his job." He added.

John nodded to Kurt, who pushed through two large players, and tapped Ken on the shoulder, "Hi I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker." He said. Some of the players laughed. Kurt glared at them. A moment later John set the football up for Kurt to kick, and Kurt pressed play on his stereo. "Single Ladies" began to play on the speakers. Kurt danced as he got closer. The players laughed harder, and they stopped, silenced by Kurt's kick. The ball sailed through the uprights. Kurt cocked his head, and the music stopped. John stood up amazed

Kurt took off his helmet, "That was good, right?" he asked. John nodded, "Yeah! That was brilliant!" He shouted. Ken grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, "Can you do that with a game on the line and ten gorillas bearing down on who you want nothing more to taste than your sweet virgin blood?" He asked. Kurt let out a slight laugh, "Sounds fun." He said, "Can I have my music?"

Ken laughed, "You kick like that, you can wear a tutu for all I care." He said raising Kurt's arm into the air, "Gentlemen! We have found ourselves a kicker!" he cried. Kurt gave them all the princess wave. Jack rolled his eyes, "Unbelieveable." He muttered to another football player who had just joined them, Mickey Smith.

Rory leaned forward to scold Jack, then he saw Mickey and his jaw dropped. The boy didn't look at Rory, who approached him quickly. "Mickey." Rory said quietly. He looked at Rory, "Who the hell are you?" He asked. Rory held out his hand, "I'm Rory Williams. I think you and I need to have a serious talk. With Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher." He said.

!

Later on Amy gently pushed a few binders into her locker, and shut it. John came around the corner and smiled when he saw her, "Amy?" He asked walking in her direction. She ignored him, and walked away.

"Amy?" he asked again, "Hey, why am I gettin' the silent treatment?" She stopped, and leaned against a wall, she looked incredibly nervous, and frightened. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry." He said. She opened her mouth to speak, and found it hard to get what she had to say out of her mouth, but eventually, she managed, "I'm pregnant." She said.

The next second found neither of them able to hear what Amy was saying, because John was still processing it in his brain, and Amy was interrupted by a memory.

_"Doctor, I need to tell you something." She said to the man in the bowtie, who she knew well as her class mate, Elliot. He didn't say anything, and she took a deep breath, "Doctor I'm pregnant." She said. He looked up, his face changed into shock. _

Amy snapped out of her memory, and looked into John's eyes. "Mine?" He asked. She nodded, "Yes, you." She said, "Who else's would it be?" John looked confused, "But we never...?" he said. She looked down, "Last month, hot tub?" She asked.

_John and Amy sat in her hot tub in a lip lock. She moved her kisses down to his neck while he began to think about the time he ran over the mail man whilst practicing for his driver's test. "Hey, John?" She asked. "Yeah?" He replied. She backed away a little, "Do you ever think that the lives we're living aren't right? Like we're not supposed to be here?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows, "Why would you think that?" He asked, even though he had the same feeling. She shrugged, "I don't know I just got this feeling last night, like I was a new person." She said, "It's probably nothing." _

_John nodded, "Okay. If you say so." He said. She smiled, and they resumed kissing. _

"But we were wearing our swimsuits!" John exclaimed. Amy looked confused, "Ask Jeeves said a hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm. It helps it swim faster." She said, knowing she was lying to him, that was the real reason for the tears spilling down her face. She'd cheated on him with another man. "Oh, my God. Oh, my god." John said feeling himself starting to panic right then, "Wait, are you gonna get a…?"

She shook her head, "No." She whispered, "I really thought I had a shot at getting out of here." She said letting herself begin to cry into John's chest.

They sat there for a few minutes, and when they broke away Amy sprinted to her next class, trying to focus on her academics. John stood there, stunned as he watched her collide with Rory Williams, losing her books, and causing her to wipe off her tears in shame.

"Amy are you alright?" Rory asked as he handed her the books. She shook her head, "No, I hate you leave me alone!" She shouted, leaving with a whip of her ponytail down the hall. Rory looked at the incredibly terrified John, and tried to ignore the bad feeling he was getting in the back of his head.

John ran off towards the choir room in sadness.


	28. Preggers: John's Idea

!

Later on the Doctor went off to talk to Rose about coming back to Glee club instead of doing the play. "I've always been a team player Mr. Schuester. I just found something else I wanted to do for a little while. But hey, it's only for a few weeks." She said. The Doctor looked at her, "And they let Sandy Ryerson back on campus to direct it? I don't trust that bloke." He said.

Rose shook her head, "Me either, and I also don't trust Sue all too well, but it's worth it. A lead role in Caberet!" She exclaimed. The Doctor sighed, "I know, and I understand, but please at least consider coming back to Glee." He said. She nodded, "Maybe, soon." She said.

!

During the later part of the day The Doctor and Rory waited for Mickey Smith to show his face. "And you're positive it was him?" The Doctor asked. Rory nodded, "Beyond positive, I'm certain of it. After all of our research on him? Definitely." He said. The Doctor let out a groan, "Then why hasn't he shown up yet?" He asked.

Rory came around and sat in front of the Doctor, "It's like you said, he might be hiding." He said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "When did you get all this wisdom of yours?" He asked. Rory laughed, "I waited 2,000 years for a girl. She's here among us, Amelia 'Amy' Pond." He said, "I became awesome when that happened."

The Doctor didn't question it as Mickey appeared before them. "Oh my god." He said when he saw the Doctor. "Looks like you're not the only one who kept their memories Rory." The Doctor said turning to his sandy haired friend. Mickey reached out, "No, this is impossible, Rose told me I'd never see this face of yours again. I'm hallucinating." He said. The Doctor casually kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" Mickey exclaimed grabbing his leg and hopping around on the other. "Awfully powerful hallucination yeah?" The Doctor asked.

Mickey scowled at him, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "And why's Rose unable to remember me?" The Doctor and Rory shrugged at the same time, "We don't know." They said. Mickey scratched his head, "Any theories? Where's the TARDIS? The sonic? The memories?" He asked. The Doctor shrugged, "I honestly don't know." He said, "The TARDIS key's stone cold. Not tellin' me anything. Just fantastic right?" He asked.

Crickets chirped in the sudden silence, "Were you hiding from us?" Rory asked. Mickey shook his head, "I was hiding from the school, pretending to be sick most of this time. I hated being a teenager the first time around. Chances are I'm gonna hate it just as much the second time." HE said, "I only left the house today 'cause the woman who is now apparently my mother forced me out of the house and into my black SUV. I've got a nice car at least." He said.

The other two glanced at each other, "What's the last thing you remember happening?" The Doctor asked. Mickey thought for a moment, "Parallel universe. Just after- never mind. I can't tell ya. For one thing it's rather painful and for another. Rose would murder me." He replied. The Doctor grinned, "Well, Rose ain't exactly herself right now is she?" He said. Mickey shook his head, "I told ya, it's too painful." He said.

They left it at that before they moved on to further questioning. Eventually, the Doctor had to leave to help Clara rehearse her solo, "Tonight."

!

Brad the pianist played the opening notes as Clara stood on a ladder singing. She seemed confident enough as the Doctor did his conductions. Clara stepped down from the ladder and kept going. She finished, but noticed she hit the last note a little too sharp.

The Doctor applauded, "That was great, Clara." He said. Clara sighed, "You don't have to say that, I was sh-sharp." She said, "I c-can't do this." She reached down and grabbed her stuff.

"Hey, look at me." The Doctor said, she obeyed, "Have you noticed the more confident you are the less you stutter?" He asked. She laughed lightly, and he grinned at her, "Hey, I need you to be great at Regionals. To do that, you've got to know that you can do this." She smiled and backed away, "I can't." She said, "You have to give this song to Rose, I don't care that she's in the musical, just give it to someone who can hit that note." She said. The Doctor shook his head, "No, you're gonna do it, and you're gonna be fantastic!" He said. Clara gave him one last nod, and turned to leave.

She nearly bumped into a very visibly upset John. His striped shirt covered arms were crossed across his chest. "Hey John what's up?" The Doctor asked. John took a deep breath, and began to cry. "It's okay." The Doctor said, wondering what had happened. John sobbed into his shoulder. He let him sit there for a while, soaking the threads of his leather jacket.

After a while, he pulled away from the hug, "Are you alright John?" He asked. The boy shook his head, "No, I'm- I'm most definitely not alright." He said, "Amy just told me- Amy just told me she's…. She just told me she's pregnant." The Doctor tried to hide his shock, "Maybe that's not entirely a bad thing." He said, "Come on, we're leaving school right now."

Half an hour later the Doctor and John were standing in line at a local buffet. "Thanks a lot for this Mr. Schue. I couldn't talk to my mum ya know?" He asked. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, how far along is she?" He asked. John sighed, "Uh, I don't know, Uh, couple weeks maybe? It's pretty recent." He said.

The Doctor nodded, "Well, what do you need me to do?" he asked, "You want me to set you up with planned parenthood?" He asked. John shook his head, "God no." He said, "It's not even a conversation, she's keeping it." He and the Doctor sat down at a table. "I've seen the men around town who had children in high school." John said, "They work here, or at a supermarket, or pumping gas, or worse. They're caged. Got no future. I can't become one of those blokes.

"Mr. Schue I have to go to college! But we don't have any money, and… I need a football scholarship, but the only way I'm gonna get one is if we start winning." He said. The Doctor looked confused, "I'm not a football coach, John." He said. John looked at him in the eyes, "Do you remember when we worked on the dancing for the Acapella group?" He asked, "And you helped us with our dancing? You loosened us up, and that's the football team's problem. I figured it out watching Kurt kick those field goals." He pulled out a book from his bag, "I checked this out from the school library. It says in here, that Walter Payton was a great dancer. In college he won dance competitions on _Soul Train_. And he took ballet lessons. And he even got the whole Bears team to take them the year they won the super bowl. That's how they came up with the super bowl shuffle."

The Doctor sat up straight, "Hold on, You want me to teach the football team how to dance? Has Amy's news made you mad?" He asked. John laughed, and shook his head, "I don't think Ken will go for that." The Doctor said. "Talk him into it!" John exclaimed, "Look, you said you needed guys for Glee club right?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded, and John continued, "If you can help us win this one game, they might start to trust you a bit more. Then I'm sure some of them will want to join." He shrugged, "It's a win-win for both of us." He said. The Doctor gulped nervously, "Okay. Eat up." He said.

!

That night when he and Terri were brushing their teeth, he told her about what happened with John, assuming she wouldn't want anything to do with it. "How far along is she?" Terri asked. The Doctor shrugged, "Three or four weeks?" he suggested, "God It breaks my heart, I mean, they're both so scared to death Terri. They're just kids they can't raise a baby. Here this poor girl is so ashamed, she feels like she can't tell anybody. Can you imagine? Having to keep a secret like that at such a young age?" He asked, "All the effort covering that up."

Terri spat out her toothpaste, "What did you say her name was?" She asked, "Amy?" The Doctor nodded, "Amy Pond. Oh, here's the kicker, she's president of the celibacy club." He said. He didn't notice Terri's devilish smile as he left the room.


	29. Preggers: Titan's Victory

!

The next day Jack Harkness slammed his fist into a locker, "This is garbage! What the hell does Beyonce have to do with football?" He asked. John scoffed, "Why don't you ask Kurt? He seems to be the only one who can score on this team." He said, "Even in practice." Jack rolled his eyes, "So we're taking coaching advice from Lance Bass now?" He asked.

"Guys! Guys!" The Doctor shouted looking at Mickey and Rory who nodded at him to keep going. "Athletes are performers just like singers and dancers." He said, "Think about it. Jim Brown, Dick Butkus…" then John interjected with, "Is O.J considered a performer?" he asked. The Doctor shrugged, "Yeah, okay. All pretty tough fellas; all of them had big careers as performers. Now I don't think you lot are losing because, you don't have the talent. You're losing because you don't have the right attitude." He said.

Jack laughed again, "Oh I get it, we have to think-" He was interrupted by Rory smacking him upside the head, "Shut it." He said. Jack rolled his eyes for the second time in two minutes. "Think about it… If you can sing and dance in front of people, everything else is easy." The Doctor said. "Coach, please don't make us do this." Jack growled. "I'm down with it. I mean, heck, what do we got to lose?" Ken asked, "We gave up our pride when we lost to that school for the deaf."

Kurt cleared his throat, "Sun Tzu says in his _Art of War_ to never let the enemy know you. Our greatest weapon could be the element of surprise." He said, "Don't tell me that you wouldn't be on your heels if the other team started busting a move on the field."

Ken blew his whistle suddenly, the loud sound resonating off of the walls of the locker room, "Okay, too much talking not enough stretching. In the choir room, in full pads in five. That's five minutes let's go!" He shouted.

Five minutes later Kurt sat in the choir room watching the rest of the football team attempt the Single Ladies' dance. "Five, Six, Seven, Eight. Step, ball change, up." The Doctor called out the motions on a count. Most of the guys failed terribly, and he blew the blue whistle hanging around his neck. "That's good guys, but your hips are a little tight. It's just like you're playing football. It's all about the lateral movement. Just stay low and…" He was cut off by Kurt. "May I?" He asked.

The Doctor handed the floor to Kurt. "Alright boys," Kurt said, "Five, six, seven, hand, hand, point to the finger. Hip, head. Oh, sneak attack back to the ring. Comb through the hair, slap the butt." He said. Ken blew the whistle again, "Okay, that's enough for today gentlemen." He said dismissing them.

Kurt approached Ken, "Coach, I don't mean to interject, but um, I think we should end with a show circle." He said.

John walked out of the dance lesson, letting his emotions return to him. Jack and Rory followed him out. "What's up with you English?" Jack asked. "Are you alright mate?" Rory asked. John shook his head, not looking at either of them, "Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind." He said walking down the hallway with them. Rory sighed, "No, seriously, what's going on?" He asked, "Jack and I are your best friends, sure Jack's a pain in the arse but, still."

John almost looked like he was about to laugh for a moment, but the look faded away quickly. "Talk!" Jack exclaimed. John shook his head, "It's personal." He said. Jack laughed, "I knew it, you're in love with Kurt." He said.

Their friend turned around, "Amy's pregnant she's keeping the baby." He said. Jack smiled slightly pervertedly as John walked away, but Rory however, knew immediately that the baby wasn't John's. It was his. Jack walked off in another direction, "Was bound to happen sometime." He said as Rory ran off down the halls to find Amy.

!

Amy walked down the hallway carrying her binders low. She felt ashamed of herself. Not only had she cheated on John, but had gotten pregnant from it. Suddenly, Rory appeared in front of her, "We need to talk." He said.

"Leave me alone." She retorted. He walked after her, "You know why I want to talk to you, Amy. You can't avoid me forever." He said, "I'm the father aren't I?" His voice shook a little. Amy looked down, "Yes." She said, "Unfortunately you are."

Rory watched her walk down a hallway, "Well isn't that just great!" HE shouted. She ran back at him and pulled him into a corner. "Stop it!" She whispered, "I don't want anyone to hear!" Rory sighed, "Amy, I'd take care of you, you know. And the baby." He said stroking a piece of stray hair out of her face.

She looked up, and she could hear rain pouring down on the roof, "It's beginning to storm. I need to get home." She said walking around him. He grabbed her arm, "That wasn't just some hook up for me Amy! I told you that!" He said. She nodded, "Yeah, when we got drunk on wine coolers, and I felt fat that day." She said, "And it was a mistake. One I'll regret for the rest of my life. You're a Lima Loser and you'll always be a Lima Loser." She then ran past him down the hallways sobbing.

Amy ran all the way outside through the storm and the rain holding her binders over her head for protection against the rain. It did little to help her. She could barely see through her tears as she ran for her red car. Her cheerios ponytail, which normally held up fantastically had begun to fall out. She pulled on the elastic and tightened it once again as she sprinted faster to her car.

Finally she slammed the door open, and jumped into her car soaking wet, and freezing. She turned on the ignition in her car, and cranked up the heat, still shivering from the cold. Amy leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to get warm before she pulled out of the parking lot.

"How many weeks are you?" A voice asked from next to her. Amy let out a tiny shriek when she saw a blonde woman sitting next to her in her car. "From the looks of you I'd say no more than five or six." She added. That was when Amy realized she was referring to the baby, and she couldn't find words to speak to say to her. "I assume you haven't told your parents yet. How could you? After daddy bought you this car so you could drive him to the Chastity Ball.

Amy shook her head, still stunned that this strange woman was talking to her in her car, knowing so much about her situation. "You can't raise this baby Amelia." She said. Now Amy was frightened, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked. The woman smiled kindly, "I'm just somebody who wants to help." She said. Amy slammed her hands on the wheel in anger, "I don't need your help! Get the hell out of my car!" She shouted.

"You are definitely Scottish." The woman muttered, "But really? You don't need my help? What medications are you taking?" She asked. Amy found herself at a loss of words. "Yeah," The woman said reaching into her purse. A moment later she produced a bottle from the mass of black leather, "Here, three times a day, or your baby will be ugly." She said.

Amy opened her mouth a few times to speak, then closed it. "I don't understand, what do you want from me? I've got nothing to give you!" She shouted.

!

The next night was the football game. All the cheerios wore long sleeved shirts underneath their tops due to the rain. "Let's go!" They chanted over and over. The crowd did the wave a few times as the Doctor climbed up the bleachers ready to see his master piece. He found Donna scrubbing an empty seat next to her, "Is this seat taken?" He asked. "No, not at all." She replied.

"W! M! H! S!" The cheerios chanted. "Well, at least I know it's clean." The Doctor said smiling. "Yeah." Donna replied. The Star Spangled Banner began, and the team appeared on the field.

"Well I think we really came together this week as a team." John said. "Yeah, a gay team." Another team mate muttered. Kurt rolled his eyes, and another player nodded his head, "Seriously John, it was fun in practice and all, but we can't do that out here in front of everybody." He said, "It'll make us even more of a joke. Kurt looked at John, who simply put his helmet on and headed out onto the field. The others followed one by one.

The cheering that greeted them gave them each a rush. Boys from the other team began to insult the Titans. Kurt groaned from the sidelines, until he saw his dad sitting in the bleachers, "Dad!" He shouted, "Dad! I told you!" He shouted. His dad waved at him.

Meanwhile… John watched the clock count down. He looked over at Amy who was smiling at him, and suddenly said, "Time out!" just as the clock reached one. He patted Rory and Jack on the backs and kept walking away. "Alright, we've got to do the dance." He said. Jack looked hesitant, "We will be jokes for the rest of our high school lives." He said. Rory shook his head, "I don't care! It's worth it, besides, I've got a certain girl I wanna impress tonight." He said, "And I'd better impress her dammit. If we win this thing…"

John nodded, "Yeah, so it's official. We're doing it. I don't wanna be a Lima Loser." He said. Rory looked over at Amy, who was still smiling at them as if nothing was wrong. "Hey left tackle! Yo Momma so fat her cereal bowl comes with its own life guard! Like _Baywatch_!" A player on the other team shouted to Jack.

The boy in jersey #20 stepped forward, "Hey! Ankle grabber! I had sex with your mom! No, seriously, I cleaned your pool, and then I had sex with her in your bed. Nice Star Wars sheets." He said. The player immediately backed off while Jack laughed his head off. "Did you really?" Rory asked. Jack nodded, "Yeah." He said casually. "Bloody hell Jack that's disgusting." Rory said as they walked back out onto the center of the field.

"Come on! Huddle up! Allonsy!" John shouted. "What's that mean?" Jack asked. John grinned, "It's French for let's go!" He said, "Okay, 'Ring on it on three.' On three one! Two! Three! Break!" He shouted. Next thing they knew, the football field was alive with the sound of "Single Ladies" and the moves of the McKinley team doing the dance on the center of the field.

The other team was shocked, and some even began dancing along. Another teammate quickly scolded him for it as John made the calls to toss the ball. By the time the other team had become reoriented, the ball was already in the air. Rory Williams ran to catch it, and he caught it. He ran to the end of the field, scoring their first touchdown of the whole season.

Ken patted Kurt on the back, "You're up kid. You make this, and we win." He said, "You make this, and you die a legend." Kurt gulped, "Can I pee first?" He asked. Ken sent him out onto the field where he set up the ball. He looked around, and then the music started up again before Kurt danced up to the ball and kicked it straight through. Cheers waved through the crowd as Kurt was carried on his team mate's shoulders. Rory found himself laughing in victory, but stopped when he saw John walk up to Amy.

She put her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him passionately. He frowned, sad that he'd lost the girl.


	30. Preggers: Conclusions

!

That night after the game, Rory, Mickey, and the Doctor stormed under the bleachers victorious. "Well, there's one thing that we can beat." Mickey said. Rory nodded, "Yeah, that did feel good, although I don't really like American football all that much." He said, "It's all tackling people and throwing balls around." Mickey laughed, "Yeah, that's pretty much all it is. I guess the boys whose lives we took over were originally on the team. As well as anyone else who is English on that team." He said.

The Doctor smiled, "That's just John really." He said. The three of them quieted down as the Doctor handed them all the teas he'd just ordered from a café across the street. The Doctor then proceeded to strike up a conversation with Mickey. "So, am I handsomer in my next regeneration? That is, if I ever get out of her to regenerate in the first place." He said. Mickey grinned, "Actually I think John is your next regeneration." He said.

The Doctor's mouth opened, "So, when I was consoling him about his rough news with becoming a dad and stuff, I was consoling myself?" He asked, "We hugged, that should've cause a really god awful paradox." He said. "What do you think's keepin' it from going off?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know Mickey, I honestly don't. Maybe I never will! Who knows?" He shouted taking another sip of his tea. Then he noticed Rory staring blankly at the concrete sidewalk, "Rory? Are you alirght?" The Doctor asked. Rory's head snapped up, "No, It's fine. What about paradoxes?" He asked.

Mickey looked over at the Doctor, "He can explain it better than I can. He's been dealing with this stuff for thousands of years." He said, the Doctor shook his head, "Honestly, I've got no idea where to go from here. I'm stuck." He said. Rory looked up, "Well then looks like we've got work to do." He said.

!

The next day Amy closed her locker, and turned to see John coming towards her. "Hey." He said pulling something out of his bag. It was a baby blanket with some odd symbols on it. Amy smiled, and John kept talking, "My dad got this for me on the day I was born. It was the only thing I had to remember him by. I wish I could've met him." He said. "I'm sorry." Amy whispered taking the blanket from his hands.

He laughed, "I used to cry without it. I took it everywhere with me. So it's a little wee bit dirty. However, I want our baby to have it." HE said, "And I promise I'll do everything I can to be a good father." Amy smiled again, "Thank you." She said, she felt tears rise to her eyes as she moved in for a hug, "Thank you, John." She said as Jack Harkness walked up.

"Hey guys." He said, "How ya doin'?" He asked. Amy pulled away from John slightly uncomfortable by the extra presence in the space. "You know, lately I've been getting really sick in the morning." HE added. Rory rounded the corner of the hallways, already smelling trouble when he saw Jack standing there with them. "Must be a virus or something." Amy whispered softly.

Rory walked closer to the threesome. "Hey, you putting on a little weight?" Jack asked, "You should watch your carbs." John glared at him with an intense gaze, the creepy golden eyes returned for a moment. "They're not gonna be able to hoist you to the top of that cheerleading pyramid much longer." Jack said. "Hey!" Rory explained pushing Jack away, "Leave them alone." He said. "What are you gonna do to me?" Jack asked. Rory scoffed, "We're taking this away from here." He said tugging on the neck line of Jack's shirt.

Amy looked after him, quite grateful to have been saved by Rory. John looked down at her. "You know," She said, upon looking at the blanket once more, "Last night I had a dream about this blanket you gave me, like it had this crib to match and on the crib my daughter's name was written in a foreign language. Quite like the one on the blanket I hold in my hands right now." She added. John laughed, "That's weird, maybe you're not pregnant, just psychic." He said. She smiled, "Shut up John." She said as they walked to Glee club together.

!

The Doctor faced the Children of Time, "The Glee club has gained three new members, fresh off their big win on Friday night! Noah Puckerman, Mickey Smith, and Mike Chang." Rose smiled at him as he announced their names. She waved at Mickey, who shyly waved back. That was odd, she thought.

"I thought we'd begin the day with 'Tonight' from West Side Story." He said, "Clara? Show us what you've got." The short brunette stepped up in front of the club, and she began to sing. Rose watched the clock, remembering that she had to get to Caberet rehearsal, and silently slipped out of the room without anyone noticing.

She pressed herself against the wall outside the choir room, feeling incredibly guilty about what she just did. She took the strange object from the girl's room out of her purse, and pressed a button. The door suddenly locked behind her, and she walked down the hallway on her way to rehearsal with it in tow.


	31. Intermission 3

**Next time...**

_"Rose can't make it to rehearsals anymore Mr. Schue." _

_"We need a new member, and Donna, if we can get one of the most talented women in all of McKinley high history to do it then why not?" _

_"Maybe Amy's got one in the oven."_

_"Maybe we can, run some lines together?"_

_"Oh my god."-"Do I know you?"- "You're Jo Grant."_


	32. The Rhodes Not Taken: The Soloist

The Rhode's not Taken.

Amy's first solo in the Glee club that day had not gone well, and as she cleaned herself up in the bathroom, she tried to shake off the bad memory. It had happened only a minute earlier, when they were rehearsing.

The music began for "Don't Stop Believin'" John began his solo. He turned to Amy who stepped out and sang her part, she could hear a minor voice crack as she sang, but she kept going. That was one thing she found important in a performance. To keep going.

They sang together, and Amy dashed out of the room suddenly feeling sick. That was how she'd wound up in the bathroom that afternoon. It was the first sign that her situation was truly as real, and terrifying as it had in words.

Meanwhile back in the classroom people stared after Amy. "I think she just had a bad breakfast burrito." John said, quite clearly the class. "Can we please talk about the giant elephant in the room?" Kurt asked. Melody laughed, "Your sexuality?" She offered.

Kurt ignored her, "Rose, we can't do it without her. We've gotta get her back somehow." He said. The Doctor shook his head, "That's not true." HE said, "We may have to layer Melody and Martha over Amy's solo but we'll be fine."

Elliot rolled his wheel chair forwards, "Maybe for the invitationals but not sectionals." He said, "And certainly not the regionals." Jack nodded in agreement, "Elliot's right, Rose makes me want to light myself on fire but damn she can sing." HE said.

The Doctor sighed, "Rose left everyone. She'll be back though don't worry, as soon as Caberet is finished." He said, "Now, if we're gonna make this thing work, we can't look back." The club looked at him confused.

The Children of Time all walked over to various points in the classroom and struck up conversations with fellow members. John, however, walked up to the Doctor, "Um, Mr. Schue?" He asked. The time lord looked up at him, "I don't wanna tell ya how to do your job, but, with all the dancing around that Amy's doing… I'm kind of worried about the baby." He said.

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Um… how about I give Clara a few of her verses, okay?" He asked. John grinned, "That's brilliant." He said walking away and joining the others. Rory sat down next to him, "Are you alright mate?" He asked. John shook his head, "I'm just really stressed right now Rory, I've got a lot on my plate." He said. Rory patted him on the back, "I'm sorry." He said.

!

A few hours later the Doctor sat with Terri, who was scarfing down her grasshopper pie like it was the last thing on Earth. He stared at her oddly. "What?" She asked, not even pausing between bites. "How come you haven't had any morning sickness?" He asked, straightening out a wrinkle in his jacket sleeve. Terri looked up at him curiously, and he continued, "Amy Pond has been upchucking every fifteen minutes." He said.

Terri looked overly excited, "Really? Oh, that's a really good sign. That means the baby's not Mongoloid." She said. The Doctor ate a chip, "Well, is it bad that you haven't been sick then?" He asked. Terri shook her head, "Oh, no, honey, no, no." She said, "You should ask Howard Bamboo about my Linda Blair impersonations every half hour at work."

The Doctor looked down and sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do about Rose. I mean, she was the most talented member of our group, she brought everyone together all the time. Now she's, gone, only doing Caberet. It's like Sue and Sandy intentionally pushed the schedule so she'd have to choose." He said as their waiter approached them. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked.  
Terri nodded, "Another piece of grasshopper pie." She said. The waiter laughed, "What are you going for the record?" He asked. Terri glared at him, "I'm with a child." She said. The waiter wrote down her order. The Doctor scrunched his eyebrows together, the boy seemed familiar to him, and then he remembered. His internet search on Will Schuester's life. This boy was in his Spanish class a few years ago. "Did you go to McKinley High?" He asked, "I think I had you in my Spanish class."

The waiter was quick to respond, "Yeah, like five years ago I go to Carmel now." He said, referring to the school which was home to the Doctor's glee club's rivals. The Doctor looked confused again, "How is that possible?" He asked, "You must be 22." The waiter corrected him, "24," He said, "I'm a sixth year senior. They keep failing me so I can stay in Vocal Adrenaline."

The Doctor was visibly appalled, "They fail you on purpose?" He inquired. "Yeah." The waiter replied casually. "Is that even legal?" He asked. The waiter gestured to himself, "I'm the only one who can do the triple flip." He said.

Terri interrupted the conversation between the two of them, "Hey, how about that other piece of pie?" She asked. "How about it." The waiter muttered walking away.

The Doctor reached across the table and slipped the prongs of his fork into a small piece of Terri's pie, before pulling it back and eating it. "Honey are you alright?" Terri asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fantastic." He said, smiling. The waiter had just given him an idea, an idea that could save glee club.

!

John sat in Donna's office, a confused look on his face. He had no idea as to why he was there, and Donna still hadn't told him. "So, am I in trouble?" He asked. Donna shook her head, "Oh, no. No, no. Absolutely not." She said, "No, um actually I've just taken a special interest in you." She said, "Look I know sometimes that life can come at you rather fast, and you reach a point where you just might need a little special guidance."

John stared blankly at the pink flowers on her cardigan, "Has someone told you something about my personal life?" He asked. Donna shook her head, "No." She said.

John could tell she was lying, but he didn't question Donna as she kept speaking, "But, you know, there are very few students that ever get athletic scholarships. Especially at this school where you lot only won your first game last week!" She shouted, she calmed down a bit when she saw John's worried expression, "But there are a lot of schools out there that give full rides to students who excel in music." She told him, "Students like yourself. And maybe if you were able to go to college, you wouldn't end up stuck in this town with a wife and a kid you never intended to have, ya know?" She asked.

Now John knew that someone had told her about his situation, but he still didn't say anything. "For example, that's just something off the top of my head." She said gesturing to the very spot. John looked confused, "So, you think that if I stuck with Glee club, that I could get a scholarship?" He asked. Donna nodded, "It's a definite possibility." She said nodding kindly at the boy in the plaid shirt, "If you did well at Regionals, you could generate some interest." She said.

He sighed, "But we lost Rose." He said, feeling a familiar sadness settle onto him as he said those words, "Do you think we could do it without her?" Donna nodded, "Sure." She said, quite obviously lying to him once again. "But, if you're concerned about your future, and those who may be a part of your future soon, maybe you could just give Rose a talk. You know, see if you could get her to come back." John nodded, and he was just about to stand up to leave when suddenly a thought struck him, "Did Mr. Schuester tell you about my situation?" He asked.

Donna shook her head, "What situation?" She asked, a false look of confusion on her face. "Miss. Noble, I believe you know what I'm talking about." He said, "You know about Amy and I." She sighed, "Yeah, he told me, but believe me when I say it was in your best interests." John leaned back in his chair, and stared at the pamphlets Donna had on the wall behind her.

"John?" She asked softly, "Are you alright?" He shook his head, "Honestly? I'm terrified." He said, "And having this secret get out of control, I couldn't handle that. There's enough stress in my life right now without having to deal with all the rumors spreading about Amy and I." Donna nodded, "I understand. Is there anything you want to ask me about? I'm a guidance counselour, you can tell me anything." She said. John shook his head, "No, I'm good. Thanks Miss. Noble, and by the way, I'll help get Rose back." He said leaving the room.

Donna smiled as he left, "Yes!" She whispered to herself.


	33. The Rhodes Not Taken: Jo Grant

!

Jacob Ben Israel and Rose Tyler sat in an empty classroom. Jacob was interviewing Rose on her recent role of_ Sally Bowles_ in _Caberet_. Rose, however, was nervous about the interview having heard that Jacob was a perve who only wanted to look at her naked. "So, how does it feel to be only a sophomore and have the lead in the show?" He asked.

Rose leaned forward confidently, "It's an honor." She replied, "I feel I've worked hard to earn it. If there's one thing I've learned in my sixteen years onstage is that stars are rare, when they're found you gotta let them shine, also they've gotta have nicknames-mine's bad wolf." Jacob grinned, "Okay Bad Wolf, show me your bra." He said.

"No! I'm not doing that." Rose said, "Everyone said that you're nothing but a pervert and they were bloody right!" Jacob groaned as she turned to leave. Sandy Ryerson chose that time to enter the room, "Sorry I'm late, my vespa had a flat." He said, "Give me a minute and I'll be ready for my interview." Jacob had already began to pack up his stuff, "I don't think I'll be needing any words from you Mr. Ryerson." He said.

"Do the right thing," He told Rose, who glared at him fiercely, "All the great actresses take their clothes off." She smacked him across the face. Sandy didn't seem to notice, "Well, I for one have no problem with nudity," He said, "Let me tell you about my planned production of _Equus_." His and Jacob's conversation faded from Rose's ears as they began to leave the room.

Rose looked down at her clothes. Her black with beige hearts covered sweater suddenly seemed extremely tight around her chest, and she felt uncomfortable. She crossed her arms over her chest as John walked into the room, "Hey, what's goin' on?" He asked smiling at her as he entered. She put her arms down, "Oh, nothing, just practicing some lines for the play, and letting Jacob Ben Israel interview me. That turned out to be a terrible idea believe me." She said.

The two exchanged a laugh, "So, how've you been? It's been a while since we've really talked." John said. Rose nodded, "Yeah, I know all that stuff got in the way with Dakota Stanley and coaching the football team…" She said, "Which I enjoyed watching by the way." John raised an eyebrow, "You saw that?" He asked. She nodded, "Yeah, It was hysterical." She said. John smiled, "I really miss seeing you in Glee." He said.

She blushed, "You couldn't miss me that much." She said. He shook his head, "Yes, I do." He said, "You're the most talented person I know! Even more than that bloke at the mall who can juggle five chain saws." He said, "I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to run lines with, I'm available."

Rose brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "There is a lot of dialogue." She said feeling her heart race at how close John was getting to her. He got even closer, "I figured, we could go somewhere quiet? Maybe with low lighting and…" He let the sentence hang off as she stared up into his chocolate brown eyes, "Let me know." He added casually. She smiled as he turned around and left.

!

Donna sat down in front of the Doctor nervously. Her hands clutched a file, "I could get fired for this." She said. The Doctor shook his head, "Don't worry, I just need to find one student who was in the McKinley high Glee club that never graduated." He said. She sighed handing him a bunch of files. He flipped through them until he saw one that stood out to him, "Jo Grant." He said. Donna looked at him confused, "Wasn't that the girl you had a huge crush on way back when? At least, that's what you told me." She said handing him the file.

He looked hurt, "She never graduated, she had three credits left to go. And she was in the Glee club." He said, "She's perfect." Donna put her hands down gently on the table, "Why are you so sad?" She asked. The Doctor sighed, "Cause I was hoping she'd be able to go somewhere in life." He said.

"Well, I saw her picture, she's pretty." Donna said. The Doctor laughed, "She was more than that, she was so strong willed, caring, and very good at everything." He said looking at the file. The Doctor then opened his laptop, "Lord Google demands my attention." He said. Donna stood up suddenly, "Wait, just hold on." She said, and he looked up, "Reaching back into your past is a dangerous business okay?" She asked. He nearly laughed, she had no idea did she?

She kept talking, "People can change, they can disappoint you. Jo may not be the same way she was when you were in high school." She said. The Doctor grinned, "I think I can handle it." He said. Donna nodded, "I thought I could too, just hear me out, hear me out." She said, "A few years ago I started an online flirtation with a high school flame Andy. Things got weird and I called it off. And two months later… Andy was dead. Dead." The Doctor nodded, "Okay." He said typing into the computer, "Jo Grant… Ohio." He said.

The results popped up onscreen, "Yes! She has a MySpace page this is fantastic!" He said. Donna nearly slapped herself across the face, "Oh god." She breathed. "And here's a link to her personal website." The Doctor said, "She's online." Donna came around behind him. "Hi Jo," He said typing, "My name is Will Schuester, but you can call me the Doctor." He said as he typed, "Not sure if you remember me." He clicked send.

"35 Bontempo Road between 2:00 and 3:00." Donna read aloud, "Bring buffalo wings." She said.

!

Two hours later the Doctor pulled up in front of a deluxe house at the address Jo had told him to meet her at. He parked his terrible blue car in front of the house.

He casually walked up to the house, and the door opened before he even answered it. "Oh my god." He said. She looked at him curiously, "Are you Will Schuester AKA the Doctor?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah, and you're Jo Grant." He said. She grinned, "Good you know my name." She said inviting him in. He stepped inside, "You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. Remember that one time when we saw the past two versions of me and defeated yet another alien?" He asked.

She stared at him, "How would you know that?" She asked, "You can't be the Doctor I know what the Doctor looks like!" He grinned, "Alright let me prove it to you. I time travel in a blue Police Box, I've got a sonic screwdriver, and I know that you wore a blue dress on the day I just described." He said.

"Oh my god." She said sipping her wine, "I'm gonna need more of this to process what's going on." She sat down at the dining table. "One minute I'm with you in the TARDIS chatting about Daleks and the next thing I know I'm in here. I'm hiding from real estate agents looking to throw me out of here since I'm living in a fore closed home. I'm also apparently a drunk, and I like dressing like a harlot!" She shouted. The Doctor sat down next to her and rubbed her back in sympathy, "I'm so sorry Jo. If it's any consolation, it's not your fault. It's mine. I think I made some sort of deal with the wrong person when they got me drunk. Somehow that lead to this happening." He said.

She sighed, "Don't worry Doctor I'm not mad at you for it." She said as the door opened. "So, this is a beautiful five bedroom with wood burning fire place…" A woman's voice said as the door closed. Jo grabbed the Doctor's hand and sprinted for the back door with him right behind her, "The real estate agent's back!" She exclaimed grabbing the box of wine and leading the Doctor out of the house.

Five minutes later they sat on the curb drinking more wine. "So, the reason I came here was not only to see if you were the Jo Grant I knew way back when, but to find out if this alternative version of you would like to help me out with my Glee club's situation. We're looking for a new star." He said. She smiled, "I'd love to. Anything to get all these struggles off my back. But, I've got to stay in character. I've got to be the floosy drunk twenty four seven." She said.

The Doctor looked at her oddly, "Why?" He asked. She sighed, "Cause, I've gotten a reputation around town, and I don't plan on staying in high school for the entire time I'm like this." She said gesturing to her midnight blue skin tight dress.

!

The next day the Doctor stood in front of the Glee club, and Jo stood behind him out of the light, "Hello!" He said, "I'd like to introduce you to someone very special. This is Jo Grant." He looked down at her. She waved at them, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face. "She's our newest member." The Doctor added. Jo zipped up her white cropped jacket.

"Wait, so old people can join glee club now?" Kurt asked. Jo scoffed, "I'm not that old! I'm barely even older than the Doc- I mean Mr. Schuester. Look at you lot you're awfully young in my eyes." She said. Elliot raised his hand, "Mr. Schuester, this seems like a terrible idea." He said. The Doctor shook his head, "Jo is a great singer." He said, hoping he was right. Jo, who still stood beside him with her arms crossed over her chest, looked nervous. Jack raised his eyebrows flirtaciously at her, and she glared at him telling him silently to back off. "She also never graduated." He added.

Martha sighed, "We appreciate what you're trying to do, but she's no Rose." She said. Jo looked confused, "Who's Rose?" She asked. "Sh-sh-she's our star." Clara pipped up. "Your star huh?" Jo asked, "Where is she?"

"She left." Kurt said in a monotone voice, "To be the lead in _Caberet_." He said. Jo Chuckled and took off her jacket, leaving herself exposed in her floral print dress. "Hey, Brad." She said to the piano player, "Maybe This Time in B-flat. And don't let me catch you lot snoozing." She said.

The Doctor sat down as the opening notes to Maybe This Time played in the choir room. In the auditorium, the same song was playing.

Jo sang the first few lines flawlessly, at first she was nervous as she performed. Soon it came naturally, and the performance went smoothly. The same thing went in the auditorium where Rose stepped up to the microphone and sang the same song. The Glee club watched in awe as Jo hit the higher notes of the song. Rose hit them at the same time in the auditorium.

The two even finished at the same time, though completely unaware of the each other. Jo watched the lights dim, and saw the Children of Time sitting there completely stunned. "Stick that in your pipe and smoke it." Jo said flipping her hair off of her shoulders.

!


	34. The Rhodes Not Taken: Rose and the Sonic

!

The Doctor was lecturing in Spanish class the next day. IT was Jo's first day in class and it was her first time trying to be in character as the Jo Grant known to Lima, Ohio. "So, if I were saying 'I am going to Mexico for the day' would I use por or para?" The Doctor asked.

He turned around to see Jo raising her hand, "Jo." He said. She smiled, "Para." She said. "Por." The Doctor corrected her. "Oh." Jo said, her face falling, "I guess I better _pour_ myself another Crantini." She said. The class laughed, and so did Jo. "I'm just kidding, it's hot chocolate." She said.

The bell rang and the Doctor walked behind his desk, "Alright everyone, remember, oral reports on Wednesday!" He shouted over the students' chatter. "Jo, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. She walked up to him quietly, "Was that taking it too far?" She asked. He shook his head, "Just don't do it in Glee club, I need them to trust you." He said.

She nodded, "Alright, so what are you hoping to talk to me about?" She asked. He sighed, "Well, I'm hoping that you'll meet me under the bleachers after school. I've got a few people that are like you and me. They remember every detail of their past lives." He said. Jo nodded, "Yeah, I've gotta come to that." She said, "What time?"

The Doctor grinned, "As soon as school lets out." He said, "That's when we meet up, we're trying to figure out who else is like us, and how to end this." He told her. Jo sighed in relief, "Alright. I'll see you then." She said. "Great." The Doctor replied as she left the room.

!

After school the group of now four sat underneath the bleachers. Jo watched, narrowly avoiding laughter as Mickey and Rory tried to hang up a hammock. "Well, we're going to be spending a lot of time down here, so I figure one of us should be pretty comfortable." Mickey said. Rory laughed, "Where'd you even get one of those?" he asked, "They're sort of expensive aren't they?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, not really. I almost bought one myself once when Rose and I went to the year 2004." He said. Mickey looked at Rory, "See?" He asked. Rory scoffed, "Shut up." He said. Jo cautiously approached the group, "Hello." She said. Mickey and Rory automatically stiffened. "Doctor what do we do?" Mickey asked. The Doctor shushed him, "She's like us. As you know from Glee her name's Jo Grant. She used to travel with me a long time ago. She's now stuck here, taken from time and space and placed here in this small town." He said as Jo stood beside him.

The two men's faces softened. "Well, she got here just in time for our newest addition." Mickey said gesturing to the hammock. Jo hopped over and swung herself into it. "Comfy!" She said, "Sorry, were you hoping to use it?" She asked. Mickey looked slightly disappointed, but didn't say anything as she swung herself side to side in the hammock. Rory sat down on his small little stool he'd dragged under the bleachers for this exact purpose.

"Well, should we inform Jo on what we've been working to accomplish here?" He asked. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah." HE said, "Alright Jo, so, we've figured out a number of people we suspect are like us. They've got no clue who they are." Rory interrupted him, "We think that they are the entire glee club with the exception of Kurt and Mike because none of us know who they are, and well, who knows who else is like us?" He asked.

Jo looked at them in bewilderment, "So that's why you asked me to join the Glee club?" She asked, "So you'd have all of us together?" The Doctor nodded, "That's exactly why Jo." He said, "That's the biggest reason. The minor reason being we need a star after Rose has been found unable to do it for us."

She sighed, "I can't believe someone would send us all here. What value do we have if we're in a small town Ohio?" She asked. The Doctor looked up at her solemnly, "Because if we're not where we need to be in time and space, the universe is going to go awry. Believe me it won't be pretty. As soon as we can we've got to get back to normal." He said. Jo grinned, "We'll get it back Doctor, I promise you." She said. He grinned back, "I know we will." He said. Mickey groaned, "Doctor, stop flirting and get back to work. We've got more internet searching, more TARDIS searching- oh yeah, that's missing too- and more sonic screwdriver searching as well- YUP just one more thing missing in this whole mess." He said.

Rory cleared his throat, "If I may, as I watched Rose leave the choir room the other day, I could've sworn I heard the sonic buzzing. It may have just been my imagination, but I think Rose has the sonic screwdriver." He said. The four of them looked at each other excitedly. "We've really got to get Rose back in the club." Jo said, "If she's back in the club I can get out of here."

!

Meanwhile Rose was in Caberet rehearsal practicing the title song. "What good is sitting, alone in your room. Come here the music play…" She sang. "This is terrible." Sandy muttered. "Life is a Caberet old chum…" She sang. "Boring!" Sandy cried. "I'm gonna barf!" Rose kept going, "Come to the Caberet…"

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Sandy shouted banging his cane on the floor. Rose pulled her anger together, "I don't know what you want!" She shouted back at him. He scoffed, "Well, I know what I don't want. And it is all of this." He said gesturing to Rose's body. She looked hurt, but he kept talking to her in a rude way, "When I gave you this part I thought you could handle it. But clearly you can't. What this show needs, is a star with a little bit more maturity."

Rose sighed, "Look, I get it. You're tryin' to get me to quit so you can be the star. And it won't work. I'm not going anywhere." She said storming out of the room. Her plaid skirt swishing behind her. "I'll say." Sandy said to the rest of the cast.

!

Rose walked into the choir room and pulled out her script laying it flat on the piano. She only waited for John for a moment, when he showed up and flashed her that cheeky grin of his. "Let's get started." She said. He nodded, "Alright." He said as she handed him her other copy of the script. "Page 34." She said.

The two of them turned their pages several times before Rose began, "I'm sleeping with him." She said. "So am I." John replied, "This play is incredibly weird." He said. Rose nodded, "Yeah, I know. Wanna know something a little creepy?" She asked. John's eyebrows perked up, "What?" He asked curiously. "That's Mr. Ryerson's favorite line." Rose said. John laughed, "Course it is. So typical of him." He said.

Rose smiled, "You're a really good actor John." She said, "Maybe you should consider joining the musical." John put his hands in his pockets, "I don't know." He said, "I'm pretty devoted to Glee. I don't think I could just walk away from it. I know how hard it was for you." He began to walk around the piano, closer to Rose. He knew how her heart was pounding as he did it, "But I'd consider doing both if you came back. But we both know that's not gonna happen." He said. Rose looked up at him hopefully, and he came even closer, "Do you know what we should do?" He asked, at this point inches away from her. "Elope?" She asked sarcastically.

"What?" He asked, scrunching up his face at the question. "Nothing." Rose said quietly. John shook it off and smiled as he got closer to Rose, "We should go bowling!" He said, "You're always so stressed out about the play, you just need to loosen up. What better way to do it than the way the rest of our classmates do it? You did say the other day that you wanted to blend in with the rest of the Americans more."

He sat down next to her on the piano seat, "I always go bowling whenever I get worked up." He lied. Rose looked at the piano keys, "Just us?" She asked. "Yeah." John said. Rose nodded, finally looking over at him, "Yeah, that-that-that would be great." She stuttered out, "I-I am really stressed out." She said, "But that's the price you pay for being a star."

"Don't I know it." Jo said as she walked into the room. John stood up from the piano as the Doctor and Jo walked in. Jo felt out of place in her blue leopard print cardigan, and bright pink top. The Doctor nodded at her to keep going in the room, "Hey Rose. Rose Tyler, Jo Grant." He said introducing the two women. They waved at each other. "We need to teach Jo the cues for, 'Don't Stop Believing.'" The Doctor said, "So, would you mind givin' us the room Rose?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah." She said. The Doctor grinned, "Fantastic." He said. "She's singing the female lead?" John asked. The Doctor nodded. "That's Rose's part Mr. Schue." He said. The Doctor sighed, "Rose isn't in Glee anymore. Jo's taking over the part." He replied as Rose left the room.

She thanked John for his help as she left the room, and barely stayed long enough to watch Jo and John warm up.

!

Later on that day Rory sat down in Mickey's hammock in between his sixth and seventh period classes. The dappled sunlight shone down on his face as he rocked back and forth. It was completely silent except for the cross country team practicing on the track. They didn't even make much noise, they just sounded like rain on the track.

After a moment he heard singing. He looked up to see Rose singing Caberet, and he almost plugged his ears when he saw what was in her hands. It was the sonic screwdriver, "What good is sitting alone in your room…" She sang, completely unaware of Rory's eyes watching her like a hawk. "Come hear the music play…"

Rory watched her press a button on the screwdriver, illuminating the blue tip. "Life is a Caberet old chum…" She sang as she waved it around. Suddenly, she unintentionally caused one of the rivets holding Rory's stool together to pop off. She didn't even notice, but Rory did. He sat up abruptly in the hammock. "Come to the Caberet…" Rose sang.

He then ran off to find the Doctor, to confirm to him that Rose Tyler was the one carrying the sonic screwdriver.

!

Rose picked up a pink bowling ball, "So, how do I throw this?" She asked. He looked at the lane and led her over to it. "Just look at the pins." He said pointing to the other end, "Nice and straight."

She looked straight ahead, then limply tossed the ball. The two watched in disappointment as the ball went into the gutter. Rose looked up at John cautiously. "Are you sure this is your first time?" John teased. She smacked him lightly on the chest and went to try another shot.

Meanwhile Jo Grant tossed a ball into the lane and bowled a strike. "Wow Jo! You've had some practice at this haven't you?" He asked. She nodded, "Oh yeah I have." She said, "This is great, honestly I've been having a good time." She said. The Doctor smiled, "I'm glad. So, how's life been treating you these past few weeks?" He asked.

She sighed, "It's been hell," She said sipping a beer, "I've been pretending to be a drunk, I've had men hit on me that I don't even know, and I've been kicked out of that foreclosed house so many times it's not even countable anymore." She said.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Rory Williams entering into the bowling alley suddenly, "Rose Tyler has the sonic screwdriver." He blurted, "I don't know how, or why, but she's got it. She unintentionally ruined my chair with it." Jo and the Doctor stood up. "Are you sure Rory?" The Doctor asked. The boy nodded, "I'm positive. I saw her with it." He said.

Jo nodded, "Well, we'd better get going on a plan to retrieve it from her don't you think?" She asked. The other two nodded, "Let's go." Rory said leading them out of the bowling alley. The game was still unfinished.

Back at Rose and John's lane, they were sitting down eating pizza. "This is really good pizza." She said. John laughed, "Yeah, I think they import the pepperoni from Michigan." He said. Rose smiled, "So, how's Glee?" She asked. John sighed, "Well, everybody misses you." He said.

She shook her head, "They miss my talent not me." She said. John looked her in the eye, "No, no, we're your friends." He said, "We just miss having you around." Rose sighed, "You know, I love Glee I just, I love the musical even more. I've got a lead role. That's a rare opportunity for a sophomore." She said, "And I wasn't as appreciated in Glee." John put his hand on top of hers, "I appreciate you." He said.

Then he stood up and picked up Rose's ball, "It's your last turn." He said. She stood up and took it from him, "I can do this." She told herself. She lined up her gaze with the pins at the end, and sent the ball rolling. It knocked down every single pin at the end. She squealed with laughter and wrapped her arms around a now smiling John, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

She pulled away a little, and locked her eyes on his. Next thing she knew her lips were pressed onto his in their second kiss. Neither of them noticed their bodies glowed gold once again, Rose's glowing brighter than his, but he was still glowing. He gently pulled away, breaking the sudden kiss.

"Come back to Glee." He whispered. She sighed, "What about Amy?" She asked. He looked back into her eyes, "I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, I just want to spend more time with you." He confessed. She kept her hand rested on the back of his neck, "I'll- I'll have to quit the play." She said. He looked down sadly, "I'll do it!" She piped. He smiled at her, and she wrapped her arms back around him.


	35. The Rhodes Not Taken: Conclusions

!

The next day the Children of Time huddled around the piano discussing what could possibly be wrong with Amy, which was making Rory very nervous. "Maybe Amy is lactose intolerant." Kurt said to Martha. "That doesn't explain all the crying." Elliot muttered. Jack rolled his eyes as he strummed a guitar, already knowing what was going on. "Maybe she just doesn't like us." Clara thought aloud.

"Are you all that stupid?" Jack asked setting his guitar down. He didn't notice all the glares he received from Rory. "Seriously?" He asked, "I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates." He said standing up. Rory glared at him again, "Don't." He said.

Jack kept going, "Maybe, Amy's got one in the oven." He suggested. Sarah Jane stopped messing with Melody's hair. Clara and Kurt turned to stare at Jack. "Who's the baby's father?" Martha asked. "Who do you think?" Jack said, looking right at Rory as if he knew he was the true father. "John." Jack finally blurted out after a moment.

Kurt let out a silent laugh. Rose burst into the Glee club at that moment, "Yes you've heard correctly I have returned to Glee!" She announced happily. The club ignored her and began to whisper amongst themselves. "Hello?" Rose asked. Kurt looked up at her, "Sorry, Glee Club has just been rocked with its first scandal." He said. "Amy's pregnant." Martha said. Kurt circled around the piano to face Rose. "And the baby daddy?" He questioned, "John."

Rose's face paled. That was when she realized he'd used her. He'd been using her the whole time. She ran out of the club hurt.

!

John set down a set of papers on Donna's desk, "I just wanted to drop off the application for that scholarship you were telling me about. I got Rose to come back to Glee so, I figure we've got a shot." He said. Donna smiled, "I knew you could do it." She said, "See what you can accomplish when you set your mind to it?"

A few minutes later John walked out of the office feeling confident and recharged. He walked down the hallway with a smile on his face, that is until Rose called his name from behind him. "John!" She called. He turned around, and was greeted with the speedy palm of her hand striking his cheek. "You're a liar." She said icily, "Why didn't you tell me Amy was pregnant?" She asked.

"Who told you?" John asked. Rose grabbed his wrists, "Everyone knows but me. I'm the fool who went out with you and let you kiss me, thinking you actually had feelings for me." She said. John sighed, "But I-I do. I haven't been honest with you, and that was wrong of me. I feel terrible about everything I've done to you. I just did it for all the wrong reasons. I did it for myself so I could get a scholarship." He said.

"You could've been honest with me." She whispered. "I know, I could have. But let me tell you one thing, that kiss was real." He said in the same low voice. "Look, John, I can't come back to glee if all it's gonna be is lies, lies, and more lies with you. I'm sorry." She said walking away.

!

In Spanish class that day. Jo sat down with the Doctor, "I had a conversation with her in the bathroom. The bag she had was so close to my hand and I completely missed my opportunity to sneak in and grab your sonic." She said. The Doctor sighed, "Well, Jo it would've looked suspicious if you just reached in there and grabbed it without her asking." He said. Jo shook her head, "No, it would've been perfectly in character actually. I can't believe I didn't take the opportunity to do it. I'm so stupid." She said.

The Doctor looked her in the eyes, "You're not stupid Jo." He said, "Now you've gotta go, I'll see you at the performance tonight." He said.

!

That night they ran scales in their country themed costumes. "The house is packed! You lot are gonna kick butt tonight." The Doctor said as they finished, "Your first performance in front of a real audience I can't believe it."

"Doesn't the assembly count?" Elliot asked. "The assembly was just an excuse for you guys to sell sex and be disturbing." Amy retorted, "I think we'd all rather forget about it." She said. Melody and Sarah Jane nodded in agreement.

"Where's Jo?" The Doctor asked. Suddenly Jo burst into the room quite obviously drunk, "Yee haw!" She cried, "Right on cue as usual." She said. The bright gold fringes of her costume glittered in the bright choir room lights.

"Hey roller boy, handsome. Oh I like that color." She said, "Have you been working on those muscles, you've got something right there." She told Jack before randomly kissing him. "HONK!" She yelled squeezing Kurt's nose. The boy looked down at her frightened. "There's my boy." She said turning to the Doctor. "Are you drunk?" The Doctor asked, "Jo this is no time to be in character." He said. "You promised me you wouldn't do this."

Jo laughed, "Sorry, but whoo! This is fun!" The Doctor was about to reply, but saw Donna standing in the doorway. He walked over to her instead. Once they were out in the hallway, she began to speak, "Jo Grant almost ran me over in the parking lot Will." She said, "You can't let her go on in her condition."

The Doctor sighed, "But there's an auditorium full of people waiting to see us perform." He protested pointing in that direction, "If she doesn't go on, none of the kids can." Donna looked up at him sadly, "It is just brilliant to see how committed you are to these kids. It's kinda obvious actually that you don't give a shit about any of them." She said storming away. The Doctor looked away as she walked off.

Five minutes later the Children of Time performed "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood. Jo's every motion was as if she was drunk. The Doctor wondered if he should've encouraged her more during their talk earlier. She looked really torn down then, and even more now. Whatever had happened to her over the past few weeks must've been really awful if it put her into a funk so bad that she began to get a drunk like the woman she had been living as.

When the song finished Jo stood on Elliot's wheel chair, and Rose watched from the sidelines. Jo didn't look happy at the end of the performance though, and she realized she was done with performing as a high school student.

The Doctor waited for her after the performance. She stepped out of the bathroom, "I can't do the second act." She whispered. He nodded, "I know, that was what I was about to tell you." He said. She sighed, "Doctor, I'm so sorry you ever had to see me like this. I never wanted this to happen, not ever. I always sat around you as this modest girl who had a lot of adventure in her life. She was normal on the outside but on the inside, she was so bold." She said, "When I was out there on that stage I felt that again, the feeling of being normal, impressing you, making you proud, but that's not what I'm there to do. That's what the children are there for. This is their moment, don't let a drunken, washed up Jo Grant take that away."

She began to walk away, "You know what? I'm going to see you tomorrow after you get done teaching." She said kissing him quickly on the cheek, "Goodbye Doctor." She said leaving the hallway.

Back in the choir room the club was getting dressed in their other costumes. "They loved us! We're a hit!" Elliot cried high fiving the Doctor. "Wh-where's Jo?" Clara asked. The Doctor sighed, "Jo's amazing, but she left the club, and the school. She decided it was time to move on. I'm sorry I brought her here. I thought it would do us good, but it just kinda took us downhill." HE said.

"But we need her for the second act!" Martha protested. "I'll just have to cut the show short." The Doctor replied. The club let out a series of eye rolls. "You were great," The Doctor said, "Don't worry, there will be other performances."

Rose walked up behind him, "Excuse me?" She asked. He turned around, "I think I might have a solution." Rose continued, "In show business when a star can't perform her understudy steps in. I'd be happy to go on for Jo if you'd let me." She said. "Since when are you willing to be an understudy?" Martha asked. "Since I quit the play." Rose said stepping forward.

"Really? Why?" Kurt asked. "I realized being a star didn't make me feel as special as being your friend." She said, "If I let you down when you needed me the most, I'd never forgive myself." Amy looked up at John and tightened his tie. "I know all the words to the song." Rose said. "You don't know the choreography." Amy responded.

Rose nodded in agreement, and so did Melody. "Then we're gonna have to give her a lot of help out there aren't we?" John asked. Rose smiled up at him, "Go get your costume." The Doctor said.

Five minutes later he sat down next to Donna with a smile on his face. Queen's "Somebody to Love" began from the Children of Time's voices. Rose stepped out onstage instead of Jo, and Donna smiled over at the Doctor. The club was doing fantastically, even though Rose looked a little out of sync. They did incredibly, and John and Rose's voice sounded fantastic together as always. Donna's hand rested over her heart midway through the song as they formed a line of couples.

When they finished the song the group smiled at each other, all of them prideful of their performance, which was perhaps their best yet.


	36. Intermission 4

_Next time..._

_"Your husband is having an affair with a creepy ginger woman."_

_"Rory, when you said you and Amy had an affair...?" "It doesn't mean anything Doctor."_

_"I'm gonna give you my baby."_

_"I've just been feeling really tired lately, and I don't know why. "_

_"I'd like to invite you to be the celebrity judge, Donna." _

_"I'm Terri Schuester, Will's pregnant wife." _

_"I'm gonna start calling you J-Rod." _


	37. Vitamin D: The Doctor's Plan

"Vitamin D"

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" The Doctor called out as the Children of Time began to perform the newly learned dance steps, "Now step! Ball change! Step! Ball change! Step! You! You! You and ba-ba-ba turn!" Then he noticed how unenthusiastically the club was dancing, "Come on, you're sleep walking on me here." He complained, "Give me some energy. We've got sectionals in two…"

Martha interrupted him, "Oh please sectionals is gonna be a breeze." She said. "Maybe so. But if we coast through sectionals, we're gonna get killed at regionals." The Doctor said. Half the club wasn't even listening as he continued. John was staring off into space, mostly at Amy, and Kurt was watching a YouTube video on his phone. Kurt suddenly let out a laugh and looked away from his phone, the Doctor glared at him, "Sorry, funny YouTube." Kurt muttered, "It's the grape stomping one."

!

Later on the Doctor and Donna sat in the teacher's lounge eating lunch. The mustard sandwich the Doctor was eating had stained his chin yellow, and he hadn't even noticed. Donna, however, couldn't pay attention much to what he was saying as she was distracted by the stain. "The club has gotten really complacent." The Doctor told her, "It's like the fire has totally gone out."

Donna looked down at her yellow bow top, and back up at him as she scrubbed a grape with her little white towelette, "Um, sorry you've just got a little mustard on your Kirk Douglas chin dimple." She said. He laughed, and stuck his tongue out of his mouth trying to reach it. After failing multiple times Donna reached over with her plastic gloved hand, and wiped it off herself. "There you go crazy boy." She said. "So, when did this start to happen?" Donna asked.

_"One two three four five six seven!" Rose counted off. "Oh no! No! No! No! No!" She exclaimed as the drum went off beat and Sarah Jane randomly twirled with help from the newly entered Doctor. _

_"Great news I've just received the competition bracket for sectionals." He said as Kurt spun around, and stopped, "And we are in really good shape. There's only two other teams. We beat them, we make it to Regionals." The whole club cheered amongst themselves. This would be only too easy. _

_"Who are the other teams?" Rose asked. "Drumroll please John!" The Doctor exclaimed. John obliged, and did a drum roll. "School for the Deaf in Dayton, and someplace called Jane Adams Academy."He said. "Jane Adams?" Martha asked. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, you know what that place is?" He asked. She nodded, "It's basically a halfway house for girls just getting out of juvie." She said. _

_"This is great!" Clara exclaimed. Elliot nodded in agreement, "People who don't know what they're saying and criminals who don't care. That's definitely cool." He said reaching to high five Sarah Jane, who reached over and high fived Melody. _

"They think they've got it in the bag, so they've simply stopped trying." The Doctor said, "I've got to figure out some way to motivate them." Donna thought for a moment, "Well, you could… What about a sticker board?" She offered, "That's how my parents got me to do chores as a kid. I always thought it was super lame. I hated it. So debunking that idea already." She said.

"Oh dear god please, stop talking." Sue Sylvester said from the table next to theirs, "I'm trying desperately to ignore the treacle sweet inanity of our asinine conversation." She said as Donna and the Doctor glared at her. "Now I've got bile in my mouth." Sue added, "and I will hold my tongue no further." She held up a clip board, "You know what this is? IT's a list of my cheerios. Every week I pick someone at random and I throw them out." She said.

"We do things a bit differently in glee club." The Doctor muttered, "Not that you'd understand Sue." The gym coach laughed, "Oh yeah Will?" She asked, "How's that working out for you? You have to remember something, we're dealing with children. They need to be terrified. It's like mother's milk to them. Without it, their bones won't grow properly. So if you want results with a kid, you find that competitive animal within and unleash ." She said standing up. "Donna that blouse is just insane." She comented one last time before standing up, and leaving.

Donna rolled her eyes, "I can't believe she's allowed to teach at this school." She muttered angrily. The Doctor sat up, "You know, she may have a point." He said. Donna looked at him shocked, "Have you gone mad?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head, "Not yet." He said grinning.


	38. Vitamin D: Mash Ups

!

The Doctor looked at the dry erase board in the choir room, and turned to face the club. "Everyone of these people, or elements is in competition with one another." He said, hanging up a picture of a lightning bolt and an above ground swimming pool. "They were a champion in their own right. But they used competing with each other to make themselves even better." He added.

"I don't understand how lightning is in competition with an above ground swimming pool." Kurt said confused. "Just go with it." The Doctor muttered. "You lot have become complacent. You were great at the invitational, but you have got to be fantastic if you want to get through sectionals." He said. John let out a quiet yawn in the back of the room, "Okay. Split up, boys on the left side, girls on the right." The Doctor commanded, everyone hesitated, "Let's go! Come on!"

Finally the club began moving to the assigned parts of the room. The Doctor chuckled until Kurt tried to come over to the girl's side. "Kurt." He said, the boy looked at him, and the Doctor cocked his head in the direction of the boys. He reluctantly walked back over.

"Here's the deal. Two teams, boys vs. girls. One week from today, you will each perform a mash-up of your choice." The Doctor continued. Melody, Sarah Jane, and Amy looked at each other excitedly. "What's a mash up?" Jack asked. "It's where you mash two songs together." Rory muttered under his breath.

"Oh." Jack replied, seeing it suddenly obvious. The two boys began to laugh. "Boys will perform on Tuesday, and the girls will perform the next day." The Doctor said, "I want costumes, go crazy with it. Whoever wins the competition, gets to chose the number that we do for Sectionals."

Rose raised her hand briefly, "Wait," She said, "Who's gonna be the judge? Your gender makes you biased." The Doctor grinned, "Ah, there's gonna be a celebrity judge." He said. "Wh-who?" Clara asked. He winked, "You'll have to show up to find out." He said adjusting the collar of his leather jacket.

"We've got this." Martha whispered to Rose as the girls walked out of the room. "Totally, I'm going to start story boarding our choreography right now." She said.

The Doctor walked over to the boys group, "I hope you lot are ready for this competition." He said, "The girls look pretty pumped up." Elliot looked him in the eyes, "We're planning on winning. Winning is cool." He said. The Doctor laughed, and looked over at a seemingly exhausted John, who let loose a yawn. "John are you alright?" He asked. John nodded, "Yeah, just a bit worn out." He said. "Come on mate, we're late for practice." Rory said patting him on the back. After that moment, Rory, Jack, John, Mickey, and Mike headed out of the choir room towards the football field.

!

Sue Sylvester was writing in her journal inside the walls of her red themed office, "_Dear Journal," _She wrote, "_Feeling listless again today. It began at dawn when I tried making a smoothie out of beef bones, breaking my juicer. And then at Cheerios practice, disaster." _She thought back to a few hours earlier when she'd gotten the Cheerleaders to form a pyramid, "_It was unmistakeable, it was like spotting the first spark on the Hindenburg. A quiver." _She remembered clearly watching Amy Pond on top of the pyramid, her knees were quivering. "_That quiver will lose us Nationals. And without a championship, I'll lose my endorsements. Without those endorsements, I won't be able to buy my hovercraft."_

She thought back to after practice when the cheerios were going back to their classes, Melody and Sarah Jane had walked past her, but she stopped Amy, "Feeling alright Amy?" She asked. The girl nodded, "I'm just really tired from Glee club." She replied.

_"Glee club. Every time I try to destroy that clutch of scab-eating mouth-breathers it only comes back stronger like some sexually ambitious horror movie villain. Here I am, about to turn 30, and I've sacrificed everything only to be shanghaied by the bi-curious machinations of a cabal of doughy, misshapen teens Am I missing something journal? Is it me? Of course it's not me. It's Will Schuester. There's something about him that I don't trust. Like how secretive he is, or how practically bald he is. And It's coming clear to me now, if I can't destroy the club, I'll have to destroy THE MAN." _

Sue shut her journal, and rushed over to the Doctor's apartment. When she arrived there she promptly sat down to have tea with his wife Terri. "Let me be Frank," She said to Mrs. Schuester, "Your husband is hiding his kielbalsa in a Hickory Farms basket that doesn't belong to you."

"What?" Terri asked confused, "With who?" Sue tried not to smile, her plan was already working, "A guidance counselour." She said, "Real floozy and man eater. She wears creepy brooches like the kind my Nana was buried in. Tea." Terri stood up, "Oh, sorry." She said pouring some tea into Sue's cup. "You know it's the same sob story every time. Wife puts on a couple of pounds…" Sue began.

"I'm pregnant." Terri said. "Oh that's no excuse." Sue retorted, "I've always thought the desire to procreate showed deep, personal weakness. Me—never wanted kids. Don't have the time, don't have the uterus."

Terri looked at her, still slightly uncomfortable at the idea, "Are you sure about this?" She asked, not wanting any of what Sue said to be true. Sue winked, "A woman always knows." She replied. Terri sighed, leaning back into her golden colored couch. "Let me put it to you this way, if it's not a full blown affair it's certainly heading in that direction. You need a machete to cut through the haze of lust that surrounds them." Sue said.

"Oh god what am I gonna do?" Terri asked nervously. Sue looked at her calmly, "I think you should both pack up and move out of the district." She said, "Unless you wanna lose your man to a mentally ill, but very sassy, ginger pygmy with Ariel eyes."

"Now you're absolutely sure about this, I mean, you have proof?"

"Get in that school, and sniff out those sex pheromones for yourself. We happen to have an opening, our school nurse Mrs. Lancaster, is in a coma."

_Mrs. Lancaster was walking down the stairs like any normal day. As she past Sue, the other woman stuck her foot out, and the nurse fell down the stairs. Sue pulled out her phone, and dialed a number, "Master, phase one is complete." She said. _

"But I'm not a nurse." Terri said, "I work at Sheets N' Things." Sue opened up her arms, "Well, I'm not an American citizen I was born in the Panama Canal zone." She said, "But I managed to get a passport I've run for office twice." Terri looked around the room in deeper confusion. How was that possible?

"My advice to you," Sue continued amidst Terri's distractions, "Is if you don't want to lose him, get creative."

Sue then left the apartment, and pulled out her phone. A British accent rang loud and clear on the other end, "Ah, Ms. Sylvester, I trust you've convinced Terri Schuester to go work at the school?" The man asked. She nodded, "Yes, she's taken the bait. Now we just have to wait for her to destroy him." She said.

The man laughed, "Ah, very good. I'll see you later Sue." He said. "You too Master." Sue replied hanging up her phone.


	39. Vitamin D: What's up with Reality?

The next day, the Doctor, Rory, Mickey, and Jo sat in their tiny section of the underside of the bleachers. "So, you're doing mash ups?" Jo asked sipping her tea. Mickey nodded, "Brilliant idea, although, I shouldn't have admitted that in front of him." He said glaring at the Doctor, who was already smiling with pride.

Rory laughed, "Too late." He said, "And the TARDIS isn't here so you can't go back and fix that mistake." Mickey hit him on the arm, "Shut up." He said. Rory laughed, and his laugh slowly turned into a frown as the others looked away from him. "So, we know that Rose has the sonic, but we don't know how to get it away from her." Mickey said to the Doctor. Jo sighed, "Don't ask me to do it, I failed last time." She muttered.

The Doctor looked up at Jo, "Don't worry about it. The rest of us have plenty of opportunity." He said. Rory stared blankly off into space, his mind deep in thought about Amy. "Rory?" The time lord questioned, poking his friend. "What?" He asked. "Do you have any idea how we're gonna get the sonic back from Rose?" The Doctor asked.

Rory didn't look at him, "I don't know, maybe we could sneak into her stuff when she's not looking?" He offered, sounding extremely bored. Mickey sat down next to Rory's swaying hammock, "What's wrong with ya mate?" He asked. Rory shook his head, "It's nothing, I just received some rough news a few weeks ago." He said.

Jo sat up, "What kind of rough news?" She asked. Rory sighed, "Doctor, remember how I told you about how Amy's my wife in reality, and we have a daughter?" He asked. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, what about it?" He asked. Rory glanced at him, "Figure it out." He said.

Mickey was the first to catch on, "Oh my god." He said. Jo caught on next, "You did what?" She asked. The Doctor looked at the three of them, completely clueless, "What's going on?" He asked. Rory glared at him, "Doctor, come on. I'd expected for you to figure it out right away." He said.

The time lord shrugged his shoulders, and then he caught on. "Rory!" he exclaimed, "Oh you made a huge mistake! A very big mistake!" He shouted. Rory rolled his eyes, "Either that, or it's reality seeping through." He said, "Because Melody looks exactly like my daughter in one of her regenerations."

Jo looked up, "That would make Melody a time lord. You and Amy are both human." She said. Rory nodded, "It's complicated." He said, "Don't ask." The Doctor laughed, "Don't ask." He said, "That's the opposite of what we're doing here. All we do everyday is ask questions." Mickey rolled his eyes, "Doctor, that's beside the point. What if Rory being the father of Amy's baby, and Rose finding the sonic are linked? What if this is reality seeping through just like Rory said?" He asked.

The Doctor thought for a moment, "Then that's either really good, or really bad." He muttered.

!

Later on the Doctor and Donna sat down in the teacher's lounge once again. "I think I've figured out a way to get them motivated." He said referring to the Glee club. "I'm pitting them against one another in a glee-off." Donna smiled, "Oh." She said. "Guess who the celebrity judge is gonna be?" The Doctor asked, "You." She put her hand over her heart, "Me?" She asked.

Terri Schuester walked into the room at that moment, and paused when she entered the doorway. "You are the most honest and impartial person I know." The Doctor confessed to Donna, who kept on smiling at him. "Well isn't this a surprise." Terri muttered as she walked into the room. The Doctor's face dropped, what was Terri doing there?

"Terri, wh-what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked. She approached them, "Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Terri Schuester, Will's pregnant wife." She said rubbing her stomach. "Hi." Donna breathed. "Oh honey, someone got a little lipstick on your cup." Terri said licking her thumb and reaching down towards Donna's tea cup.

Donna let out a little squeak as Terri thumbed it off of the cup. "Oi! Lady! Don't you go messin' with my tea!" She shouted a moment later. Terri looked taken aback, but said nothing as she went to get a cup of coffee. The Doctor smiled at Donna's outburst, and looked at Terri, "Is everything okay? You never visit me at work." He said.

"Oh I'm not visiting." She replied sitting down, "No, you've been so stressed about our finances lately, that I thought I would pitch in by getting a second job. I'm the school nurse." She smiled at them.

"But, you're not a nurse you don't even have any training!" The Doctor protested. "Oh, please, Will." She groaned, "It's a public school. Isn't this gonna be great? And this means that I'm gonna be around all the time now." She added looking at Donna.

The other two exchanged a series of nervous glances upon the realization that their normal lunch schedule was now going to change.

!

John was sitting in football practice, barely able to keep awake. He was losing it, unable to keep his eyes open. John was aware of how lucky he was. After all he was captain of the football team, he was what Rose had deemed the "Glee Stud". And he was excited about Amy. In his opinion she was beautiful, and popular, also carrying his child.

One problem was that he just couldn't get Rose out of his head. She kind of freaked him out a little bit, but he liked it. Some part of him liked it when she was crazy, and open, and laughing with him as they sang.

He was a mess, and he was juggling everything. He just didn't have the energy to do everything.

"He's drooling." Kurt said. "Dude, wake up." Jack muttered. "Yeah that sounds good." John said sleepily. "I said, we can't let the girls beat us." Jack said. John wiped the drool off of his chin, "Sorry, sometimes when I'm thinking really hard, it helps to close my eyes." He said. Elliot rolled forward to face him, "We're doing a mash up of 'it's my life' and Usher's 'Confessions.'" He said.

"We should get some trash can lids." Jack said, "And Stomp the Yard up in this piece." Rory shook his head, "No, Jack." He said. "Jack, with respect you're more helpful when you don't contribute." Elliot muttered. "Dude." Jack said, attempting to wake John, "What's wrong with you? Go see the nurse. Every day I say I have a headache. I sleep for three hours. I haven't attended a math class in two years."

John stood up, "Thanks mates, keep up the good work." He said sleepily patting Mickey on the shoulder and leaving.

!

Meanwhile in the girls room Rose entered, and immediately smelt the strong smell of nail polish remover, "Good lord Clara! Martha! I told you to do that in the bathroom. Not in our rehearsal space it stinks in here!" She exclaimed plugging her nose. "Sorry not sorry." Martha replied as she applied another coat of neon yellow to her nails.

Sarah Jane did a stretch on the bar, and Melody did her mascara in the mirror. "Alright, we need to get started." Rose said. "We're getting warmed up." Melody groaned, glaring at Rose's reflection. "Where's Amy?" Rose asked. "Probably down at the mall looking for elastic waist pants." Sarah Jane replied.

The rest of the girls laughed, even Rose found herself chuckling lightly. Rose walked deeper into the room, "Mr. Schuester's right, we can't get complacent." She said. Martha rolled her eyes, "Chill out Rose, I've already picked the songs. We're gonna do a mash up of "Halo" and "Walkin' On Sunshine"." She said. Rose nodded, "That was my idea Martha." She said.

"Whatever." Martha replied as she helped Clara with her nails, "Come on Rose, we could do this in our sleep. It's just a musical number. Do you think those six blokes are gonna give us any competition? I say we just wing it." Rose shook her head, "We can't wing it." She growled. "All those in favor of winging it?" Martha asked not even looking up to see not one person's hand go up, "All those oppose?" She asked. Rose raised her hand as Martha turned to look at the hands. Only Rose's was up. "Looks like the ayes have it." Martha said.

Rose shook her head in defeat and walked out of the room.


	40. Vitamin D: Drugs

!

John walked into the nurses office, and looked up in shock to see Mrs. Schuester sitting behind the nurse's desk. "Hello how can I help you?" She asked. "Hey, Mrs. Schuester." John said, still trying to hide his obvious shock at seeing her. "I'm John Smith I'm in Glee with your husband." He said.

"Oh hi John." She said, slightly disappointed that the boy was from the Glee club, "Oh, wait a minute, are you the one who's dating Amy Pond?" She asked approaching him. He nodded, "Yeah. Why?" He asked. She smiled, "Wow you have really good bone structure." She said. That was going to be important if he was the father of Amy's baby. She had to have a good looking baby.

"Yeah, I've been rather tired lately, and I was wondering if I could lie down here for a while." He said eyeballing a cot in the corner of the room. "Why don't you have a seat?" Terri asked sitting back down in her chair. John stared longingly at the chair for a moment before sitting down in it.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about your sleep habits?" She asked, "What time do you go to bed?" He sighed, "Um, usually after the BBC starts playing the really good shows." He said, "I'm normally tired, but lately I can't just fall asleep. It's like my brain doesn't want to shut down."

Terri cocked her head to the side, "Well what are you thinking about?" She asked. He looked back at her, and she smiled, "Oh you can be honest with me, I'm a nurse." She said, "There's a code of silence in my office." John nodded, "Okay, football plays, T.V, girls, dance steps, girls…" He murmured.

"But you're dating Amy Pond." Terri said, her voice bordering on a hiss. "Yes, but, do you think a man can be into two girls at once?" He asked curiously. "No." She replied quickly, "And remember, flirting is cheating. And the revenge of the jilted woman is usually pretty messy."

John eyeballed the cot again, "Can I take my nap now?" He whined. "Do you ever sleep John?" She asked. John shook his head, "No, but I read once that teenagers need more sleep than infants." He said. Terri smiled, "When I was in high school, I captained the cheerleading squad, I kept a perfect 4.0 G.P.A, I cultivated my popularity, and I maintained a loving relationship with the boy who became my husband." She said, then a realization dawned upon her, "Wow, how did I do that? Wait a minute! Yes! I know!" She shouted excitedly reaching into a drawer.

A moment later she pulled out something from her purse, "Sudafedren! It's the stuff they put in decongestants to make them nondrowsy. It's kind of like a, well, like a vitamin." She said popping two of them out of their plastic casing, "I would pop two of these blue meanies every morning, and I'd be a firecracker the rest of the day." She said handing them to John.

"Are they safe?" He asked. "They're over the counter, they stack them next to the candy bars. Sweetie, I'm the school nurse. You can trust me. Remember that code of silence?" She asked handing him the pills and a cup of water. John pushed the pills into his mouth and swallowed them.

A few minutes later he walked into Glee club over enthusiastic. "Hello everyone! By god it's a BEAUTIFUL day! Let's run through the number!" He shouted exaggerating his London accent. "I can't wait to do the number I'm ready and excited. Aren't you? Stand up! Come on!" He shouted. Mike, Mickey, and Rory all looked at him oddly. "Let's get this joint jumping!" He cried attempting to shove Mickey out of his chair.

"Has your soul been taken over by caffeinated aliens?" Elliot asked concerned. "NO!" John squeaked, "Just visited the school nurse. Got this great vitamin. I feel brilliant! I can't wait to do the number. Let's do the number, and then afterwards, we can build a house for Habitat for Humanity."

Jack and Rory both began to laugh, "What kind of vitamin?" Jack asked. "Vitamin C? Vogue magazine says it boosts energy levels and brightens the complexion." Kurt guessed. "Nope!" John exclaimed, "Vitamin D. And I got you lot some." He added tossing the package of Sudafedren to Jack.

The next day, the boys performed their number. No one could help but notice how high their energy was. Especially John's, which was ironic considering he'd had no energy the whole week. Elliot's energy was up as well. Martha and Rose looked at each other in shock. Rose's stare seemed to say, "I told you so." Whereas Martha's was more concerned.

It seemed as if they'd certainly lose the competition unless they did something good with their performance. Rose looked at them, morbidly confused. "Geez I didn't know you had it in you!" The Doctor exclaimed, "That was fantastic. You ladies better bring it otherwise we've got our opening number for sectionals!"

!

Amy stepped up to her locker, and did the combination. The locker opened at ease as soon as she finished. She took a plaid patterned binder out of her locker, and was reaching to take another when she was interrupted by Rose. "I haven't seen you at Glee rehearsals." She said. "I'm not superwoman." Amy retorted, "I know Glee is your whole life, but I have the Cheerios, I'm on honor roll I have friends."

She closed her locker and walked away. "You don't have to be embarrassed Amy. No one at Glee is gonna judge you." Rose said. Amy stopped, and turned around. Rose walked closer to her, "Look, I know everyone expects us to be enemies in competition, but I don't hate you." She said. Amy raised an eyebrow, "Why not? I've been awful to you." She said.

Rose smiled, "That was before you knew what it felt like to be me." She said tugging on a strand of her blonde hair, "An outsider. More people are going to start finding out about this and you're gonna need friends who can relate." Amy scoffed, "How the bloody hell can you relate to what I'm going through?" She whispered.

"You don't think people whisper about me in the lunchrooms or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?" She asked. Amy sighed, "That was me actually." She confessed. Rose ignored Amy's comment, "Look, I don't agree with the choice you're making." She said, "but you're gonna need Glee. You have seven months of your youth left you should enjoy it. And let's face it in a couple of months that cheer uniform ain't gonna fit and we're gonna be all you have left. Just come back to practice. Boys vs. girls. It's fun, and we could certainly use your voice. You're actually a good singer Amy. Occasionally sharp but that's just cause you lack my years of experience."

Amy spoke next, "I would've tortured you if the roles were reversed you know." She told Rose. "I know." Rose said smiling as she walked away from Amy. The Cheerleader looked back at Rose one last time before walking away to Glee practice.

When Amy walked into the choir room, she was welcomed with several smiles from Melody and Sarah Jane, "Where've you been?" Sarah Jane asked. "It's been boring without you!" Melody shouted. The unholy trinity exchanged several hugs. Clara and Martha's smiles appeared too, "Where's Rose?" Clara asked. Amy shrugged, "Probably on her way." She replied.

Martha laughed, "Of course she always rides us on our laziness and she shows up late." She said. Clara nodded in agreement and tightened the bun in her hair, "So, in her absence, what are we g-gonna d-do?" She asked.

At that moment Rose burst into the room, "Alright everyone, sit down." She said. They all reluctantly obeyed, "I told you." Rose said. Melody groaned, "We know. You've been berating us since we got this assignment." She said. Rose shook her head, "They were good enough to blow our socks off." She said.

"Were they really that good?" Amy asked. "They were Amy." Rose replied, she let out a sigh, "Look, I was alright with arranging, and directing this number free of charge. But we underestimated the boys. Their number will go to sectionals, and we'll all be humiliated!" She cried.

"How were we supposed to know they'd be so good?" Martha asked, "They've never been good." Clara sighed, "Yeah, h-how did they do it?" She asked. Another voice entered the room, "The real question is what were they on?" Kurt said stepping into the choir room, "Though I've been grouped with the boys my allegiance still remains with you ladies. They declined my offer to do their hair in corn rows and all of my artistic decisions have been derided as too costly because they involve several varieties of exotic bird feathers. We all took something."

Rose looked back at the group in shock, and they returned the look.


	41. Vitamin D: Amy's Choice

!

John walked through the hallways and high fived a boy from the football team, "Hello! I've got next week's plays all worked out!" He shouted. He passed the Doctor, "Hey, Mr. Schue I've got that paper on Bariloche, Argentina on your desk." He said. "But it's not due for two weeks?" The Doctor said confused.

"I'm in the zone!" John whispered happily to himself. He was stopped on his happy walk by an angry Rose, "Cheater!" She shouted at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "You took performance enhancing drugs." Rose hissed, "Kurt told us!" John pushed past her, "It's deplorable, contemptable, and it's just wrong it's also cheating. As a matter of fact I'm gonna start calling you J-rod." She said.

"Whoa! I'm not like A-Rod I'd never take steroids." John protested, then he stopped walking, "Listen, Rose, you know what it's like for me, the kind of pressure I'm under." HE said. Rose rolled her eyes, "We all have pressures. But you know how I deal with it? The natural way. I always just have a really good dream. Often I find they involve you, me, and a blue box that takes us everywhere. It's a great sense of adventure that gets me excited for the day. I make everyday a goal to achieve those dreams of being a traveler." She said.

"Well, that's personal pressure. If you don't meet your goal, you're the only one who loses. I've gotta be the quarter back, the male lead, and deal with a pregnant girlfriend who yells at me about ice cream…." He said listing off the things he felt were wrong with his life, "So, yeah, maybe I helped my team mates out a bit, but it's only because I'm sick and tired of workin' so hard and still losing."

Rose groaned, "Yeah, but winning by cheating isn't winning." She said. John rolled his eyes, "Oh don't give me that." He said, "The only reason you're so angry about this is 'cause you know you can't compete with us." Rose scoffed, "I am offended by that accusation." She said, "We haven't performed yet, but if I may say our mash up is spectacular!" She exclaimed.

John smiled, "It still won't be as good, we're gonna win, and you're gonna lose, deal with it." He said. Rose shook her head at him as he walked away. That was when she realized that they had to take the drugs too.

!

A few hours later, right before they changed into their costumes the girls of the Children of Time stood in the nurse's office. Terri Schuester handed out little tablets of Sudafedren and plastic cups of water from a tray, "Everyone gets a dose." She said, "Except for Amy, you get folic acid. Mama, good for the baby." She lowered her voice towards the end of the sentence.

Rose looked at the pills nervously, "Are you sure we should be doing this?" She asked. "It's over the counter so it's safe. Trust me, I'm a nurse. It's good for you." Terri said. The girls all looked at each other, and then gulped down the pills without a second thought.

!

The girls stood onstage moments later with their bright yellow costumes on as Rose addressed the audience, "Thank you so much it really is a pleasure. While the boys have chosen a selection of songs that cast an eye inward on irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today's teens, We've chosen a selection of songs that speaks to the nation as a whole during these troubling times filled with economic uncertainty and unbridled social woe. Because if there's two things America needs right now, that is sunshine and optimism. Also angels." She said.

The boys looked slightly taken aback by her upbeat speech. The piano began to play and the mashup commenced. The energy levels in the room once again went up as they performed. When they finished they earned much applause and a lot of high fives from the Doctor. Rose randomly walked up and hugged him, "Whoo!" She cried before leaving the room with the rest of the girls.

The Doctor laughed as he walked up to Donna, "Hey, Donna, can you walk with me?" He asked. She nodded, "Yeah, course I can." She said. The Doctor rubbed his hands together as they walked out into the hallway. "I think your plan worked. I mean the energy levels in there were just… Just… insane!" Donna cried. The two of them laughed, "Instilling a sense of good, clean competition in these kids I think, um… I think you really motivated them." She said.

"Actually I consider you a co-Conspirator." The Doctor said, "We came up with the idea together. So… Is it true about Ken asking to marry you?" She looked down, "Yeah." She said, "It is." The Doctor looked at the ground disappointed, "What are you going to do?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Can you… think of any other options I might have?" She asked. The Doctor looked into her eyes, "IS that a reason to marry someone?" He asked in response. "That's not what I'm asking." She said adjusting the lapels of his leather jacket.

The two didn't notice the intense devil stare they were receiving from Terri Schuester, who glared at them from down the hall.

Later on Donna stood in her office watching rain drip down the windows. She straightened out her polka dot skirt and white collared top as she heard someone enter the room, "Oh! Terri! IT's just you." She said, her heart thudding inside her chest, she knew what was about to happen wouldn't be something good, "How are you, what can I do for you?" She asked.

Terri smirked at her, "I just wanted to cut to the chase. Things have been a little awkward since I started working here. I just wanted to clear the air." She said, "I don't know who you are, you just come out of nowhere and you think you have a chance with him? You have eyes for him." She said. Donna scoffed, "Will is kind and generous. And he deserves a lot better than you. You're not even kind to him I've seen your interactions with him at lunch and stuff! Ninety percent of the time you're both squabbling over something ridiculous!" She shouted.

Terri laughed, "You think you're so superior just because you're nice to a man that you see for an hour or two a day. You're just an innocent little dove. Hmm?" She said, "You're so innocent that you would steal a man away from his pregnant wife." Donna looked at the floor. "Do yourself a favor honey, marry Ken Tenaka. He's kind, and he's generous. He's also available." Terri said leaving the room, and a very nervous Donna.

!

The next day, Amy approached Mrs. Schuestrer, "I need to talk to you." Amy said lowering her voice, "About the baby." She said. The two began to walk down the hall, "Is everything okay? Wait, you're not having it right now are you?" Terri asked.

Amy looked at her confused, "What? No! Aren't you supposed to be a nurse?" She asked. Terri nodded, "Mm-Hmm." She replied. "I've been thinking about your offer." Amy whispered, "I like my life. I like being a cheerleader. And I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but, I like being in Glee club." She said, "I have all of these great things in my life and it already feels like too much."

She lowered her voice even further, "I can't raise a baby." She said. Terri smiled, "You know what? Honestly? I don't even know how you kids do it these days. I didn't have it this bad when I was your age. There weren't as many TV channels either though." She said, "Is John okay with this? Cause, I don't want any baby daddy drama when you hand it over to me." Amy shook her head, "He's the reason I'm doing this." She confessed, "He's such a good man, and he internalizes all this pressure. He's gonna have a heart attack. I never want Mr. Schuester to find out about this though. I don't wanna hurt him either."

"Your secret's safe with me." Terri said softly, "I have a lot more to lose." Amy smiled, "One more thing, you know how you gave me those vitamins for the baby?" She asked. Terri nodded, and Amy kept talking, "I really appreciated that, but I'm gonna have all these Doctor's bills, and I'm gonna need some new maternity clothes." She said. Terri almost looked offended, "You want money from me?" She asked. "It's gonna be _your_ baby." Amy replied. Terri nodded, "Which means I'm going to be paying for bills for eighteen years I think you can handle nine months." She said, "Look, you're making the right call here Amy. It's what's best for everyone."

Terri Schuester then walked past Amy, who looked down at the ground.


	42. Vitamin D: Conclusions

!

Rose walked to her next class of the day looking down. She felt incredibly awful about what she'd done to her performance. She almost knew that John would yell at her for it.

When she saw him walking towards her, she picked up her courage and kept walking, "How're things going A-Rose?" John asked, "Great mash up you all were so energetic." Rose smiled at him, "We were just taking a lesson from the tour de France. It's not cheating if everyone's doing it." She said, "We were just leveling out the track."

John looked into her eyes, and watched those little flecks of gold he saw when they kissed dance around in her eyes. "Do you really believe that?" He asked, his voice softening. She shook her head, "No." She replied, "I feel terrible. Even if we win it's not gonna be satisfying."

"I know, I don't even remember performing." John admitted, "What do you think we should do?" Rose looked down, "We need to tell Mr. Schuester." She said, "And withdraw from the competition." John nodded in agreement. They had taken the competition too far. "Sounds brilliant." He said. She smiled, "We should just admit that we were wrong, and disqualify our teams immediately. No one gets to win."

The two shook hands, "It's a plan Rose Tyler." He said. The pair began to walk towards the choir room, poised to tell Mr. Schuester what had happened, "I'm really sorry about what I said the other day." Rose said, "About calling you contemptible and deplorable." He laughed, "That's alright. I've heard worse." He confessed. "I guess I got caught up in the competitive hysteria too." Rose said, "Sometimes my goals are too selfish, you know it's time for me to stop competing against everyone and start competing alongside them." John grinned, and the two walked into the Doctor's office without another thought.

"Hey Rose, John." He said, "What's goin' on?" The two of them looked at each other nervously. "Mr. Schuester, there's something we've got to tell ya." Rose said quietly. He sat down at the piano bench, and began to listen to them.

"We used pseudophedrine during our performances to give us energy." John blurted out suddenly. Rose looked at their feet, quite interested in John's converse for a moment. "What?" The Doctor asked. Rose looked up again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." John said. "We just did it cause we got caught up in the competitive hysteria of the competition. I swear we didn't want to cause any problems, but then we did." Rose added.

"When did you get the pseudophedrine?" The Doctor asked. Rose and John looked at each other again cautiously. "Last week the nurse gave some to me, and then she gave some to all of us." John said. Rose nodded, "Kurt told us where to get it, and then our team used it too. That's why everyone was so energetic during their performances." She said.

The Doctor's head met the palms of his hands, "What were you thinking? She's not an experienced nurse you know, she could've given you something that wouldn't have been so good for you. Course, that's also partially her fault as well for giving it to you." He said standing up. "Where are you going?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned around briefly, "To take care of this problem." He said.

Half an hour later the Doctor and Terri sat on the other side of Figgins desk. "What were you thinking?" He asked her, "You gave drugs to my students?" Terri sighed, "I'll say it again, they're over the counter FDA approved. And if I didn't give it to them I'm sure the kids would just find a way to give it to themselves." She said.

The Doctor leaned back into his chair, "No! No! They wouldn't. These are good students." He said. Terri still didn't believe she was in the wrong, "Nothing bad happened!" She protested. "Howard Bamboo got arrested." Figgins said, interrupting the argument that had begun to spring between the two.

"Well, that." Terri whispered quickly under her breath. "Wait, what?" The Doctor asked. Figgins held up a package of Claritin, "Pseudophedrine is an ingredient in the manufacturing of methamphetamines. Howard got picked up by the feds on suspicions of running a crystal meth lab." He said.

"I never told Howard to get them all at one place." Terri said putting her hands up a little. "Enough, Terri." The Doctor said, "How are we supposed to raise a baby when I can't trust you to look after a group of teenagers?" He asked, "You are oblivious to consequences." Terri leaned forward and softened her voice, "I was only trying to help you Will." She said. "Don't!" He cried, "Every time I light a fire in my life, you find a way to make sure it burns the forest down."

A moment of silence followed the Doctor's words, but Figgins was quick to interrupt it, "I have serious concerns about your judgment Mrs. Schuester." He said, "I must ask you to resign as school nurse." She nodded, "Fine, I was working too hard anyway." She said getting up to leave.

The Doctor turned to leave as well, but Figgins stopped him, "Hold on Schue! I have to question your judgment as well." He said. The Doctor's face turned into the one he used when he was sarcastic around people, "Are you kiddin' me? I had no idea this was going on!" He exclaimed. Figgins nodded, "Exactly," He said, "The children rely on you to create the culture. And you, with your obsession with winning and-and competition has fostered an unsafe environment! I am bringing someone else to co-chair the Glee club. Someone with a track record of responsibility and excellence."

The Doctor looked at Terri in shock before the two of them left the room, one more infuriated than the other.

!

"We're really sorry Mr. SChue." John said in Glee practice. "We didn't mean to get you into trouble." Rose added. The Doctor stood in the front of the room with his arms crossed over his chest, "I'm really disappointed in you." He said, "Glee is about what's in your hearts- heart, not what's coursing through your veins."

Rose nodded, "We're aware, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we'd be happy to move forward and put this whole thing behind us." She said. The Doctor shook his head, "It's not that simple." He replied, "Cause of this incident, it's been decided that I'm no longer fit to coach Glee club alone. Figgins hired a co-coach."

The blonde in the front looked confused, "Who?" She asked. At that moment, Sue Sylvester made her entrance, and the kids faces paled, "Hey kids." She said, "I gotta tell ya I'm just thrilled to be coming on board to co-captain your little showbiz cruise. Ah, I can't wait to start singing and dancing and maybe even putting on the ritz a little bit."

The Glee club blinked at her, each more upset about this new announcement than the last. Except for the three cheerleaders in the back, who all grinned down at their cheerleading coach.

!

The Doctor walked out of the choir room, and heard Donna call his name, "Will?" She asked. He turned around, figuring whatever was causing the sad look on her face was not going to make his day any worse.

"I wanted you to hear this from me, not from some dumb bozo teacher." She said walking closer, "You know, Ken asked me to marry him? I said yes." The Doctor searched her face for any sign that she was playing him, "That's fantastic." He said after a moment. She nodded, and walked away. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to say to her.

Neither of them looked back at each other as they walked away to avoid further awkward silence.


	43. Intermission 5

_Next time... *Doctor who theme song plays in the back ground*_

_"So, what do you lot want to do?"_

_"Doctor, I was surfin' the net tryin' to find something about the TARDIS, but instead I found this. It's a security camera clip from the Lima bowling alley. That's John and Rose kissing, look at what's surrounding them." "Rory that's..." "Yeah I know... Rose is the bad wolf, so what does that have to do with John?"_

_"I found a great baby name, Zoe." "Zoe?"_

_"I want a pair of your underwear or I'll run the Amelia Pond story." _

_"My dads are moving my therapist to the spare room this afternoon." _

_"Amy, look, it may seem like Sarah Jane and I don't care about you much, but we're there for you."_

_"Melody! Wheels! Gay kid! Aretha! 60's girl (Clara), Asian, and Shaft."_

_"I love minorities so much I'm thinking about moving to California to become one."_


	44. Throwdown: Blackmail

"Throwdown"

The Doctor, Jo, and Mickey were once again under the bleachers waiting for Rory. He was half an hour late, and they were beginning to get impatient. "Where is that boy? My plane leaves in three hours and I don't want to be late." Jo muttered. The Doctor leaned forward, "What plane?" He asked. She sighed, "I figured I needed to broaden our research, I'm taking it global." She said, "It's what 'Jo Grant' would do if she were trying to rehabilitate herself."

Mickey nodded, "That makes sense, especially considering the rest of us are stuck here in the roles of student, teacher, and conselour." He said referring to himself, the glee club, the Doctor, and Donna. Jo smiled, "I'm sorry I have to leave on such a short notice, I promise I'll be back." She said.

At that moment Rory jogged up to them, carrying his lap top in his hands, "I'm really sorry I'm late everyone! Believe me I can explain." He said. The Doctor crossed his arms, "You better be able to explain." He said. Rory's breathing began to slow down as he opened the lap top, "So, I was researching anything alien or odd that might've happened since we got here, and my first hit was two weeks ago at a Lima bowling alley. I thought it was odd when I heard it was in Lima, but when I saw the footage I just couldn't believe it." He said.

He turned the lap top to face them, "This is John and Rose kissing, look at what's surrounding them." He said pressing the play button. They all watched the footage, John and Rose hugged excitedly over something, presumably a strike, and then she pulled away before pressing her lips onto his. As they kissed a golden light seemed to eminate from both of them, "What the hell?" Mickey asked, "You said she did the exact same thing when you saved her life on Satellite five. It's got somethin' to do with 'bad wolf'." He said.

The Doctor's eyebrows raised, "Rose and John have something to do with bad wolf?" He asked. Mickey shook his head, "No, just Rose. John is you from the future." He said. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Ugh, look at me I become all pretty boy." He whined. Jo laughed, "I think you're gonna end up looking rather gorgeous." She said. The Doctor frowned, "Am I not already?" He asked.

The other three didn't look at him, but at the replaying footage. "Where are the owners of this site?" Jo asked. Rory turned the laptop back around, and clicked on a few things, "They're in Los Angeles, California." He replied, "That's a long way away." Jo shook her head, "Not so much for me, Rory, I'm traveling." She said. His face formed into that of a person in surprise, "Oh, really?" He asked. She nodded, "Yes, my plane's supposed to take me to San Francisco, but I suppose I could just catch another." She said checking the time on her watch, "Speaking of which, I've got to go if I want to make it to the airport on time." She stood up, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" The Doctor exclaimed. She stopped in her tracks, "What?" She asked. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "Good luck Jo, and be careful." He said. She pulled away, "I will, and you too." She said.

As Jo walked away the others turned to face each other, "So, what's our main task now?" Mickey asked. The Doctor grinned, "Get my TARDIS back. The sonic too." He replied.

!

Later on the Doctor and Sue sat in Figgins office. "I have called you here to get the temperature of the Glee club." He asked. The two in the chairs across from him nodded, "Great, it's going great." They both mumbled. "I wanted to get a progress report on how you're working together as co-directors." He said.

"Well in my opinion…"

"Well I think…"

"Go ahead…"

"Okay."

"Please."

Sue began to speak first, "Principal Figgins, things couldn't be going more smoothly." She said. The Doctor nodded, "I couldn't agree more." He replied. The two chuckled nervously, and the Doctor lightly punched Sue's arm.

Figgins stared at the two of them, and leaned forwards over his desk, "I don't want to hear any reports of either of you trying to curry favor from the children. Am I clear?" He asked. The Doctor let out a shaky breath, but smiled, "Absolutely!" He said.

_"As we head into Sectionals, I want to get some feedback. What kind of stuff would you like to be doing?" He asked the Children of Time during a rehearsal. The club looked around amongst themselves. "Is there any music in particular that you want to do?" The Doctor asked. _

_"Could we try something that's a little less involved with broadway?" Martha asked. Kurt nodded in agreement, "We do an awful lot of show tunes." He said. Rose rolled her eyes, "It's Glee club what were you expecting Martha?" She asked. _

_Martha turned around and glared at Rose, "Don't make me kick your arse." She said. "Fantastic Martha," The Doctor said, interrupting their argument, "Duly noted. Anything else?" Mike raised his hand, "I can pop and lock." He offered. _

_The Doctor wasn't too interested, "Not what we're going for Mike, but noted." He said. _

Figgins was still leaning forward in his chair, "And no pitting the kids against one another." He said glaring at Sue. "Never." Sue replied.

_"I wanna pit these kids against one another, am I clear?" Sue asked her top three cheerios. The three of them nodded. "Amy, update, go." Sue commanded. Amy smiled, "The minority students, don't feel like they're being heard." She said. Melody looked down in sadness, she sometimes felt as if she were one of them. _

_"Chink in the armor, huh?" Sue asked, "I am going to create an environment that's so toxic, no one will want to be a part of that club. Like the time I sold my house to a nice young couple and I salted the earth in the backyard so that nothing living could grow there for a hundred years."_

_Amy looked slightly confused and alarmed at the thought of what Sue described, the other cheerleaders remained nonchalant. "You know why I did that?" Sue asked, "Because they tried to get me to pay their closing costs."_

"Sectionals is coming up." Figgins said sitting back down in his chair, "What are your co-director plans?" He asked. The Doctor responded first, "Oh, actually… We're each gonna be directing our own number." He said shoving his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket. Sue nodded in agreement, "And we'll be flipping a coin to see who goes first. It'll be very civilized, very sportsmanlike. So…"

Figgins grinned, "This arrangement is pleasing to all." He said. The Doctor grinned, "It's gonna be fantastic!" He exclaimed. Sue looked at him oddly, "I don't understand why you feel the need to incorporate that word into every sentence possible." She muttered. The Doctor shrugged, "I like the word fantastic simply because it is fantastic." He said. Sue rolled her eyes.

The principal once again interrupted them, "Now, let's hug it out." He said. The Doctor and Sue stopped laughing immediately.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'd rather not do that."

"I really don't see that happening."

"This meeting doesn't end until I see your bodies touching! It's a techinique I learned last week at my leadership seminar." He said. The two stood up, and reluctantly hugged, "I will destroy you." The Doctor said. "I am about to vomit down your back." Sue retorted. "It's on." The Doctor said before breathing his 'Just drank tea with Rory and Mickey' breath in her face. Thankfully, Figgins didn't notice.

!

At the Doctor's office, Amy lay down on the bed and John sat beside her. It was the first time they were going to the Obstetrician's office together, and both of their nerves were shattered. "I'm freaking out." Amy whispered. "Everything's going to be fine." John said. The doctor interrupted, "Relax, at your age there's very little chance of anything being wrong." She said.

John smiled a relieved smile at Amy, "Told you." He said. "Shut up." She snapped back, but couldn't help herself to smile back at him. The doctor squeezed a little bit of the dreaded cold goo onto a small tray, "This is gonna be a little cool to the touch." She said. "Can you just be careful with my uniform?" Amy asked. The woman nodded, "Speaking of your ages have you given any thought to what you're gonna do after the baby is born?" She asked.

John sighed, "Whatever Amy wants is fine." He said squeezing Amy's hand. "Well, if it makes a difference, it's a girl." The doctor told them. John smiled down at Amy, and gently kissed her hand. The doctor looked at the screen once more, and she could've sworn she'd seen two heartbeats on the sonogram. She shook it off, it was probably a machine error.

Meanwhile the time lord Doctor sat outside waiting for John and Amy to finish with the appointment, "Hello." He said as John came out of the office. "Hi." John said, sitting down next to him, "The baby's alright, no mutations. Not even cool ones. Thanks for taking us today, I was too freaked out to drive." The Doctor nodded, "No problem." He said, "Are you alright?" he asked.

John shook his head, "No, how am I supposed to take care of a real person?" He asked. The Doctor smiled, "A long time ago I had a huge family. My parents always used to tell me to do what you think is right." He said. John laughed, "Yeah, but my mum won't even let me have a fish!" He exclaimed. The Doctor looked at him confused, "I thought Amy wanted to give the baby up for adoption." He said.

"For now, but, we both know that's not my call." John said, he shook his head, "This is awful, I get all of this stress and worry and none of the control." Amy walked out of the room, and looked down at the floor. "You wouldn't understand Mr. SChuester." John said walking away to join his girlfriend.

!

Rose slammed her locker shut, only to find Jacob Ben Israel waiting on the other side. He was leaning against the lockers grinning at her, "The independent polling company in my Dockers has determined you're the hottest girl in school." He said. Rose turned away from him, "Ew." She muttered.

Jacob followed her, "Have you been reading my blog?" He asked. Rose shook her head, "Of course I haven't! Your blog is nothing but lies, most of them about me. Look if I see one more post about my lacy knickers I'm going to kick you in your nuts!" She yelled. A few students stared, but most just brushed past.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that the story I'm working on right now has nothing to do with you or your rumored lust for Jewfros." He said, Rose turned around and glared at him, curiosity coursing through her veins. "It's about Amelia Pond. Word on the street is that she's in trouble." He said motioning to his stomach.

Rose's eyes widened. Who had told him about Amy and John? "Where did you hear that?" Rose asked. "Are you denying it?" Jacob responded. Rose nodded, "Yes." She said walking away. As she walked, Jacob projected his voice louder, "The same birdie told me you're heart broken that John Smith didn't choose you to carry his litter." He shouted. Rose stopped walking away from him, and found herself walking back.

"What's it gonna take for you to not run the story?" She asked. Jacob grinned, "I want a pair of your, as you British call them, 'lacy knickers'." He said. Rose shook her head, "No, no!" She exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow, "So, you want me to run that story?" He asked. Rose put her head in her hands, "Alright, I'll do it." She said, "Just give it until tomorrow."

Then, Rose finally walked away. She was terrified of what was about to happen.


	45. Throwdown: Sue's Way

!

During glee practice, Sue pulled a coin out of her pocket, "Ladies choice," She said, "Heads." Then she tossed the quarter in the air.

_Sue walked down the hallway with her cellphone pressed against her ear. "Trickster's Trick Store would you happen to have any of those double headed coins?" She asked. _

The Doctor caught the coin, "Heads." He groaned. "Awesome." Sue said casually grabbing her clipboard, "Alright the following students have been selected for a special elite Glee club called, 'Sue's kids.'" She said. The Doctor stopped her, "Wait, we agreed not to split up the club." He said. Rory nodded in agreement, "I don't wanna be split up from everyone else." He said, "I like most of you." He said.

"Oh come on Will," Sue said ignoring Rory, "Give me a chance to do things Sue Sylvester's way. Maybe with my proven leadership abilities I can help this pathetic group of mouth breathers place at Sectionals." The Doctor sighed, "We can't even compete in Sectionals if we divide up the club Sue, for one thing I learned my lesson on that with Jo Grant two weeks ago, and another, we need twelve students." He said.

"Really?" Sue asked, "You need to crack open a book William." She tossed him a book, "Here, I have the show choir rule book. Page 24, provision 14, second addendum." The Doctor flipped the pages as Sue continued speaking, "Twelve members must perform for each team, but not all members must perform every song." She said.

The Doctor closed the book, "Fine, just take all your football players and cheerios." He said sitting down in his swivel chair. Sue smiled, "Alright, when you hear your name called, come over to my side of this black shiny thing." She said. "That's called a piano Sue." The Doctor interjected.

"Melody! Wheels! Gay kid! Come on! Move it!" She cried. The three of them stood up and walked over to Sue's side of the piano. "60's Style chick! Asian! Martha! And shaft." She said. The other four of Sue's group walked over to the piano as well. The Doctor glared at Sue. "See Will? I don't wanna participate in a group that ignores the needs of minority students." She said. The Doctor stood up, "You have got to be bloody kidding me!" He cried. She smiled, "Oh I wouldn't kid anything William." She said, "Maybe that's your problem. Bigotry is no laughing matter."

Melody raised her hand in a C, "And that's how Sue, C's it." She said. Sue turned towards her dark skinned cheerio, "Outstanding." She said. Melody grinned with pride at the other glee members.

!

Amy doodled in her notebook, and Sarah Jane approached her with Melody standing beside her, "What's going on?" Amy asked. Sarah Jane looked at Melody, "Well, as your friends we haven't been very loyal to you lately." She said. Melody nodded in agreement, "Honestly if this were happening to one of us you'd be comforting us twenty four seven. I haven't done that for you." She said.

The red head laughed, "It's alright. I don't blame you for not hanging around much. Why would you? I'm a pregnant teenager." She said. Sarah Jane sat down next to her, "So? What does that matter? You're still Amelia Pond, the girl both of us have been friends with since we were freshmen last year." She said.

The three smiled at each other, "I know we haven't been there for you, but from now on, we are, cause' I'm sure that John's not gonna be able to be there for you all the time." Melody said. Sarah Jane dropped her smile a bit, "Maybe we should start up our Friday night traditions again. The sleepovers, the gossip, the fun…" She suggested. Amy nodded, "Yeah, that sounds great." She said, "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around the both of them. "I'll see you later." She said before running off to class.

!

Later on, Rose and John strolled the hallway. Rose had just told him about Jacob's story on Amy. "What'd you do to make him stop runnin' it?" John asked. Rose sighed, "Let's just say that I feel sorry for my dads right now cause they're probably gonna have to dip into my college funds to pay for intensive therapy." She said. John laughed, "So, pretty hard core?" He asked.

Rose smiled, "I don't mind, I did it to protect you." She said. John blushed, "And Amy." He added. Rose nodded, "Of course, we're all team mates." She said. John walked in front of her, "You know, I've gotta tell you, you really are amazing." He said. Rose smiled, "Thanks." She replied. "I'm gonna make it up to you someday I swear." John said before he walked away.

Rose turned around, still smiling, and ran smack into Jacob. "I need another pair." He said as she gasped. She groaned, "What's wrong with the ones I gave you?" She asked. Jacob pulled out the pair of green knickers she'd handed him, "Um, they still have the tags on them!" He exclaimed as though it should've been obvious.

"Put those away." She ordered him. He didn't listen, "I want Rose Tyler panties." He said, "I expect delivery by tomorrow morning, or the story of Amy Pond and the stork goes wide!" He sing songed.

"I feel an urge to kiss you right now I'm just gonna go for it." He said leaning forward to kiss Rose. She slapped him, "No!" She shouted, "Stop it!" Jacob ran back down the hallways, frightened of Rose's sudden mood change.

She reached her hand into her bag, and rubbed gently on the mystery object from the bathroom. Perhaps she could use it on Jacob, she didn't know how, but she would.

!

In the choir room, the part of the club known now as Sue's kids sat in separate chairs, each one was incredibly nervous. They had no idea how their first day with Sue was gonna go. "I'm k-kinda nervous." Clara stuttered out. "I debated not even showing up." Elliot confessed. "Well, I think it's gonna be great, did you catch Sue's corner last night?" Martha asked.

_"Sometimes people ask me, 'Sue, how come you're so sensitive to minorities?' Well I'll tell you why. Because I know first hand how hard it is to struggle as a minority in America today. I'm 1/16__th__ Commatchi Indian. In fact, I like minorities so much I'm thinking of moving to California just to become one." _

"Hey kids!" Sue shouted entering the room followed by several students with instruments, "Brought my brass buddies with me, thought maybe they could help us out a bit." The kids all appeared a little less nervous. "Okay, so I selected a song that I think will speak to the frustration you felt under the failed leadership of Will Schuester." She said handing out sheet music.

"Hate on me, an R&B song!" Martha exclaimed excitedly. Sue grinned, "You like that?" She asked, "Mike I wanna see some of that pop and lock stuff you've got, and Martha! I want to see some Mariah hands." She added. "I can certainly do that." Martha said grinning. "I think we've got this one Ms. Sylvester." Clara said, not even stuttering.

"Alright, hit it!" Sue cried. The band began to play the song, and Sue watched in satisfaction as the club performed the song with Martha as their soloist. The Doctor watched from outside, and Sue walked out. "Sue…" He started. A phone rang. Sue held up a finger, "Hold on Buzz." She said referring to his hair. She answered her phone, "Yeah Master?" She asked, "Yup, right in front of me. Don't worry, I'm already in. I'll see you at six." She said. The Doctor's eyes widened in alarm. Master? As in, _the _master? His child hood friend turned enemy?

Sue hung up her phone, and began to walk away, waving to the kids in the choir room as she walked off. "Sue!" The Doctor cried, "Hey! Sylvester I'm talking to you." He caught up to her. Sue seemed to ignore the brief interaction they'd had a moment earlier, "Hey buddy I thought I smelled failure." She said. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Why did you take the piano earlier when it was my time with the kids?" He asked. Sue put on her aviator sunglasses, "A properly steam cleaned piano is key to any successful music group." She said, "Oh, and by the way, I just now noticed that miss peppy blonde is back in Glee club. What happened to that Jo Grant?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed, "She had to go. She was a bad influence." He lied. Sue ignored him, "Anything else you wanna get on my ass about?" She asked. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah! I want you to quit undermining me in front of these students!" He exclaimed. Sue talked in a monotone, and typed something into her iPhone, "Your delusions of persecution are a telltale sign of early stage paranoid schizophrenia." She replied.

Sue walked down the stairs, "Sue I am not done talking to you!" The Doctor shouted, "What about all my sheet music? My kids need that music." Sue kept walking, "Well, Will, the last thing your kids need is chronic sinusitis from the mildew I feared was infesting in that old moldy paper." She replied.

The Doctor scoffed, "So you sent it away for some testing?" He asked. Sue shook her head, "Nope! I burned it." She said reaching the bottom of the stairs. The Doctor stopped, "That's it Sue! This ends right here!" He shouted. Sue took off her glasses, "Cockfight, and as you like to say, fantastic." She said.

"No." The Doctor said, "We are here for these students so whatever problems we have with one another we're gonna get them out in the open right now." Sue climbed back up the stairs towards him, "Okay, you wanna get real?" She asked, "You're right Doctor I have been trying to destroy your club with a conviction I can only call religious." She said. The Doctor paused all of his movements, "Did you just call me Doctor?" he asked. She nodded, "Yup! I sure did. I also happen to know from a reliable resource that you have two hearts, and you're an alien." She said walking away leaving the Doctor shell shocked.

!


	46. Throwdown: Rose is a Flirt

!

Jo Grant strolled through the airport at Cinncinati. She carried only a backpack on her back, containing all the research she'd done with Mickey, Rory, and the Doctor. She sighed nervously as she headed towards security. She didn't make it. She was stopped by a handsome man about her age with sandy hair, pale skin, and a look on his face that resembled a meer kat's. Yet he seemed trustworthy. "Are you Jo Grant?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, why?" She asked. He led her around a corner, and held something up to her nose, "I'm the Master." He whispered. Jo wasn't even conscious, she couldn't hear him.

!

Mickey Smith walked to his car in the school parking lot to get a binder, and just as he was about to open the car door, something was pressed in front of his nose, "Oh hello Mickey Smith!" The Master said gleefully. "I'm the Master!" Mickey wasn't able to say anything as he sank to the ground unconscious.

!

A reporter was interviewing Sue that very same afternoon, "Sue, a lot of our readers at Cheerleading Today…" She started. Sue stopped her, "I'm cutting you off is this a cover story?" She asked. "Yes." The reporter replied. "Okay, this is all your readers need to know. I'm all about empowerment, I empower my cheerios to live in a state of fear by creating an environment of irrational terror. Speaking of which, Scottish! Here! Now!" She shouted.

Amy ran towards Sue from the pyramid she was about to perform with Sarah Jane and Melody. "Where are my cheerios?" Sue asked. Amy stopped running, "Coach Sylvester they're not academically eligible, Mr. Schuester flunked them." She said. Sue angrily took off her glasses.

!

Later on Sue and the Doctor stood outside of Figgins office. "When we're done in there, you're gonna tell me how you know who I am." The Doctor said. Sue shook her head, "I'm not saying a thing." She said.

The two walked into Figgins office. Sue pointed at William, "I'm sure you're aware of the matter at hand." She said. Figgins nodded, "Yes, I am aware." He said. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Get on with it Sue." He said. "This is a travesty of international proportions." She muttered angrily, "You are jeopardizing my cheerios' role as goodwill ambassadors. And I have a call in to the President."

The Doctor leaned forwards, a piece of paper clutched tightly in one of his hands, "Sue, I have in my hands a Spanish quiz in which one of your cheerleaders misspelled her name! And answered every question with a drawing of a sombrero." He said. Figgins rolled his eyes as Sue began to speak again, "You can't stand it. You can't stand to see a woman in a position of power…" She said. "That has nothing…" The Doctor started.

"You're a psychosexual derangement would be fascinating Will, if it weren't so terrifying!" Sue exclaimed. Figgins interjected at that moment, "Sue, Will did a little research, and according to our test records, most of your cheerleaders are functionally illiterate!" He shouted. "Oh, so what?" Sue shot back. "Why only last Friday, at the football game, they tried to spell out 'Go team!' and they spelled out… 'To game.'"

The Doctor stood up, "Since 1992, 95% of your cheerleaders should have flunked Spanish." He said, "And I for one am not gonna be a part of it anymore." Sue rolled her eyes, "Oh Will, we all know about your devotion to that dying language." She said.

"Dying language?" He asked. "Let me break it down for you okay?" Sue asked sitting down on the couch. The Doctor sat down next to her, "I empower my cheerios to be champions. Do they go on to college? I don't know. I don't care." She said. "See…" The Doctor started. "Should they learn Spanish? Sure if they wanna become dishwashers and gardeners. But if they wanna be bankers, and lawyers, and captains of industry, the most important lesson they could possibly learn, is how to do a round off."

The Doctor watched her get up in shock, "She is deranged!" He cried, "You know what? This all bloody happened on your watch!" He shouted. Figgins raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "Chill out English!" Sue interjected. "You have allowed this to go on for years." The Doctor said to Figgins ignoring Sue's commentary.

Figgins didn't know what to say. The three of them looked around the room awkwardly for a moment. "Say something!" Sue shouted. "Okay, Sue! Will is correct, you're wrong!" Figgins exclaimed.

"Thank you!"

"What?"

"From now on, no repasses." Figgins told Sue, "That's it." The Doctor went to leave, "See you in Glee club Sue." He said, not feeling like talking to her after the meeting any longer. He went to pat her on the shoulder, but she held up a finger, "Don't touch me." She said. The Doctor poked her. "THAT IS A LAWSUIT MISTER I WILL SUE YOUR ASS!" She screamed.

She turned back to Figgins, "So what happened to our agreement huh? Will I be uploading a certain video to YouTube?" She asked. Figgins did the eyerolling this time, "Oh Sue, I put it on YouTube myself." He said. "dammit." Sue mouthed. "And it only got two hits." He added, "Let me break it down for you… Nobody cares!"

Sue left the room, and began throwing things, and screaming. "NO! Not the children!" Figgins cried as she shoved a student into the wall.

!

In Spanish class John wrote something down on a piece of paper, and pretended to yawn as he placed it on Amy's desk. "What is this?" She asked. "Look at it." John said softly, "I found a good name for the baby." He was about to keep talking, when the Doctor interrupted him, "Eyes on your own test John." He said.

John turned back around for a moment, then back to Amy, "Anyway. I read up on a bunch of names, and I found one that kind of stuck in the back of my head, and I came up with a creative one." He said as she opened the paper. "Zoe." He said. "Zoe?" She asked, not feeling as if it was right. "Yeah, it just kind of nagged at the back of my head, I felt it was right." He said.

Amy sighed, "No, we're not naming our baby Zoe, we're not naming her anything. Finish the test John, we'll talk later." She said.

When the test finished the two of them walked out of the classroom in an angry argument, "You are so rude! Bringin' up baby names to me when you know I can't keep it." She said. John sighed as he watched her ponytail swing back and forth, "But what do you expect me to do about it?" He asked. She sighed, "Don't have an opinion?" She suggested.

"Look it's happening to me too!" He exclaimed. "No! It's not!" Amy cried as she reached her locker, "You're not the one, whose parents will burn her like a witch if they find out." She said opening it. "Sometimes I wish you were more like Rose." John said. Amy paused her actions, "Really?" She asked, a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Yeah, she cares about my feelings, she sticks up for me, she sticks up for both of us, you know she gave that Jacob bloke a pair of her knickers just to keep him from posting on his blog about you being pregnant?" John asked. Amy shoved her books into her locker, "You think she did that for me? Honestly?" She asked, "Just to be, I don't know, a good team mate?" John nodded, "Yeah, that's what she told me." He said. Amy looked into his eyes, "I know some men cheat on their wives or pregnant girlfriends, just don't do it with her." She growled shutting her locker, and leaving John standing in the open hallway.

Later on in Glee club, the entire club was in the choir room jamming out to Nelly, John was at the drums, and Rory and Jack had the guitars. The whole club looked like they were having fun despite all that was going on.

When they finished they all cheered. Rose turned to Elliot, "I miss us all bein' together." She said. "I hope we don't get in trouble for our covert jam session." He muttered in response. They all laughed, except for Kurt. "If Sue catches us mingling we're cooked. She told me if I even talked to one of you she'd shave my head." He said, "And I just can't rock that look. Even Justin Timberlake's growing his fro back." The club laughed once again.

Martha sighed, "Well, we've got to go. Miss. Sylvester is expecting us in ten minutes." She said. The club said their goodbyes just as the Doctor walked in. His expression brightened as he saw them all together, "Hello! What are you lot doing here?" He asked. Clara gulped, "Just s-s-stopping by to say hello." She said. "Oh, it's great to see you lot." The Doctor said. "Bye!" Martha shouted. "Bye Amy!" Sarah Jane sing songed as they left.

The band entered the choir room. "Great news! Brought the band with me, and I think we may just have our number for sectionals." He said. Rose cleared her throat, "Mr. Schue, we don't like what this is becoming." She said. The Doctor nodded in agreement, "That's how Sue wants you to feel." He said, "Giving up doesn't help anyone but her. Look if it were up to me, we would all perform together at sectionals, but it's not up to me anymore okay?" He asked, "Sue's gonna do her song, and we're gonna do ours."

He began to hand out some sheet music, "Sue's kids are singin' about hate, literally. So, I thought we would take a kinder approach. John and Rose, come up here; you're gonna take the leads." He said. Rose smiled, "I love this song! Follow my lead." She said to John as she stood up taking one of the two mics. "Allonsy!" John said gleefully as he followed her. Rose giggled. "So much for togetherness!" Amy muttered, but no one heard her. "You really need to practice this alright?" the Doctor asked, "Between classes, it's gotta be perfect alright?" He asked.

"You've got it Mr. Schue." John said. Rose began the song, and the others, Jack, Rory, Amy, and Sarah Jane began singing background. John and Rose's voices blended together perfectly as always. They did what the Doctor asked. They practiced in the hallways between classes, and after glee. It eventually got to where they were doing it onstage, and Amy glared at Rose the whole time as she watched the blonde lead John around the stage.

The last practice ended up with Rose and John staring into each other's eyes in front of Amy. "Amazing! Bulls eye!" The Doctor said. Amy decided she'd had enough, "Excuse me." She said, "What about us? Are we just supposed to sway back here like props? Cause I'm not doin' that!" She exclaimed, her hands on her hips. "Amy, there's no need to get angry." The Doctor said. "Somebody's never been to Scotland." She retorted.

_"Say It again for me word for word." Sue commanded Amy. "What about us? DO you expect us to just sway back here like props?" Amy said, rehearsing the line Sue had instructed her to give. "Then turn to the other two and say…"_

"I think Sue was right about him, he clearly doesn't understand minorities." Amy said to Sarah Jane, Jack, and Rory. Sarah Jane and Jack looked at each other as Amy left with her cheerios bag, but Rory just shook his head. He wasn't having any of Sue Sylvester's B.S. Especially after what the Doctor had told him at the meeting the previous day.

_"Rory, we've got a problem. I've been trying to contact Jo for the past hour, and no answer." The Doctor said. Rory looked at him confused, "Why would that be?" He asked. The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know, but it's nothing good. All I keep getting is this signal, this beat going dadadada dadadada… over and over again. I can't get a hold of Mickey either, I think something's happened to the two of them." He said. _

_Rory gasped, "What if it happens to us next?" He asked. The Doctor shook his head, "No, I don't think that's gonna happen, but what I don't understand is that Jo and Mickey disappeared off of our radar within five minutes of each other. So, whoever did this has more than one person working for them. I think it's Sue. I think she's teamed up with an old enemy of mine to create this whole scheme. She knows about me Rory, she knows I'm an alien." He said. Rory blinked in alarm, "We've got to do something, fast." He said opening his laptop. _

!

Jack and Sarah Jane sat in Sue's office later on, as Sue talked to them about their minority issue that Amy had brought up earlier. "Can you imagine in this day and age being discriminated against? My goodness the pain you must be feeling." She said, then she turned to Jack, "So your last name's Harkness huh?" She asked. "Yeah, and might I say, looking good Sue." Jack said winking at her. Sarah Jane elbowed him in disgust. "Whoa there you're good looking too Sarah." He said.

"That's not what that was for." Sarah muttered. "Poor, sweet Sarah Jane. I know the Dutch are famous for being a cold people, but that's not excuse for treating you like some half-price hooker in Amsterdam's famous red light district. Well, all I can say is if you're serious about leaving Schuester, Sue Sylvester's rainbow tent will gladly protect you from the oncoming storm." She said

!

That night Sarah Jane, Amy, and Melody sat down in Amy's room watching an old movie. "Ugh." Amy moaned rolling over on her back. "What's wrong?" Melody asked. "Nothing Mels." Amy muttered. Melody lightly elbowed her best friend's arm, "Come on, tell me before I get bored and begin smoking crack."She said.

Amy rolled her eyes, "It's John, he doesn't stop talking about Rose! I should've known he had a thing for blondes. And even worse! She's flirting with him. Clearly she's unaware that John isn't available." She said flopping onto her bed. Sarah Jane sighed, "I know the feeling. I had friend once who always had to deal with her boyfriend flirting with another woman." She said, "And she'd complain to me every day, and soon I felt like I was her."

Melody nodded, "Yeah, Jack keeps flirting with other girls too." She said. Sarah Jane nearly spat out her popcorn, "He hit on me today." She said. "WHAT?!" Melody exclaimed. Amy burst out laughing, "Oh how dare he! Mels you know he's the bad boy of the school." She muttered. Melody sighed, "Yeah, I figured it was too good to be true." She said.

Sarah Jane patted Melody on the shoulder, "Look, you know what we've gotta do? Confront the women, who have been enticing these unfaithful men. That's the trick." She said. Amy nodded, "That's genius." She said, "Rose and I have a conversation to get around to tomorrow." Melody groaned, "And Sarah Jane and I have a conversation to settle out." She said. "Let's deal with it tomorrow." Sarah Jane said nervously.

Amy laughed, "Look at us, we're all having trouble with unfaithful men. This is why I'm leaving America as soon as possible." She said. Melody coughed, "Well, your unfaithful man is British." She said. Amy shoved a pillow at her, "Shut up Mels!" She giggled. The three of them stopped making noises for a moment, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh I've missed this." Sarah Jane said stretching herself out, "But I'm not going to miss this skirt when I finally get out of it."

Mels nodded in agreement, "I won't miss it either." She said. Amy sighed, "Soon enough, I won't be able to fit it." She said staring down at her stomach. "Oh Amelia… At least you're free from wearing the same thing every day." Sarah Jane said. Amy sighed, "Yeah…" She said, "Let's just watch the movie." She added laying down with her stomach pressed onto the bed, relishing that position while she still had the ability to do it.

!

The Doctor burst into the teacher's lounge and screamed at Sue, "Who do you think you are?" He asked, "I can't do a song with four kids." Sue scoffed, "Not with that attitude. Doctor." She said. The Doctor sat down, "How do you know my name?" he asked. She laughed, "My partner told me. I can't say his name, all I know is he has control over this little, role change." She said, "He's got Mickey and Jo kept somewhere I have yet to find out."

The Doctor shook his head, "You better find out, or you're not getting your cheerios back." He said leaving the room.

!


	47. Throwdown: ConclusionsSecret's Out

!  
While Rose was at her locker, Amy slammed it shut, "Listen here blondie, we're about to have a smackdown." She said. Rose put her hands up, "I don't wanna have a confrontation." She said. Amy pulled on Rose's wrist when she tried to walk away, "Don't play stupid with me stubbles, I'm having John's baby, and you need to back off." She said, "I'm asking you as nicely as I can. Leave him alone." She slipped extra ice into her voice as she spoke.

Rose nodded, "You're right." She said, "I've helped you not because it's the right thing to do, but because I had romantic ulterior motives." She almost laughed, "But just so we're clear, you're the one who's cheating." Rose turned to leave, and Amy almost lost track of her. She worried if Rose knew about Rory. "Excuse me?" She asked following Rose. "I have a good authority that you're Sue Sylvester's mole. And you can deny it all you want but I know it's true" The blonde said. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Amy said as they walked up the stairs.

"Sue's not on your side Amy, she's not on anyone's side but her own." Rose said. Amy secretly admitted to herself that this was true, and kept following Rose, "Can you imagine what she's gonna do when she finds out about your situation? She'll probably try to rip off your uniform with her bare hands." She said stopping, and leaning on the railing, "Every time you whisper in her ear, you empower her to do more damage to the Glee Club. And right now, Glee Club is all you have, if I were you I'd recognize who my true friends are. Oh, and I'd practice a bit more because you obviously have a lot you need to express."

Amy shook her head, "Oh you have no idea." She said dashing down the stairs.

That day during cheerleading practice, she had the cheerleaders practice a musical number, "Keep me Hangin' On" for a while. Only Sarah Jane and Melody seemed to understand the number. "Alright everybody take five." She said when they finished. She stood on the field a moment longer, then walked off in silence.

!

It was the day that both sides of the Children of Time were presenting their songs to the other side. Rose, Amy, Rory, and John were up first. "We'd just like to say that although we're on opposide sides we hope you enjoy our number and we look forward to seeing yours." Rose said as she introduced their group.

"Get on with it!" Sue shouted. "Sue!" The Doctor cried. She quieted down as the kids began their song.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…_" Rose sang. Then Sue stood up, "Alright everyone let's go." She said. Her glee club began to get up and leave, "Is there a fire?" John asked as the song stopped. "No, and that's the point, there is no fire." Sue said, as the Doctor threw down his pen and paper. "THAT'S IT SUE!" HE shouted.

"You know what Sue? You've been pretty bloody honest with us so I figure I'd return the favor." He said. Sue opened up her arms, "Go on." She challenged him. "You're rude, Sue." The Doctor said, "You've got no class, and you are a terrible teacher!" Sue scoffed, "I'll have you know I've got a PhD." She said.

"You got it online Sue!"

"You are a failed performer William! You weren't good enough to make it in the real world, you're not even good enough to run this stupid little club that nobody cares about! Time after time Will you fail!"

"You spend every waking moment of your life figuring out ways to terrify children to make yourself feel better about the fact that you work as a bloody gym teacher! And you also work for a man you probably don't even know!"

"I'm working for a very trustful man!"

"Enough!" John blurted, "I'm sorry Mr. Schue, I'm so sorry, but if we wanted to hear mum and dad fight, those of us who still have two parents would just stay home on pay day." He said. Martha nodded, "I agree, Glee club is supposed to be fun, and furthermore, I don't like this minority business." She said, "I might be a proud black woman, but I'm so much more than that, I'm out."

"M-Me too." Clara said walking out behind Martha. Rose stepped forward on the stage, "Fellow Glee clubbers, allow me to show you how a real storm out is done, It's encouraged to follow my lead." She said storming off the stage. Everyone eventually followed, and soon no one stood in the room but the Doctor.

!

Rory approached Amy after they left, "Can I talk to you?" He asked. She shook her head, "No, I've got nothing to say to you." She said, but then she turned to face him, "Actually, I wanted to apologize for calling you a Lima Loser. You didn't deserve it after you stood up for John and I against Jack. I really appreciated that."

He laughed, "I'm glad. But I was hoping I could talk to you about Glee club actually, you're the only one who I really trust with this." He said. She raised an eyebrow, "Alright, what?" She asked. He sighed, "Alright, I can't talk to you about something as simple as Glee considering all that's happened to us." He said. She looked down, "I didn't think you could." She said leaning against a wall. Rory laughed, "Well, this is a bit awkward don't you think?" He asked.

Amy blushed, "Yeah, a bit." She said. The two both smiled at each other until John came around and interrupted them, "Hey Amy." He said sliding his arm around her shoulders. "Hey." She said oddly happy. "What's gotten into you you're all happy!" John exclaimed. He turned to Rory, "Did you give her happy drugs?" He asked. Rory put his hands up, "No." He said walking away before he had to witness any disgusting PDA.

!

The next day The Doctor walked into Sue's office, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. She nodded, "Yeah, come on in." She said, "Close the door." He obeyed, and sat down in front of her, "I'm so sorry about asking you all those questions about him." He said, "I'll let you answer when you're ready." She nodded, "Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm stepping down as Glee co-captain." She said. The Doctor sighed with relief. "I can't stand the sight of kids getting emotional unless it's from physical exhaustion." Sue said.

The Doctor nodded, "It got pretty bad in there." He said. "I still wanna contribute, so if I could just see your set lists before competition…" She said. He laughed, "Why do I feel like I'm about to fall through a trap door into a pit of fire?" He asked. She smiled, "Cause you don't trust me." She said.

He nodded, "I know things are extreme, and I don't care about the things you do, but I care about teaching, and when I teach them. I win." Sue said. He smiled, "You know, you were right to shine the spotlight on the fact that those kids were minorities…" He said.

"Because you're all minorities." He told the Glee club, "You're in Glee, Now, there's only thirteen of you, and all you have is each other. So it doesn't matter if Rose is Jewish, or John…" He let John finish the statement, "Unable to tell my rights from my lefts." He said blushing as he looked at his converse clad feet. The club chuckled, "Or Melody is black, or that Amy is-" The Doctor said, but was interrupted by Sue, "Pregnant." She said.

Amy's and John's faces fell the instant they heard the first syllable of the word. The world already began to collapse around Amy, she fell into a black hole. "Sorry Scottish it'll be all over the blogosphere by this afternoon. Now everybody knows." Sue said. Amy felt her throat clench, and she let out a choked sound, and several gasps. Rose looked down, and immediately knew what she had to do.

!

Rose slammed Jacob Ben Israel's locker shut, "How could you do that? We had a deal!" She cried, "DO you even know how much pain you caused?"She raised her palm to hit him again when he said, "Sue made me do it."

_"This was a particularly interesting find from today's round locker checks." Sue said, taking a red pen and picking up a pair of underwear from her desk. "Are these your droopy white granny panties Jacob?"She asked, "Are you an Eve who was born a Steve? Cause if you are I think there's a special school that would better address your needs. And I think that school is in Thailand."She looked at Jacob. "Rose gave them to me so I wouldn't run the Amy story." He said. _

_"What Amy Story?" Sue asked. Jacob's face turned serious for the first time, "Amy Pond is pregnant." He said. He looked down. "Not a chance." Sue said, "If my head cheerleader was pregnant jeopardizing the very future of my cheerios and thus my teaching tenure, I think she would've come to me. Amy Pond respects me." _

_Jacob shook his head, "I have three sources confirming." He said, "Please don't expel me. I'll kill the story."_

_"no." Sue said, "Run it."_

"I'm sorry Rose." Jacob said pushing past her. Rose watched John hug Amy, and comfort her. They locked eyes for a split second, and then she pushed past the sobbing Amy and John towards the auditorium.

!

Later on that day they all put together a number for Amy and John. Avril Lavigne's "Keep Holding On". Everyone was visibly shaken by the day's events. The black conversed feet crossing the stage crossed it warily, and with much exhaustion. Everyone was ready for the week to be finished.


	48. Intermission 6

Next time... *Doctor who theme song plays*

"Jo, where are we?" "I don't know Mickey, but wherever it is it's not good."

"Do you wanna make out?" "You sure Rory? Okay."

"I am so proud to be holding your hand."

"We've got to find Jo and Mickey."

"Why doesn't he tell you? Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry." "John, are you alright?" "No, Rose, I'm not alright."

"You want me to mash up The Thong Song with I Could've Danced All Night?"

"You can dance in it."

"Yep, it's true, Sue Sylvester is in love." "Is that why you're not giving any information to the Master?" "No."

"You are off the Cheerios. I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad, you're a disgrace."

*GLEE!*


	49. Mash-Up: Bottom of the Pyramid

"Mash Up"

The Doctor and Rory were both pacing under the bleachers, "Where on Earth do you think they are Rory?" He asked. Rory shrugged, "Who says it's on Earth?" He asked in response. The Doctor sighed, "Chances are, whoever's doing this is gonna want to keep them close to home." He said.

Rory looked down, "Yeah, that makes sense." He said, "I just hope they don't go after anyone else." The Doctor looked up at him, "You're thinking about Amy aren't you? Even though she doesn't know you, you're still in love with her." He said. Rory blushed, "Yeah, I have been since we were teenagers for the first time." He admitted.

The time lord looked at him for a moment longer, "I don't think anyone's gonna hurt Amy, no matter how heartless most crazed alien killers don't want to harm a pregnant woman." He said. Rory sighed, "I hope you're right." He said, looking at his watch, "I've got to go Doctor. Football practice begins soon."

He then left their spot under the bleachers, and allowed the Doctor time to think to himself. "We've got to find them, we're lost without them." The Doctor muttered, even though Rory couldn't hear him.

Meanwhile Rory rounded a corner, and bumped straight into a sandy haired blonde. "Oh, excuse me!" He exclaimed moving to push past the man, when he held a knife up to Rory's throat, "Whoa! Back off!" Rory exclaimed, suddenly finding his heart racing in his chest. The man grinned, "No, you back off. If you keep on researching what I'm doing. I'm going to kill Amelia Pond, and your unborn child." He said.

Rory's heart dropped into his stomach, "Don't you touch them." He said angrily. The man smiled, "If I'm not being clear enough I'll kill the Doctor too." He said, "Good luck Rory." He added before walking away, leaving a stunned, and frightened Rory.

!

David Karofsky filled up a slushie cup full of purple slush. "Looks like the new losers in town need a welcome." He said. The football players behind him gave a bunch of high fives before filling up their own slushies.

A few minutes later they walked through the hallways threatening to slushie every single Glee club member. Rose flinched as they threatened to slushie her, but when she didn't feel the cold liquid dripping down her shirt, she turned around just in time to see them slushie John in the face.

John let out a shocked gasp, "What the hell?" He shouted slamming Karofsky into a locker. "Oh, I've wanted to do that ever since fifth grade when you made fun of me for getting pubes." Karofsky said tauntingly. Amy joined John's side, and observed he was covered in ice, "What the hell happened?" She asked looking at Karofsky, who ignored her. "Now that you've joined lullaby league and insperminated the queen of the chastity ball," John pushed him again, "And dropped below us hockey dudes on the food chain, it's open season."

Amy scoffed, "Screw you Karofsky!" She shouted angrily, "You and your neandrathal puck heads are nothing." She gave him the famous Amy Pond stare. "You're gonna pay for this mate!" John cried. "No I'm not." Karofsky muttered, "You two don't have the juice anymore. Welcome to the New World Order." He said before chuckling and walking away, leaving the pair stunned.

!

The Doctor sat alone at lunch eating his sandwich. Well, he was alone, until Ken and Donna approached him and sat down with him. "Hello!" He said enthusiastically. "Hi." They both said at the same time. "Okay, even though she refuses to wear the ring and won't tell anyone including her mother about the engagement, Donna and I are in fact getting married." Ken said.

Donna nodded, "Yes, and Ken has convinced me- though believe me I didn't go down without a fight- that we need to at least be in the same room when the marriage is certified." She said. Ken smiled, "What can I say? I'm a traditionalist. We're going to Hawaii and getting married on the beach." He told the Doctor.

"And you want me to come?" The Doctor asked confused. "Oh no, no, no, no, no. I picked Hawaii, because it's far away from everybody we know. Thing is that after a very brief and private ceremony, Ken has decided he would like to have a first dance." Donna replied. Ken sighed, "The problem is we can't decide on a song." He said.

"Yes, I would like to have '_I Could Have Danced All Night_.'" She said. The Doctor smiled, "Oh, from _My Fair Lady_. Great choice, such a romantic song!" He exclaimed with excitement. "Yes." Donna said in agreement. Ken rolled his eyes, "Yeah, if you're making a mix tape for the Boring Parade. I want the_ Thong Song._" He said, a serious look on his face. Donna looked down, and the Doctor shook his head.

"I need something I can shake my money maker to." Ken explained. "Um…" The Doctor uttered out, unsure of what to say. "I was remembering that you did those mash ups with the Glee kids, Right? So I thought maybe you could find a way to make the songs go together." She said, "And we both want- rather need, dancing lessons." The Doctor sipped the water bottle he'd brought with him, "Yeah I might need a little polishing, but it's the Donnsta here you really have to work with." Ken said.

"OI!" Donna exclaimed, "Don't you go dissing on my dance moves mate!" She elbowed Ken in the ribs. "OW." He muttered, rubbing his newly sore side. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh. Ken glared at him. "Sorry." He said. "We'd be happy to pay you for your time." Donna suggested.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, I'll give you these lessons for free, as a wedding present." He said, "Sound good?" He asked. The two nodded, "Great." Donna said.

!

Amy wiped the slushie off of John's face using a towel they'd found in the locker rooms. She took great care not to get any slush on her white sleeved top that belonged underneath her cheerios uniform. "Do you understand what this means John?" She asked, "Our reputation as McKinley High's It couple is in serious jeopardy if we don't find some way to be cool again."

The rest of the club looked on at them in despair. "The slushie war has commenced." Kurt muttered. Martha nodded, "And if John and Amy got nailed, none of us are safe." She said as the Doctor walked into the room carrying some sheet music, "Alright guys, we're a little behind for sectionals." He said, "Thanks to our Sue Sylvester detour, but you lot seem to really enjoy doing mash ups right? And I'm gonna keep you fired up. Plus there's an important lesson to be learned with mash ups. Sometimes, things are so different, they don't seem to go together, but the big difference between them is what makes them great. Like time and space."

"Or Glee club and football." John suggested. The Doctor pointed at John, "Exactly, but you've proven that it is a great combination. So here is," He chuckled, "A personal former favorite of mine. And your homework is to find an unexpected mash up to go with it."

Kurt opened his sheet music, "_Bust a Move_?" He asked. Martha grinned, "This is old school Kurt." She said. The Doctor looked around, "Um, Elliot?" He asked. "Yeah?" The boy asked in response. "Try to follow along on the bass, and John, take us through it." The Doctor said.

John sighed, "I can't I've got corn syrup in my eye." He said. The Doctor turned away from him, "Jack? How about it?" He asked. "I don't really groove on young MC." Jack muttered. Rose scoffed, "I am shocked at the lack of leading man ambition in this room right now." She said. The Doctor took off his leather jacket, "It's alright Rose, I guess I'm gonna have to show them how it's done." He said tossing it into Mike's arms.

"Bust it!" The Doctor cried, and the song began. Rory began to laugh as he watched the Doctor begin to rap and dance around with everyone. None of his companions had ever seen this kind of musical side to him. Except for Rose that one time…

When the number finished, the Doctor struck a pose, "Alright, that was fantastic!" He exclaimed as the group cheered. "Well, why don't we call Hollywood and get you a rap contract." Rory muttered sarcastically. The Doctor just threw his head back and laughed as he slid back into his leather jacket.


	50. Mash-Up: Rose and Rory

Amy and John sat in Donna's office. Both of them unsure about what they were going to do. "So, how can I help you?" Donna asked adjusting a flower on her desk, "Is it too many friends on MySpace or…?" Amy turned to John, "I can't believe we're saying this, but we need advice on how to be cool." She said. John nodded, "Yeah, you must've picked up some ideas about what cool people do from watching them over the years." He said.

Donna looked as though she were about to slap him. "Not that you were never cool yourself." He added quickly. "You're two of the most popular kids in school." Donna said. "We were, until…" Amy stopped herself. "Until we joined Glee club." John suggested. Amy nodded, "Yes, until we joined Glee club." She said, "That's why he got a slushie facial I'm sure of it."

"I don't really have any pamphlets on how to be popular." Donna said looking away, "But anyway, you came for help and here I am. Why is it so important for you to be cool?" She asked. Amy smiled before replying, "Status is like currency, when your bank account is full you can get away with doing whatever you want. However, now we're like toxic assets. I bet the fact that we're not American doesn't help anything, but when my mum applied to college she put 'being popular' as her main extraciricular activity." Amy said. Donna wasn't listening, she was distracted by the Doctor motioning about dance lessons outside of her room.

John looked back to see what Donna was looking at, but the Doctor had gone and pretended he was studying some art work hung up on the wall. "And she got into Arizona State." Amy said. "Sunglasses are so sexy." Donna whispered. The pair looked at her oddly, and she turned back to face them.

"Sunglasses." She muttered, "Yeah, they're really cool! I'm always seeing famous people wear them, in magazines, even at night. Doesn't need to be day. Very popular, gives you a sense of mystery, you know, rappers…" John smiled brightly, "You can't even see their eyes, so they have all the power!" He said, "I wonder if there's a bloke named Allonso at this school." He added randomly looking off into a corner.

Amy elbowed him lightly. "Look, the most important thing is that you be yourselves." Donna said, "And if people don't like you for that then I'm sorry." Amy looked at John.

The two of them walked out into the hallway, which had emptied at that point signaling the end of the school day. She let her ponytail out, red curls cascading down her shoulders, "Do you think it's gonna work?" She asked as they walked down the hallway. He sighed, "Honestly? Amy? I've got no clue, but it's worth a try." He said.

She sighed, and pinned a piece of her hair to the back of her head, then leaned into John as they walked, "I'll be honest I don't think anything we do will help. It's not gonna be long before I'm showing and everyone's staring and I'm not gonna be in a cheerleading uniform anymore." She said. John laid an arm across her shoulders, "I know, and it'll be okay." He whispered.

!

Donna walked down the hall in a ridiculously puffy wedding dress as she headed off towards her dance rehearsal with the Doctor. He picked up a few chairs and tables, and set them aside. "Hi." She said as she walked into the room. "Hi." He said, trying not to gawk at Donna.

She walked further into the room, "It was my cousin Betty's." She explained, "We were obsessed with Princess Di's dress when we were little girls so, when she got married she insisted on having this uh, this long train." The Doctor scrunched up his face, "Is there a reason you've got it on now? Don't get me wrong you look fantastic, but it's a bit… unnecessary right now." He said.

"Yeah. She didn't wear it to her dance rehearsals and the night of the wedding her husband kept stepping on her dress. It was really bad. The fight was epic, and the priest cried. They were divorced three months later." She said. The Doctor winced, "Maybe I shouldn't wear it." Donna said. "No! It's all good." The Doctor said, "We'll just see how you move in it alright?" He asked.

He adjusted the train as he kept speaking, "So first, let's do Ken's selection. Then we'll work on your song for the big finish." He stepped over her train and headed towards the speaker, "Donna. I'm really excited about this." He said pressing play.

He played the song, and found himself awkwardly singing the "Thong Song". He danced around Donna, until he tripped over her skirt, and fell on top of her. The two gasped, "Are you alright?" Donna asked as she laughed. "You can't dance in it." He muttered. She shook her head, "It's the darned 'Thong Song.'" She said. He laughed, "I don't think it's the song, I think you need a new dress."

!

Mickey Smith opened his eyes, and found darkness. He felt panic as chills rushed down his spine, "Hello?" He asked. Silence greeted him, "Hello?" He asked again. Finally a voice answered it. "Mickey?" Jo's voice asked, "Mickey is that you?"

"Yeah it's me! Where are we Jo?"  
"I don't know Mickey."

"What happened?"

"The Master happened."

"The who?"

"No, that's a band Mickey. The Master."

"Once again, who?"

"He's the enemy of the Doctor, and something tells me he's behind this."

Mickey leaned his head back against the cold, stone wall, "Well, that's just great. I'm with a psychopath who hates the Doctor." He said. Jo sighed, "I know." She said, "Believe me Mickey, we're gonna get out of here." She added.

"Don't count on it." A cold voice said as a light flickered on. At that moment, a man stepped down a set of stairs, "Welcome to my cellar, it's where you'll be spending the rest of your lives. You're here as a warning to the Doctor to stop following my trail, and to stop trying to stop me. Next time, I'll take him and Rory. I can't have anyone remembering who they are." He said kneeling down next to Mickey. He took out a knife, "I had a little talk with Rory this morning. He's silenced himself, hopefully. If he doesn't, Amelia Pond dies. Same goes for you two. If you get out of here for some odd reason, and you speak a word of where you've been, someone important to you in this universe dies." He then sliced Mickey's cheek, and walked back up the stairs.

"Hold on, did he just say in this universe?" Jo asked. Mickey nodded, "I think he did." He replied.

!

Rose stood in front of her mirror, singing into her hair brush while Rory played the guitar behind her, "What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever makes me happy sets you free, and I'm thanking you for knowing exactly what a girl wants what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms…"

Rory sat down on her bed playing a guitar not exactly sure of why he was over at Rose's house, but he was glad she'd asked. He needed a distraction from worrying about Amy. He stopped playing suddenly, "Hey, can we take a break?" He asked quietly. Rose nodded, "Yeah, sure." She said turning to face him.

He sighed, he had nothing left to lose, he was barely even consciously aware of what happened in the next few moments. "Do you want to make out?" He asked. Rose looked to her bed, "Rory, are you sure?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah." He said.

The next moment found the two of them on top of each other in her bed kissing. Rose found it quite odd that he wanted to kiss her. What Rory was thinking about was he wanted to make Amy jealous. He had to get her back, and he also thought about the previous night when he'd had a dream about Rose in his bedroom.

She'd been glowing gold. Especially in her eyes, "I am the Bad Wolf." She said looking around Rory's room. He followed her gaze, and noticed that every book on his shelf had suddenly changed its title and author's name to "Bad Wolf." He looked back at Rose panicked. "Who are you?" He asked. "Bad Wolf." She'd replied.

!

The next day Rory walked through the hallways carrying a slushie. He brought it up to Rose, who flinched, once again believing that she was about to receive a slushie facial . "I picked it up for ya when I was buying dip." He said, "It's grape." He said handing her a straw. She blinked, "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to work on some mash up ideas." He said.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'd love that." She said taking his hand and sipping her slushie as they walked down the hallways. Things had begun to move pretty fast after that.

The two of them did spend some time working on mash up ideas, but a lot of it was spent with them making out on Rose's bed. Both of them felt a tug in the back of their heads signifying how wrong what they were doing was. Rose couldn't stop picturing John beneath her. She pulled away suddenly, "Are you alright Rose?" Rory asked, noticing her eyes glowing gold like they did in his dream.

"I can't do this." She said backing off of him. He sat up, "Why?" He asked. She sighed, "I can't give myself to someone who isn't brave enough to sing a solo. If you can't do that then how are you gonna be bold enough to deal with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high maintenance girl like me?" She asked.

Rory sat up further, "Are you questioning my boldness?" He asked. She smiled, "I certainly am." She said flirtatiously.


	51. Mash-Up: Consolation Prize

!

The Doctor walked into the room the next day, "Any ideas for the mashup?" He asked the club. The club looked at each other, "Oh come on everyone, it's like you're begging me to start dancing. Next thing you know I've got Rose up here dancing with me to Glenn Miller." He said. The club members laughed.

Rory slung a guitar strap over his shoulder, "Mr. Schuester I've got something." He said standing by the drums. "Oh yeah?" The Doctor asked. "It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon." He said looking over at Rose. She smiled at him. "Um, fantastic." The Doctor said before letting Rory take the stage.

He began to play the guitar, and Neil Diamond's "Sweet Caroline" flowed smoothly from his mouth. The whole club was enjoying the performance. Including Amy, she couldn't help but stare at Rory in a loving way. Rose stared in the same way, but Melody just looked disgusted. When he finished Rose was the one to applaud the loudest.

!

John and Amy walked down the hallway, noticing people were looking at them like they used to, "You know, I think this is working brilliantly." He whispered adjusting his sunglasses. Amy nodded, "I'm proud of you John." She said, "I'm proud of us." John smiled, "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be popular, it just means you want people to like you." He said.

"Being popular just means you can have it all." He said as they rounded a corner. "I agree." Amy replied. The next people John and Amy encountered were his team mates, "Hello!" John said, greeting them enthusiastically. "Hey, John, ya thirsty?" Azimio Adams asked. "Sure." John said. The next second found both Amy and John getting hit by a wave of slushies. "You can't do this!" John exclaimed.

"You think that's bad? Just imagine if you don't show up to practice on Thursday, and quit that little Glee club for good." Azmio said. Amy looked at John as if she were going to cry as she wiped ice off of her head.

!

Jo sat in the cellar with Mickey, and sighed, "Mickey, when do you think the Doctor's gonna figure out what's happened to us?" She asked. He sighed, "Well, pretty soon. He's not stupid. But he'll be coming after you, not me." He said.

The two of them flinched when they heard someone coming down the cellar stairs, "Well are you lot hungry? Bet you are! Here's some sour dough bread fresh from PUBLIX!" The Master exclaimed happily, "Eat it, and behave. If you behave well enough I may just explain my plan to you. Since you won't be getting out, this will be nice and easy." He said.

Jo scowled at him, "Leave us alone please." She said. He shook his head, "Nah, I'm gonna stay. Fascinating watching people eat isn't it?" He asked. Mickey shot a glare his way, "I'd prefer to eat whilst the eyes of the most evil man known to the universe drift away in another direction. Or better yet, another universe." He said.

The Master just grinned, "Eat." He commanded them. The two hungrily ate the bread, "Aren't you gonna say, thank you?" He asked kicking Mickey over. The boy nearly choked on his food, "Thank you!" He spat out. "Thank you." Jo said at the same time. The Master sat back on the stairs. "That's much better." He said grinning wickedly.

!

The Doctor helped Sue with a dance that night. He wasn't sure why, but Sue Sylvester had burst into his room and demanded a dance lesson. It was the fourth one he'd given that week. When they finished dancing, he high fived Sue, "That was fantastic!" He exclaimed, "I've got to admit. I was hesitant to teach you that." He said. She sighed, "Well live and let learn my friend." She said. "It's nice not being at each other's throats."

She smiled, "You know I've got to admit. I'm in love." She confessed. The Doctor looked at her incredulously, "Really?" He asked. She nodded, "After one date Sue Sylvester is in love." She said, "Rod has invited me to the Sickle Cell Anemia Dance-A-Thon." She added as she walked over to get her water bottle.

"I was wondering why you wanted dance lessons." The Doctor said. She sighed, "I know." She said. "Sue, I'm touched, you've been so happy and nice, you've been so nice to Amy and her situation." He said. She shrugged, "Well, she's just a confused kid she doesn't know what she's doing." She said.

"I'm just glad that Ken Tenaka's finally laying down the law with regard to Glee club." She stood up. "Wait, what?" the Doctor asked. She turned around, "You didn't know?" She asked, "Tenaka's making the kids choose between Glee and Football." She said, "Let's be honest what kid's gonna chose Glee club over football?" She asked.

!

The next day an angry time lord burst into the boy's locker room. "Oi! Ken! Do you want to tell me what the hell's going on?" He asked the football coach, "You know I had a standing Glee rehearsal on Thursday. We sat down and worked out a schedule when some of your guys joined the club."

"Circumstances have changed." Ken said casually, "I have a serious morale issue with my team. It's my responsibility to fix it." He walked past the Doctor, "Sorry if me doing my job interferes with your club." The Doctor laughed, "Ken, we've known each other for years," He lied, "Your passion for football's about as long as your trousers. Let's get into what this is really about. You're upset that I don't like your song for your wedding mashup. And you're right it's not my place to have an opinion." He said.

Ken walked up to him, "Would you just cut the crap Will? You're not that naïve. This is not about a song, it's about my fiancé. You and I, the whole world knows I'm just a consolation prize to you. How do you think that makes you feel? Donna's settling for me. And that doesn't mean I appreciate you coming in here with your Gene Kelly charm and making her fall for you." He said.

"I've never intentionally encouraged Donna." The Doctor said, "But I haven't discouraged her either. You don't have to worry about it anymore though, so are we alright?" He asked offering his hand. Ken shook his head, "You keep your rehearsal, and I'll keep my practice. We'll let the kids decide who's first choice and who's a consolation prize." He said walking away.

!

Rose walked down the stairs with Rory in her arms, "So, what's your next idea for a mashup?" She asked. He shrugged, "I don't know." He said, "What'd you think of my solo?" He asked. She smiled, "You're good, but you're still not hitting all the notes. Don't worry, I had to work on it for weeks with John before he got it." The two stopped walking down the hallways, and Rose zipped up her pink polka dot rain coat.

"You're a great performer Rory." She said, "I just want to say how proud I am to have you on my arm in front of the whole school." She said linking her arm through his seconds before Karofsky through a slushie into their faces.

Minutes later Rose had Rory over the sink helping him wash the slushie out of his sandy hair. "You're pretty good at this." He laughed. She smiled, "I've had a lot of practice." She replied, "You're luckier than me and Amy, you're hair is much shorter." She said. "I'm really sorry I ever did this to you." Rory whispered.

"It's okay." Rose replied gently. He shook his head, "No, it's not." He said taking her hand, "No one deserves this feeling. You know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushie drips all the way down into your knickers, it's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment. Rose I'm sorry, but when the clock hits 3:30…" He said.

She nodded, "You're choosing football over Glee which means we can't be together." She murmured. He nodded, "Yeah, damn I feel like such a bad person." He said. She kissed his forehead, and walked away.

!

The Doctor waited for Donna outside of the shop's dressing rooms. "Are you ready yet?" He asked, "We've only got an hour for lunch." She laughed, "It's not like tryin' on a pair of bloody jeans Will." She said. He sighed, "Well it doesn't have to be perfect we've just gotta see if you can dance in it." He said. Donna walked out of the dressing room at that moment.

She was a vision in an elegant white gown and gloves that went up to the elbows, "It's okay?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah, it's great." He said as she stood in front of a mirror. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant sparkly head dress. She smiled down at her reflection. "So, shall we see if you can dance in it?" The Doctor asked. She nodded, "Yeah." She said. HE nodded, "Okay, this is the instrumental version of your wedding song. You can sing along to it if you want it'll help you focus." He said. "I Could Have Danced All Night" Then began to play through the shop.

He then bowed to her before they began to dance. She sang along to the sound track as he spun her around. She moved with such easy fluidity in the dress, that she caught herself able to even hit the high notes of the song. "You can dance in it." He said at the end. He stood her back up, "We've got the big show down today at 3:30, so I've gotta go." He muttered. "What showdown? I thought you and Sue had that last week." She said. He sighed, "The one between me and your fiancée." He said.

"All football players in Glee have to chose between the club and the team." He explained, "And unless all of them chose Glee, we won't have enough members for sectionals. Wish me luck." He said.

!

The club watched the clock tick towards 3:30 . When it finally hit, their eyes turned towards the door. "I guess they're not coming, I'm really sorry." The Doctor said. Martha shook her head, "I can't believe this, I thought they were our friends." She whispered, "How can they just abandon us?"

They kept watching until Mike Chang and Jack Harkness walked through the door, and Melody walked up to them with Sarah Jane in tow. The four of them hugged before they walked back to join the rest of the group.

When Rory Williams walked in, Rose walked up to him excitedly, "Are you sure about this Rory?" She asked. He looked around, "Yeah I am, bring on the slushies." He said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Where's John?" Elliot asked. Amy looked longingly out at the door, but John did not come through.

!


	52. Mash-Up: Together Again Conclusions

!

John Smith walked out onto the football field in his number five jersey. Every step he took he wished was taken in the direction of the choir room, but he knew he had to do this. He had to do it for Amy. Ken stared at him as his team mates welcomed him with high fives. He then blew a whistle, "Hey let's huddle up!" He shouted.

!

The next day John walked through the halls with a slushie in his hands. He threatened to slushie all the glee club members and avoided every single one until Rose. He made a move to slushie her, when suddenly her eyes glowed gold, and looking into them he saw something odd.

He stood with Rose, on a beach. What they were saying came to him in flashes.

"_We're in Darlig Ulv Stranden." She said. "Dalek?" He asked confused. She laughed, "Darlig. It translates to bad. We're in Bad Wolf Bay…"_

_"You're dead now, officially back home."_

_"I don't really know what to say…."_

_"It's just me, mum, Mickey, Pete, and… The baby." She said. He felt a shudder run through his body, "You're not…" He said. She shook her head, "No it's mum, she's three months gone."_

_"I-I love you." She stuttered out. John smiled, "Quite right too, and I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler…" Then he faded from the beach. _

The only thing that snapped John out of his visions was Kurt slushing himself in the face, "Why doesn't he say it?" John asked. Rose looked at him worriedly, "John are you alright?" She asked. He shook his head, "No, I'm not alright, Oh Rose, I'm so sorry he didn't- I- I really am sorry I'm so sorry." He said before running down the hallway hiding the tears that threatened to pour from his eyes.

!

Rory watched the football team practice in a wave of nostalgia. Rose walked up the bleachers beside him, "Do you miss it?" She asked. HE shook his head, "No." He lied. She sat down next to him. "I hope you didn't choose Glee over football because of me." She said.

"Why?" He asked. She sighed, "Cause I Don't think this is gonna work out." She said. He stared out at Amy, who was with the cheerios practicing on the other side of the field. "It's alright." He said "It's John right? He's never gonna leave Amy, not with that baby in her belly." He added. Rose smiled, "You like her don't you?" She asked, "I can see you staring at her when I'm staring at John. Is that why you joined Glee? To be closer to her?"

Rory sighed, "They're never breaking up. What's the matter with me? I can't even hold on to a girl like you." He said. "You wanted too much. I can relate. Our relationship was built on a fantasy, just like every other one in my life. I think I just agreed to us being together because I thought it would make John jealous." She said. Rory nodded, "I was thinking I could make Amy jealous." He said.

"Can we still be friends?" Rose asked. Rory sighed, "Sure. I'll see you later okay Rose?" He asked. She nodded, "Certainly. And Rory?" She asked. He turned around as he was leaving, "Yeah?" He asked. She sighed, "Maybe she'll return to you one day, cause when she's not looking at John, she's looking back at you." She said.

!

After football practice John approached Ken, "Coach, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Ken nodded, "Sure English, what's up?" He asked. John sighed, "I'm the quarterback right? The leader?" He asked. Ken nodded, "Well All of this stuff about choosing between football and Glee is hard on me. Leaders are supposed to determine the future right? Like Thomas Jefferson or the boy from the Terminator movies." John said.

He sat down, "I see a future where it's cool to be in glee club, where you can play football, sing and dance, and I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't wanna have to choose between them anymore." He said. Ken stood up, "You're practice is cancelled indefinitely." He said.

"Thanks coach." John said standing up to leave. "John!" Ken exclaimed. "Yeah?" He asked. "Tell the other guys too okay?" Ken asked. John nodded, "I will coach." He said before leaving the locker room.

!

Sue approached the Doctor at a water fountain in an angry rage. "Schuester!" She cried. "Yeah?" He asked. "I'll need to see that list for Sectionals after all, and I want it on my desk, warm from the laminator at five p.m. And if it is one minute late, I will go to the animal shelter and get you a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. Then on some dark, cold night I will steal away into your apartment, and punch you in the face." She said walking away.

"Hey Sue?" The Doctor asked. She turned around, "What?" She asked. He sighed, "Did it work out with Rod?" He asked. She shook her head, "No it did not." She replied before approaching Amy Pond.

"Scottish! I want you to take off those sunglasses. I need to look into your eyes when I give you this piece of business." She said as the ginger haired girl took off her black sunglasses. "You're off the cheerios. I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad, you're a disgrace." She said before walking away.

Amy felt the hot tears rush to her eyes as a group of her cheerios team mates rushed past her. The Doctor looked on as Amy bolted down the hallway to get to her locker, she was no longer a cheerleader, and she had to look the part.

!

Meanwhile….

Jo and Mickey sat downstairs in the Master's cold, dark basement. "Jo, I'm so sorry we got you into this." He said. She laughed, "Are you kidding me Mickey? If you hadn't I'd still be living in that blasted foreclosed home running from real estate agents every hour." She said, "Thank you Mickey."

He smiled, "You're welcome Jo." He said. She laughed, "Alright I suspect our lord and master will be back in about five minutes, so you act like we didn't speak at all okay? If he knows we spoke, he'll never tell us anything." She said.

Mickey nodded, "I won't speak a word." He said as the door opened and light flooded the cellar, "I'm back!" The Master sing songed looking down at them evilly.

!

John held out a tray of slushies, "So, what are your thoughts on my welcome back to the club gift huh guys?" He asked as they each took one slushie off of the tray. "Thanks for the slushies John, they're delicious." Rose said sipping on hers. Kurt scoffed, "And filled with empty calories." He muttered, "You know why they call them slushies don't you? Because your butt looks like one if you have too many of them."

John stepped forward with his cup, "I'd like to propose a toast to Mr. Schuester." He said, "You were right about Glee and football being a killer combination." The rest of the club cheered and clinked slushie cups. "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry to report that we've all been remiss on completing our assignment this week." Elliot said. "Yeah, none of us could find a good Groove for Bust A Move." Martha said in agreement.

"I personally feel like a failure." Elliot added. The club laughed, "That's alright guys, because I feel like the lesson landed and that's what's important." The Doctor said, "And we're glad to have you back John."

Another cheer from the club except for Amy, who just looked down. "You alright Amy?" The Doctor asked. She scoffed, "Do I look alright? I'm devastated, now that I'm off the Cheerios I'll start every day with a slushie facial." She said. The Doctor smiled, "That's okay Amy. There are eleven of your friends right here who will be more than happy to help clean you off." He said. Sarah Jane nudged Amy's shoulder and smiled down at her polka dot dress clad friend.

The Doctor clutched his head suddenly, "Oh! Brain freeze! I couldn't imagine getting hit in the kisser with one of these." He said. The club exchanged a series of mischievous glances. "You've never been hit with a slushie before Mr. Schue?" Mike asked. Elliot grinned, "Gettin' hit with a slushie is cool." He said. John high fived him. The club walked menacingly towards him, "Alright guys, we're a team, bring it on," The Doctor said, but he was afraid. Even though he'd faced Daleks, and Cybermen, and many other creatures, he was scared over getting hit by a slushie.

Rose took her straw out of her slushie, "One, two, three!" She cried. "Allonsy!" John shouted. The Doctor screamed as a wave of ice cold slushies hit him in various places. He wiped it off of his face, "Alright you lot, FROM THE TOP!" He shouted


	53. Intermission 7

_Next Time... *Doctor Who Theme Song Plays*_

_"We are doing a number in wheel chairs!"_

_"Are you implying you'd make a better father?" "Yes, yes I am."_

_"I don't care if that baby comes out with Sandy hair and blue green eyes I will go to my grave swearing it's John's."_

_"I think you're really cool Elliot."_

_"I've got feelings for Clara Oswald."_

_"I wanna audition for the Wicked Solo."_

_"I drugged the cupcakes."_

_"Jo and Mickey are in the basement of the very house she lived in once."_

_"I'm looking for the Doctor." _

_Glee!_


	54. Wheels: Stressed Out

"Wheels"

Amy was tossing and turning in bed. Her head full of nightmares. She was trapped, confined to a white box. She couldn't get out. She wasn't even conscious. She was dreaming within a dream. Terrifying creatures whizzed in front of her vision. So many of these visions involved either Rory or Elliot. Why did she dream of them so often?

What could possibly be special about those two? She wondered as the dreams grew more and more terrifying. It all ended with the touch of a stone angel, and she woke up covered in sweat. She looked over at the clock that lay on the nightstand beside her, "6:30" it read. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and ran over to her closet.

Her cheerios uniform was hung neatly on the door, she pulled it off of its hanger and prepared to throw it on, and stack her fire red hair on top of her head. She smiled as she took it over to the center of her room, and that was when she realized what was wrong with the morning.

She'd been kicked off the cheerios on Friday. She could no longer wear that uniform. How could she? She was a pregnant teenager. She'd be shamed by the school. Amy threw the uniform onto her bed, and instead pulled on a red top, a black knit skirt, leggings, and black converse. Instead of putting all of her hair into a ponytail, she simply kept it out of her face with a head band.

A few minutes later she walked down the stairs to see her mother going through the mail. She watched her mother frown at one, and upon closer inspection Amy found that it read "Lima Obstetrician office" She quickly bolted down the stairs and grabbed all the mail from her mother's hands. "Amelia!" Her mother cried.

"Sorry mum! I'll sort out the mail today, honestly it's no trouble." She said leaning on the counter. Her mother nodded, and looked at her strangely, "Why aren't you wearing your uniform? I thought Sue made it mandatory to wear your uniform to school." She said. Amy laughed nervously, "Um, I quit the cheerios. I couldn't handle Sue anymore." She said rubbing at her still sleepy eyes.

Her mom sighed, "Whatever. It's your choice." She said walking past Amy, and into her office. Amy watched her as she walked away, and looked down at the envelope in her hands. Very carefully, she opened it. There was a bill inside. A bill for Amy's sonograms. When she read the total cost, she nearly dropped the paper. It was seven hundred fifty dollars. How on Earth was she gonna be able to pay for it all by herself? If she didn't, her parents would find out about her situation for sure.

Amy panicked, and shoved the letter into her purse before she rushed off to her car, and headed to McKinley high.

!

Half an hour later Amy sat in the bleachers watching cheerios practice instead of participating. She was so distracted from her thoughts about the bill, she didn't even notice John approaching her as he climbed the bleachers. He sat down and laid a hand on her back, "You shouldn't do this to yourself." He whispered.

"Do what?" She asked, looking straight ahead at the practicing squad. John moved a little closer to her, "I know how much it hurts to be off the team. You're just torturing yourself watching them." He replied. She shook her head, "I needed a good distraction." She said. John looked confused, "From what?" He asked.

She still didn't look at him, she simply reached into her bag, and handed him the bill she'd received that morning. He stared at it for a moment, "Six hundred and eighty five dollars?" He asked incredulously. "That's how much a sonogram costs." She said. She finally looked at him, "This is only the beginning, John. There's gonna be more bills, more doctor's visits, vitamins, new clothes for when I explode…" She said.

John held her hand, "What do you want to do?" He asked. She sighed, "Maybe you should get a job, so we can pay off these bills and keep our parents from finding out about this." She said. John smiled, "I'm trying, but no one's hiring. I almost got a job at Olive Garden, but they told me I was too tall, skinny, and attractive to be a bus boy." He joked.

Amy laughed, "You're such an idiot John." She muttered, "But it's time to get serious now. I just hope that you can prove to me that you're the right bloke to do this with." She said standing up. "Wh-where are you going?" John asked. She sighed, "You were right," She said, letting a tear streak down her cheek, "This does hurt too much." She then walked down the bleachers and out of the gym.

!

The Doctor and Rory sat in the Spanish classroom, "Alright, so, we can't research where Jo and Mickey are, we can't research what's going on… What can we research?" Rory asked. The Doctor shrugged, "I've got no idea… I don't think there's anything we can do but try to find the TARDIS." He said.

Rory stood up, "Dammit! That sick bastard thinks he can mess around with my life and get away with it! He thinks he can control my wife's mind, he thinks he can control the Doctor's mind- my Doctor, not you. He's got it all in the palm of his hands! With one wrong move the only light in my life is gone!" He shouted.

The Doctor stood up and put his hands on Rory's shoulders, "Rory! Calm down." He said, the boy slowly began to slow his breath rate. "I'm sorry, I'm in my teenage years again, so we're dealing with teenage hormones." He said. The Doctor sighed, "I know, Rory, I know." He said, "Sit down." Rory sat down at the desk in front of the Doctor.

"Remember how you said that John and Elliot were future versions of me?" The Doctor asked. Rory nodded, "Yeah." He replied. "If they're me, that means they're time lords. But, thing is, I don't know whether this whole time mess has changed their biologies or not. So, they're either human or time lord." The Doctor continued. Rory looked up at his friend, "You want to find out whether or not they're like you?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded, "It's probably the best thing to do for now, until we find Jo, Mickey, and the TARDIS." He said. Rory sighed, "I guess that's a good idea." He mumbled. "Yes! Fantastic that you agree really! Alright Rory, we've got to figure out how to determine what species they are without creeping them out." The Doctor replied.

Rory laughed, "I thought creeping them out was something we ignored." He said. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Don't have time to ignore it Rory." He muttered

!

Later on in Glee practice Clara sat down and watched as Elliot tied the laces on his shoes. She looked away from the struggling boy in the wheel chair, and paid attention to Amy and John's conversation about jobs.

"What about Target?" Amy asked. "I tried, they're not hiring." John replied. "Another Doctor's bill came to my house this morning John, we're lucky that I'm clever and intercepted it. But we have to start paying these Doctor's bills, or they're gonna go to a collection agency, and then my parents are gonna find out that I'm with child. Your child." She said.

Rory's eyes glanced Amy's way, she could practically hear him thinking, "Liar." As the Doctor walked into the room. "Alright! We're doing a new number for sectionals." He said, sheet music already in his hand, "I know that pop songs have sort of been our signature pieces, but I did a little research on past winners, and it turns out that judges like songs that are more accessible. Stuff they know, standards, broadway."

Kurt looked down at the sheet music the Doctor had just given to him, "Defying Gravity?" He asked, "I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing." The Doctor smiled, then turned to Rose, "Think you can handle it Rose?" He asked. She nodded, "It's my go-to shower song, and my ringtone." She replied.

Martha rolled her eyes, "Why do we have to go all vanilla on this song? See what we need is a number with a bit more, sass to it." She said. The Doctor sighed, "We don't have time to arrange a song for you Martha." He said, "Rpse is singing it. Don't worry, we'll find something for you to dip in sass. Which I'd gladly help you with by the way." He added with a wink.

The club let out a chuckle. "On to item two," The Doctor said, "The school won't pay for the special bus we need to take Elliot with us to sectionals." The whole club looked at Elliot in sadness. "Wh-wh-what?" Clara asked angrily. "That's completely unfair!" Rose exclaimed. "So," The Doctor continued, "We're gonna have to raise money to pay for it ourselves. See, when Mr Sch- I was in Glee club, and th- I mean we needed new silk cummerbunds for Regionals, we held a bake sale." He said.

The club laughed, and looked at the Doctor wondering if he was serious. "You're jokin' right?" Melody asked, "I mean, bake sales are a little bougie." The Doctor crossed his arms, "So hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?" He asked. "It's not that, but most of us aren't that great of bakers. I for one burn every single thing I bake." Sarah Jane said. Clara laughed, "M-Me too." She said, "Although if I tried really hard, I bet I could make a brilliant soufflé."

Rose looked down, "My family's fully committed to take-out, but I'll see what I can do." She said. "Yeah, Mr. Schue kids are busier than when you went here." Jack added, "We've got homework- not that I give a shit about that- football, teen pregnancy, lunch…" Martha nodded in agreement, "Can't Elliot's father just take him?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "I cannot believe how insensitive you're all being. Are you a team?" He asked. Amy nodded, "Of course. But Elliot understands, don't you Elliot?" she asked turning to Elliot, whose face went from a grimace to a smile. "Oh, of course." He murmured sadly, "It's cool. Anything that takes away our time from rehearsing doesn't serve the team."

The bell rang, and everyone slowly filed out of the room. Except for Elliot, who leant down to tie his shoes, but failed miserably. "Let me help you with that." The Doctor said, bending down and tying the shoes of his future self. "Thank you." Elliot replied. The Doctor sighed, "I'm really sorry about how they all reacted Elliot." He said. Elliot shook it off, "It's okay, I'm used to it, they just don't get it."

The Doctor looked up. "Can I use the auditorium this afternoon to practice?" Elliot asked, "Some of the band equipment's in there." The Doctor nodded, "Sure." He said watching Elliot wheel away.

!

That afternoon Elliot sat in his chair strumming a guitar under the spotlights that shone down on the stage. He lost himself in his favorite song, "Dancin' with Myself" He was lost in thought, he began to think about a girl he'd recently developed a crush on, Clara Oswald. What this caused him to be unaware of, was the Doctor watching him as he finished the song.

The Doctor began to grin as he watched Elliot roll offstage. He had a fantastic plan for the week's assignment.

!

In Glee practice the next day, Kurt stood up, a bandana tied around his head, "I've got something I'd like to say." He said, "I want to audition for the Wicked solo."

Rose smiled up at him, and the Doctor looked at him oddly, "Kurt there's a high F in it." He said. "That's well within my range." Kurt retorted cockily. Rose looked at the Doctor, "I say let him audition. Kurt's just as good as I am." She said, "Come on, remember how you said competition drives us?" Kurt stared at her oddly, had Rose Tyler just offered him the chance to beat her?

"Rose, are you sure?" The Doctor asked. She nodded, "Definitely sure." She replied as Kurt sat down. The club let out a round of applause, and Rory squeezed Rose's shoulder, "Good job." He said. Rose smiled back at him, "Thank you." She said.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "Anyway, there's something I wanted to say to you lot." HE said, "I was quite disappointed at how you were all so willing to take the bus to get to sectionals, and make Elliot drive by himself, with his dad. We're a team. We're in this Glee club together." Martha shrugged, "Elliot doesn't care his dad drives him everywhere." She said.

Elliot rolled towards the front of the room a few feet, "I do care, actually." He said, "It kind of hurt my feelings." Jack scoffed, "We didn't think you'd take it personally." He said. Elliot glared at him, and Rory elbowed the obnoxious American, "Well, you're irritating most of the time but don't take that personally." Elliot retorted.

Jack looked down. "I don't think you really understand how much harder Elliot has to work just to keep up." The Doctor continued. "Yes." Elliot groaned. "We're riding to Sectionals together. Or we're not going at all." The Doctor said, "And to pay for the bus, we're having a bake sale." He walked over to the room's entrance.

"So, some wheel chair company was having a tag sale," He told them as a group of students wheeled in twelve wheel chairs. "And my AV club friends here agreed to help out. For the next week, each of you, is going to spend three hours a day in a wheel chair. OH, and we're doing a wheel chair number." He finished, satisfied at the shocked looks on all of their faces.


	55. Wheels: Elliot's Victory

!

In Glee practice the next day, Kurt stood up, a bandana tied around his head, "I've got something I'd like to say." He said, "I want to audition for the Wicked solo."

Rose smiled up at him, and the Doctor looked at him oddly, "Kurt there's a high F in it." He said. "That's well within my range." Kurt retorted cockily. Rose looked at the Doctor, "I say let him audition. Kurt's just as good as I am." She said, "Come on, remember how you said competition drives us?" Kurt stared at her oddly, had Rose Tyler just offered him the chance to beat her?

"Rose, are you sure?" The Doctor asked. She nodded, "Definitely sure." She replied as Kurt sat down. The club let out a round of applause, and Rory squeezed Rose's shoulder, "Good job." He said. Rose smiled back at him, "Thank you." She said.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "Anyway, there's something I wanted to say to you lot." HE said, "I was quite disappointed at how you were all so willing to take the bus to get to sectionals, and make Elliot drive by himself, with his dad. We're a team. We're in this Glee club together." Martha shrugged, "Elliot doesn't care his dad drives him everywhere." She said.

Elliot rolled towards the front of the room a few feet, "I do care, actually." He said, "It kind of hurt my feelings." Jack scoffed, "We didn't think you'd take it personally." He said. Elliot glared at him, and Rory elbowed the obnoxious American, "Well, you're irritating most of the time but don't take that personally." Elliot retorted.

Jack looked down. "I don't think you really understand how much harder Elliot has to work just to keep up." The Doctor continued. "Yes." Elliot groaned. "We're riding to Sectionals together. Or we're not going at all." The Doctor said, "And to pay for the bus, we're having a bake sale." He walked over to the room's entrance.

"So, some wheel chair company was having a tag sale," He told them as a group of students wheeled in twelve wheel chairs. "And my AV club friends here agreed to help out. For the next week, each of you, is going to spend three hours a day in a wheel chair. OH, and we're doing a wheel chair number." He finished, satisfied at the shocked looks on all of their faces.

!

John and Rose were struggling in their wheel chairs. Rose couldn't reach her food in the lunch line, and when she finally got it, someone slammed it into her face. John found himself getting hit in the face with people's backpacks, jackets, and even baseball bats.

!

Amy was in the Home Ec Room with all the ingredients laid out before her for the cupcakes. She adjusted the tan vest she'd thrown on above her plaid shirt. A frown appeared on her face when she saw a flour stain on her black skirt. She quickly threw away her unhappy expression when she heard Rory walk into the room, "What's all this?" he asked.

She didn't look at him, "Ingredients for cupcakes, for the stupid bake sale." She replied. Rory took her hand, and pressed something that felt like paper into it. "What's this?" Amy asked. Rory laughed, "It's what I've got left over from helping Jack clean pools over the summer. One Hundred fourty eight dollars." He said, "I was thinking you needed money, for our baby."

"For my baby." She corrected him. Rory sighed, "How much has John given you?" He asked. Amy turned to him, her red curls nearly slapping him in the face, "Just stop." She said, "I told you before, I don't care if that baby comes out with sandy hair and blue green eyes, I will go to my grave swearing it's John's." She said, "But thanks for the money."

She turned away from him, hoping he'd go away. He laid a hand on her shoulder, "It would be pretty awesome if it came out with sandy hair and blue green eyes." He said. She couldn't help but smile, "You are such an egg head." She said. He leaned in closer, "I'm not." He replied. Amy looked behind her shoulder, picked up an egg, and cracked it on the top of Rory's head.

He gasped, and she grinned at him flirtatiously. She chuckled lightly, as Rory reached into the flour bag that stood on the table, and threw some on her face. She threw cinnamon back at him. Then he threw cocoa powder at her, and she squealed, "That was perfectly measured!" She cried right before they got into a fully fledged food fight.

He sprinkled salt all over her head and she threw some back at him. The two couldn't help but laugh as she put down the salt. He looked into her eyes and brushed a chunk of cocoa off of her forehead. It seemed to Rory as if he was finally gonna kiss her, he was finally gonna win her back.

Then John walked into the room, "What the hell?" He asked as Rory backed away from Amy. She giggled, "We're baking." She said shoving the money he had given her deeper into her stained pocket. "I can see that." John replied. "I'm gonna go change." Rory said, smiling back at Amy one last time before he left.

John stared at the two of them oddly as Rory left. "Food fight?" He asked. Amy nodded, "Yeah, pretty intense one. Shame you missed it really." She said. John laughed, "Sounds brilliant!" He laughed. Rory burst back into the room, "Oh! Sorry I forgot my letterman jacket." He said, grabbing it off of the floor.

He turned to Amy and John, "You know what? Group hug!" He shouted throwing both of them into his arms. The two were confused, but melted into the hug after a moment. Rory looked at both of them in a curious gaze as he hugged them tightly. His true motivation for the hug? He had to see if John was human or time lord.

After a moment he felt it, a single heart beat beneath John's chest. His heart sank in disappointment. "See you lot later." He muttered before leaving the room. Amy looked at John, "Maybe the sugar got to him." She said casually.

!

The Doctor and Rory were once again under the bleachers. Rory's feet propped up on the underside of one of the bleachers, his hands behind his head, and his body rested comfortably on his hammock. "So, he only had one heart beat?" The Doctor asked. Rory nodded, "I really hoped that it hadn't affected their biology. Chances are Elliot's the same way." He said disappointedly. The Doctor put his head in his hands, "I had hoped for the same thing Rory." He whispered.

The two of them both sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm really sorry I did this to everyone." The Doctor murmured after a moment. Rory sat up, "Why would you blame yourself?" He asked.

"Cause I made a deal with the wrong person at the wrong time." The Doctor replied, "I don't even know what the deal was, or how to get out of it." He sighed. Rory looked down at his friend, "Hey, Doctor?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"We'll save everyone, we'll make it, we always do."

"Thanks Rory."

"You're welcome."

!

The bake sale was not going well, at least from what John, Jack, Rory, Amy, and Melody were observing. "Cupcake?" John asked offering one to a student. "These cupcakes are awful that's why we're not selling any." Amy shook her head, "It's not about the cupcakes, it's about us." She replied, "Nobody wants to buy from losers, we're in Glee club, and in wheel chairs."

Jack sighed, "She has a point." He said, "Six months ago I could've sold fifty of these things on fear alone." Melody scoffed, "Or sex." She whispered to herself. Jack winked at her, "Oh yeah baby." He said.

At that moment, Sarah Jane wheeled in with Clara, "Oh my god, what are they doing?" Amy asked. "I think they're trying to help us out." John said. "It's Sarah Jane Smith, that's what she does." Rory muttered as Sarah Jane and Clara wheeled up to the table.

Sarah Jane smiled as they approached, "Alright, we're going to give money to our club. I figure if the school sees someone like me buying from you, they're bound to buy something right?" She asked. The other's nodded, and Sarah Jane handed them money. She took a cupcake off the table before moving over to allow Clara to buy hers.

When the two finished buying their cupcakes John put the two dollars into their cash box. "So, how much do we have?" Jack asked. John sighed, "Well, with these two dollars we have two dollars." He replied. "This is ridiculous." Amy growled. "Well, maybe if we put a jelly baby on top of it we'll sell more." John suggested.

"Are you a moron?" Amy asked, "How am I supposed to trust you to take care of our baby when you can't even sell a damn cupcake?" John groaned, "Please stop attacking me, It's getting old." He said.

"Get a job." Amy retorted. "I'm bloody trying!" John cried before he wheeled out of the bake sale. Amy followed after him, leaving Melody, Rory, and Jack at the table.

!

Sue Sylvester was holding Cheerios auditions. She had to replace Amy, she needed a new cheerleader. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here." She muttered angrily to the Doctor. "You just call a name, they come in, and try out." HE replied, "Simple as simple can be. Give them a chance to express themselves."

"I'm about to projectile express myself all over your hush puppies." Sue muttered.

One student after another came in, and all Sue said was, "No."

"No"

"You're not serious are you? Tell me you're not serious."

"No!"

"No friggin' way Jacob."

"Freak!"

"Okay, I've been at this for an hour, that's all I promised." She said finally, leaning forward to get up. The Doctor stopped her, "Sue, there's only one more name on the list." He said, "Give her a shot."

Sue rolled her eyes, "Clara Oswick." She shouted. "Oswald." The Doctor corrected her. "Oswald." Sue replied. Then the petite Clara Oswald walked shyly into the room, "I-I-I H-heard you w-were d-d-doing a routine with jump ropes. I wanted to show you what I could d-d-d-d-do." She stuttered before nervously attempting a jump rope routine.

Clara did okay, but she still felt beads of sweat threatening to roll down her face. "Clara I'm gonna stop you right there." Sue said. Clara stopped, and nervously looked down at Sue, "You're in. Be at practice tomorrow at Six P.M. Congratulations." She added before letting Clara run off with a smile on her face. Sue stood up, "What are you up to Sue?" The Doctor asked. "Just following orders." Sue replied. "You're up to something. I don't like this Sue!" He shouted after her.


	56. Wheels: Cheerleaders and Kisses

!

John and Rory rolled through the hallways, "I'm just sayin' she's got a point. You're not the smartest bloke around." Rory confessed to John. "Nice support." John muttered. Rory moaned, "You've got a baby on the way mate, and you haven't done anything to take care of it." He said. "Like you would do any different?" John asked.

Rory nodded, "I certainly would." He replied. John laughed, "How?" He asked, "Nobody's hiring." Rory shrugged, "Sell your X-Box, your old vintage phone that I know your mum keeps in the attic, sell stuff!" He shouted, "Do whatever it takes! All I hear is you whining and crying about how hard this is on you. What about her?"

"You are incredibly out of line!" John shouted, "You've got no idea what I'm dealing with!" Rory sneered at him, "All I know is that you're a punk, who doesn't deserve Amy as his girlfriend!" He shouted. "You're a bloody punk!" John cried. The two began slamming their wheel chairs into each other, before it became a fist fight.

Rory threw the first angry punch. The fight broke up quickly when Jack intervened, "Hey! Break it up! We're best friends! What's going on?" Jack asked, "I can't believe that I'm the one having to stop shit from going down! If I have to do it again I'm getting Mr. Schue, you hear me?" He screamed at Rory and John.

The two looked at the ground, "I'm sorry." John whispered before walking away. Jack looked at Rory, "Are you okay?" He asked. Rory shook his head, "I'm not okay. I might never be again." He replied before he too took off down the hallway. Jack brushed himself off before walking to his next class.

!

Elliot began to show his club mates how to do some of the wheel chair motions for their number. "Now, the key for a double turn is to just go for it." He whispered, "You push with your right wheel, and pull as hard as you can on your left, and find a spot on the wall to spot you, so you don't get dizzy." He said demonstrating the complicated motion.

The club kept bumping into each other, and eventually the Doctor stopped them, "Alright take five, and don't forget to show up early to practice on Thursday." He said, "It's Rose versus Kurt for the big solo." He said. The club slowly filed offstage, except for Clara and Elliot.

She smiled at him, "I really admire you Elliot." She said, "I had no idea how difficult this was." Elliot smiled, "It's just like you with your stutter. You know, it's pretty cool how someone as shy as you are can go on and get onto the cheerios." He said. She scooted closer, "Yeah, that's pretty amazing I guess, I get my uniform tomorrow." She said, "But, H-H-How did it happen?" She asked.

He looked down for a moment, he wasn't really sure. "You don't talk about it." She whispered. Elliot sighed, "My mom and I got in a really bad car accident in Cardiff when I was eight, she was fine, but I've been in a chair ever since." He said. Clara nodded, "I'm so sorry." She said laying a hand on his arm.

Shivers ran up and down his spine, "Um, would you, maybe want to, do something tomorrow night?" He asked. Clara nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you in the auditorium after cheerleading practice." She said. Elliot grinned, "Great." He replied as they rolled offstage.

He stared up at the ceiling happily as he rolled out into the hallway. As soon as Clara was out of hearing distance, he let out a loud, "YES!" before rolling on to class.

!

John spent the next afternoon helping Rose fix her "Demon Chair". "There's your problem! You just had a bad push rim." He said cheerily, "Good as new." He added sitting the chair upright. Rose smiled, "Thanks, John, you're the only one who's willing to help me." She said.

He blushed, and looked down at the floor, "I'm really nervous about the diva off tomorrow." She confessed, her fingers wrapping around the sonic screwdriver in her pocket. "Don't be." John whispered. "I don't want to win out of charity, I want to win because it's right for the club. Don't get me wrong, Kurt's a great vocalist, but I feel like he's not right for this solo." Rose said.

"Well, you've got my vote. Cause I like you." He said. Amy burst into the choir room, "We need to talk!" She shouted at John. "I should go…" Rose started, Amy shook her head, "Nope! You stay I need a witness!" She cried before turning to John and handing him a piece of paper, "Do you know what this is?" She asked.

John nodded, "It's a past due notice." He said, then he realized what that meant, "Oh no…" Amy nodded too, "Right, but if this sonogram bill doesn't get paid, it's not your mobile that's gonna get cut off, you will get cut off." She said icily, "You need to help me with this John, or else we're gonna go our separate ways." She then stormed out of the room.

John stared after her, his mouth wide open, "I'm screwed." He murmured. Rose looked over at his wheel chair, which rested on the floor, "Not necessarily." She said.

!

The cupcakes were selling like wild, "You're doing fantastic!" The Doctor cried, "What's in them?" Jack laughed, "My nana Connie's old recipe. There's cocaine in it." He joked. The Doctor rolled his eyes, but something in the back of his mind told him that there was certainly cocaine in the cupcakes. "Keep up the good work." He said.

!

Amy's nightmares only got worse, she saw Rory die, more than once. She watched Elliot die too, and she even watched herself shoot a girl that she just knew was her future daughter. The girl looked just like Amy, and she shot her.

The ginger girl sat up in bed, all of these dreams seemed so familiar, and they made her head ache more than morning sickness did. She looked around the room, and thought for a moment she'd seen one of those terrifying stone angels from her dream, turns out it was just a bookshelf.

She sank back into the pillows, and reentered the world of nightmares. This time she saw dinosaurs, and Rory was there, he was always there. She saw an Egyptian woman, and a middle aged man running alongside her. She saw Rory punch Hitler, which she actually thought was funny. The last thing she saw before she woke up to actually go to school though, was not the stone angel, it was Elliot's broken face as she said, "Goodbye."

Amy could feel the tears that had stained her face in the nightmare fresh on her cheeks. She didn't know what to make of these dreams, all she knew was that they frightened her.

!

Clara was at her first cheerleading practice working extremely hard on her jump roping routine, "Faster! Harder!" Sue shouted at her as she jumped rope, and suddenly struggled wit it. The Doctor watched painfully as Sue insulted Clara countless times, "Hit the showers!" She said to the new cheerleader eventually.

When Clara left, the Doctor approached Sue, "You are unbelievable!" He cried. "And you are a terrible spy." Sue retorted, "You could try breathing through your nose sometime, oh, and by the way, the Master wants your sonic screwdriver, he knows it's here."

The Doctor scoffed, "Well you can tell him he's not getting my bloody sonic cause I don't know where the hell it is!" He shouted, a slight lie. HE did know that Rose had it somewhere. Sue rolled her eyes, "You'd better find out. Amelia Pond's life is on the line. You have until Sectionals to turn it in to him." She said.

!

The next day…

Rose walked into the choir room, it was time for her big "Diva Off" Against Kurt. John approached her quietly, "Good luck," He whispered, "I'm rooting for you." He added as Kurt walked onto centerstage. The two sat down as he began to sing.

Kurt did fantastically, but mid performance he knew it was gonna be wrong to get the solo. He messed up the big note on purpose. Rose made it all the way through the big note. After they'd finished it was pretty clear who had won. Rose looked down at Kurt, who sat disappointed in himself as he watched her receive a lieu of cheers.

The club applauded for both of them all the same.

!

Amy shut her locker and turned to walk down the hallway. "Amy!" Rory called. She turned around, "What?" She asked as he approached her. "I've got some more money for you, well, for it." He said. Amy thought for a moment, "It is a she." She said. Rory smiled, he almost said, "I already knew that." But instead settled with, "Cool."

"I told you I wasn't a deadbeat." He said. Amy sighed, "Look Rory this is really sweet, but…" She started. "I'll ask Jack to get more wherever he got it from." Rory interrupted. Amy cocked her head at him, "He stole from the cupcake fund." She said. Rory looked confused, "Wait, what? That's not what he told me." He said.

Amy sighed, "Look I can't take this," She said motioning to the money in her hand, "Look, I'm really sorry I ever called you a Lima Loser. You're special, and a romantic. You're also a good enough person to know that we're not gonna take money from a friend in a wheel chair."

John rolled up in his wheel chair, "Hey!" He shouted happily as he approached Amy. Rory shoved the money in his pockets as John approached. He handed Amy an envelope, "Here." He said. "What's this?" Amy asked curiously. John smiled, "I got a job." He replied.

_"Excuse me." Rose said after she wheeled John into the office of the building that sold the wheelchairs. A man turned around. "Are you the manager?" She asked. "Yes." The man nodded. "You need to hire my friend John, he's clearly handicapable and refusing to hire him could be seen as discrimination. My dads are gay, and unless you want the full force of the American Civil Liberties Union coming down on you, I'd work something out." She said as John awkwardly smiled up at the manager._

"I'm gonna have to stay in my wheelchair as long as I work there, but it's worth it." John said, "Now, can I give you a lift to rehearsal m'lady?" He asked offering his hand out in a formal manner. Amy watched Rory walk away behind her as she sat down in John's lap, "Yes." She said smiling at him.

!

Jack handed the Doctor the money from the bakesale, "That's enough money for the short bus and two cases of Natty Light for the ride home." He said. The Doctor smacked Jack in the gut with the money, "Dream on." He replied.

The club let out several cheers, and the Doctor smiled, "I'm very proud of you." He said as he approached Elliot, "You wanna bring this to Principal Figgins?" He asked. Elliot looked out at the club, "I really appreciate what you did for me," He said, "But I'm not the only man in a wheel chair at this school. I'm sure there'll be others after I graduate. SO I'm gonna donate it to get the school some ramps. Ramps are cool" He said.

"Any objections?" The Doctor asked. "Sure beats having to carry him in every day." John said. Another chuckle escaped the group.

After practice the Doctor ran towards Rose's stuff, he had to find the sonic screwdriver. It was crucial that he find it. He shifted through it for several long minutes before he finally felt it in his hands, "Oh you beautiful thing you." He said kissing the sonic. Before anyone could find out what he was doing, he quickly shoved it in the pocket of his leather jacket, and ran off.

!

"Geronimo!" Elliot cried as he and Clara raced down the halls of McKinley at sunset. "I can't do this!" Clara shouted. "Sure you can!" Elliot shouted back as the two raced down the hallway. Clara was grateful for her cheerleading ponytail keeping her hair out of the way, it definitely did wonders for the race. "You're so much better than me!" She whined.

Elliot laughed as he stopped ahead of her at the finish line. "No f-f-fair! You've had eight years of practice!" Clara said. Elliot laughed, "Excelling at wheel chair races is about my only advantage." He said, "It's like your stutter, it's mostly just a big hassle."

Clara smiled, "You know, I've b-been stuttering a lot less lately, and I'm thinking if my stutter c-can go away, maybe your paralysis can." She said. Elliot smiled, "I lost any hope of that so long ago." He replied in a whisper.

"You know, this has been a really fun date." Clara said through a giggle, "But I wanna get out of this chair." She looked down at the wheel chair. Elliot frowned, "Why?" Clara stood up, and brushed off her cheerios skirt. She should've felt nervous about what she was about to do, but instead she was excited, "So I can do this." She replied leaning forwards, and kissing him.

In that instant she was zapped into a series of images, she could see herself falling, falling down a rabbit hole that never ended. But every so often, the images would revert back to a leaf, a simple leaf blowing in the wind. When she pulled away the vision stopped, "Wow." She said. He smiled, "Yeah, that was pretty…" He started. "Amazing." Clara replied. Elliot let out a slight laugh, "Can you do that again?" He asked.

She nodded, "Certainly." She said moving in for another kiss.

!


	57. Wheels: Conclusions and Hallucinations

!

Clara walked down the hall after she put her wheel chair away in the choir room. She headed off towards her mother's car, where it waited for her in the parking lot, the wind blew in her face. She looked over at the setting sun, and for a moment she could've sworn she'd seen a creepy sandy haired man grinning at her. She shook it off and walked on into the parking lot, and then she saw herself standing before her.

The copy of Clara wore a pink dress with an odd sort of tool belt around her hips, and combat boots. A red Rose rested in her hair. Her soft rosy lips parted, and she uttered out a single sentence, "Run you clever boy, and remember…" She said. Clara ran past the girl, her heart pounding still from the encounter. "Oh my god." She panted. She quickly calmed herself down when she realized she couldn't face her mother like this.

When she turned around again she saw another version of herself, this one was bleeding out of a cut in her forehead, which stained her dark Victorian era clothes. "Who are you?" Clara asked. The Victorian Clara just let tears fall down her cheeks, "Run you clever boy, and remember…" She said. "Remember who?" Clara asked. The Victorian style Clara didn't say anything, she simply faded from existence.

Clara let her heart rate slow down a bit more, but the encounters had set her on fire. What was going on? "Breathe Clara, breathe." She told herself. "It's a hallucination. You're just happy. That's right, you're really happy. So happy." She said as she walked up to her mother's car. She sat down in the passenger seat, and remained silent the whole drive home.

!

Amy tossed and turned again in bed that night, she couldn't stop dreaming about Rory and Elliot. She knew nothing of John in these dreams, and that infuriated her. She kept dreaming about a date next year, June 26th, 2010. It stuck in her head. When she woke up, she still had it stuck in her head, and she could hear voices.

She turned her head and looked over at her wall. There was a crack in her bedroom wall, it was glowing brightly, "Prisoner Zero has escaped…" A voice said. It repeated over and over again, "Prisoner Zero has escaped…"

This time, Amy truly woke up. When she looked at her bedroom wall, there was nothing there. She ran a distressed hand through her hair when she looked at the clock, "6:30"

Time to begin the day.

_Next time... *Doctor Who theme song plays*_

_"We're going to be doing ballads."_

_"Looks like I get you Mr. Schue."_

_"Um, are we still on for that dinner at my parents house this Saturday?" "Yeah."_

_"Sing it out."_

_"Mickey run! Just go! Forget about me leave here now!"_

_"Get out of my house."_

_*GLEE!*_


	58. Ballad: Prequel

"Ballad"

Prequel.

Jo stared at the cold hard floor as she cut Mickey's ropes. She first cut the ones around his neck that nearly choked him to death at night, and made him scared to sleep. She then cut the ones binding his arms and legs. How she did all of this with her hands behind her back amused even Jo herself.

"Mickey, wake up!" She whispered, shaking him lightly when she'd cut the last rope. "Wha-what?" He asked looking down at the sliced ropes. Jo handed him the glass blade, "Here. Now take it and run Mickey." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, "No, I'm not leaving you down here with him." He looked at her sternly. She shook her head, "I need to find out from the Master what's going on here. Remember that little detail he slipped about 'this universe?'" She asked. Mickey looked hesitant, "How long have I got to run?" He asked.

She looked up at the light coming through the crack in the door, "About five minutes, then he comes in, and he can't notice you leaving or the plan doesn't work." She replied. Mickey stood up, and walked over to the stairs, "I can't do this." He said.

Jo nodded, "Yes, you can. You've got to." She said. The two were silent for a moment. Neither of them knew what to say in the situation they were in.

Mickey sighed, "Alright, I'll go." He said stepping on the first creaky stair. He winced at the loud noise it made. He could hear the Master's human wife, Lucy moving about in the kitchen. Whatever noise she made would surely cancel out any noise Mickey made.

"Wait!" Jo called. Mickey turned around on the fifth step, "Yeah?" He asked. Jo let one tear fall down her cheek, "Tell the Doctor good luck, and tell him everything you know." She said, "Don't tell him where I am for a few days. I've got to gather as much information as possible." Mickey nodded, "I will. I promise." He said, turning and gently walking up the remaining stairs.

He walked out into the hallways of the grand house. If it were any nicer, it would be considered a mansion. He shook off his thoughts about the house, this was not a time to be thinking about nice real estate.

Silently, Mickey walked past a very busy, and on the phone Master, and out the front door. He shut it lightly, and then ran out of the gates, past the house, and onto the street. That's when he realized he wasn't in Lima. Judging by all the license plates, he was in a town twenty miles over. It would take him a while to get back to McKinley.

Mickey let out a groan, but quickly stopped when he heard glass breaking from the direction of the Master's house. He didn't even look back, he simply ran down the street, and out into the town to hide from the Master.

Meanwhile…

The Master turned to Jo in the basement, "What are you going to do to me?" She asked challengingly. He smiled, "I'm not going to do anything." He said, "And I mean anything. Absolutely nothing. You know what that means?" He asked leaning down until his breath was hot against Jo's face.

She winced and turned away, "No." She answered. He grinned, "I'm not doing anything to you." He said. She frowned, "What are you talking about?" She asked. He walked up the stairs, "I'm giving you your punishment my dear. Nothing. Oh!" He shouted turning back around, "And if I find Mickey Smith back here trying to set you free I will kill you both with this little baby."

He pointed to a gun that rested in his shoe, and finally walked out of the basement, leaving Jo completely alone in the darkness. She curled up into a ball and felt a series of silent tears fall down her cheeks. She definitely preferred squatter life to this captive life with the Master. She looked over to where Mickey had sat with her just an hour ago, and looked back down.

Now that Mickey was gone and the light was never to touch her face again, Jo was completely alone.


	59. Ballad: Feelings For Rose

The Doctor's hand raced across the dry erase board, his green marker scribbling frantically. He only wrote a single word. "Ballad." On the board, but that word would determine the week's lesson.

He turned around, "Ballad," He said, "From Middle English, balade. Who knows what this word means?" Sarah Jane laughed, "It's a male duck." She said sarcastically. The Doctor looked around the room of raised hands, and pointed at Kurt's. "Kurt." He called out. "A ballad is a love song." The trench coat clad boy replied.

The Doctor shrugged, "Sometimes, but they don't always express love. Ballads are stories set to music. Which is why they're the perfect storm of self expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't get out in any other way. So, sectionals are in a few weeks, and there's a new rule. We have to perform a ballad." He said gesturing to the dry erase board.

Rose smiled, "Looks like my letter to the _Ohio Show Choir Committee_ paid off." She said chuckling in Rory's direction. The Doctor ignored the comment, "Alright, so here's our assignment for the week: I'm gonna pair you off, and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner." He said, staring at Elliot, "Look them right in the eye, find the emotion you want to express, and make them feel it."

"I pick Amy." John said immediately. Amy smiled up at him. The Doctor stood up straighter, "Oh no, too easy, your partners will be chosen by fate." He said walking over to a hat he'd placed on the piano a moment earlier. He picked it up, "I put all your names in this hat. Whoever you chose is your partner." He said.

Sarah Jane turned to Melody, "I bet the duck's in that hat." She joked. Melody laughed, and turned to the Doctor, "But, Mickey's gone a-wall, and Rory's sick today. He had to go to the hospital 'cause they found a spider in his ear." She said. The club shared a wince amongst themselves.

The Doctor shrugged, "I guess I'll just have to put my name in the box." He said writing quickly on another slip of paper and slipping it into the hat. "Who's up first?" He asked.

Rory walked up first, and picked up a name out of the hat, "Martha." He said. Martha rolled her eyes, "Great." She muttered.

Elliot rolled up next, and pulled a name out of the hat, "Amy." He said. Amy raised her eyebrows, after all those dreams she'd had about Elliot she wasn't sure if she could face him.

John walked up after Elliot rolled away, "Kurt." He said to his paper. Kurt tried to contain the smile that threatened to appear on his face. "Mr. Schuester, I don't think I can do this to someone I've no feelings for." He said. "The fates have spoken John." The Doctor replied.

Clara walked up when John went away, and when she pulled her paper out she said, "Mike Chang."

Melody walked up to the hat, and pulled out, "Sarah Jane." She said. Her best friend stood up and applauded.

At last, Rose approached the hat, "Looks like I've got you Mr. Schue." She said. The Doctor froze, Rose Tyler was his partner. The Rose Tyler who had really grown on him during their travels a few months earlier. How was he supposed to sing a ballad with her?

After a moment of letting his mouth hang open, he let out a very stunned and full of stuttering response, "You know what? Maybe we should just wait for Mickey or Rory to return." He said. "The fates have spoken Mr. SChue." John retorted. Amy laughed, and the two exchanged a high five.

Elliot raised his hand, "Would you mind clarifying what songs you want us to sing?" he asked. Rose turned around, "Why don't you let Mr. Schuester and I demonstrate?" She suggested, then she turned to the piano player, "Brad, _Endless Love_ in B-Flat please? It's my favorite duet." She said walking around to the other side of the piano.

The Doctor's eyes almost widened until they popped out of their sockets. How would he be able to sing such a romantic song to Rose without unintentionally expressing his feelings? "I really don't think that's an appropriate song Rose." He stammered. "Why?" She asked, "It's a great song and it's a perfect ballad." She replied.

John smirked, "Yeah, I really like that song Mr. Schue." He said cockily. The club snickered amongst themselves as Brad began to play the opening notes to_ Endless Love_.

The Doctor sighed before beginning the song, letting his smooth voice resonate throughout the choir room.

Kurt stared on after the Doctor and Rose, he could imagine himself singing this song with John. But there was no way he was taking the Diana Ross part from him.

John just happened to be staring at Rose as well, but he wasn't staring at the same parts Kurt was staring at. He'd never really noticed how nice Rose's butt was. He immediately looked away when he saw Amy glaring at him.

The pair kept singing together, and Rose began to circle the piano as they maintained contact the whole time. Eventually, they were face to face, and Rose began to notice that the Doctor had very gorgeous eyes, and nice teeth.

The club meanwhile had begun to wave their phones in the air as if they were lighters in the background of the Doctor and Rose's intense duet.

The Doctor had to admit, he secretly liked the way Rose was looking at him, but he couldn't act on those feelings. He regretted singing the song to her, it only made the two of them have feelings for each other, and in these alter egos they would be able to do nothing more than have a conversation. They couldn't even hold hands.

As they finished they awkwardly walked away from the piano amidst applause from the club. "Alright, so, it should be something like that." The Doctor said walking away.

!

Amy stood in front of a mirror in her house wearing a brand new, beautiful white dress. Her mother sat beside her, a wine glass rested on the table. She laid a hand on Amy's arm, "Sweetie, I'm so proud of you." She said, "The Chastity Ball is so important to your father."

Amy looked away, missing the firm support of her polyester cheerios uniform. The control panel hid her baby bump perfectly. Her mother moved to zip up the dress, and it went halfway up before it stopped, and wouldn't move. "Hmm, that's odd. We had this custom made a month ago." She said.

"I had a really big lunch today at school. Really big tacos." Amy blurted out. Her mother frowned for a moment, and Amy felt as if she had the words "_I'M PREGNANT_!" Written across her forehead in big, bold letters. Instead her mother gently rubbed her shoulders, "No worries sweetie, I'll just take it down to the tailor tomorrow. We'll let it out a little bit." She said picking up a measuring tape.

"The problem here, is I just don't think you've been getting enough exercise ever since you quit the cheerios." She said wrapping the tape around Amy's waist, "Am I right?" Amy nodded, "Yeah, yeah, that's right." She replied blankly. "I mean, you used to spend hours every day doing backflips, and high kicks, and now, I mean now you spend all your free time sitting on a stool in the dark singing show tunes. Do you know how many calories you burn singing? Not very many." Her mother said.

Her father's voice entered the room next, "Judy!" He cried, "Glenn Beck is on!" Her mother gasped excitedly as her father came into the room.

He covered his eyes when he saw Amy, "Wait! Hold on! Oh, I don't wanna see!" He cried. Amy laughed, "Father, it's not like we're getting married." She joked as her father approached. He uncovered his eyes, "Oh, look at you." He said kissing her on the cheek, then sitting down on the sofa next to her mom, "Speaking of getting married, how's that bloke you've been dating?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he's not pressuring you is he?" Her mother asked. Her parents sipped their wine at the same time. "No! No! He's a gentleman." Amy replied, that was one thing she could tell the truth about.

Her parents nodded, and smiled. "I'm glad to hear it, that's why I'm inviting him over for dinner on Sunday." Her father said. "OH!" Her mother exclaimed, "Wonderful."

"Refresher?" Her father asked. "Honey don't you lift a finger from me. Tsk Tsk." Her mother said standing up and walking back into the kitchen, "I'm your wife." She said. Amy's father lightly smacked her on the bottom, "My little lemon drop. I gotta go catch Glenn!" He exclaimed racing into the other room.

Amy turned around to face the mirror again, and let out a heavy sigh, she was in deep trouble.


	60. Ballad: The Art of Love and Sass

Rose approached the Doctor with one hand behind her back, a box wrapped in pink gift wrap was held in that hand. "Mr. Schuester?" She asked as she entered the room. "Yes Rose?" He asked looking up from his desk.

"I just wanted to confirm that we're rehearsing our ballad at four." She said. "Oh, aren't Mickey and Jack back yet?" He asked in response, attempting to avoid Rose's statement.

Rose shook her head, "No, it's just you and me all week long." She said. The Doctor faked a smile and placed a pencil on the other side of the desk, "Fantastic." He replied, "I'll see you at four." He then made a move to take a sip of his tea, but then realized that Rose was still standing there staring at him.

"Anything else Rose?" He asked. She pulled her other hand from behind her back and handed him the gift, "I just wanted to give you this, as a thank you." She replied. The Doctor stared at the wrapping before gently removing it.

When he opened the box he saw a TARDIS blue tie with little flecks of gold on it. On the tip of the tie, inscribed in the tiniest of stitching was the words "Bad Wolf". Rose smiled, "My nickname's Bad Wolf, and my favorite colors are gold and blue. I noticed you also had taken a liking to those colors, but it's really a symbol for who you're helpin' me become." She said.

The Doctor gave Rose a weak smile before she left the room, and he after her, but in another direction.

Five minutes later the Doctor sat in a chair in Donna's office. "Rose has developed a school girl crush on me." He confessed as Donna busily scrubbed the windows of her office. Donna sighed, "Didn't you tell me a few months ago that this had happened before?" She asked, "I remember you said it started with a novelty gift."

The Doctor nodded, even though it wasn't he who had said it. "Well, you can't blame her Will, if we were to rank crushworthy teachers at this school you'd be number one with a bullet." She said, then winced as she turned around, "Ooh, that came out a bit quick. So, when did this start with Rose?" She walked over to her chair, and sat down.

The Doctor sighed, "We sang a duet in Glee club, Endless Love." He replied. Donna put her hands up, "Whoa! Big mistake cowboy! Honestly no wonder she's gone bonkers over you! You sang a love song together! 'Course that's gonna make a teenage girl go crazy!" She exclaimed, "Big mistake."

He blinked at her, and she cleared her throat, "Sorry. I get a little excited." She said. He shrugged, "I can't handle going through this." He muttered. Donna raised an eyebrow, "You mean like Susie Pepper two years ago?" She asked. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah." He lied.

"God that girl was insane! She was all over you, and she didn't even hide it! Always bringin' you bloody ties when you always wore leather jackets. She even called you in the middle of the night. Remember how she reacted when you told her to stop?" Donna asked. The Doctor put his head in his hands, "Don't remind me." He mumbled.

"She bloody ate the world's hottest pepper! Shipped from some Mexican town! Bonkers I tell ya! Bonkers!" Donna shouted, a few students in the hallway turned and glared at Donna, who simply glared back and moved on.

"I remember she was in a coma for three days." Donna said. The Doctor nodded, "That's why I can't just tell Rose to back off, these girls are too fragile." He lied, as he'd been doing for most of the conversation. "Alright, how about you take your own advice and sing about it?" Donna suggested, "Let her down, gently. And don't ever wear that tie." She said.

"Trust me, I don't like ties." The Doctor replied.

!

Meanwhile Kurt and John sat onstage in the auditorium, "Sing to me everything you feel." Kurt said. John stared at him blankly, "Alright, um…" He thought for a moment before standing up, "I can't do this. I can't sing to someone that- no offense- I don't have feelings for!" He exclaimed.

"You have to try." Kurt said. "I can't!" John shouted, "I am sick and tired of everyone pushin' me to be someone I'm not!" He stood still for a moment before Kurt spoke again. "Your lashing out at me is fantastically compelling, and inappropriate." Kurt said calmly.

John sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you're awesome Kurt, but I am under so much pressure right now." He said. Kurt stood up, "Girls, they're your problem. Girls." HE said. John walked back over to the piano seat, and sat down. "It's the baby. She's my daughter, and there's so many things I want to say to her, and I can't say them, ever." He said.

Kurt nodded, and sat down next to John, "Like what?" He asked. "Well, how I don't want her to think that her father just abandoned her. How I would do anything for her. How no matter what I do I'm always thinking about her. How I'm going to spend my whole life caring about her, and she'll never know." John replied looking out at the empty audience seats.

Kurt shifted for a moment, "You gotta let it out." He said laying a hand on John's shoulder. "How?" John asked. "By singing. 'I'll stand by you' by The Pretenders. It's in your wheelhouse, and I know you know it from the radio because it's a classic. And you do well with Classics, especially in the soft rock mode." Kurt replied.

John smiled, "Brilliant." He said, "How's it gonna make me feel better again?"

"By singing it out." Kurt said standing up and forcing John up with him, "To the audience. Imagine your little girl sitting there." He pointed out to a random spot in the center of the audience. Immediately a little red headed girl resembling Amy entered John's mind as the girl in the chair.

Kurt walked over to the piano, "Thank god I never missed a piano lesson." He mumbled before beginning to play.

The song played out, and John nervously faced the audience seat. But he didn't just sing it to an audience seat, he sang it to Amy's sonogram, and even in the shower.

However, when he sang it to the sonogram on his laptop, his mother walked in just as he finished. "John what's going on?" She asked. John sat bolt right up in bed, and said nothing as his mom walked in carrying a laundry basket. "What are you doing?" She asked. John found no way to explain what he was doing, "N-n-nothing." He stammered out.

His mother looked over his shoulder at the computer screen, "Were you just singing to a sonogram?" She asked confused. He nodded, "Uh-huh." He replied. She sat down on the bed next to him, "Is Amy pregnant?" She asked after a moment.

John felt the emotions pile up within him, and refrained from sobbing by just letting one tear streak down his face, "Mum, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said looking away. She pulled him into a hug, "It's alright John." She said.

!

The next day…

"I can't believe you told your mum! Now she's gonna tell my mum, and my parents are going to kill me you idiot!" She shouted. John shook his head, "She's not gonna tell anyone, I promise she's not one of those annoying American social sporty mums who tells other mums everything." He replied.

Amy scoffed, "Your mom knows, half the school bloody knows!" She shouted. "She's not gonna tell anybody." John said again. "You're wrong, I'm right. I'm smart, you're dumb." Amy retorted.

As the argument escalated fellow glee club members watched on in dismay. Clara tightened her cheerleading ponytail, "All of this baby drama is makin' my Rosacea act up." She muttered. Martha nodded, "I know, I just feel bad for them, having to go through this on their own." She said. Kurt folded up his magazine, "Let me see what I can do, I'll report back later." He said walking away from his friends and straight into the argument just as Amy was storming off down the hallway.

John turned around frustrated, and let out a sigh. "How do you explain her constant irritation with you? It's because she's a girl." Kurt said. John shook his head, "No, I think it's the pregnancy hormones or something." He said, "They make her go a little mad sometimes." Kurt laughed lightly, "It's enough to want to give up women altogether." He said.

John chuckled, "Meh, but thanks for helpin' me with the song. Worked like a charm, I owe you one mate." He said casually patting Kurt's arm before walking away.

!

Amy sat down in class next to Melody, Sarah Jane, and John. "So, how about the next let's call it girls night goes up at my house?" Sarah Jane asked. John rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the rain. "Sure, sure, but tomorrow?" Amy asked. Melody nodded, "It's Friday night tomorrow, I figured, perfect timing."

Amy smiled sarcastically, "Exactly, it's Friday night tomorrow, which means you should be out partying, or socializing, or whatever you do." She said. Sarah Jane shook her head, "No, we're your friends, and let's be honest you need us more than they do." She said pointing to a group of cheerleaders sitting behind them.

John turned around to see Amy's smile turn serious, "Thanks girls, I appreciate it." She said. "It's settled then, overnighter at my house." Sarah Jane said.


	61. Ballad: Do You Remember?

!

When class ended an hour later, John stood up to leave first, but Amy stopped him, "John, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked. He nodded, "Sure, what's going on?" He asked in response.

Amy stood up in front of him, "Well, my parents are inviting you over for dinner Saturday night. Can you make it?" She asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I believe I can." He said. She smiled, "Good, and don't say anything about the baby to them, you know how they'll react." She replied quickly planting a kiss on John's cheek. "I've got to go, I've got rehearsal with Elliot today. Stupid ballads." She said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." John said as Amy turned to leave. The girl with flames for hair looked back only once to see John walking away from her towards his next class. She sighed, and turned in the direction of the choir room.

She took her time in getting there, as she knew that Elliot was bound to be a little late considering he was in a wheel chair and all. Much to her surprise, when she walked into the choir room, Elliot was already sitting in his wheelchair in the far corner of the room. He looked up as she walked in, "Hello Amelia Pond!" He said twirling in the chair.

Amy laughed, "It's just Amy, alright?" She asked. He nodded slowly, "Amelia Pond, sounds like a fairytale name." He said. She smirked at him, "So, are we gonna rehearse our ballad or are we just gonna sit here talking about my name?" She asked.

Elliot set his hands on the guitar strings, and began to play a little bit, wheeling around as he did so. "Well, what sort of ideas do you have in mind?" He asked. Amy paused for a moment, and leaned against the piano, "I don't know." She said, "I can't even think about anything but the baby, and how much it's costing me."

"You're stressed."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, why don't we find a song that expresses those feelings?"

"What ballad is about stress? Most of them are love songs, and no offense but I'm not singing a love song to you."

Elliot laughed, "No worries I've got a girlfriend." He said chuckling as he set down the guitar on the piano next to Amy. She sighed, "Great whatever." She muttered moving forward away from the piano, when she tripped slightly over Elliot's foot. Before she fell to the ground, however, she caught herself on Elliot's knee. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." She said.

The boy was silent, and Amy looked at him worriedly. "Elliot?" She called out waving her hand in front of his blankly staring face, "Hello? Are you alright?" She asked. After a moment of her standing over him looking worried, he finally moved a little. "Amy, could you, could you poke my knee again?" He asked.

This time Amy was blinking at him in confusion, "Why?" She asked. He slowly stuttered out a response, "I- I Just need to- Oh just do it." He said. She looked down at his knee, and gently pressed her fingers on it. Elliot blinked and looked down at his leg incredulously. "Is something wrong Elliot?" Amy asked, perhaps he was going mad.

He shook his head, "No, I could've sworn that when you touched me I felt something in my leg, I haven't felt anything there in eight years." He said, then he chuckled, "God that was strange I'm sorry." Amy laughed with him, "What's even stranger is these weird dreams I've been having about you and Rory." She said.

Elliot's eyes widened, "You're having dreams about me and Rory?" He asked. Amy nodded, "Yeah, we're a team of adventurers traveling places and doing things… It doesn't make any sense but it's all so vivid." She replied. The wheel chair boy raised an eyebrow, "I think we're going mad." He said. Amy nodded, "Definitely. By the way, none of what we've just said to each other, leaves the room." She said.

"Agreed." Elliot murmured as an eager Rose entered the room, and then quickly stopped. "Oh, hello what are you lot doin' in here?" She asked. Amy and Elliot looked at each other awkwardly, "Um…" Elliot mumbled. "Um, we were just rehearsing. Sort of, in a way. Not in the way you might think and not in that way either- oh that thought got away from me never mind." Amy said picking up her purse, "See you later Elliot." She said.

He smiled, "Later Amy." He said, and they both left the choir room out of opposite doors as Rose sat down in a little red chair waiting for the Doctor to show up.

!

The Doctor and Donna walked into the choir room together, and he observed that Rose was already there waiting for him. Perfect. He shuffled the sheet music in his hands as Donna closed the door, "Alright Rose, so I'm really excited! I've picked a medley of songs that's gonna be a fantastic teaching tool about how to sing a great ballad." He said.

Donna smiled at Rose as she entered the room, and this caused the blonde to frown. "Why's Ms. Noble here?" She asked. "Oi!" Donna shrieked, offended, "I happen to be quite curious about the power of the ballad. Ya know I'm thinking of doing some career counseling in song." She said, and the Doctor quietly cut her off before she went into a full on rant.

"Donna, maybe you and Rose could just sit down?" He asked. "Right, of course." She said sitting in the chair next to Rose. "Alright, Rose, this is a mash-up of 'Young Girl' by Gary Puckett and the Union Gap and the 1980 Police classic, 'Don't Stand so Close to Me.' And I want you to listetn very closely to the lyrics 'cause I really mean what I'm singing. So, really listen." He commanded.

Rose nodded, and the Doctor pressed play on the stereo. Unfortunately for him, the performance didn't seem to be working. It seemed to entice both Rose and Donna, but moreover the former rather than the latter.

Still he kept going hoping Rose would get the message. He wanted to be in a relationship with her, but he was still Will Schuester, he had a "pregnant" wife, and a reputation to maintain as a teacher. If he got fired from the school any chance of rescuing his friends would be lost.

When he finished the song he received much applause from both Rose and Donna. He briefly accepted the applause, then silenced them, "So, Rose, do you think you understood the message I was trying to convey with that ballad?" He asked. Rose nodded excitedly, "Yeah, it means I'm very young and it's hard for you to stand close to me." She said.

The Doctor put his head in his hands, "No, uh, Donna? Could you help me out here? Was that the message that you got out of this?" He asked. Donna stared at him wide eyed, "You're a very good performer." She breathed, turning to Rose, "He's very good."

Rose stood up, "Well, I for one can't wait to go home and work on a medley of my own for tomorrow, 'cause this lesson has given me so much to think about." She said picking up her book bag and leaving the room.

"No, Rose that really wasn't the…" The Doctor started, but the choir room door had already shut. There was no hope to get the message across at the moment. He was trapped.

!

Later on John and Kurt stood in John's attic looking at some of his father's things. John pulled a box down from a shelf, and brushed off the dust. "Thanks for coming over Kurt." He said setting the box down on an old table, "I know you're into fashion and that kind of stuff. And I need to find something nice to wear to the Ponds for dinner."

The meerkat faced boy turned his head, "I couldn't be more pleased and honored to help you find something vintage and appropriate to wear." He said looking at the dusty attic with a noticeable grimace on his face. John moved on from the cardboard box, which held nothing of interest to him, and opened up an old black one, "Here it is." He said grinning, and reaching down into the box. What came out with his hands was a brown, pinstriped jacket with blue piping, and a tan, trench coat.

"My mum never had the heart to throw this stuff out." He said picking up his father's army helmet in the other hand, and setting it down on Kurt's head, "Hang on to that for the next time Jack throws ya in the dumpster." He joked. Kurt smiled, taking off the helmet and placing it on a shelf behind him, "My dad's the same way," He confessed, "My mom died ten years ago, and he still keeps her toothbrush by the sink. The broken dresser in their room still smells like her perfume. I know it's stupid but sometimes I'll sneak in there, and open all the drawers and lie on the floor, and close my eyes and just smell her."

John turned around, "That's not stupid." He said, "I guess in a way I'm lucky I never knew him, you know?" He chuckled as he held up the jacket and the trench coat, "Check this out." He said. Kurt let out a laugh as John threw on the pinstriped jacket and trench coat combo, and dug into the black box himself. "Not half bad." He commented as he pulled out a brown and blue colored tie that matched the suit, "Your father had good taste." He added as John walked up to the mirror.

"I can't believe it fits." He murmured as Kurt laid a tie on his shoulder. "Thanks." John said taking the tie, and wrapping it around his neck, "My father was brave enough to fight in a desert thousands of miles away, and I can't even go over to Dudley road and tell the Ponds the truth." He said after a moment of staring in the mirror.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Your father didn't charge into the breach empty handed, he had a weapon. Use your voice, sing it out. That's our assignment this week isn't it?" he asked. John nodded, "Yeah, that's, that's brilliant Kurt. You're brilliant!" He cried.

!


	62. Ballad: Crushes, Confessions, Crap Days

That night the Doctor entered his apartment, and immediately locked the door behind him.

"Hello darling I'm home!" He shouted to his "wife" as he entered the living room he took a sniff, "Somethin' smells fantastic." He added as he sat down on the living room couch.

A moment later he heard footsteps behind him, and someone handed him a beer, "Thanks." He said taking it. "You're welcome." Rose's voice replied behind him. He sat straight up, and his eyes widened to match his large ears. "Casserole's almost ready, hope you like venison." She said walking away into his kitchen as he turned around.

Terri was bound to scream at him about this. The past few months she'd done nothing but scream at him, and give him occasional advice.

He quickly walked into the kitchen after Rose to find her leaving with a spray bottle of cleaner supplies. "Terri, we need to talk." He said sternly. She sighed, letting her hands off of the stove for a moment, "I know, the freak's in the house." She said casually returning to the stove.

"Why did you even let her in the house?" The Doctor asked a bit more angrily. Terri sighed, and walked over to a cabinet, "Cause she said she was one of your Glee kids. It didn't take me five minutes to realize she's in love with you." She replied giving him a teasing look as she grabbed a few spices, "She asked if she could see your baby pictures."

The Doctor laughed, "There's one good thing about Gallifrey being gone." He mumbled. "What?" Terri asked. He shook his head, "Nothing. Why are you making her clean our bathroom?" He asked as Rose entered his bathroom.

"Look, Will I've been dealing with these school girl crushes for years now. Why shouldn't I get a little something out of it?" She asked. At that moment, Rose returned to the kitchen wearing ridiculously bright yellow cleaning gloves. When Rose got her memories back he would certainly be teasing her about this.

"Do you have anymore Ajax?" Rose asked Terri kindly. "Oh, in the linden closet sweetie." Terri replied. Rose nodded, and waved her fingers at the Doctor before leaving to get her cleaning supplies.

The Doctor turned to his "wife", and continued their argument, "This is immoral, Terri." He said. Terri shook her head, and moved around him to get more spices, "No, honey, you know what's immoral? Is me having to deal with the fact that my husband spends all day with young girls who are perkier, and younger than I am. I have a rash on my belly from that cocoa butter that your mother sent me. Do you have any idea how much it burns when I sweat? I can't scrub the floors as hard as she can."

He was once again skeptical of Terri's pregnancy, "Well if it's that bad then let me see it." He said reaching for the bottom of her shirt. She smacked his hands away, "What so now I'm going to show you the bleeding pustules on my skin? Wow, yeah, no, that's not gonna send you into the arms of some teenage slut!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I'm not having an affair with a student!" He shouted, even though this particular student, he wanted to, "You're not allowed to turn one of them into your slave because you have this irrational fear of me leaving you."

"But why not? Huh? If it's a win-win for everyone? Look, she's a really good cook." Terri said motioning to the plate in her hands, "Try it." The Doctor walked past her, "Ugh." He groaned. "Where are you going?" Terri cried.

He put his hands up, "I'm taking Rose home!" He shouted. "Can you ask her to dust the blinds in the craft room first?" Terri asked.

Meanwhile Rose was cleaning the bathroom, and was reaching into the Doctor's drawer to clean that out, when something caught her eye. She quickly opened the drawer, and gasped. The mystery object from the bathroom was inside of it. She looked over her shoulder, and could hear footsteps approaching the room.

Before the door opened, Rose snatched the mystery object and held it in her hand curiously. The Doctor's face suddenly appeared in the doorway much to her delight, and dismay. He seemed to notice what Rose had in her hand, and he scowled, "Rose, put that down I'm taking you home." He said.

"What is it though Mr. Schue?"

"It's nothing, just ignore it Rose, come on."

Reluctantly, Rose obeyed and followed the Doctor to his car.

Ten minutes later the Doctor was tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel of Mr. Schuester's old clunker with Rose in the back seat. She wasn't too happy about her seating position. One, because she wanted to be close to him, two, because she was by far old enough to sit in the front seat. "Mr. Schuester?" She asked.

"Yes, Rose?" He replied. "Why do I have to sit in the back seat?" She asked.

"Um, it's the law. Children have to ride in the back."

"Children under seven."

"Well, I'm just concerned for your safety."

Rose's head perked up, "Really?" She asked hopefully. He shook his head, "No. Not really." He said. An awkward moment of silence passed before Rose spoke again, "I think we should take advantage of this alone time and rehearse our ballad." She said.

The Doctor nodded slowly, "That'd be great but I don't have any music in the car." He said. She pulled out a CD, "Don't worry I've got this." She said popping it into his CD player. "Crush" began to play in the car, and Rose began to sing along. "I can see you blowing me a kiss it doesn't take a scientist to understand what's going on baby…" She sang before the Doctor cut her off.

"I wasn't finished." She mumbled. The Doctor scrunched up his face, "Yeah, but the acoustics are horrible in the car." He said, "Put your seatbelt back on."

Disappointedly, Rose put her seatbelt back on. "So, how's it going with Rory?" He asked, "Are you still seein' each other?" Rose shook her head, "Nah, I broke things off. It was just getting too weird, and he was immature as are all high school boys. I've got my sights set much higher now." She said.

!

"Oh, you're on the second floor? You're right above me!" Martha exclaimed talking to Clara over her phone, "You? I'm a mess! I found out today that my hamster is pregnant in biology and I just started weeping!"

Martha began to walk into the choir room on her cell phone, and Rory rolled his eyes at her and made a series of gestures to show his anger. She held up a finger, and kept talking, "No, no I think that's a great idea." She said. Rory cleared his throat, "Martha, we're supposed to be rehearsing." He said.

She groaned, "Hold on, I'm talking to Clara." She said, "I'll call you back." She added hanging up the phone and looking at Rory. "Satisfied?" She asked sarcastically. Rory nodded, "Very, yes, thank you very much I'm so damn satisfied." He said.

Martha sighed, "This is bad mate, all our ballads are terrible 'cause we're all so distracted. We're all worried about John, and Amy and the baby, we can't even sing about our emotions 'cause we're so worked up about theirs." She said.

Rory rolled his eyes, "Who cares?" He asked sitting on the piano. Martha looked offended, "We all do, so we decided we're all going to sing them a ballad to show that we've got their backs." She replied.

A groan escaped his lips, "Are you bloody kidding me?" He asked, "There's no way I'm singing to them! Ugh! It's not fair! John gets everything. He gets the sympathy, he gets the girl-"

"What is your problem?!" Martha cried. That was when Rory exploded, "John's not the father!" He shouted. Martha's mouth dropped in shock, and she could suddenly feel the gravity of the earth pulling down on her shoulders. "I am." Rory added. Then the shock fell all over her body, "What?" She squeaked.

Martha paused, and composed her confused thoughts before she turned to Rory again and walked right up to him until they were inches apart, "Alright, listen. You need to get something through your sandy hair really fast." She said, "You're this child's father, and it takes a hell of a lot more to be a father and that role's already been cast. Amy chose John, and you need to accept that and move on." She breathed in sharply, still glaring into his eyes.

"You have no business messing up her life more than you already have." She hissed. Rory backed down, "But can't you see where I'd be upset about this? That's my child, and I have to watch her raise it with another man." He said. Martha sighed, "I'm sorry, but she chose John. There's nothing you can do." She said walking away, "Let's rehearse."

!

Friday night Amy Pond was sitting in her bed busy with her homework, when a call from Sarah Jane came in, "Where are you? I thought we were meeting at my house?" She asked. Amy slammed her palm into her head, "Oh god, I'm so sorry Sarah Jane. I'm super busy with homework… You know what that's like for me yeah? I've got to keep up the good grades or I'll become one of those teen mothers who never makes it out of this stupid town." She said.

Sarah Jane sighed, "Okay, but how about next weekend? We're willing to sacrifice any party date." She said.

Amy laughed, "Yeah, next weekend sounds good." She said.

"See you Monday?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Goodbye Scottish."

"Bye to you too." Amy said hanging up the phone and laughing to herself as she collapsed back into the bed. She groaned, she was under so much stress. The biggest cause being the low amount of time she had before her parents figured out she was pregnant.

She only meant to lay there for a few moments, but she wound up falling asleep on her bed with all of her books splayed out in the open space surrounding her body.

When she woke up, the sun had risen, and it was Saturday. The day that John would first meet her parents.

!

That night at the Ponds John was feeling fantastic, brilliant, and nervous as he ate at the dinner table. He was feeling quite proud of himself as well, the blue pinstriped suit of his father's had earned him many compliments from Mrs. Pond.

"Mmm… It's a lovely ham." He said. Mrs. Pond smiled, "Thank you, John." She said. Mr. Pond laughed, "There's no beating Judy's ham." He said as his wife let out a chuckle. "Well, I cure all my own meats." She said.

Amy and John looked at each other and briefly smiled before looking back down at their food. Mr. Pond then clinked his fork against his wine glass, took it, and stood up. "I'd like to propose a toast." He announced.

"Father…" Amy protested, "No."

"Oh, Russell and his famous toasts." Mrs. Pond smiled. Russell Pond chuckled, "The Ponds are a tight knit family. I have been blessed with a loving wife, a remarkable daughter. Little Amelia, we are so proud of her. Captain of the Cheerios, President of the Celibacy club…" He said, and John began to tune him out as his heart beat rapidly.

Suddenly, Judy and Russell's words were blurred out, and the world seemed to spin around him with the stress of keeping his huge secret in front of the Ponds. He stood abruptly, "I have to go to the restroom. Uh, too much pop." He said walking towards the living room.

"It's through the kitchen sweetheart." Judy said pointing in the opposite direction. John beamed at her graciously before his converse clad feet guided him out of the room. As soon as he left, Russell turned to Amy, "He wears a helmet when he plays right?" He asked. Amy laughed, "He's just intimidated by you, father." She said.

Meanwhile John turned around in the bathroom and leaned heavily against the door gasping for breath. For once during the entire evening he felt like he could actually breathe. IT was like the Ponds were toxic gases sucking the breath out of him with every passing moment. He panted hard as he turned to the mirror, pulled out his phone and began calling Kurt.

The meerkat faced boy picked up on the first ring. "Why hello John Smith." He said. John didn't let him get another word out, "I'm at the Ponds and I'm freaking out." He said, "What does a heart attack feel like?"

"Settle down, cowboy, this is why we burned the disc and spent all that time rehearsing."

"I can't do it."

"Just remember the power of the ballad."

"I have to go they'll think I'm takin' a poo on the loo." He joked before he hung up. He stood up, looked in the mirror, and did a series of ninja like moves before deciding he had the confidence to face the Ponds again.

A moment later he set a stereo down on the Pond's table. "John?" Amy asked worriedly, "John what are you doing?" Judy looked up, "That's my kitchen radio." She commented. John nodded, "Yeah." He replied, "I need to borrow it."

"John, no." Amy growled. John looked down and sighed, "Well, we have this assignment in Glee Club to sing a ballad." He said, "They're all about expressing your feelings or the things you can't find any other way to say."

"Oh, God, John, don't." Amy hissed. Russell looked at the couple confused as to what was going on. "I need to do this, for both of us." He said. Amy shook her head as John pressed play on the stereo.

"You're Having My Baby" played through the speakers, and Russell set his hands on his face as the song began to play.

Amy shifted awkwardly, and as she realized what he was singing she prayed silently that her parents wouldn't catch on to what was going on. Her parents exchanged looks across the table as they began to catch on to what John was singing.

Russell stood up behind John and pressed the stop button on the stereo, then glared angrily at John. Amy's heart stopped in her chest as she watched the color blanch from John's face. They were beyond screwed.


	63. Ballad: Conclusions l Amy's Out

Amy's parents grew infuriated quickly, and after a moment of intensely staring John down, Mr. Pond calmly said, "Everyone into the living room. Not another word."

No one dared to question him, they all simply stood if they were not already standing, and they walked into the other room. "Sit." He growled. John felt his palms grow sweaty, and he could feel Amy's pulse racing as she held his hand and sat down beside him.

The silence lasted only a moment before Judy sighed, "There must be some sort of mistake here. Amy, we raised you right." She said.

Amy looked on the verge of tears as she stared directly across the room at her parents; she couldn't find the words to speak, and yet she knew she had to say something. Luckily, John came to her rescue. "You did." He said, "We didn't even…"

"I'm sorry. Can we just stop with the lying, please?" Mrs. Pond asked politely, but everyone could hear the hint of ice in her voice directed at John. "I…" He started.

Amy's father interrupted, and spoke directly to Amy, "When you were about five years old, I took you and your sister to New York to see a Broadway show." He said, "All the other kids had their mothers, but I was enough for you two."

A tear streaked its way down Amy's pink cheeks, "Father…" She whispered, protesting what was soon to come. "Your sister made it through the whole show, but you fell asleep in my lap. I kept hoping nothing exciting would happen, 'cause I didn't want the crowd to get too loud—and wake you up." He continued.

Another moment of silence passed, and John gripped Amy's hand even more tightly than before.

"Didn't matter." Her father said, "You stayed asleep in my arms till the show ended."

"Father, I'm so sorry." Amy said, her voice narrowly avoiding breaking. Her father let out a big sigh, and looked away from her, and instead at John, "You need to leave." He said. Amy's emotions suddenly tumbled out of her in a large raging wave, "Wait! Father can we talk about this?" She asked standing up, "John is a good man! He loves me! And if that's not good enough for you then I don't know what is but forcing him out, and leaving me alone just makes things worse!" She cried.

Her father barely hesitated before he calmly said, "You too."

The blood drained from Amy's head as her world turned sideways. "W-what?" She asked, her breath staggering. Her father's expression turned cold, "Get out of my house." He growled.

John stood up beside Amy, "You can't do that she didn't do anything wrong!" He exclaimed, he leaned over her mother, "Please, Mrs. Pond do something." He said. Amy put a hand on his, "Don't bother, John." She said attempting to contain the sob that threatened to burst out of her throat, "If she wanted to do something she would've when she found out that I was pregnant." She looked away as her voice broke. John's mouth dropped open, and so did Judy's. Russell, however, simply turned to his wife calmly, and said, "You knew?"

Her mother, who had a tear streaking down her cheek as well, shook her head, "No, she didn't tell me anything." She replied. Amy stepped towards her mother, "But you knew. And I needed you. I needed my mum." She said, crying, "And you were so scared of what he would do if he found out that you just pushed it aside, like we do every bad feeling in this house. If you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist."

Her father was finally done with his seemingly calm act, and he stood up angrily, a few feet from Amy's face, "Now do not put this on us!" He shouted angrily. John instinctively slipped his hand around Amy's waist and pulled her closer to him. "You are the disappointment here!" Her father cried. John snapped up, "But why is she the disappointment Mr. Pond? Hmm? Is it because she made a mistake? Because she's not a little girl anymore?" He asked angrily, almost spitting out the words.

Amy's father continued to ignore John, "Who are you?" He asked, looking Amy in the eyes. She felt a sob burst out of her mouth, "I'm your daughter, who loves you, and I know this must be really hard for you, but I just need someone to hold me and tell me it's gonna be okay." She replied.

Her father walked around the table, glanced at Amy, and walked past her. Amy let a series of sobs out of her throat as he called for her mother, "No…" She whimpered, and John lightly kissed the top of her head. "No…" She whimpered again.

"You've got thirty minutes to leave! I'm putting it on the timer!" Her father cried. Amy looked at John for a moment before leading him up to her bedroom.

The pair were silent once they were inside, neither of them spoke as Amy packed a lot of her stuff into her bag, including an old pair of reading glasses her mother had let her borrow the previous evening. She let out another sob, and stopped packing. "Are you alright?" John asked. She shook her head, "I'm getting kicked out of the house. I'm most certainly not alright." She replied with a heavy sigh.

She looked up at the window, and blinked. Outside she could've sworn she'd seen a man with sandy hair and a wicked smile. She blinked again, and this time she saw a sudden glimmer of light, as if being reflected from a silver object before the scene from her window was normal again. "Did you see that?" She asked. John looked up at the window, "See what?" He asked confused.

She sighed, "Nothing, probably my imagination." She said throwing several items of clothing into her bag. John walked up behind her, and swallowed quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said, "I shouldn't-"

"John, it's fine." Amy interrupted him, "Let's just leave okay?" She asked. He nodded, and the two cautiously walked down the stairs, and out of the door. Five seconds later the timer on the oven dinged, signifying that Amy was truly gone from the house.

"You can live with me, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind having you stay with us." John said as he drove his car down the highway. Amy nodded, "Sure, I've got nowhere else to go. And it's not like I've got money." She said.

John looked out at the road, "I'm really sorry for what I've done to you Amy, all of it." He said. She looked up at him, "It's alright John, there's really nothing you can do to stop it now. I shouldn't be angry about it." She said.

The two didn't speak again, they simply let any remaining tears leak out of their eyes as they drove to John's house.

Twenty minutes later they arrived, and John walked in ahead of Amy, "Mum?!" He called out. No answer. "I thought her car was in the driveway." Amy whispered. John nodded, "It is." He replied, "Maybe she's in the basement."

They walked down the wooden basement stairs, and John could hear his mother pulling clothes out of their washing machine. She sighed, "Honey, how many times have I told you, that you've got to turn these t-shirts inside out before you…" She stopped upon noticing Amy appear behind John.

Something had definitely gone wrong that night.

"Mum, Amy's parents threw her out of the house. Could she stay here for a few days?" John asked. Amy looked at John's mum nervously, and bit her lip. His mother could see the tear stains on both of their cheeks, clearly it had been a rough night, "Yeah." She said nodding, "You can stay as long as you like." She told Amy.

"Thank you." The red headed girl replied. She looked down before ascending the stairs with John.

!

The next day, the Doctor entered the choir room before his practice with Rose began. She stood up, carrying a bouquet of flowers over to the piano, "Mr. Schuester," She began, "I'm ready when you are! The ballad I've selected has an important message I think you should hear."

The Doctor looked at her worriedly, afraid she'd sing a love song to him. "I had a talk with Susie Pepper, the girl who had a crush on you way back when and took it to extremes. She set me straight. She's actually normal now." Rose added.

"The way you acted, was inappropriate, I'm your teacher Rose, and I'm sorry but that's the only thing I'm ever gonna be." He said, finally getting his voice back. She nodded, "I know." She said handing him the flowers, "I brought these for you as an apology. The song I was gonna sing was '_Sorry seems to be the Hardest Word_' by Elton John, 'cause I know how much you love him." She replied, then she turned and walked up to a chair, "I am such an idiot." She muttered.

"Goin' mad over you, and cleaning your apartment…" She started. The Doctor walked over and sat down next to her, "It's alright Rose." He said, "I know it's not always easy for you, Rose. And I know there are some things about yourself that you think you'd like to change. But you should know there's someone out there who's gonna love you for everything you are." He said, knowing that he was referencing himself on that last part there. "Including those parts of you that you don't like. Those are going to be the things he likes the most." He added.

Rose smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Schue." She said. He thought for a moment, "What do you say we ditch rehearsal today?" He asked. Rose laughed, and he stood up, "I've gotta be honest Rose, you've never needed much help with your ballads." He said, "You've been knocking them out of the park since day one." He said picking up his flowers and turning to leave the room. Rose quickly walked up beside him, "Do you like them?" She asked biting her lip. "They're great." He replied.

!

Kurt set the tape down on the piano as he spoke to John. "So they just kicked her out?" He asked in disbelief. John sighed, "Yeah, they gave her only a bloody half hour! Her dad put it on the oven!" He exclaimed angrily.

His friend shook his head, "I'm sorry, I guess my plan kind of sucked." He said. John shrugged, "Actually, this is good, everything's out in the open. No more secrets. All feelings are out. And that's better, right?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, slowly, "Yes, better." He said. John smiled, "Good, so," He said jumping off of the piano and spinning around, "What were you going to sing?" He asked. The other boy froze, "_I Honestly Love You_." He replied, avoiding John's gaze.

"Sounds brilliant." John said from the other side of the stage as he hopped about, "I don't know the song, but it sounds happy." He said as he returned to Kurt.

There was an awkward pause before Martha walked in, "Hi you two, we've gotta get over to the choir room." She said. "Why?" John asked confused. Kurt stood up, and put an arm around Martha's shoulders, grinning, "Because we've got something to give to you and Amy." He said. John stood up cautiously, and followed the two to the choir room.

He closed his eyes as they grew closer, and he could hear Kurt shut the door. Martha laughed at him, "Open your eyes." She said removing his hand from his face. He opened his eyes, and saw Amy, "Is there cake?" He asked. Martha laughed again, "No there's no cake." She replied motioning for him to take a seat next to Amy.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked as Martha joined the rest of the club. Amy shook her head, "No." She replied, but she looked happy.

The Doctor grinned, "Your fellow Glee Club members want to sing a song for you." He said, "Let you know how they feel about you."

"What are you gonna sing?" John asked. Rose cleared her throat, "Just listen. The song says everything." She replied.

The Glee Club then burst into, "_Lean On Me_." As Brad played the piano, and Elliot sang the first verse. Amy reached over for John's hand as her ballad partner rejoined the club and they sang together. He smiled at them, and Amy laughed in delight as the club walked closer.

Sarah Jane grabbed Rose suddenly, and pulled her into a hug.

Rory rolled his eyes as they danced, which slid right by everyone's eyes. After a while Martha reached out her hands for the two of them, and pulled them right into the dancing group. Melody and Sarah Jane immediately came to Amy's side and carried her in their arms whilst she laughed in delight.

When they set her down, Martha closed the song with one final, insanely high note.

The week was finally over.


	64. Hairography: Mickey's Back

"Hairography"

**This will be the Rory and Amy episode. I've been looking forward to this one!**

Sue Sylvester silently set down a copy of _Cheerleader Weekly_ in front of the Doctor during his lunch break. "Hey fella." She said. He looked up, already agitated at the mere presence of Sue. "So unless my recent write-up here in _Cheerleader Weekly_ naming me cheerleading coach of the decade has me driven completely insane, I'm pretty sure that you and I had an agreement that you were going to show me your Glee Club set list for Sectionals in exchange for information about the Master." She said.

The Doctor looked down, "I'm sorry Sue I didn't think you were all that interested in Glee Club anymore." He said sarcastically. Sue smirked, "Not interested? I'm a fine arts administrator or something." She retorted.

He sighed, "Um… I'll make sure to get you a copy." He said, "But you make sure to get me that intell."

Sue almost smiled, "That'd be fantastic." She said. "Oi! That's my line!" The Doctor exclaimed. Sue rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said leaving the room.

Just after Sue left, a face the Doctor didn't expect to see instantly approached his table. It was Mickey Smith, "Doctor!" He cried, his face appeared dirty, and slightly beaten. He moved as though he were worn and tired, and he appeared as if he hadn't slept in days.

The Doctor stood up, and guided Mickey out of the room leaving his food behind. "Mickey, where've you been? Do you know?" He asked. Mickey nodded, "Yeah, I know, and Jo's still back there." He said, "She's trapped Doctor." He sighed, "Oh, and get this, the Master's got Sue spying on you. I know this from what little he gave us."

Mickey leaned against a wall, "My head." He said clutching it in his hands. The Doctor frowned, "What did he do to you?" He asked. Mickey licked his lips, "He tortured Jo and I every night, and he said if we- if we were good he'd give us information. He mentioned something about 'in this universe'. What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "In this universe, Mickey, why would we be in another universe? How would he benefit from having us all here?" He asked. Mickey shook his head, "I don't know, but he's got an eye on Amy Pond as well. You should ask her if she's seen him around." He said.

A laugh escaped the Doctor's lips, "Yeah, 'cause I'm definitely going to ask Amy Pond, who doesn't remember who or what I am, if she's seen the Master." He said sarcastically. Mickey rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean." He said, "Just find a way to ask her, because if she's seen him, he's about two inches from slitting her throat."

A pause occurred between the two. That was the second time Amy Pond's life had been threatened by the Master, and now the threat was serious. The Doctor let out a heavy sigh, "What can I do?" He asked. "Stop Sue Sylvester, and get me a drink." Mickey replied.

!

Later on the Doctor was babbling away in Donna's office about Sue's new obsession with spying on him. Which was certainly a good reason to babble, for Sue had been spying on him quite obviously as of late. She'd even had Sarah Jane record videos of Glee rehearsal on her phone for crying out loud.

"If the other Glee clubs get our set lists and videos, they'll know exactly how to beat us at sectionals." He muttered. Donna sighed, "Well, first step might be not to let Sue get to ya, and if you can't take Mohammad to the mountain, then you gotta get Mohammad to bring the mountain down to his house." She said.

The Doctor looked up at her confused, "What?" He asked. "Mohammad's house, wherever he's staying. Look you should drive over to Jane Addams Academy, and ask the director point blank." She replied, "I mean, it's that simple give her a good old scream out if she's getting information from Sue."

The Doctor nodded slowly, "Good plan." He said.

Two hours after school got out he entered Jane Adams Academy, several buzzers going off as he opened each door. He was then scanned by two guards before being permitted to enter.

A few minutes after that he was in the office of Jenny Smith, a relatively young English blonde who was in charge of the school's Glee Club.

As he entered, she was talking to a student, and he decided to wait in the back of the room. "You're a good kid Aphasia, why'd you try to rob a bank?" She asked. The raven haired girl across from Jenny smirked, "Because Ms. Smith, the bank is where they keep the money." She sassed.

"Go back to class." Jenny said motioning with a pen to the door. Aphasia nodded happily before she bounded out the door, crashing into the Doctor on her way out. He stepped forward, "Um, hello Ms. Smith, I'm the Do- I mean Will Schuester from McKinley High." He said.

The teacher ignored him, "Aphasia! Give Mr. Schuester his wallet back!" She exclaimed. The girl quickly returned, and handed the Doctor his wallet before leaving. "Wow, she's good." He noted before sitting in front of Ms. Smith.

"We don't have a lot of educators payin' us visits. Must be something of high importance." She said straightening out a few things on her desk, including a picture of herself in military dress. "Right, um…" The Doctor began, then he noticed the photograph, "Were you in the military?" He asked.

She nodded, "I was in the Navy back in the good old U.K. Most kick bum one on my whole ship, at least I was until I banged up my leg in combat. It wound up being so bad I had to leave my job. I couldn't get another so I moved out here, just started teaching this year." She replied. The Doctor's eyes widened, "Wow. How old are you?" He asked. "Twenty Six." She replied.

He blinked, "Lots of stuff." He said. "So little time." Jenny mumbled, "Anyway, what are you here to talk to me about?" She asked folding her hands below her chin.

"The reason I'm here is a little strange, so the best thing for me to do is just come right out with it." The Doctor said, "I think our cheerleading coach has been passing along our set list for Sectionals to you."

Jenny looked offended, "What sort of messed up school are you runnin' mate?" She asked, "You think because our students are thieves and arsonists that we're cheaters too?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, no, no, no, I…It's not you, it's, it's Sue." He said. Jenny leaned forward, "Do you know what we don't have costumes? Or even an auditorium. Our show choir has to practice out in the 'rec' yard. This is Ohio. We've got some wicked weather." She said.

"You don't have to tell me about underfunding for the arts." The Doctor protested, knowing that problem wouldn't get fixed until at least 2034. Jenny sighed, "Look, all I know is that the show choir seems to be the only thing that keeps these girls from recidivism. It makes them feel good about themselves. I'm certainly not going to cheat so we can get a leg up on you lot." She said, "Especially from what I hear, we're probably going to win anyway."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Really? And where'd you hear that from?" He asked, hoping for a response that would allow for a really good comeback. She set her hands down, "I had my spies at your invitationals." She replied smiling, "You want coffee?" She asked standing up and walking over to her pot.

"I'm really sorry." The Doctor said, "I didn't mean to offend you."

Jenny turned to face him, "It's fine." She said. The Doctor shook his head, "No it's not, let me make it up to you. You lot don't have an auditorium? Come use ours. Let's have a scrimmage at our place." He said.

!

Two days later the Jane Addams Girls performed at the school with one booty shaking, and hair whipping number. The Glee club members were suddenly finding themselves scared of their competition.

Rose regretted thinking they were talentless juvie girls, but suddenly she could see what they were really doing to make the number seem so good. It was the hair whipping.

The Doctor put his head in his hands, and Rose sat behind him, observing his worried expression. "Mr. Schue?" She asked, "You seem concerned." She said. He scoffed, "What? No. I mean, they were great, but we're just as good." He replied.

Rose leaned forward on the seat next to him, "Mr. Schue, if I may. What they were doing was all smoke and mirrors. It's called, 'Hairography'." She said.

The Doctor turned around, "What?" He asked.

"_Hairography_." She repeated, "All the whizzing their hair around just to distract from the fact that they're not really good dancers and their vocals were just so-so. Trust me. We've nothing to be afraid of." She added before standing up and stalking off.

The Doctor let out a heavy sigh.

The next day, he walked into the choir room incredibly happy, "Alright, I've got an idea for our assignment this week. We're going to be doing the title song from_ Hair_. Now, this show started a revolution." He said pulling out sheet music, and handing some to each of them.

"Wait, did they have short hair back then?" Jack asked, "Like in the 20's or whatever?" John nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Mr. Schue, if we're going to do a number about hair shouldn't we have more hair?" He asked.

Amy reached up, and ruffled his hair, "Nah, I think you've got enough." She said teasingly. "Oi." John muttered, smoothing his hair back down. "I'm one step ahead of you." The Doctor said to John, "Here are your wigs." He added, tossing a mop of fake hair to each of the men in the room.

Rose stood up, and quickly approached the Doctor, "Mr. Schuester, what are you doing? We're perfectly fine." She said folding her arms in front of her chest, "We don't need hairography it's just a distraction."

The Doctor sighed, "Look I've got to be honest. Those Jane Addams girls kind of freaked me out a little. In more ways than one, I mean that one dance move isn't supposed to be popular until 2012." He said. Rose looked confused, "What?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just worried about our chances for Sectionals." He said, "We've got to pull out all the stops if we want to win." Rose nodded, and then turned her gaze to the people behind them.

There was nothing she could do to suppress the laugh that immediately followed. The Doctor turned around as well, and chuckled at the sight of the men in wigs. John and Elliot looked particularly ridiculous, he thought, as they were his future selves he'd definitely be picking on them a bit this week.

!

The next day, Rory approached Amy after their sixth class of the day holding something in his hands. "Amy, could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. She looked around, and bit her lip, "I need to get to class." She said.

Rory rolled his eyes, "We're in the same class, let's walk together." He muttered before walking in the direction of the classroom alongside Amy. She didn't look at him for a moment, she simply kept her gaze directly ahead of herself and Rory. "Look, I got you something at the bookstore." He said, handing her a book. Amy looked at the book in her hands,_ How to Raise A Baby On Five Dollars A Day_, the title read. She laughed, "That is so sweet." She said, holding a smile on her face.

"To be honest, I really don't know what I'm gonna do about it anymore." She confessed, and the two of them stopped walking. Rory turned around to face her, and she sighed, "My mind's pretty messed up about everything." She added. He smiled, "Well, whatever you decide. No pressure." He said shaking his head lightly.

When he finished speaking, the two continued their walk to class mostly in silence.

Amy was starting to find herself grateful for Rory. Thanks to him, she started to realize that what she needed, more than looser pants, was acceptance. Everyone had been putting so much pressure on her, it was so easy for them to be distracted.

She didn't have that luxury. She was under siege, and mostly from Terri Schuester, and her psycho sister Kendra. Why, only the other night she'd sat in the back of a cab with the two of them discussing how to take care of the baby while she was still carrying it, and somehow the conversation turned into whether Amy drank this or that.

_"You don't drink diet soda do you?" Terri asked, "Because the phosphoric acid causes male pattern baldness." _

_Amy blinked, trying not to stress herself out, "The baby's a girl." She said calmly. Terri shrugged, "Women go bald too." She replied. _

_Kendra leaned forward, "You worry too much, Terri. Mom smoked and drank a bottle of Riuniti on Ice and we're totally normal." She said. Amy barely stifled her laughter, Kendra and Terri were anything but normal. Especially Kendra. _

_"Just take your vitamins, stay out of the hot tub, and avoid rum-based drinks, you'll be fine." She said. Amy rolled her eyes. _

Amy shuddered at the memory as she sat down in her seat. Maybe her problem wasn't that she didn't want to keep the baby though, maybe the problem was that she didn't want to keep the baby with John.

She suddenly felt as if she hadn't given Rory enough of a chance, he was the real father, after all. John would go mad if she started spending a lot of time with Rory though. She had to distract him so she could take Rory for a test drive. But how would she do that?

Her gaze fell to Rose, who stood just next to John over on the other side of the classroom. She frowned, she really didn't want to use her enemy as the distraction tool. After all, Rose still looked as though she was stuck in 2005. Perhaps with a bit of a fashion lift, and a bit more eyeliner…

A plan began to form in Amy's mind, and she grinned wickedly as the bell rang forty minutes later. She immediately dashed out into the hallways chasing after the one person she could use to take care of this mission.

It didn't take her long to spot Kurt in a crowd. After all his bright silver plaid suit would be easy to spot anywhere, except for a silver factory maybe. "Hey, Kurt, can I borrow your gay brain for a second?" She asked approaching him.

He turned to her, his eyes barely visible beneath his tall fedora, "Why, hello, Amelia Pond, to what do I owe the honor?" He asked. Amy rolled her eyes, "It's just Amy, Kurt. No one's called me Amelia since I was seven years old." She said.

Kurt shrugged, "Okay. I do believe this is the first time you've ever spoken to me." He said. Amy winced, "I'm sorry about that." She said genuinely meaning it, "Anyways, I have a proposition to make: a makeover!"

His head snapped in her direction, "I'm in. Makeovers are like crack to me."

"Uh huh."

"My suggestion… SPANX, or a double knit camisole with a control top for the baby bump. Also, babydoll dresses—dead giveaway."

"Not for me, for Rose."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and the two stopped walking, "Why would I do that?" He asked, "I admit I like a challenge as much as the next guy, but Rose somehow manages to dress like the last four years never happened, and she's never had any idea what to do with her hair." Amy nodded, "My point exactly." She said, "You're as concerned about the Glee Club succeeding as I am, and she's a distraction. Look at her, she's wearing a _Punky Fish_ jacket."

Their gaze fell on Rose, whose pink jacket did indeed have the words "_Punky Fish_" sewn into its back. "Don't you think the judges are gonna look at her and maybe want to knock her down a peg or two?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Kurt smirked, "And to think, I thought you were a soulless ginger." He said, "Deal."


	65. Hairography: Suspicions Rising

That afternoon Kurt pulled the wax strip fast off of Rose's forehead, and she flinched, "Ow." She moaned.

He ignored her pain, "The key is to never wax above the eyebrow. Always shape from below, trust me. I get a lot of practice. Look at mine." He said walking behind her and raising his well-done eyebrows at the mirror.

She sighed, "Kurt, why did you volunteer to give me a new look?" She asked. Kurt looked down, "One, I'm a sucker for makeovers, and two you need to update your closet. Most of the time I find it hard to be in the same room as you, let alone this one." He replied motioning to her bedroom.

"This looks like where _Strawberry Shortcake_ and _Holly Hobbie_ come to hook up." He said flopping down on Rose's quilted sheets. She looked offended, and Kurt continued speaking, "You're extremely talented, Rose. Watching you perform is… amazing. But it's hard to appreciate what a good singer you are, because all I'm thinking about is how horribly you dress."

She ignored his comments, "Well, what kind of makeover did you have in mind?" She asked. Kurt grinned, "We need to broaden your appeal. I want every boy in school to do a double take when you walk by." He replied.

Rose turned around in the chair, "There's really only just… one bloke I'd like to impress." She admitted. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Oh, do tell." He said. She blushed, "I'm in love with John." She said looking down.

"Really?" Kurt said, barely containing the ice in his voice. Rose nodded, and Kurt stood up abruptly, "I understand completely. Let's move on to makeup." He said turning Rose's chair around again. "I happen to know John likes loose women."

"But, Amy's so wholesome, except for the miniskirts." She replied. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Let me put this into musical theater parlance. In _Grease_, what did Sandy do to get Danny Zuko? She had to ditch the poodle skirt and slap on a cat suit. In short, she had to dress, like a ho." He said, "Maybe if your look was better, more desirable, John would be in your arms right now. Instead of Amy's."

A grin appeared on Rose's face, "Alright, let's do this." She said.

!

The next day Mickey, Rory, and the Doctor were up to their usual antics under the bleachers. They sat in silence most of the time, until Rory said something from up in his hammock. "I'm getting suspicious about Amy." He said.

Mickey looked up, "What's wrong with Amy?" He asked, "I mean, other than the fact that the Master wants her dead."

Rory flinched at the mention of the threat, but collected himself after a moment, "The one who's really going to be dead is him. No one threatens my wife!" He shouted. The Doctor stood up, "Rory, calm down, she's not going to get hurt by anyone. I promise." He said, "Now, tell us what's suspicious about Amy."

As the Doctor sat back down, Rory began to tell his story, "Well, for one thing, I heard her mention to Elliot the other evening that she was having dreams about being an adventure with the two of us. And as I was still watching, I saw her trip. She caught herself on his leg, and he said that he thought he felt it. I don't think that was just some phantom feeling. I think Elliot's biology is reverting back to normal, and if he's changing John can't be far behind." He said.

The Doctor and Mickey blinked. They only seemed stunned for a moment before the school bell rang, signaling the start of the day. "Well, looks like we've got to act like none of this happened all day." Rory said, jumping down from his hammock.

As Rory walked away, Mickey looked over at the Doctor, "Do you think that if they're changing they'll get their memories back?" He asked. The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know." He said.

!

That afternoon the Doctor and Terri stood in front of a blue car Terri had recently bought off of E-Bay. The Doctor's wife looked up at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to respond to it. He frowned, this car wasn't in any better condition than the clunker Mr. Schuester owned.

"It's the Blue Bomber Two!" She exclaimed excitedly. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Pardon?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, "You took me to prom in the original, we did it in the back seat." She said. The Doctor winced at the mention of sex with Terri. He'd rather not.

"Do you like it?" Terri asked after a moment. He turned to her, and in character, said, "You are the best." Before reluctantly pulling her into a kiss.

He barely heard the footsteps behind him, but as soon as he realized there were people behind him Terri pulled away from the kiss, "Um, honey? Could you go and get me a frozen yogurt?" She asked. The Doctor nodded slowly, "Yeah, um, sure…" He said walking away. As he exited the parking lot he saw Terri run up to her sister, Kendra, and… He did a double take when he saw the third party. It was Amy Pond.

"What the hell?" He asked, wondering if this had anything to do with the Master's scheme.

Meanwhile in their apartment, Terri angrily sat down with Kendra, scolding her for bringing Amy in while her husband was in their presence.

"How could you bring her here? What if he saw her?" She asked worriedly. Kendra scoffed, "You're gonna want to hear this. I gave little miss peroxide my number in case of an emergency, and she called to drop a bomb on me." She said.

Terri didn't appear alarmed yet, "What? What bomb?" She asked turning to Amy, "What is it?"

Amy took a deep breath, turned to Terri, and looked her in the eyes, "I'm keeping my baby." She said. Terri looked up at her sister, a gaze of alarm crossing her face.

Kendra sighed, "I'll let you two talk." She said leaving the room. She could hear faint traces of conversation as she left, a wickedly suspicious grin on her face.

She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number that only two people in the entire city knew about. "Hello?" An English accent rang out from the other end.

"Master, I've got news on Amy Pond." She said. A pause occurred before he spoke again, "What is it?" He asked. Kendra scowled, "She's keeping the baby." She replied. The Master's voice was shaky when he replied, "W-what do you m-mean she's keeping the baby?"

"As in, she's not putting it up for adoption or giving it to my sister or anything, she's just keeping it." Kendra said. The Master groaned, "She can't do that. Figure out a way to get her to give it to your sister again. We can't have that baby in Amy's hands. Especially if we want to avoid the Bad Wolf."

"Bad Wolf?"

"I can only tell you that that's who Rose is, I cannot explain it."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No, I'm ending this call now."

And with a beep, the two of them both pressed end on their phones, and Kendra came up with a plan to get Amy not to give up her baby. She'd have a lot of fun dealing with Kendra's kids.

!

Rose walked into school the next morning wearing a relatively revealing black dress, and black and white heels. As she walked past John she couldn't help but grin when she could no longer hear his footsteps as he walked. "Hey, Rose." He said.

She turned around, a wave of blonde hair flying over her shoulder as she moved, "Oh, hey John I didn't see you there. Did you want to ask me something?" She asked, grinning her tongue in cheek grin.

He walked closer to her, seeming distracted, "Yeah, I just, I just forgot." He replied as his cheeks turned red.

Rose put one hand on her hip, "Well, I'm glad I got your attention." She said keeping the grin, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over on Friday night. As someone who's had relatively long, luxurious locks since I was a toddler, I figured I could give you some tips on our hair number." She looked up at him hopefully.

John nodded, "Yeah! That'd be brilliant!" he exclaimed. Rose took a breath, "Great. How's eight o' clock?" She asked.

"Eight is terrific. It is terrific." He replied. Rose beamed at him one last time before turning around in the same way she had done to initiate the conversation, and walking away. She could feel John's gaze following her even as Kurt walked by her side.

"Objective achieved. Commence phase two." He said, and the two walked on down the hallway.

John finally managed to turn his eyes away from Rose, and instead set them on Amy, "Hey Amy!" He cried walking in her direction.

She turned her head in his direction and smiled, "What's goin' on?" She asked. John tugged on the strap of his back pack, "I wanted to ask your permission to maybe do somethin' on Friday night, if…"

"Oh that's fine, I'm babysitting." She replied nonchalantly. John smiled, "Ah, fantastic I'll see you later." He said. Amy shook her head, and walked down the hallway a little bit before she found Rory, "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Hello." Rory said as she grew closer. "What are you doing on Friday?" Amy asked. Rory thought for a moment, there was no way he could tell Amy about how much danger she was in, or what he was doing with the Doctor and Mickey.

He settled with, "I'm just doin' homework." And prayed for the best. "Would you want to babysit with me?" She asked. Rory nodded, "Yeah, I'm in." He replied. For the third time that week, Amy Pond let a smile spread across her face.

!

Later on in Glee Club the Doctor stood in front of the group speaking about the wigs, "Now, some of you have come up to me with some questions about Hairography. One of our own has volunteered to walk us through it." He said to the wig clad group as he motioned to Sarah Jane, "Now she's got this down. Sarah Jane, take it away." He said stepping back.

"Okay." She said, "So hairography, it works best when you pretend like you're getting tasered. Not that I hope anyone ever has to deal with that. So you move your head around like you're havin' a seizure." She added taking out her cheerleading ponytail, and then proceeding to whip her hair around everywhere. "It's like cool epilepsy." She explained.

The whole club began to whip their hair around, and the Doctor had a good laugh at John as he stood there bobbing his head back and forth. It didn't take him long to spot Sue Sylvester at the choir room window. He quietly brushed past several of the hair whippers, and left the room to find Sue bent over at a water fountain, "When's the lying gonna stop Sue?" He asked.

She stood up, "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied. The Doctor groaned, "You've been spying on me and we both know it. Whether it's for my set list, or for him I don't know. I don't care. But either way it has got to stop!" He exclaimed. Sue scoffed in mock offense, "I resent that accusation, William. And I understand you have a hard time making friends. And it's an outrageous affront to my sterling reputation! That being said, fine, I have been spying on you, but my motivation will not be fully revealed. I don't like what's going on in that room. Do you know why I make each of my Cheerios wear their hair pulled back in a ponytail? Because I don't want to distract from her impeccable talent. You seem to be taking the opposite approach, Will. And that leaves me to believe you know your kids don't have what it takes!"

The Doctor looked offended, "I believe in my kids, I've seen some of them do things you wouldn't believe." He said. Sue shrugged, "Maybe you believed in the beginning, but not now. Now that you've seen the competition that threatens your very position at this school! You're going to get me that set list by five tomorrow. And if there's anything on that list that involves demeaning, fruity hair tossing, I'm cutting it!" She shouted.

The Doctor scowled, "I will not let you dictate my number choices. And you're not getting that list." He said. "Then I'm back as co-director." Sue replied before turning around, and leaving. The Doctor turned around only to find the whole club staring at him, curious as to what had happened out in the hallway.


	66. Pause 3: Just a little note

**So, yes, Jenny is now in this story. **

**I figured there had to be at least one more screwed up in the time lines person in Lima.**

**And Jenny's awesome. **


	67. Hairography: Babysitting

Friday night John sat nervously on Rose's bed. He was finding himself slightly uncomfortable sitting in her bedroom when he was with another girl. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, which suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. A longing for the pinstriped suit he'd worn to Amy's house the other night suddenly took over his thoughts.

"Thanks again for helping me out with the Hairography assignment." He told Rose as she got ready in the bathroom. Her nervous voice rang out from the other room, "Yeah, I mean it's all about getting warmed up. Could you, think of a song that we could practice with?" She asked, throwing a brown jacket over her Union J top.

"What about the one from Grease? You know, we did it when you first joined Glee Club? Good times eh?" She asked. John nodded, and let out a slight chuckle, "That was a great day. You know you really helped me open up musically." He said as Rose came out of the bathroom.

"I did?" She asked. He nodded, "Definitely, and you look… Different." He said, unsure whether he liked it or not. She winked, "Tell me about it… stud." She said quoting Sandy, and pressing play on her stereo. You're the One That I Wawnt began to play on the stereo and Rose danced along until John suddenly put his hands up, "Wait, stop." He said.

She pressed the stop button, "What's wrong?" She asked. He sighed, "I need to be honest with you, I'm uncomfortable with you acting like this." He said, "You need to just be yourself Rose." She looked confused, "What?" She asked. He sighed, "This look, it just isn't you." He said, "I mean, when I first saw it I was caught off guard by the fact that you looked so adult. That's not what's really great about you, Rose. I actually like the way you normally dress, ya know jean jackets and sweaters and all that."

"I thought this was what you liked." Rose murmured. He shook his head and put a hand on her arm, "No, not at all." He admitted, "Funny, I was just having this conversation with Kurt the other day."

_Kurt and John strolled down the hallways together on their way to Glee club. "So what kind of girls do you like?" Kurt asked. _

_"Oh, uh, I like it when they're natural and stuff. You know not too much skin showing, or trying too hard. That sort of thing, ya know?" He replied. Kurt nodded knowingly, "Got it." He said. _

Rose shook her head, "I feel like an idiot." She said. John pulled her into a hug, "No, no, this is my fault. It isn't right for me to be here anyway. But I really…" He started, "I really… I really like you, Rose." She looked away, and he let her go. "I've gotta go. I'll see you on Monday alright?" He asked.

Rose nodded, "Yeah, see ya." She said turning to her bed, and flopping down on top of it as John left. A tear streaked down her cheek, she couldn't have John no matter how hard she tried.

!

Meanwhile in Kendra's apartment her three children ran around screaming loudly and knocking into things with pillows. Rory and Amy sat in chairs tied up by a jump rope, unable to do anything about the chaos these kids were causing in the living room.

"I told you we should've been the cowboys." She muttered angrily to him. He rolled his eyes, "My bad." He said, pulling out his phone and sending a text to Jack, _"S.O.S. These kids are crazy get over here now." _And he pressed send.

Amy looked over her shoulder and banged the back of her chair into the back of Rory's. He smiled, "Help. I'm texting Jack for help." He said. Amy's eyes widened, "Are you sure that's a good idea? He might find out that you're the father and not John." She said angrily. Rory rolled his eyes, again, "He won't care, believe me. But I'm desperate." He said.

Amy sighed, "Put the phone down and help me with this knot I've almost got it." She said reaching down for the jump rope knot. Rory reached down at the same time and the two accidentally locked hands. They sat there for a few moments in shock before they heard the sound of the door opening, and the familiar voice of Jack Harkness entered the apartment, "Hello? I got an S.O.S?" He shouted.

They could barely hear him over the children's screaming. "We're in here!" Amy cried. A moment later several loud crashing sounds could be heard as Jack tripped over the kids pillows. "Whoa!" He cried, dodging another one that went flying.

Finally, he reached the tied up pair and helped them out, "What are you guys doing tied up?" He asked. Rory sighed, "We got in a game and we lost Jack." He said. Jack laughed, "Ya know, if I was tied up with a girl I wouldn't just be sitting there." He said. "Jack!" Amy and Rory exclaimed at the same time.

Their friend grinned as he threw the rope to the side. Rory was ready to hit him, "What took you so long to get here? You live two apartments down from here!" He exclaimed. Jack scratched his head awkwardly, "Um, I was helping Mike with his wig problems." He said.

Amy shook her head, and soon found herself distracted from the conversation when the boys began to flip a table, "Stop that! Not the table!" She cried. Quickly she reached out and grabbed one of the children's pillows, "Think of something!" She shouted at Rory. "I've got a guitar! Why don't you two sing them a lullaby?" Jack asked, "I'll be right back." He then ran out of the apartment leaving Amy and Rory to calm the kids down.

"Hey, give me this, look at me." Amy commanded them calmly, and the screaming began to die down. Rory gently smacked one of them on the back of the head. "Do you want to see a real live music video?" She asked. The tallest of the kids nodded, and Amy winked at Rory, "Let's pray this works." She said.

Soon, Jack walked back in the room carrying his guitar. Amy guided the kids to the sofa in the living room, and sat them down before crossing the room to sit with Rory and Jack, "Alright,_ Papa Don't Preach_ on three. One…" She said. "Two…" Rory added. "Three…"

And Jack began to strum it on a guitar. Amy sang the beginning of the song and Rory joined in at the bridge. Amy's vivid dreams began to come back to her as Rory spun her around, she thought of one where she was wearing a wedding dress, and he was the groom. How funny would it be if she and Rory were to get married? She'd thought.

Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to ponder the thought anymore, for the song finished, and she pulled away from Rory. "Sing it again." One of the kids commanded. She raised an eyebrow at her two friends, "Shall we boys?" She asked. They both nodded, "Last time, 'cause I've gotta go down to the bar in a minute and hit up some chicks." Jack said.

Rory smacked him upside the head before they sang the song again.

One hour later Kendra and Terri stood outside the children's bedroom in shock at the sight of them sleeping. Kendra looked nervous, seeming incredibly uncomfortable, and as if she were on the verge of a nervous breakdown, "I think this is the first time they've all been asleep at the same time." She said.

"What's that smell?" Terri asked. Amy peeped out from over their shoulders, "Soap." She replied quietly. Terri looked shocked, "You got them to take a bath?" She asked. Amy nodded, and Kendra looked at her angrily, "What are you an exorcist?" She hissed.

Ten minutes later Amy came out of the room carrying her jean jacket, and Rory walked out right behind her. "I was surprised at how I kind of enjoyed it." She said, "I was worried about you at first. You seemed distracted, all that texting to Jack."

Rory smirked, "I wasn't distracted. I was the opposite, I mean, I've never been a parent before. Not really, so I was very much into it. All I know is we proved something tonight, we can be parents. We can raise this baby, together." He said lightly pressing a kiss on Amy's forehead.

She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks before he moved to pull away. After a moment of staring at each other like long lost lovers, the two finally left the apartment.

It was later on that night that Kendra was to meet with the master. She didn't want to. She knew what he'd do since she'd failed. She was walking to her death as she met him outside of her apartment building.

Her face paled when she saw the sandy haired man. "Hello, Master." She said. He grinned wickedly, "Kendra." HE said, acknowledging her, "You've failed me."

She nodded, "I'm aware. I'm sorry. You know I didn't even want this job you kind of forced it on me." She said. He laughed, "I'm not sorry for that." He said, licking his lips in anticipation, "So, are you going to make this easy on me, or are you going to run, and spend a long time with me on your tracks?" he asked.

Kendra took off her coat, and opened her arms, "Just do it you sick bastard." She said, "But know you're gonna burn in hell."

That was the last thing she said before a bullet went through her brain, and Kendra was dead.

!

The next day Rose slammed Kurt's locker shut in front of his face, "You set me up…" She said angrily, "With John!" Kurt smirked, "Looks like someone's running for drama queen again." He muttered.

"How could you do that?" Rose asked, "I thought we were friends."

"And what made you think that? You should be thanking me, all I did was help you realize that your schoolgirl fantasy of running off with John was nothing but a fairytale." He retorted.

Rose came to a sudden, but not surprising, revalation, "You like him." She breathed. Kurt's face fell as she continued, "Yeah, that's what this is. You were just tryin' to eliminate the competition." She said. Kurt shook his head, "No, I was just helping him understand that you are not a viable second choice." He replied attempting to walk past her.

Rose simply walked after him, "You think I'm a second choice?" She asked following after him, "If I were his second choice how come when we kiss we both feel it? Like an actual connection? Not just any connection, but like I've looked into a part of him that only he can see? Like I've known him for years, like I've died for him, or him for me? I know it's impossible, but that's how it feels."

Kurt blinked a little, "Okay, a distant second." He replied. Rose sighed, "You think I'm living a fairytale? If I were second, or if I were 50th, I'd still be ahead of you because I'm a girl." She said.

He nodded again, "Here's the dope, princess: there's no hope for either of us. He loves Amy. They're having a baby together. We're nothing but distractions. The sooner we realize that the better." He said before walking down the hallway leaving Rose to sit in her unhappy thoughts.

!

One hour later Amy's locker was slammed shut by Melody, "Keep your paws off of my man." She said, "Clear?" She asked swishing her ponytail in Amy's face and attempting to leave.

"Who's your man?" Amy asked confused. Melody whipped around angrily, "Don't play stupid Amelia, I get it, you're my best friend but I won't have you messin' around with my man." She said, "For the record, asking someone to help you and whoever babysit, is so 90's."

Amy laughed, "I happen to know that Rory cares about me, and Jack cares too 'cause he was there to help us." She said. Melody laughed, "He doesn't. The reason he was late is because he and I were sexting last night. Yeah, I know it's dirty, don't scold me you're not my mum." She replied.

"Sexting?" Amy asked. "Sexy texting." Melody replied, "If you don't believe me, check Jack's phone." She said.

!


	68. Hairography: Love For Another

The next day Rose slammed Kurt's locker shut in front of his face, "You set me up…" She said angrily, "With John!" Kurt smirked, "Looks like someone's running for drama queen again." He muttered.

"How could you do that?" Rose asked, "I thought we were friends."

"And what made you think that? You should be thanking me, all I did was help you realize that your schoolgirl fantasy of running off with John was nothing but a fairytale." He retorted.

Rose came to a sudden, but not surprising, revalation, "You like him." She breathed. Kurt's face fell as she continued, "Yeah, that's what this is. You were just tryin' to eliminate the competition." She said. Kurt shook his head, "No, I was just helping him understand that you are not a viable second choice." He replied attempting to walk past her.

Rose simply walked after him, "You think I'm a second choice?" She asked following after him, "If I were his second choice how come when we kiss we both feel it? Like an actual connection? Not just any connection, but like I've looked into a part of him that only he can see? Like I've known him for years, like I've died for him, or him for me? I know it's impossible, but that's how it feels."

Kurt blinked a little, "Okay, a distant second." He replied. Rose sighed, "You think I'm living a fairytale? If I were second, or if I were 50th, I'd still be ahead of you because I'm a girl." She said.

He nodded again, "Here's the dope, princess: there's no hope for either of us. He loves Amy. They're having a baby together. We're nothing but distractions. The sooner we realize that the better." He said before walking down the hallway leaving Rose to sit in her unhappy thoughts.

!

One hour later Amy's locker was slammed shut by Melody, "Keep your paws off of my man." She said, "Clear?" She asked swishing her ponytail in Amy's face and attempting to leave.

"Who's your man?" Amy asked confused. Melody whipped around angrily, "Don't play stupid Amelia, I get it, you're my best friend but I won't have you messin' around with my man." She said, "For the record, asking someone to help you and whoever babysit, is so 90's."

Amy laughed, "I happen to know that Rory cares about me, and Jack cares too 'cause he was there to help us." She said. Melody laughed, "He doesn't. The reason he was late is because he and I were sexting last night. Yeah, I know it's dirty, don't scold me you're not my mum." She replied.

"Sexting?" Amy asked. "Sexy texting." Melody replied, "If you don't believe me, check Jack's phone." She said.

!

The next day the glee club was performing in front of the school for the deaf. As the club stood behind the Doctor in full wig gear, he gave an opening speech introducing the number. "Thank you all for coming." He said, and the school's choir director translated this into sign language.

"We're honored to have you lot here." The Doctor continued, "So, without further ado, I present the Children of Time." He said walking out of the way of the soon to be crazy dancing club.

The club's number was incredibly chaotic, and several of the deaf kids found it looked incredibly strange. The dancers looked absolutely insane.

None of the club's members felt comfortable about the performance. No one enjoyed performing with all of that hair in the way, and no one felt like themselves. Still they received a little bit of applause as they traded places with the deaf kids, who began to perform John Lennon's "Imagine."

The boys took off their wigs as one boy began to sing off key. Soon Martha joined in under her breath as the number began to spread its inspiration to the club. She stood up, and joined the other club in their hand motions. Elliot joined her next, and the club chorused the background vocals. One by one the Children of Time stood alongside the school for the deaf performing the song.

The Doctor couldn't help but raise a smile at the performers. He could easily see why his past and future selves had chosen them as companions. Even without their memories they were truly fantastic people.

!

Amy stormed down the hallway after the performance, and found Rory and Jack chatting away happily. She reached into Jack's locker, and pulled out his mobile phone. "You don't want to do that." Jack said. Rory looked at him curiously, "Amy what's going on?" He asked.

She ignored both of them as she surfed through Jack's texts from Friday night.

When Amy finished looking through Jack's phone she handed it back to him and faced both him and Rory when she said this, "You lied to us." She said. "I'm sorry." Jack said.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked. Amy scoffed, "He was sexting instead of helping us. This is just it. I'm done. WE can't do this. If we need help from people like him we're not gonna be able to do this in the long run Rory." She said.

Jack looked down, "It's all good." He said nonchalantly. "It's definitely not all good mate." Rory said, "You lied to us. I thought you were my friend I thought I could trust you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving now, and I'm giving my baby to Terri Schuester." Amy said before walking down the hallway angrily.

!

That afternoon she sat in front of Terri Schuester, looked her in the eye, and said, "You can have her."

"Are you serious?" Terri asked. Amy nodded, "A girl needs a good father, and a supportive family. The only way she's gonna get that is if I give her to you." She replied, "Do you think Mr. Schuester's gonna make a good father?"

Terri thought for a moment, a smile on her face, "Yeah, I do. I think he's gonna be a great dad." She said proudly.

Amy smiled just as the Doctor walked in. "Oh." Terri said surprised. "Hello." The Doctor said as he walked in. "I thought you were gonna be at the scrap yard all afternoon." Terri said. The Doctor shook his head, "Nope, mechanics have started to bore me now. I get all greasy and then I have to shower before ten." He said.

Amy couldn't help herself, she let out a small giggle, and so did Terri. "Amy, what are you doing here?" He asked. The ginger couldn't think of an excuse, but thankfully, Terri could, "Girl talk, we're exchanging pregnancy war stories." She said winking at Amy.

"That's nice…" The Doctor said, getting the feeling that was certainly not what they were talking about. What was with his wife and all her lies? Couldn't she tell him the truth?

"Well, I'll give you a second, and could you meet me in the garage Terri?" The Doctor asked. Amy stood up, "I was just leaving." She said, walking up to him. She looked back at Terri for a moment, then back at the Doctor. "Yes?" He asked.

One second later Amelia Pond had wrapped her arms around him tightly, and she held on for only about two seconds before pulling away, "Later, Mr. Schue." She said before leaving. As she left, she looked over at the window behind Terri, and she could see a flash of sandy blonde hair, and a wickedly evil grin. "Did you see that?" She asked.

The Doctor looked confused, "See what?" He asked looking out the window and seeing nothing. Amy shook her head, "I thought I saw someone for a moment, but never mind. I think I'm going mad." She said, before leaving the apartment.

!

The next day Amy leaned on the lockers outside of the mens bathroom waiting for John. When he came out, she laid her hands at her side.

"Hi." He said. "Hi." She replied, "Can we be in love again?" She asked, "Frankly I'm tired of fighting. We need to be lovers if we're going to survive the next five months."

John sighed, "I have to tell you something first." He said, "I want us to be honest with each other no matter what." Amy nodded, and slipped her hand into his, "You can tell me anything." She said. "Brilliant!" John piped, "It's not a big deal, but while you were babysitting I went over to Rose's house."

Amy looked incredibly hurt, wondering if John had done the same thing to her that she'd done to him. "Nothing happened, but I was just so worked up about us fighting, and then she put on this really weird outfit, so something could've happened, but it didn't." He added quickly, "'Cause I only wanna be with you."

A moment passed between them before Amy said, "It's alright." As she tugged at the hem of her miniskirt. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"I really care about you Amy." John said wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground slightly. "I really care about you too." She said. They pulled away, and strolled down the hallways, lovers again.

Rose and Kurt watched on, each upset that was the one thing they couldn't have. Rose waved shyly at Kurt, and he waved back before resuming his walk to class. She did the same, at least happy that she'd worn her normal clothes that day.

!

The Doctor walked into Sue Sylvester's office about an hour later, "Sue, do you have a moment?" He asked. Sue sighed, "Sure, but make it quick. I've just received word that your wife's sister is dead." She said. The Doctor looked shocked, "What? Why? And when?" He asked.

Sue shrugged, "She was working for the Master. I know because he mentioned her name once, and just last night on the five o' clock news they announced that she had been found dead." She said. The Doctor shook his head, "Unbelievable, actually, not so unbelievable." He said sitting down.

"By the way, I owe you an apology. I did think the kids needed to be a little more showbiz and I was wrong." He added, "That isn't who they are. So, thank you for helping me see that. Also, here's our set list. Do not hand it over to the other teams Sue." He handed her a paper containing all of their musical numbers.

Sue took it, and read over, "Wow these are great choices, Doctor." She commented. "Proud Mary. Smokin' hot deep cut." She said.

"I don't recognize this last one." She noted. The Doctor grinned, "That's the new addition, I want the kids to forget everything I taught them about Hairography 'cause we're starting from scratch."

His speech was continued in Glee Club as he passed out sheet music to each and every one of them. "Grab a stool." He said. "So, we're a stool choir now?" Elliot asked. The Doctor shook his head, "Nope, we're not dancing with the stools, no gimmicks, no false theatricality. We're just gonna sit in them, and sing." He said.

Rose nodded her approval, "Thanks Mr. Schuester." She said. The Doctor pointed at her, "You've got it Rose." He said.

!

That afternoon Sue Sylvester slyly handed over the Doctor's set lists to both Jenny Smith and the Director of The school for the death. "This is their set list from Sectionals." She explained.

"Don't Stop Believing." That's in. "Proud Mary." Performed in wheelchairs. That's in. Now I suggest you take these two songs, and split them between your two groups, and I'll pull some strings and make sure that Schuester and his group perform last." Sue added, "That way, it'll look like he stole the songs from you."

Jenny looked nervous about the idea, "Um, who do you think I am?" She asked. Sue shrugged, "That's actually a very good question because I've forgotten both of your names." She said. Jenny shook her head, "Look, I spend all of my time trying to teach those girls that lying and cheating isn't the way you're gonna get ahead. And you're suggesting I do exactly that, so that they can win a singing competition?" She asked.

Sue nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." She said nonchalantly. Sue took off her glasses, "I think you're missing an opportunity to give your girls a second chance. These McKinley kids are going to do fine. But outside of Glee Club, your girls don't have a heck of a lot going for them. And I'd hate to see them so devastated by losing that they'd give up entirely." She said.

She turned to the other person in the room, "You know how many deaf choirs have won this competition?" She asked. He looked offended, "Okay, everybody's gonna need to speak up because I can't hear. Deaf in one ear, Scarlet fever." He said.

Sue sighed, "I assume you read lips. Read these." She said pointing to her lips, "Never let anything distract you from winning. Ever."

!

That evening Clara took the lead on "True Colors" with the Children of Time. Her solo was much needed for the group who sat on stools wearing t-shirts of varying colors. Different members of the club exchanged glances, some happy, some sad.

Amy and Rory's eyes met, and quickly drifted away.

Elliot's hand reached out for Clara's and held it tight.

Rose and John held each other's gaze for a moment, but they too soon looked away as the song, and the week, came to a close.


	69. Intermission 8

**I am No longer giving out previews of the next "Episode" but I will say that I'm really excited for this next one as I ship ten and Rose hardcore (I've written about them twice) **

**And MATRESS WAS JUST A REALLY GOOD EPISODE! Amy/Quinn becomes a total bad ass. **

**Also, the only reason I'm posting this chapter is because I'm a kid in the head and I'm super immature and this marks the 69th chapter of this fanfiction. SORRY FOR MY IMMATURITY!**


	70. Mattress: No Photographs, Please?

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update! Been busy, ya know? Anyways... Here's Mattress! Not many changes at first, but in a later scene, some big changes are gonna occur! I'M SO EXCITED!**

"Mattress"

This week was yearbook week. A fact the Doctor had forgotten as he entered the teacher's lounge to have lunch with Donna and Ken. "Hello. Mind if I join you?" He asked. They both shook their heads, and he sat down.

"So, what's with all the primping?" he asked curiously. Donna sipped her coke, "Yearbook pictures." She replied, "This is the 50th edition of the McKinley high school thunderclap." Ken grinned, "I'm gonna drop twenty pounds by Friday." He said holding up a french fry, "And be down by 210 for the wedding a week from Saturday."

Donna picked at her food, "Of course, the wedding was gonna be in Hawaii, but then they gave me all these dumb excuses as to why I couldn't bring my own fruit…" She trailed off mindlessly. The Doctor looked worried, "But, Sectionals is a week from Saturday." He said.

Ken almost looked pleased, "Oh, man. Looks like you're not gonna make it Don-Bon." He said. She scowled, "Don't call me that." She hissed, "I totally forgot about Sectionals."

Once again, her fiancé looked pleased, "We're not rescheduling. The VFW hall his booked till next June. The only reason this Saturday is available is 'cause it's the one year anniversary of that grisly fish fry shoot out." He said.

Donna's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh." She said looking at the entrance to the room, where one Sue Sylvester had entered looking as if she'd been in a terrible fight. "Sue? Did someone finally punch you?" She asked happily. Sue approached them, "Donny, William, you…" She said to Donna, the Doctor, and Ken.

Sue gestured to the whole room, "Every year when the photos for the Thunderclap come around I always get a little work done. This year, I got myself a bit of an eyelift." She said pointing to her eyes, "And while they were in there I told them to go ahead and yank out those tear ducts. Wasn't using them. You know I got a storage unit filled with trophies and medallions. But, for the rest of you educators, these yearbook pictures are the only concrete proof you have that anything you've done in your sorry little lives has made any difference whatsoever. My cheerios are so excited. Got 'em on a yam diet."

The Doctor picked at his food, "Well I'm sure the Glee kids are going to be excited too, Sue. Cheerios aren't the only important people at this school just so you know." He retorted. She shook her head, "Glee club isn't getting a photo." She said.

Donna looked offended, "What? Why the hell is that?" She said, her voice borderlining an angry shout. "Well, I just had a meeting with Principal Figgins Donnovan." She said, "and what with all the vandalism of the Glee Club photos over the years, I convinced him that putting the Glee kids in this year's thunderclap was subjecting the little freaks to more humiliation and ridicule." She replied.

The Doctor was infuriated, "Why can't you just accept the fact that my club is gonna take Sectionals this year?" He asked. Sue shook her head again, "That's not happening." She said nonchalantly.

"And stop with the pointless vendetta." He added. "This is not fair Sue, back the hell off or I'll rip the blonde out of your hair!" Donna shouted, drawing attention from the other people in the room. "Quiet down Donna." Ken muttered.

"You know, I'm gonna talk to Figgins about this." The Doctor said. "Good luck with that." Sue said putting the cap on her food container, "You know, you three are boring me now. I'm going to go do something else." She then stood up, and left the angry table of three.

!

Meanwhile in the Choir room, Kurt tossed a bunch of previous thunderclaps onto the piano. "Where's Rose?" He asked looking around the room. "She's not here yet." John replied from the other side of the room. "Perfect, Glee club stands on a delicate precipice. We have all felt the cold humiliation of a slushie. But as of right now out relative anonymity as a club shields us from more severe persecution." Kurt said.

He looked at Melody, "Swirlies," He said, "Patriotic wedgies." Martha looked confused, "What's a patriotic wedgie?" She asked. "It's when they hoist you up the flag pole by your knickers." John replied. Elliot adjusted his glasses, "Strangely, they make me feel more American." He said, earning a chuckle from the room.

"Based on my investigation, I am of the opinion that a yearbook photo would only fuel the flames of anti-Glee-Club terror." Kurt said opening the Thunderclap before him, and pointing to a photograph, "I've done a little research. Peter Gallar. Glee Club second tenor 1998. He can be seen here with both a drawn on Hitler mustache and a rice paddy hat. Shortly after the yearbook came out, Mr. Gallar had a nervous breakdown. He's now the homeless man outside the library."

"Patches?" Amy asked. Kurt nodded, "Patches." He replied. "He barks at my mum." Sarah Jane said.

Kurt pointed to another photo, "Exhibit B. Tawny Peterson. Glee Club class of 2000. Seen here in her photo with a cartoon knife stuck in her head, in a macabre tableau that, in four years, would prove eerily prescient." Clara held tightly to Elliot's hand, "OH my god…" She mumbled. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that not having to pose for a yearbook photo might be a blessing in disguise." Kurt added.

The Doctor walked in at that moment, "Hello. Lookin' at old thunderclaps?" He asked. Elliot nodded, "It's really unsettling." He said. The Doctor nodded, "And quite unfair." He replied, "Hey, can I borrow one of these?" He asked taking one off of the piano, "This year's Thunderclap is going to have a Glee Club photo with every one of your faces on it. And you have my word it'll be fantastic." He added.

The club looked disgusted as he walked out.

!

That afternoon Rose Tyler stormed into Figgins office whilst he and the Doctor were speaking. She didn't seem to care that she interrupted, she came with only one purpose: to get the Glee club a yearbook photo.

She left satisfied a few moments later knowing that they would indeed get one. As she walked out, she got a sudden bad feeling, like she was being watched.

Rose didn't know how to explain it, but that feeling went down to her core and touched a part of her that she didn't know she had. It made her remember a golden light, the same one that had appeared whenever she kissed, or touched John.

She'd been getting those weird memories a lot lately. She could remember herself with both John and Mr. Schuester. They were travelers in her little fantasies, and they went anywhere, and anywhen they wanted.

The desire to have that life was almost overtaking Rose's mind. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like it was more than just some desire, it felt like it was real.

Rose suddenly ran into someone in the hallways, "Whoa!" She cried. "Sorry!" A familiar voice shouted back. She looked up, "Oh, hey Mickey." She said. "Hi." He waved, "How are you Rose?" He asked. She shrugged, "I'm fine. Why are you talking to me? We never talk."

"Not much has changed then." He mumbled. "What was that?" She asked. "I'm just thinking we could start talking now." Mickey said nonchalantly, "There's always time to start talking. Always."

Rose backed away, "Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded, "I'm fine, fine as one can possibly be. I feel great." He said nervously. She smirked, "Right. See you in Glee club Mickey." She said patting his shoulder and walking past him.

!

Meanwhile…

Melody and Sarah Jane sat across from a lonely Amy in the library. The two were doodling in the previous year's Thunderclap. Amy let out a heavy sigh as she watched the girls twirl their ponytails.

She missed her Cheerios uniform. It made her feel safe. Even when she was feeling left out, she still looked like she was a part of something. She wanted her children to be able to look back at old thunderclaps, and see who she was, make them proud. Not the bastard child she was carrying right then, but the ones she'd have when she was married and ready.

She might not have looked like the head cheerleader anymore, but she was still that girl on the inside. Amy was done playing the victim, she was going to be in the cheerleading picture whether Sue Sylvester liked it or not.


End file.
